Cheers To a New Life
by Tora-Star
Summary: Sweden could only find a job as a Kindergarten teacher and the famous Kirkland's little Peter happens to be enrolled into his class. But it is not Mr. Arthur Kirkland who is picking Peter up, it's this angel with the greatest ass Berwald's ever seen. M4LC
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready for the first day?" An man in his late 60's asked his new replacement. He had a trimmed peppered beard and stood about 5'7", sporting a happy smile.

"I'm well pr'pared." The younger by about 40 years said.

"Good to hear. I'm sure this will be a great experience for you." He replied as he packed up his brief case, hastily looking at his watch as soon as the clasps clicked closed on a messy stack of papers inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" He waved and left the room, leaving the very tall, very skinny, very Swedish kindergarten teacher to his solitude.

He sighed when acquainted with the new silence and slowly strode over to the desk that had his papers strewn about. He picked up the roster and skimmed over the names of his first ever kindergarten class. He tried to calm the bundle of nerves in his stomach at the thought of little children running, screaming and ruining his newly acquired classroom. He's never dealt with kids so young before. He was more trained to deal with high schoolers, but with this economy you have to take what you can get and make do.

Sitting in his chair behind his new desk, in his new room, he regarded the colorful walls and posters and sighed, yet again, wondering how exactly he's going to get 23 kids to like him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

~Meanwhile

"Are you excited for school Peter?" Tino asked while holding hands with his son on their way home from the grocery store.

"No." The small little blond replied to his 'Mama'.

"Wha-? Why not?"

"Because you won't be there." Tino couldn't hide his smile, the warmth he felt in those words coming from his tiny son. He stopped walking and bent down to little Peter's level on the sidewalk.

"I wasn't there all the time when you were in preschool either but look at all the friends you made and fun you had without me there. Kindergarten will be the same except with different people and a new place. Think of it as a new adventure for you." He ruffled the little ones head.

"I miss Dad. . . Why isn't Daddy with us?" Tino sighed and turned his gaze to the ground.

"Because Dad has other important matters to attend to Peter. We talked about this remember? He'll come see you at least once every month."

"But why did we have to move?" Everything was all so confusing to the kindergartener and rightfully so. It's too young of an age to understand what exactly a divorce meant.

"Daddy and I need to be apart, but you and him don't so you'll still see him."

They stayed like that for a little bit until Tino felt the irritation in his legs from the position and rose back up to his standing height. Stretching out his legs a little he motioned for Peter to hold his hand.

"Come Peter, lets get home and I'll cook you your favorite and read you a story before bed. Does that sound nice?"

Peter nodded and took Tino's hand again, making their way home.


	2. Chapter 2

It is morning and so far 10 children inhabit Berwald's classroom. Five of the kids still have a parent or both present, talking to them, coaxing them that everything is going to be fine. The few that are teary-eyed is mostly because they found Berwald's face scary. But he can't help it. He has a face for irritating, rebellious, soon-to-grow-up high schoolers. Not a cheery, happy-looking face for tiny tots.

'_I have to try to soften my face, otherwise I won't have this job long. . . That's it, the next parent and kid who comes in, I'll give a smile. Just try. Try, try, try, try. . . '_ With his head down he tried to rub the furrow from his eyebrows, lightly leaning on the desk. It was working when he heard a shout coming from outside his door.

"Race you Mama!"

"Peter don't run! You don't even know the room number!"

And thus Berwald's face tensed again. Just by the mere first name of Mr. Kirkland's son._ 'But that voice wasn't of Mr. Kirkland's'_ he thought and his eyebrows furrowed once again, trying to figure out if he knows the person that voice belongs to.

Soon a kid flew past the open doorway, completely missing his turn to the finish line and a older blond man, a few seconds behind stops at the doorway and leans against the frame, trying to catch his breath. The man was on the shorter side with light blond hair brushed to the side and pale skin. Well, aside from his flushed face that is. He's wearing a green mid-sleeve shirt with brown cargo pants.

"Ha! Beat you smarty-pants! You're just like your father!" He called to Peter and laughed. Whines could be heard in response from the hallway.

"No fair!"

"Neither is you running away from me. You know not to run in the hal-"

Tino looked up at Peter's new teacher and nearly had a heart attack. Not only was his stare soul-penetrating but his tall height only furthered the intensity of it. Tino was starting to sweat from the run but under this gaze it felt like he just walked under a heat lamp. Mustering up his courage he walked forward to the man and smiled.

"H-hello! You must be Peter's teacher. I'm Tino, nice to meet you." He tried to compose himself and held out his hand. Little Peter caught up and was hiding behind his leg. Little fingers were gripping onto his pant leg as if conveying _'Don't leave me! Don't __LEAVE__ me!_

Just then the tall man's face softened slightly and the corners of his lips raised a little, turning into a small smile and more pleasant face to look at. It took Tino slightly aback at how much different the subtle changes made to the man's complexion.

"Hello, nice t' meet you too. My n'me 's Mr. Oxenstierna." Peter poked his head out from behind his Mama's pant leg, peaked by this man's accent.

"Are you from Sweden perhaps? Your accent it very strong."

"Y's, I'm sorry if it's hard t' understand." Berwald glanced to the side and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"No, I think it's cool. So are the kids going to call you Mr. Ox? I think that'd be really cute." He smiled at the other man. Peter was slowly letting go of Tino's leg and warming up to Mr. Ox.

Berwald's cheeks took a slight shade of pink at the suggestion and how 'cute' he'd be with it coming from the attractive smaller man.

"Y's, I think that's a great idea. Plus it'd be easier for the kids." Tino nodded and they regarded each other until Tino looked surprised as if remembering something. It was when he looked around the classroom and finding the clock. His face dropped immediately when he read the time.

"I have to get going, but please don't be afraid to call if Peter acts up in anyway!" He smiled again, less nervous looking this time and turned to leave. But when he turned, Berwald felt time freeze.

Tino, the beautiful blond man who was minutes before running into his class room, was walking out with the most curvacious, supple ass he's ever seen. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Berwald's first morning wasn't as bad as he expected, which was a surprise.

During circle time everyone introduced themselves and said something fun they did over the summer and most of the children were very talkative. Peter seem to talk about his mother more then his dad which peaked Berwald's interest to no end. He wished Peter would talk more about his new-found crush but was starting to feel a bit stalker-ish at the thought.

When it was his turn he tried to smile and did . . . a little.

"I'm Mr. Oxenstierna, but you can call me Mr. Ox."

Taking his pointer fingers he raised them to the sides of his head to indicate horns and moo'ed. The kids quickly mimicked it and laughed, moving about like cows and bulls. Berwald couldn't help but chuckle a little at the small ones actions. He felt like things were off to a great start.

After circle time came recess, proceeding lunch, then nap time, crafts and while they were waiting for parents he'd put in a movie.

Slowly one by one the kids were picked up by their parents. By 4:15 most the kids were gone, which was quite normal since school ended by then and after school ended at 6:00.

When 5:15 rolled by it was only Peter and another boy named Ravis. Both started bonding until Ravis's dad came half an hour later to Peter's dismay.

6:00 chimed from the clock and Berwald looked over at Peter with a worried expression. The movie was almost over and didn't hold the boy's attention anymore. The teacher sighed and got up to look at the bookshelf for another movie to put in.

"P'ter, do you know wh're your parents are?"

"Mama's probably at school too. My dad's far away in another town, working. Mama isn't usually this late. . . . he should be here soon."

"Hm." Berwald only nodded and looked back at Peter, a bit nervous since technically all the students should be gone by now.

"P'ter, would you like to pick out a movie?"

"Sure!" He jumped from his seat and ran up to Berwald, tippy-toeing trying to look at the movies on the top shelf.

"I can't see them!" The movies were high up so the kids couldn't get them and ruin them. He could only imagine how much scratches would be on the discs if handled by the children. So Berwald placed his hands under the little one's arms and hosted him onto his shoulders for a better view. Peter let out a surprised yelp but then was excited to be so high up and stated giggling, grabbing onto Berwald's hair for more stability.

"You're so tall Mr. Ox! Way taller then Mama and Daddy!" The Swede lightly smiled at the remark.

"So, what movie shall it be?"

Peter looked intently at the selection, slowly releasing his grip off Berwald's locks.

"One Mama will like. . . . I think Beauty and the Beast. . ." So Berwald picked up the case and walked over to the DVD player while Peter still sat upon his shoulders. After it was in he lowered Peter off and regarded the screen.

"S' why does your Mama like Beauty an the Beast?"

"I dunno. . . I remembered Mama saying that Belle was right and looks don't matter as much as . . . Intelly? Intergancy?-"

"'ntelligence?"

"Yes!" He beamed up at Mr. Ox. "My Dad's really smart. He has his own library but it's not as big as Beast's."

"Mm."

The two barely made it through the first song in the movie when they heard feverish foot steps coming down the hall and the owner of them in the doorway, looking just as he did this morning, out of breathe and forcing a smile.

"I'm _so_ sorry I'm late! My professor kept us in late and the traffic was terrible-"

"Mama we were gonna watch your favorite movie!" Tino looked down at his son and kissed the top of his head.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe next time. We have to get home and get you fed! You must be hungry." He beamed.

"Only a little. How was your school Mama?" Tino sighed and smiled a nervous smile.

"It was very different! But good. Now go get your bag, we don't want to keep Mr. Ox here any longer do we?" The kindergartener nodded and went to the back of the class room to collect his bag and jacket. Tino stepped closer to Berwald.

"I'm so sorry about my lateness. Thank you for keeping him as long as you did. He wasn't any trouble was he?"

"'t's no problem, really. P'ter is a good kd." Tino smiled up at him again.

"Glad to hear it. It's just . . . I don't know if you're into politics or the news or anything like that but, well, his dad is Arthur Kirkland, the senator, and we've recently divorced. So I'm worried he might act out due to this big change in our lifestyle, you know?" He said in a hushed voice as Peter took his time. Berwald could tell the man in front of him was a true parent and it made him like Tino even more. He lightly put his hand on the blond's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I'll let you know if there are any concerns T'no."

"Thank you so much Mr. Ox."

"Please, call me Berwald." He said while letting his hand off Tino. Peter ran up from behind him and smiled at him while grabbing his Mama's hand.

"Okay, Berwald. Well we're off and thanks again! We'll see you tomorrow. Say goodbye Peter!"

"Bye Mr. Ox! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye" He waved and watched Tino leave yet again. Those hips slightly shifting side to side with each step, making Berwald stare in lustful way.

Sure intelligence is important, but beauty doesn't hurt either.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright and early Tino and Peter showed up to Berwald's classroom like they have been in the past couple days. They seem to be in the swing of things and talk to him more then the other kids and parents, always displaying a lovely smile when they did chat. But on this particular morning Berwald had to try not to blatantly stare at Tino. Mainly because he's never seen such tight pants on a more flattering frame before.

Tino wasn't skinny, but he wasn't chubby either. He looked to be at a very healthy, normal weight with decent lengthen legs, leading up to his crotch gap and round, apple-bottom, and wide hips to further extend the area of his great ass. Over these last days Berwald has come to terms that he wanted him. That kind, purple-eyed, blond angel that was his secretly favorite student's mother.

From what Berwald read in the papers just prior to his new job, Senator Kirkland wasn't doing so good. Rumors of the normal politician-prostitute scandal were in print and on screens across the news and internet. He wondered if Tino and Arthur were still together even after the shock. But now the man has his son enrolled in his class, going to college and having the struggles of being a single parent.

Tino is still late picking up Peter from time to time but Berwald didn't mind in the least. In fact he was happy for those moments since it means he gets to chat a little with the Fin privately while Peter lolly gagged getting his things. He learned small things about the other man like his weakness for sweets and love of Christmas. Random but aren't most good conversations?

They talked a little as Peter bolted to Ravis and began playing with the toys they had yesterday.

"Good morning Berwald! How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Doing all right. You like being a kindergarten teacher so far?"

"It gets messy but nothing I can't handle. I've come t' enjoy it really."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you Berwlad." Tino looked from Berwald to Peter sitting across the room with Ravis, smashing some sort of robot into the Ravis's train.

"Well, I gotta go now. I'll see you this afternoon." He waved goodbye to the teacher and turned to walk out the door, subconsciously swaying those hips with each step.

Berwald couldn't help but just stare at the place where Tino once was until Peter tugged at his hand.

"Hey Mr. Ox, what are we going to do today?"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Tino made his way to the university for a long and grueling day of learning and self-reflection. His first class was science, his favorite and best subject. Next was be mathematics, then grab some lunch, and continue learning with history, another good subject, followed by his least favorite and worst subject, English.

Now in his seat, 3rd row away from the professor, he blankly stared at the board. It wasn't that he was bad at English, it was just he didn't like learning it from someone who's first language was French. Professor Bonnefoy is a person who holds himself high above others and but still likes to play dirty. But without him, Tino doesn't know how else to pay for the supplies Bonnefoy gave him.

Ever since the divorce with Arthur, Tino's been struggling with money. But with a college education he knew he'd have a better shot for a good job. Arthur was nice enough to buy a house for him and Peter but food and utilities were another matter.

The class ended and people were shuffling out, Tino gazed at the leaving crowd, envious of their freedom and drifted his gaze to Professor Bonnefoy who was at his desk. The sick Frenchman's lips curved into a wicked smile up at him.

When everyone was out Tino sighed deeply and made his way to Bonnefoy's desk. Not bothering meeting his gaze as he did. At his desk Tino lingered, searching for any patterns in the floor that might be interesting during the awkward silence that over took them.

"So what will it be this time, hm?" Tino then lifted his head up, but to only look out the window and see the sun beginning to set.

"Something quick because I can't be late picking up my son again." He said a little venomously.

"Alright. A quick suck it is then." Professor unbuckled his belt and lifted his hips off the chair to pull his pants down. Tino walked over to the other side of the desk, lowering to his knees in front of the Frenchman and started getting to work. This being his only source of small income for now he had to do whatever he could for himself and Peter. Like most colleges his over paid their teachers and the older man had dire, pervy, needs much like his ex husband.

Nothing he wasn't used to. The thing that really ticked him off is knowing Francais was Arthur's first back in the day.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I love Arthur I really do I swear! At the moment though I'm loving SuFin. Tell me what you think. Sorry if this all seems rushed, I just really feel like writing as much as possible in a fast paced way because I'm worried about forgetting stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing on six o'clock again and as usual Peter was still in the classroom. Not that he minded so much, he just worried over Tino. The higher ups were telling him that Peter couldn't stay as long as he has been. Maybe he should offer babysitting the boy so Tino wouldn't feel so pressured by time. He must be having a hard time now being not only a student but a single parent to a rambunctious little boy.

"So P'ter, what 're you doing th's weekend?" The boy turned around in his chair and faced the Swede, a smile forming on his lips from anticipating excitement.

"I'm going to see my Daddy! And we're going to go to the amuse-park!" He exclaimed proudly

"'muse park?"

"Yeah! With all the roller coasters and balloons and rides!"

"Oh! Amusement park!"

"Yeah! I haven't seen him for a long time so he promised me something extra fun." Berwald smiled a little bit and it caused Peter's grin to widen even more.

"That sounds like fun." Peter was about to add more to it when a they heard a voice down the hall of the classroom. It wasn't the usually out of breath-ness they heard, but instead him talking.

"Mommy's here!" He got up and rushed to the door, looking out into the hallway when he stopped and saw that he was on his phone. Berwald walked and looked out to the hallway as well. Tino had his back to them and was somewhat hunched over, cradling the phone to his ear, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I'm gonna go pack up." Peter whispered to Berwald and shuffled back to the end of the room where his things were. Berwald remained where he was, as if glued to the floor. He could hear Tino's end of the conversation and by the sound of it it didn't seem to be going well.

"No! You can't do this! You've promised this to him for weeks and I have stuff I need to do this weekend! . . . I don't have to tell you. Why do you care anyways? Just be the father to your son! . . . . I don't care how busy you are! I'm busy too! . . . . Look-look, you know what? How about you just leave him to me? Just give me sole custody since you don't even seem to _want _any forms of responsibilities anymore!"

_'Ouch' _Berwald couldn't help but think. It looked like Tino was starting to shake. All the frustration and emotion in his voice was painful to hear. Berwald felt a tug on his pants' leg and knew it was Peter. Thinking fast he picked up the student and walked over to the movie shelf, prompting him to pick out anything he'd like.

"But Mama's here to get me."

"He's a little busy though. Why don't you watch something until he gets done?"

"Okaaaaaay." He picked Finding Nemo and Berwald swiftly put it in and played it for the child. Peter sat down and was looking at the screen but obviously not paying any real attention to it. That is until Nemo was taken away and the adventure started.

Twenty minutes later Tino shuffles up to the door, rubbing the tears away and trying his best to look presentable. He knocked on the door gaining Berwald's attention.

Berwald rose to his feet and went to open the door while Peter was still glued to his seat. Berwald opened the door only to slide out into the hallway to join Tino which caught him by surprise.

"Is everything okay?"

"Um yeah. Yeah things are fine. Just a slight issuing in rescheduling is all."

"Speaking 'f which I hate to bring this up but I can't keep Peter after 6. I know you're only a little bit past now and then but I can't watch him here due to school policies."

"Oh Berwald, I'm sorry, I never meant to cause you any problems! I'm trying, I swear I am. I'm just trying to get back on my feet again an-" Tino was getting worked up again. Before he could go off on a rant Bewald tried to quell his rising panic by putting his hands on Tino's shoulders.

"It's okay Tino. I don't mind watching Peter. Take all the time you need. 'ts just legally he can't be here 'fter-"

"I know, I know, I was here though. It's just my ex called me and things got really messed up and I'm-I'm just really. . . . A lot has changed. . ." His voice was cracking a bit. Berwald really wanted to hug the him but knew it would probably be unwanted by the shorter man. These situations always made him feel so uncomfortable.

"I can watch P'ter, but it would have to be outside of school, with your permission. . ." Tino looked up at him, those red ringed eyes surprised at the offer. Sure they don't know each other that well but so far Berwald's been the only one to really talk to him since moving to the new town. Plus he's a school teacher.

"You can do that?" Berwald nodded.

"Are you sure you'd be comfortable with that? I couldn't pay you . . ." Tino nervously cracked his fingers glancing up at the teacher.

"That's okay. I don't need the money. I need to learn how to interact with kids more and Peter is really a well behaved child."

"You and Peter do get along well with each other. When we walk home he always talks about you and Ravis. . . Are you sure it's okay?"

"Only if it's okay with you." They looked in each others' eyes. Tino searching for a flicker of doubt or faultiness, Berwald looking for an answer.

"Than I guess it's settled . . . Berwald would you mind watching Peter for me? Please?"

"Sure. When do you need me?"

"Are you busy this weekend?"

"No."

"Great! Would you mind coming over Saturday around 9 am?"

"No problem." With that Tino held out his hand and Berwald grasped it, giving a firm handshake.

"Thank you so much Mr. Oxenstierna. You've no idea how much this helps me."

"I'm always happy to help ya Tino. Do you have a number where I can reach you?"

"Yes! Yes let me give that to you." The Fin fished out his phone and proceeded to give the teacher his cell number. Berwald shot him a quick text in return when Peter poked his head out of the room.

"Was that Daddy you were talking to?" Tino tried to keep his face pleasant.

"Yes. . . Um. . Peter, I'm afraid some plans have changed."

"So. . . Dad's not coming. . . ?" Tino met his eyes and could see the full hurt in the boy's eyes. He bent down and hugged Peter close, pulling him up in his arms as he stood.

"Yeah, he has another meeting it seems. But I got something else planned!"

Peter still looked disappointed but went along with it.

"What?"

"Mr. Ox is going to come over and play with you while I go out and find a job!"


	6. Chapter 6

Berwald rolled into Tino's driveway, which lead to a lovely looking house. It was like a small, modern log cabin. Cozy but formal.

He took a long breath and turned his car off. Next he stepped out and walked to the front door and knocked. He could hear the commotion inside. Soon the noise was getting closer and closer to the door.

"Peter you know you're not allowed to answer the door!"

"Lemme look through the hole! Lemme look!"

"Careful, m'ght be a monst'r" Berwald pretend growled. He heard Peter laugh and Tino unlock the door. When the door was open Peter ran and gave him a hug while Tino stayed by the door and smiled at him.

"Was the traffic alright?"

"Y'ah, h'rdly any."

"Well come on in, I'm just getting ready to go. Would you like some breakfast?" Tino turned and walked down the hall and buttoning up the top buttons of his shirt as he talked.

"S're"

"There's some eggs and bacon on the stove, bread is on the counter next to the frig if you want toast. And Peter can help you with the rest if you need anything." he said putting on his tie.

"Th'nk you."

"No, thank you, this means a lot, really." Tino smiled at him and kissed the top of Peter's head.

"My cell number is on the frig, and his father's just in case. I'm off!" he waved as he walked down the hall and out the door. Silence was on them as soon as Tino closed the door.

"Sooooo P'ter. . . How're you?"

"Full. Mommy made a big breakfast. I think it's because he wanted to make sure you got full too."

'Probably because he feels bad not being able to pay in cash' Berwald thought.

"Momma told me your first name is Berwald." He nodded

"That's weird."

"P'ter is a w'rd name." Peter busted out laughing

"Nuh-uh! No it's not!" The Swede smiled at his reaction.

"So wh't would you l'ke to do t'day?"

"Hmm. . . Maybe watch some cartoons."

They sat on the couch for 3 hours. Berwald was starting to get a bit bored when all of sudden the t.v. Screen went black and the sounds stopped.

"I'm bored. Let's play a game!" Berwald nodded and waited for Peter to state what game they should play.

"How abooooout. . . tag!"

"'kay."

"I'll hide, you seek! Count to 50!" Berwald nodded again and covered his eyes and started counting. While counting he heard little feet go up the stairs and smiled to himself.

Soon he was done counting and started stalking around the house. He went up the stairs first and hopped into the first and only opened door only to find it wasn't the bathroom or Peter's room, but Tino's.

''e could st'll be in h're.' he thought as he walked further into the room.

'M'ybe the clos't?' He swiftly opened the door and peered in, hoping to find a Peter. But instead he saw neatly organized shoes on the wooden floor, clothes hanging up on the rod and a open hamper with. . . black lacy panties hanging off the side of it?

Berwald eyes got wide and blushed at the thought of Tino in nothing but those black, lacy panties.

'Ooooh no I c'n't do th't. Get that image out! I need to be looking for Peter. . . Let's try under the bed.' The Swede got down on his hands and knees and lifted the cover. There were clothes brushed under, a pair of tennis shoes and a vibrator. . . .

"I n'ed to g't out of th's room."

Berwald walked out and shut the door, feeling like the day should be over already.

"P'ter? P'ter? Where are you P'ter?" A door suddenly flew open and Peter yelled "SURPRISE!"

On the other side of town Tino is having horrible luck. All the interviews he's had today held more questions about Arthur then himself.

'This is all just a joke.' He thought to himself as he saw a help wanted sign in a bar window.

"Might as well. . . " He said as he strolled in.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking down the stairs with Peter on his back, Berwald looked at all the framed photographs littered on the walls. There were a lot of Peter and his progression with age. There was one of Mr. Kirkland and Tino together holding Peter when he was just a little new born. Kirkland looked about the same only less stressed and Tino seemed much younger. Not that he looks old now but just too young to be a parent. In, if not recently, graduated from high school in this photo.

"That one is my favorite." Peter spoke up.

"Mm." Mr. Ox hmm-ed.

"I like the one next to it too. Mommy didn't wanna put it up but I sneaked it anyways."

Berwald slowly strolled to the next frame and regarded it with more interest. It was a black and white of Tino and he was reaching out to take the camera away it looked like. A smile that was between embarrassment and enjoyment as he walked on the sand with the beach waves crashing in the background.

"Y'ur M'ma is v'ry b'autiful"

"I think so too. . . . Hey I'm hungry"

===========================================================...===========

"Guess who's HOOOOOOOME!"

"Mama!" Peter yelled as he nearly fell out of his chair to reach his mother at the door.

"You are right!" He exclaimed, scooping the child up into his arms.

"When did you get so smart?" Peter giggled and Berwald walked over to the two.

"Did you have fun with Berwald? You'll have to thank him for helping us."

"We played tag Mama! I won!"

"That's great Peter!" He bounced him in his arms when he saw a game littering the table. "Why don't you go clean that game up while I talk to Mr. Ox." Putting him down Peter frowned a little at the dismissal but listened to his Mama.

"Was everything okay? Sorry the house is a mess, we're usually in such a hurry it's sometimes hard to find time to clean."

"'vrything is f'ne. Y'ur house looks gr'at." Tino smiled at the compliment, looking down since it was a bit hard to face the sometimes intimidating man. Silence was slowly coming over them, both gazing at the ever interesting ground.

"'ow was y'ur job h'nt?" The question startled Tino a little.

"Successful! I got myself a stable job. Now there's less stress on bills." He laughed nervously, looking up to meet Berwald's face and noticed him smiling some, with some warmth in his eyes. It made him blush, that look. It reminded him of his times with Arthur when he did something right like giving a massage after a long day or make him his favorite meal.

"Bewarld, thank you so much for watching Peter for me. Now that I have a job, would you mind still watching him some and I'll pay you?"

"I d'n't w'nt y'ur money." Tino looked surprised at him, shifting nervously; 'This isn't gonna be like with Francis I hope. . .'

"Y'u see I l've 'lone an c'n't cook v'ry w'll. Pay me 'n m'als."

================...============================

Berwald never seen Tino's eyes get so wide. It must have been his request he thought as Tino proceeded to laugh and nod his head eagerly. Then his hand stretched out towards Berwald's arm and lightly placed itself there, soft but firm.

"Would you like to stay for dinner later then? It's a celebration after all."

"W'uld l've to."

"Good! What would you like to eat?"

"'nything y'u make."

Tino started to walk past him to the kitchen and Berwald followed, sitting next to Peter at the table where he was before Mama got home.

Dinner went very well. Berwald was mostly quiet but that was okay since Tino and Peter were so social. Peter asked him a lot of questions such as his favorite color, animal and if he was allowed to call him Berwald at school, which he didn't think was a good idea.

=================================================...================

Soon the meal was over and Tino and Peter were walking their guest to the door. The smaller man subconsciously looking Berwald up and down as he walked behind him to the front and liked the tall figure's strong shoulders and long legs.

"Goodbye Mr. Ox!" Peter said, hugging one of them.

"G'odn'ght P'ter" Berwald replied, lightly ruffling his hair.

"Have a safe drive. See you Monday." Tino smile as Berwald nodded as he walked out and Tino shut the door.

"I like Mr. Ox even though a lot of people thinks he's scary."

"That's good. There's more to people then their appearance." Then Tino mumbled under his breathe, 'Just look at your father.'

Walking up the stairs to get the small one into a bath, Peter froze before one of the pictures.

"Yeah, but Mama's always been pretty right?" Tino laughed lightly.

"Nooo, who told you that?" He asked grabbing his son and carrying him up the rest of the stairs.

"Daddy!"

"Well isn't that nice. . . " He helped Peter get into his pj's and hop into bed, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"I agree with him and Mr. Ox." He yawned and cushioned himself into the mattress.

"Mr. Ox? What did he say?" Tino started to get a little fidgety beside Peter waiting for a reply. In Peters half-slumber he tried to finish the conversation as best he could;

"Booty-ful"

===================...===============

Just wanted to give you guys something extra for the amazing reviews and wonderful support. I made a pic and I hope you like it. There is also line art of it if you'd like to color it, just let me know kay ^.^

.com/#/d2zyyb4


	8. Chapter 8

==...====

Author's Note!

I'm being 'a stupid bitch' as my Sassy gay friend would say but frankly I don't give a Van-damn! Your reviews moved me so much and I love the positive feedback and critics that I'm just gonna write this chapter before doing my homework. Your comments really help and this story is for you guys and I only hope I'm doing things right and with your reviews it helps 3

Vivecka thank you for showing me how to do links! Lol I never would have known otherwise X3

www(dot)(dot)com(slash)art/Kinda-Naughty-Finland-181349680?q=sort%3Atime+gallery%3Atora-star&qo=0

I hope I did that right .; If not, just check out my gallery, it's the first one~ www(dot)(dot)com

===...========

Monday morning was one of cold proportions. The air had turned more crisp and Berwald's wooden floor was hard to touch after just being in the warm cave of his heavy blankets. But he had work. He needed to be Mr. Ox, not a hibernating bear. Grudgingly he got up and started getting ready.

===...====

Tino woke up to his cell phone vibrating violently on the bedside table and managed to grab it before it danced off the table. Sitting up he got goose bumps to the new colder air. "Shit" he exclaimed to the surprise.

When he flipped open the phone it revealed a text from Francis;

"It's been a long weekend. Can't wait to see you in class today ;)"

Usually Tino would inwardly curse himself and the situation and pushed himself as best he could to go along with it, like a desperate girl pumping herself up before hitting the stage and dancing that pole. But now he had nothing to be grovel at. He's a bartender that can make between $100-$500 on tips alone at night. He just needed to ask Berwald to possible babysit some nights or get Arthur to take Peter.

He just needed to tell Mr. Bonnefoy it's over.

===...===

Peter and Tino arrived late that morning but Tino looked really happy. His face was flushed from running in the cool air but there was a light in those eyes that went along with his smile. He quickly pushed Peter in the classroom then ran back down the hall to get wherever he needed to go.

'I hate to see him leave, but at least he gives me a good view before he's gone.'

===...===

Class was almost over and Tino was as antsy as ever to get this over with. Five minutes left and his foot was tapping underneath the desk.

Four minutes left and he was tapping his fingers.

Three minutes and he started biting his nails.

Two minutes his other hand tapped his pen to the desk.

One minute and his eyes remained glued to the clock and it's second hand.

Soon everyone was shuffling out the room and he darted to Francis's desk only to get cut off by someone who needed to ask Mr. Bonnefoy a question. Francis glanced at Tino and smiled at his displeasure and hurry. So Tino had to sit and wait for his turn.

Finally, fifteen long minutes later the guy left and it was him and Fracis left in the room. The french man gazed at him, undressing him with his eyes, making Tino's skin crawl under his long sleeve shirt.

"Shall we 'get to it' then? Aren't you always in a hurry to get someplace?" Francis mused.

"Actually no."

"Oh~? Then I'm free to take my time, what a nice surprise. Are you expecting a bonus? Because if you play your cards right you might be able to afford heating this winter."

It was taking a lot for Tino not to walk right up to his smug face and punch him. Taking deep breaths he tried to keep his cool, loosening his grip on the arm rest of the chair.

"I don't need you anymore Francis." He spit out. It was quiet for a bit after that. Awkward and tense.

"Find some richer have you? Good luck, try not to mess it up."

"No! I have a job now and I don't need you! So don't call, or text me anymore. From now on I can pay you with cash and I'm just a student to you. Nothing more and nothing less." Francis started laughing.

"Ooooh petit Tino, you will always be a little more then a student to me. It's not everyday my ex-lover's once husband lets me bend him over my desk. But fine. Leave, I'll see you next time in class." He shoo'd him off and started busying himself with papers that were littered on his desk. Tino stormed out and proceeded to Peter's school, pissed about the French's choice of words but relieved he doesn't need to suck dick to get by anymore.

When he got to Mr. Ox's classroom he saw Peter playing with the other kids as he stayed by the door, admiring from a far.

"Y'ur h're 'arly." That strong Swedish accent nearly made him jump out of his skin when he heard it next to him.

"Yes! I changed my schedule so now I shouldn't be late to pick him up anymore. . . How's your Monday going Berwald?"

Berwald grunted and shrugged his broad shoulders. "C'ld."

"Yes, it has gotten colder. Such a shame too, I was enjoying the warm weather."

They stood side by side watching the kids play with their craft time.

"Oh hey Berwald, would you mind watching Peter at nights? Just on Monday, Friday, and Saturday nights? I'll cook you whatever you'd like before you come over."

Berwald gave him a quizzical look with his narrow eyes.

"S're, but wh're do y'u w'rk?"

"Oh! Right I forgot to tell you, I'm a bartender." He looked at Berwald who looked a little worried but happy for him. Those bright aqua eyes that caused Tino to be more self conscious in his gaze, hidden behind glasses that made the Sweden look so sharp and smart, intelligently sexy to the Fin. To think that Berwald possibly called him 'Booty-full' made him blush.

"Mama! Mama you're here early!" He turned his attention to his son.

"Yes! Are you ready to go?"

"No! I want to stay with my friends."

"But we don't wanna take up any more of Mr. Ox's time do we? Plus you'll see your friends tomorrow." Peter was about to protest when loud music erupted from Tino's pocket. He pulled out his cell and saw it was Arthur.

"I need to take this, I'm sorry. I'll be right outside the door. Peter get your things ready."

Tino walked out the classroom, closing the door behind him as he wandered into the hall, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"You've been sleeping with Francis?"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

Sorry if things seemed a bit rushed. I'm super busy with school and worried with family and homework but I'm trying to keep this fic going, I love you guys 3 If you really wanna see the picture message me and I'll hook you up. This was done really quick and I hope you enjoy.

===...===

"Hello to you too."

"Don't be smart with me. Have you, or have you not, slept with Francis?"

"What's it any of your business? Don't you have better things to do with your time like_ fucking your secretary_?"

"Why did you do that? Was it to get back at me-" Arthur's voice was rising.

"I couldn't care _less_ about you! I have bigger things to deal with then worry about _you_! I have my child to take care of."

"_Our _child-"

"No, mine. Where have you been? You're suppose to see him at least once every week and so far I haven't even gotten single text from you-"

"You try running an office!"

"Why don't you try being a father!" Silence soon consumed the phone. Both parties sick with the other and themselves at the same time. Tino leaned against the wall opposite of the door to Peter's classroom. He could hear Arthur taking deep breaths, trying to relax his voice. Trying to cool down as best he could.

"I just don't like. . . hearing private matters about you, coming from one of my ex's. . . It makes me bloody sick. . . and what about the press." Tino snapped at the last remark.

"Is that what you care about? The press? Peter comes before my dignity and the damn press. I did what I had to do and I'm far from proud of it Arthur." His voice was cracking with each sharp pain in his chest. Thinking about the possible stuff Francis said to Arthur made him feel like nothing more then filth.

"I didn't want it, but I had to. I didn't want to rely on you anymore and at the time it was the only way."He tried his best to keep his voice low in the hall.

"I'm really sorry Tino. . . I wish things didn't turn out this way. . . . you deserved more then this. . ." Hearing Arthur apologize caused Tino to sink down to the floor, choking on the incoming tears. He can hear the same process happening on the other side when another voice entered the background on the Brit's end. It sounded like his secretary.

"I'm really sorry. . . . I'll talk to you later okay? Everything will be fine. Don't be afraid to call me." He sniffled and attempted to put on a strong front.

"Yeah. . . okay."

Click

Tino rubbed his eyes, trying to psyche and clean himself up before heading back into the classroom and be in front of Berwald and Peter. He sucked in a long breath and as he exhaled slowly he felt a hand rub his back. When he looked behind him he saw Berwald.

"I put on' a m'vie for th' k'ds so th'y're occ'pied and c'n't h'ar y'ur c'nversat'on." The door to Mr Ox's room was open in case they needed their teacher and so he can still keep an eye on them while he checked on the Fin.

"W'll y'u be 'kay?"

Tino looked up at him and smiled widely at him and his kind efforts.

"Yes. I'm sorry for that. I don't usually break down like this."

"D'n't w'rry ab'ut it. . . . D'y'u n'ed me to w'tch P'ter ton'ght?"

"No, I'm starting on Friday. But thank you Berwald." He laughed a little to himself.

"You know, you're like an angel. I don't know where I'd be without your help." The Swede smiled at the compliment, almost blushing and not realizing his hand was still rubbing Tino's back. Tino started humming to the touch and stretched further forward to give more access to his back. The friendly gesture was much appreciated until a familiar voice broke the atmosphere.

"You okay Mama?" Peter asked peeking from the door. Tino rubbed his eyes again and smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, you ready to go?" The little one nodded and Tino started to get up, brushing himself off. Berwald did the same.

"Well thanks and again, I'm sorry. We'll see you tomorrow. Have a good afternoon."

"Bye Mr. Ox!"

They both waved and left as Berwald returned to the rest of his kids.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note

it's 2:30 am and I've done over 9 hours of homework today and still am not done but wanted to give y'all something. I hope you enjoy! I love you guys

===...===

It's been a month later and all Tino can focus on is the lingering feeling of loneliness. He didn't think it would creep on him so fast especially since he had Peter with him, but the absence of a partner was starting to have an effect on him. He guessed it was because he was rarely without someone.

He met Arthur while attending high school and started getting serious with the pre-politician in college. So serious that Arthur courted him to marriage and convinced him to drop out of school and adopt a child within his 2nd year of college. Yeah they sure turned into the dream family with a successful husband and a stay-at-home partner taking care of the suburban house with the white trimmings and picnic fence and seeing Peter out to the bus stop with bag lunch in hand.

Tino had it all until Arthur took on his role as senator. The later times he came home and phone calls he was receiving when home drove Tino somewhat mad. But it seemed the more Tino tried to be tolerant of the new life style the more sloppy Arthur was getting with his other projects. It wasn't long until the Fin caught on to his husbands other activities at the office.

He's met Arthur's secretary and was worried at first by his golden locks and wild blue eyes but let the confidence and faith that was wrapped around his left ring-finger get the best of him. How could he have thought marriage would be a valid excuse not to cheat? It was the purpose _of_ cheating.

Arthur was sleeping with his secretary Alfred Jones and Tino wasn't going to tolerate it. Soon he filed for divorce and high-tailed it out of there with Peter in hand and Arthur didn't put up much of a fight. He understood and with his guilt bought the house where Tino laid in bed, lonely. Thinking of the ex-husband reminded him of the kinky times they've had. Arthur was surprisingly enticing and opened up a new world to Tino with different positions and toys. With that accent and sexual appetite Tino found himself caught up in deep lust with the Brit. Thinking about that lust Tino got swept away again.

Rolling over he brushed his fingers to the cold, wooden floor and felt for his vibrator. When found he laid it next to him on the bed and slowly started stroking himself under his heavy comforter. The light touches and thoughts of foreign hands helped him grow hard almost instantly. Hands that were soft yet firm in what they wanted. Big, roaming, hungry hands.

He tried imagining a face to this perfect partner but vision was getting blurrier with each pulse of pleasure that was beginning to grow in his stomach and lower regions. He just knew he wanted big hands, grabbing him and lips. Thin lips because big just looked weird on men usually to him. And sharp serious eyes, that made him freeze and mind race.

Soon his strokes were getting faster and he was fully stiff. Reaching for the vibrator he flicked it on and rubbing it against his entrance. Saliva was forming in his mouth uncomfortably so he sucked on his fingers and then placed the excess on his slowly preparing hole, resisting a moan.

When he felt ready he slowly started pushing the toy in himself and shuddered in response to the pressure and movement. Then came the ever needed rhythm in pulling and pushing the object in and out of him. Oh if only he had someone else for this!

Again the imaginative hands flooded his mind and their adventures they'd have on his body, the thought almost sending to his climax to cum when all of a sudden the vibrating stopped. He slowly came to a stop and looked down at his now blue-ball syndrome and no longer working vibrator. He pulled it out and looked to see if it was accidentally turned off but found it wasn't. Instead the batteries were dead. He groaned aloud and buried himself under the covers and pillows, utterly and completely frustrated.

He laid there, determined not to move and convince himself this wasn't happening when he heard pounding on his door.

"Mommy! Mom! The doorbell is ringing! I think Daddy's here!" Peter was yelling on the other side.

"Shit!" Tino exclaimed daring his eyes to his alarm clock. Indeed it was exactly 9:00 am and it's just like his father to be prompt.

He pulled on his briefs and tried tucking in his problem then pulled on some khaki pants and rushed to open the door. Behind it was a ready Peter and the blond scooped him up and hurried down the stairs to the waiting guest. He peeked through the hole just in case and saw it was indeed Arthur (checking his watch) and next to him Alfred(making a face at Arthur's impatience).

Tino opened the door so fast it created a brief moment of wind.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Peter ran and hugged his father leaving Tino and Alfred in a bit of awkward silence. It's not like he disliked Alfred, just didn't know how to really talk to him. Arthur picked Peter up and looked at Tino.

"All right I'll be taking him then. It won't be too bad that he misses a Friday, right?"

"Yeah it should be fine. Berwald sees enough of him anyways."

"Berwald?" Arthur regards Tino when Peter buds into the conversation.

"Yeah! That's what we call him when he's over but at school we have to call him Mr. Ox!"

"Is that so?" Arthur smirked which made Tino felt a twitch in his face.

"Have you got all your things?"

"Yes! Let's go! Let's go!" Peter said desperately.

"Okay, okay. We'll be leaving then Tino. See you Sunday." He nodded and turned to leave and Alfred followed, grinning at him friendly. Tino didn't shut the door until he saw the car pull away from the driveway and pushed the door closed and breathed a sigh of relief.

This was the first time the Brit came to take Peter to spend time together and now Tino found more time to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

After Arthur left Tino rushed to go fix his 'problem' and soon after started cleaning the house. Laundry, dishes, vacuuming, Peter's room and more he was busy with. He was so into cleaning he hadn't realized his phone ringing or the time that was flying by. When he did stop he saw the sun was already set and looked at the clock.

7:00pm

He decided he should take a shower and then get ready later for work. Upstairs he shed his clothes and walked into the shower, feeling all the grim and dust wash off him after a hard day of cleaning, relishing in it.

When he walked out and wrapped a towel on did he remember he hasn't checked his phone all day. When dried he put on his favorite briefs and a giant comfortable sweater along with his fuzzy brown-bear slippers. Glancing at his alarm clock he saw 30 minutes have passed. Tino started walking down the stairs to get his phone and have something eat when he heard knocking coming from his door.

Skeptically he approached the door and looked through the peep-hole to see the very tall, blonde Swedish teacher of Peter's.

'Shit! I forgot to tell him I don't need him tonight!' Tino mentally cursed himself. He quickly opened the door, forgetting his attire.

"Berwald! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to tell you Peter's with his father."

"Y'ah I tr'ed c'lling b't th're w's no 'nser 'nd P'ter w'sn't at school so I w's w'rried an came 'ver." Berwald glanced away, hand covering his cheeks because of a creeping blush on his face. Tino looked utterly adorable with that large sweater on and slippers. His bare, pale legs out in the open and in front of him made him want the shorter blond even more.

What Berwald didn't realize was Tino was blushing too. Not because he was embarrassed by his appearance but because he started noticing how very large Berwald's hands were. The very hands he was picturing this morning. The long fingers with wide palms leading into strong wrists. Along with those thin lips and sharp blue-green eyes.

The cocoons in his stomach hatched into hundreds of butterflies when looked at Berwald's other qualities such as his strong jaw line, high cheek bones and tall height. How he wanted to be under that height not just in a standing position but possibly on is back or stomach in a bed or on a table.

The silence was growing and growing when Berwald broke it in his nervousness.

"W'll I g'ess I'll be going."

"No!" Tino instinctively responded. Berwald looked back at him in surprise.

"I-I mean stay a bit. Until I have to go to work. Have you eaten? I'll make you dinner." Tino held the door out farther, gesturing for Berwald to come in. He nodded and walked in, taking his shoes off at the door. Tino lightly closed the door and walked to the kitchen, unknowingly being checked out by Mr. Ox.

"What would you like to eat?" Berwald walked in the kitchen and stood on the other side of the island looking a bit lost.

'You.' He thought cheesy, secretly.

"'nything."

"Hmmm. . ." Tino tapped a finger to his lips thinking.

"How about. . . a green bean casserole and lemon fish?"

"S'unds d'licious." Berwald smiled lightly making Tino flare up in a blush yet again.

"'ou 'kay? 'our f'ce is so r'd." Berwald walked closer to the Fin.

"I'm fine! Just the heat is all!" Tino tried laughing it off.

"But 'our in n'thing but th'at sw'ater and sl'ppers." Tino face went even darker at the sudden realization of his lack of clothing.

"Oh my gosh! Gah, I'm sorry! I'll go change!" He was about to hurry away when a something grabbed the cuff of his sleeve and heard and unfamiliar noise come from the usually quiet Swede. He's never heard it before and it melted all his self consciousness away. Berwald was laughing. Laughing at him. You would expect it to sound like a roar from a lion but it wasn't. At least not entirely. It caused Tino to laugh as well. And they both grew comfortable in each others presence again.

"'ou l'ok f'ne, b'autiful even." Tino looked up at him and both seemed surprised.

"You know, Peter said you called me 'booty-full'" He giggled. It was Berwald's turn to become red. But with the sultry look on Tino's face Berwald could tell that the Fin was enjoying being complimented.

"Th-th't too. 'ou do h've a n'ce bottom. . ." The look in Tino's eyes was something Berwald would thought he'd never actually seen but only dreamed of. They asked for him to say more and swallowed him in a purple abyss of lust.

"Hmmmm. . . Would you like to feel it?" He inched closer next to the taller blond, almost plastered against his chest. Normally Berwald would be taken aback by these actions but he wanted nothing more then to grab that ass since day one.

"'es."

Tino brought himself up on his tip-toes and gently placed one hand on Berwald's jaw and other raked through his hair, pulling him down into a slow, light but passionate kiss. They felt each others lips tempt, grind and suck each other. Then Berwald grew more confidence and licked Tino's bottom lip, asking for entrance while his hands snaked around to the smaller's rear.

The big hands that Tino so wanted felt up his butt, making him gasp and be taken over by the kiss. From passionate it soon grew hungry and before Tino knew it he was being lifted unto the kitchen island spreading his legs. They were like that for a while until he began unbuttoning Berwald's shirt while the other roamed under his huge sweater, teasing a nipple causing Tino to thrash around a little bit in pleasure. He couldn't remember the last time his body was this sensitive to touch especially since he just jerked off this morning.

'_It's been too long_' both of them thought.

After getting the first few buttons undone he leaned up and started sucking on Berwald's neck, making Berwald groan pull up Tino's sweater more, wanting to get it off. Tino broke away and was about to allow it went he saw the the time on the stove behind Berwald.

"Shit! I got to get to work!" Berwald turned around as well and regarded the clock. Pulling Tino's sweater back down he sighed in distaste, brows furrowing in frustration. Tino looked down an saw they were both starting to sport a bulge.

He slid off the counter of the island and got down on his knees, pulling Berwald's pants to his face.

"Wh-Wh'at're 'ou doing?"

"I can't leave you like this. It'll be quick, I-"

"No." Tino looked up at him surprised and a little bit frightened by the sudden negative response.

"L'ts take th's slow." Tino stayed there on the ground looking up at him.

"Like, dating? Boyfriend-boyfriend kind of thing?"

"'es."

Tino smiled so wide it just about hurt his face. He was so happy even though they're fun time was cut short by his work. Berwald bent down and hoisted him to his feet and pulled him into a bear hug. Tino returned it.

"Berwald, how come you're so amazing?"


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Hi everybody! Just wanted to let you know I dunno if I can update this weekend because I'll be doing the 24-video-gaming-fundraising project! If you want more information google "support extra life" It's amazing. We'll (My friends and I) be live streaming the whole time from 8:00am Saturday to 8:00am Sunday and if you want a link to that and sneak a peek just message me. Anyways, Enjoy!

====...=====

Berwald sat in his car, letting out a slow, somewhat-even breath in an attempt to calm down and think over what just happened in the house and if it was real. Did he just become Tino's boyfriend? Does Tino really like him back the same way? 'Well of course, he just about deep-throated me in the kitchen' Berwald thought. Taking another deep breath and sighing, he smiled contently while starting up his car and pulling out of the drive way.

====...=====

It was 11 pm and Tino was busy behind the bar, serving up drinks like there was no tomorrow. The thirsty guests that were dancing the night away on Friday night made him sweat but smile. He was a bit envious seeing them walk away with their drinks and off having fun while he was stuck on the other side of the counter but hey, it's a job. A nice one too it turns out.

Soon 1 am rolls around and the place is starting to clear out surprisingly. Tino and his co-worker/new friend Feliciano Vargas were cleaning up when their German boss came out to check on them.

"How about a round you guys? It's been a good night."

"Veee! Thanks Ludwig but I think I'm gonna go to bed. Good night~" Feliciano walked to the back and headed through a door that leaded upstairs where he and Ludwig shared the top floor.

"Yeah I should probably head home as well. I get kinda weird when I drink."

"You sure? I usually don't give them on the house."

"Wellllll . . . since I don't have Peter at home I guess it's okay."

===...=====

It was 4 am when Berwald's phone rang 6 times in a row, successfully disrupting his sleep and causing him to be very grouchy. He slapped his hand on the bedside table just to realize that he left the cell in his pants pockets. He struggled out of bed and just about stomped to the discarded jeans on the floor to retrieve the noisy device.

"Wh't." He said rather then asked. The sounds on the other side were a bit chaotic.

"Ish that how you talk to . . . to your new boyfriend? I thought we had something" He laughed.

Oh no, Tino.

"T'no, 're you okay?"

"P'achy~! You should come and get mee. Haha! I said come! I'm so baaaa-d" Tino was cracking himself up.

"T'no wh're are you?"

"I'm in a bar! Duuuh, hahaha" Berwald face palmed at the oh so intelligent conversation they were having.

"'s th're someone w'th you?"

"Yeah, my boss. But he fell asleep."

"You're at w'rk? Wh't is the bar c'lled?"

===...=====

Soon Berwald arrived at Tino's work and knocked on the front door, utterly exhausted from being woken up at such an early hour. There was no noise on the other side after he knocked several times so he decided to call Tino again.

"Hell-hello?"

"I'm 'utside."

"Who's this?" Berwald sighed.

"B'rwald"

"Ahhh~ Okay I'll be right down. Hahaha"

The Swede leaned against the building waiting for the shorter man to come down. Soon he heard a crash and a burst of laughter. He immediately straightened up and walked closer to the door, anticipating Tino. The door opened and there he was. Berwald saw behind him that Tino fell over a mop bucket. He took Tino's hand and lead him outside.

"C'me on. Let's g't you h'me."

"Hold up. I need to lock up!" He pulled out some keys that were in his pocket and shook them in front of Berwald. Tino was struggling, trying to put the key into the hole and Berwald soon lost his patience. He took the keys from Tino, locked it up and then hoisted the smaller blond in his arms to his car.

"B-Berwald! You're so forward!" Tino giggled, causing Berwald to blush.

"Are we going to my place? I've never been to your place."

"One d'y."

"Promise?"

"Pr'mise."

They drove up into the driveway and Tino was starting to get sleepy. Finally.

"Berwald" He whined. Said man had to try to refrain from wanting to hear more of that whine.

"Berwald, could you carry me like before? I don't feel so good. . . " He grunted in response.

He got out of the car and went to the passenger side to get Tino. Tino instantly wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck and nuzzled into his chest, whispering unintelligent words. When they got inside he carried him upstairs and laid him on the bed. Then went into the bathroom and took the trash can and put it by the bed.

"In c'se you thr'w up. I'll go g't you s'me w'ter."

"Thank you Berwalddd"

"W'lcome."

===...=====

After Tino was settled down and asleep, Berwald sat on the bed next to him looking at him in his gentle state. It made Berwald grow soft and he reached out to brush Tino's hair back from his face.

Soon the sleep crept up on him too and he got up and laid on the other side of the bed, facing Tino, feeling right at home.


	13. Chapter 13

===...=====

He woke up to the sound of Tino barfing on the other side of the bed. It sounded ugly and painful so he sat up and looked over at the struggling blonde. He was hunched over, face hidden inside the small trash can and was a tint paler then usual.

Berwald crawled over to Tino and began rubbing his back, comforting him in some way.

"'ant me to g't some w'ter?" He said as quietly as he could. Tino nodded in response and Berwald left for the kitchen. Downstairs he got some water and searched for some pills that could help. Finding some he headed to the bedroom.

When he came back Tino wasn't by the bed anymore. Instead he migrated into the bathroom and had his legs wrapped around the base of the toilet while laying on the cool tiled ground. Tino heard Berwald approaching and tilted his head back to look at him. When they made eye contact Tino's eyebrows knit together and corners of his lips were tugged slightly downwards. Berwald was a bit taken back. "Does he want me here?" he thought

"Berrrrrwaaaaaaald" Tino whined and turned his away.

"Wh't's the m'tter?" The Swede walked over to Tino, kneeling down next to him.

"I'm so sorry. . . I wish you didn't see me like this, I must look horrible."

"No, no, you're f'ine." Tino started to laugh, his body rising up and down with each breath against the hard, cold floor.

"You lie."

"Nooo 't's the truth. You alw'ys look so b'autiful to me."

Berwald then sat on the ground and scooted closer to the hungover man, lifting his upper-torso up and placing Tino on his lap and rubbing his shoulders, trying to comfort him in any way. Tino then lulled his head over and looked up at Berwald.

"Th's us'ally helps me f'el better." Tino leaned further back into Berwald's lap.

"Mmmmm . . . You're so nice. I'm sorry I disturbed your night and everything. I guess I really did need you to babysit." He smiled up at the blonde giant. Berwald smiled back down at him.

"You know, I'd totally kiss you right now if I wasn't so gross." With that said Berwald leaned down and kissed Tino's forehead.

"Th'n why not t'ke a sh'wer and I'll m'ke bre'kfast?"

"Sounds heavenly."

They stayed that way for a couple minutes until Tino moved to get up and Berwald made his way out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Tino slowly shed his clothing and stepped under the rushing water, sighing in somewhat bliss but still having a pulsing twang of pain hitting his brain.

When he got out he saw the water and two pills on the counter and quickly took it, wondering why he didn't do it sooner. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walks into the bedroom and looks for something to wear, not realizing his door was left wide open.

He found a pair of briefs and slipped them on over his small but juicy frame. The smell was wafting up into the room and Tino smelled it hungrily, not bothering looking at the open doorway. He lazily started scouring his closet for clothes.

===...=====

Berwald finished cooking the french toast and covered it, keeping it warm as he waited for Tino to come down. He heard the shower go off a while ago. Looking back at the clock on the stove he noticed it was still pretty early when he heard his phone ringing upstairs.

===...=====

Tino heard unfamiliar music play from one of the bedside tables while he was pulling on a pair of old jeans. Wandering over to the source he found a phone that he guessed was Berwald's. He picked it up and eyed it curiously when he heard two knocks coming from the doorway finding the owner styling a red blush.

===...=====

Berwald peeked in finding his new boyfriend in nothing but unbuttoned loose jeans, hanging lowly showing a nice peek at his briefs on that nice, round ass. The sunlight was flooding into the room with a nice golden glow, making his hair shine while it was still dripping wet. Some beads of water fell from his hair and landed on his fair skin and lean but healthy body. He decided to knock to be polite and Tino turned around fast to meet his gaze. Tino started to blush a little, being looked at like that was nice but a bit unnerving.

"You're phone?" It stopped ringing after he said that. Berwald nodded and approached Tino who held it out to him. But when Berwald grabbed the phone, he held onto Tino's hand and pulled him closer.

"You l'ok so am'zing right now."

===...=====

Author's Note

I'm really sorry if this is filled with mistakes but I've been so busy recently it's hard to have time to do anything so I thought I'd write a quick chapter. Lol I have a TON of art projects to do XD


	14. Chapter 14

Berwald ravaged his neck, kissing and sucking on the light skin while Tino gasped and moaned at the touches. He tilted his head to give more access to the built Swede before him, running his fingers through the short blonde locks. Berwald's hands searched his exposed skin, softly running down his back, to massaging his hip bones and up his stomach, while they explored further north to his nipples. His head lowered to meet his hands in a trail of kisses.

"I-I thought you said -gasps- we should take it slow?"

"I 'on't know 'f I can w'it. I've 'lready w'ited so long."

"How -ah- long have you liked me?" Tino breathed out while Berwald started attacking a nipple and playing with the other, letting a hand snake down to cup a feel.

"Since the f'rst day of sch'ol wh'en you walked 'ut of my cl'ssroom. Your b'dy. . . . I j'st craved it." Berwald got down on his knees and trailed kisses down his stomach, swirling his tongue in Tino's navel making the other just about buckle from the sensation. Then Berwald's hands rested on Tino's hips and he put his face against the Fin's tummy, as if the other was pregnant. A few moments past and their pants calmed.

"You w'nt me to st'p, don't you?" Tino looked down at him and started playing with his hair.

"I do want us to go slower. . . but I find it hard sometimes as well. . . ."

Berwald could tell Tino was getting hard, as was he, but they should take it slow like he said earlier. He knew that you can't have a relationship with just sex. He stayed where he was on the floor, ear against the other, listening to his plus.

"I 'lso love how c'ring you 're. You're so p'tient with P'ter and he 'n you aren't 'fraid of me. Y'u gave me a ch'nce."

The mood relaxed more and Tino smiled down at him.

"I was scared of you at first, but you are so gentile. I think it's because your features are really sharp. . . Like your eyes." He took Berwald's face in his hands and made him look up at Tino. Their eyes locked and Tino's gaze was so intense, as if looking right into the other, causing Berwald blush, little did he know Tino felt the same.

"They are so bright. And your cheek bones are high, making you seem so serious and fierce. Not to mention your tall, strong frame. But surrounded by children you look like a lion protecting all his cubs. Makes me like you even more."

Berwald kissed his stomach again before raising to his feet and kissing Tino's forehead.

"'ll l't you f'nish g'tting ready. Can I h've my ph'ne pl'ase?"

Tino completely forgot about the phone and pulled it out of his pants pocket, handing it over to the owner.

"I'll be down soon." He said to the disappearing figure, walking back to his closet.

===...=====

After they were done eating Berwald broke the silence.

"I th'nk we sh'uld wait 't least s'x months."

Tino looked at him slightly wide-eyed but then nodded and smiled at the suggestion.

"That sounds reasonable."

But when he thought about it even he and Arthur didn't wait that long.

== Flash-back Time!======

The high school was almost in the university campus which caused a lot of problems with the teachers and parents of both school's. The youthful energy of the high schoolers mingling with the more-mature air of the college kids created a pheromone explosion with both student bodies. Arthur thought he was above that situation though since he didn't want to be caught up in that sort of drama. He had higher goals to attend to then some short, petty romance.

Every Wednesday he would walk through the grass and across the courtyard at 12:10 to get to his math class and sure enough, every time, he saw the same boy sitting down against one of the large trees, reading some sort of book. He had very light but vibrant blonde hair the fell in view of his face when he was bent over reading, but Arthur also noticed his slender frame under those warm clothes. He looked to be a high schooler but carried himself like all the other college kids. "Maybe he's a freshman?" Arthur thought.

One special Wednesday while Arthur was walking his usual path, the stranger closed his book, looked up and breathed out what looked to be a sigh of relief, suddenly making eye contact with the Brit as he was passing.

Arthur blushed at the expression of bliss on his face while the other blushed too at being seen in such a state.

"Tough read?" Arthur inquired.

"A bit yeah." He tried to laugh it off. "I'm not one for this author. . . "

"Who is it?" He leaned down to the other.

And so their red strings intertwined and created a nice solid knot on that day. Arthur met up with him every other day in cafes or on campus, in the library, and sooner then later was even invited to a family dinner. He grew fond of the slightly shorter one and end up falling in love with him even though he was a high schooler and against the rules.

They started dating after 2 months of knowing each other and couldn't be happier. Until finals came around and the academic pressure on. Tino could handle school fine but Arthur had some trouble since he wasn't the greatest kid when he was Tino's age. He use to be a real punk and skip most his classes, roaming the streets and exploring a raw way of life. He didn't see the thrill of getting an A on a test opposed to running from the police with a bag of cocaine in your hand. He only started getting his act together in the middle of his junior year after he was forced in a cell and drilled for hours by the law.

But thanks to that he realized how much more he could do if he was inside the system instead of outside and against it. A career in law and congress looked like the most interesting field to him and he wanted to show everyone around how much more he can accomplish then them. How he can turn his life around and be better off then locked in a cell like they all said he'd be.

He still had a rough time adjusting to a new, polite way of life when he met Tino. But he promised himself he'll try twice as hard now that he has someone to care for.

But one night, after studying for his last final, he needed a release. The familiar hand and sock just don't do the right job anymore and he craved Tino. They only been together another 2 and a half months or so but he really wanted this. He called up Tino and asked him, hearing the hesitance in the other's voice and felt an immediate shut down.

"Yes. Sure, if you really want to. I mean, we've been together for a while and I trust you. . ."

"No, I don't want to pressure you-"

"It's fine. Should I come over there?"

Arthur looked at his room mate's empty bed and then at the clock. 12:40.

"Yeah, my room mate is out right now so that means he's busy somewhere else"

"Okay, I'll be over in a couple minutes. . . Love you."

"Love you too."

After that, they had a frequent sex-life. Tino only read about such possible pleasures while Arthur had enough practice in his high school days to perform them. At least three times a week they were at it until Tino's graduation was approaching.

Both agreed he should spend more time with friends and school before he had to leave it all for university. Arthur also had to get ready for the end of his last year of college, feeling a sense of relief to leave the place and possibly start anew with Tino in a new state or town. Not seeing the other caused beautiful imagery in his head.

Thoughts of buying a house together flooded his mind. With a nice green front lawn and elaborate garden in the back. Along with a stable career in the government and coming home to his lover and maybe even a child with blonde hair like theirs and an adventurous personality.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note!

Sorry for the wait. Friggin' school and getting ready for college is consuming me atm =P And tell me if there is anything I need to improve on if you notice anything please! And I think I finally know how things are gonna end

Oh and if you go to youtube and look at this sufin AMV with the song 'Accidentally in Love' by Smash Mouth, totally pumps me up for writing. Love that video

Please review! It makes me happy and want to write all the more 3

===...====

"Mama, why does Berwald have to leave?" Peter asked one night, on the couch between the two men, way past his bed time. Tino and Berwald exchanged looks before Tino answered his son.

"Because he has his own house to go home to."

"Why?"

"Because he needs a place to live, just like us."

"Why can't he live with us? Uncle Alfred lives with Daddy."

Tino looked up at Berwald, starting to feel awkward and hoping he wasn't coming off as distant or unwanting of the other man. Berwald looked anywhere but the Fin, reading the atmosphere.

"Because it takes a while before someone can come and live with another family sometimes. Your Daddy has known Alfred for a long while when we met Berwald only a couple months ago."

Peter pouted at his mother and then turned his attention to his kindergarten teacher.

"Don't you want to live with us?" He said with half tired, half pleading eyes. The Swede looked at his boyfriend then back down to the little one.

"M'ybe one day, y's." And patted Peter on the head with one of his giant hands.

"Now it's time for beeeed!"

"Noooo~ I'm not tired."

"Fibber. I can see you're about to yawn."

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Come 'n, y'u have to l'sten to y'ur mom." With that said Berwald picked Peter up and headed for the stairs, Tino close behind. Upstairs Berwald and Tino tucked Peter in with less protest then before and quietly walked out and back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"You know, Thanksgiving is coming up. Do you have any plans?"

"No."

"Peter will probably go with Arthur to a big dinner party where the all politicians get together, like they do every year. So I'm free too, that is, if you wanna do something together?" Tino asked, leaning on the island counter in front of Berwald who was sitting on one of the stools.

"D'finitely."

Tino couldn't help but smile wide.

"So should I cook? What would you like to eat?"

Berwald couldn't help but think hard at that question. He truly loved Tino's cooking and he's been eating it for a while now, not tired of it in the least. But Tino never made his favorite food before, not surprising because he never told Tino what it was.

"How 'bout . . . Sw'dish Meatb'lls?"

"Mmmmm I haven't had those in forever. Yeah, I'll be happy to make them. Anything else in mind?"

"Peas, carrots. . ."

"What about for dessert?" Berwald blushed at the first image that popped in his head. It was Tino in his briefs, licking some sort of chocolate mess on his fingers.

"C'okies?"

"And some chocolate cake?"

Berwald just nodded, trying to block out the image once again.

===...====

Mr. Ox watched Tino in amusement, seeing him scurrying about the kitchen, busy with multiple dishes at a time, wondering just how much they're going to eat.

"You could watch some t.v. If you want." Tino said, feeling like he was on the spot.

"No, y'u are much m're 'musing." Tino laughed a little at this.

"W'nt some h'lp?"

"No, no! You relax."

"B't didn't you h've work lastn'ght? You must b' tired."

"Nah, I'm fine." He smiled while wiping his brow. He went to check the meatballs in the crock pot when he felt hands on his waist.

"Th'y look good" Berwald said, peering over the smaller man into he pot.

"Thanks!" He kissed Tino's cheek and walked over to the opposite side of the kitchen to gather two plates and a set of silverware.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"L'vingroom?"

"Sounds nice, just got to be careful not to get it messy."

Soon the feast was done and laid out on the coffee table, steaming up it's yummy smell into the air. The table was so crowded that there was barely any room for their drinks. Tino flicked on the t.v. and found a movie.

The food was fantastic and Berwald was once again wondering if he really could live here. It would be perfect. He could take Peter to school, work while having Peter there, come home to a nice meal and equally nice partner. Maybe Tino could even get a day job so they could have more time together.

===...====

Tino noticed Berwald drifting off in deep thought and wondered what he was thinking about. The movie was almost over and their stomachs were full. The sun was setting outside and the house was getting colder. To save on the ever growing heating bill, Tino usually didn't turn on the heater until 8:30-9:30 at night. Slowly goosebumps were appearing on his arms and so he went to go grab a blanket.

Berwald was still in the same position and focus when Tino came back with his comforter.

"Hmmm"

Tino hummed as he draped the heavy blanket over him and his Swede as he snuggled up against his arm. Finally back to reality Berwald lightly smiled and pulled said arm away and instead wrapped it around the smaller blonde.

"I was starting to get cold. I hope you don't mind."

"Why w'uld I?" He replied kissing Tino on the head.

"Mmm. . . " Tino moved more onto Berwald, almost in his lap.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked, looking at the credits roll on the screen.

"S'mething scary."

"Paranormal Activity?"

=== 30 minutes later =====

"Berwald. . . I dunno if I can watch this. . . ."

"L't's change 't then-"

"Can you spend the night? Please?" He looked up at Berwald and with only the light emitting from the t.v. Berwald actually looked more threatening then usual but it was better then having an invisible demon after you.

Berwald couldn't help but smirk.

"C'nvience me t' stay." Tino's eyes got big at the unusual remark but complied almost immediately.

Tino positioned himself on Berwald's lap and started kissing him, gently, curling his arms around the other's neck, pulling the blanket closer and more tightly around them. He felt Berwald's hands on his hips and was surprised when he was lifted, and laid on the couch beneath the lovable giant.

The kiss turned more passionate and hungry, but Berwald didn't do anything else, confusing Tino. So he took matters into his own hands and started pulling up the other's shirt and kissing his neck when he felt Berwald pull away.

"No."

"W-why? I thought I was suppose to convince you?"

"Y'u did. B't any further 'n I might j'st break our agreem'nt."

"But-"

"Are y'u still sc'red?" Tino looked at him confused, then remembered the movie and laughed.

"No, I guess not. Thanks hon."

Berwald started stroking the Fin's cheek, looking down at him and lowered to kiss his forehead.

"Too b'd, b'cause I think 'm still sc'red." Tino smirked back at him.

"Really? Is that so? Then come here." He pulled Berwald down onto him and they started kissing again, trying hard to go too far.

===...====

There was a vibration in Tino's pocket. He took out his phone and saw a new text from Berwald.

_'Your birthday is coming up. What would you like?'_

"Hahhhhhh!" Tino huffed, hunching over the counter obviously frustrated. He's gotten similar texts to this before and didn't know how to answer them, knowing what he wanted but unable to have it.

"What seems to be the problem, veeeee?" His Italian co-worker asked.

Tino blushed, trying to put it into words. The boss was in the back checking their stock while he and Feli cleaned the bar area during closing. Thankful the German wasn't there and the room was completely deserted, he took the opportunity with Feli to express his current situation since he bet the other has been in the same predicament as well.

"Well. . . Have you ever had needs. . . and your partner wasn't fulfilling them?"

Feli looked at him a bit confused.

"Nope! Ludwig is very good in bed."

Tino blushed furiously at the thought of the two together in bed and took a deep breath to calm himself down from the embarrassment.

"No, no! I mean, like, . . . Have you ever been forced to slow it down. Refused to have sex until a certain period of time?"

"Oooooh!" The brunette's light bulb ticked on.

"Um, no, not really. I think possibly once but that was it."

Tino looked at him with disbelief. 'That's not fair!' he thought. At times he thought it sincere and romantic that the Swede wanted to wait and get to know him. But other times he just wanted to get pound into the mattress by the beast.

"Why is your boyfriend putting restrictions on you?" Feli asked as he decided chatting was more fun then cleaning, ditching the mop and bucket to join Tino next to the counter.

"Because he wants it to be serious. He doesn't want the relationship to be based on just sex." Tino replied, looking longingly at the door, ready to go home.

"If you _really_ love each other then you should be able to have sex whenever you want. I find both to go hand in hand. You can get to know each other before, after and even during!" He laughed and looked at his friend. Tino smiled at him and nodded.

"I think you have a point there."

He opened his phone and finally decided to reply.

_'I think now I know what I want for my birthday.'_

Smiling, he flipped his phone shut and asked Feli for a favor.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait! Just sit back and relax and read while your Thanksgiving bellies swell down! That's what I'm doing X3 Hope ya'll are having a good holiday season 3

===...====

This was their 7th actual date. It being 'actual' because it excluded Peter and they were out of the house. Otherwise if all the times of them relaxing at home counted it'd be around their 30th date.

Tino looked out the window, admiring the soft white snowflakes in the dark, dance down to their doom on the ground outside. It was 8:00 and they were sitting in the corner of a high class restaurant. Even though Tino's been to places like this, he still couldn't help but worry over about the possibility of dirtying the white table cloth the covered the round table,as he felt it under his figgitting finger tips.

"'re you okay?" Tino snapped out of his weird mental place and looked u at his tall Swede.

"Y-yeah! Sorry, it's been a while since I've came to a place like this." He offered a soft smile.

"Mm. F'gured you m'ght want a br'ak from c'oking." He said setting the menu down.

"This is a nice break. But really, I love cooking for you Berwald. Makes me happy there's someone other then Peter to enjoy what I make."

"Oh no, no!~ I'm sure Monsieur Kirkland still loves your meals." Berwald looked up at the sound of the new voice while Tino just froze in terror, eyes becoming wide recognizing the sultry tone. He didn't want to look up at the Frenchman, to face the possible things that could be said if they conversed. So he looked back out the window, trying his best to ignore one of the only two men in the world that's explored his body.

Berwald gave the standing man a puzzled glare.

"Nice to meet vous! I am Monsieur Bonnefoy, but you can call me Francis. Tino's already had the pleasure of doing so. He's one of my 'cherished' students."

Tino can feel the frog's eyes lingering on him. But as much as he just wanted to ignore the guy, he knew if he did so anymore it's look bad.

"That is very nice of you to say, thank you. Berwald this is my English teacher at the college. Francis this is my boyfriend Berwald Oxenstierna." They soon shook hands while Francis still babbled.

"Oooh~! He's a handsome one! Has Arthur seen your new catch?-"

"Are you here with someone Mr. Bonnefoy?" Tino cut him off, not wanting to waste anymore time in his pressence.

"Mais oui! With that beautiful girl over there." He pointed to a woman with luscious long dark hair and bright smiling face. She noticed Francis's pointing and waved gently.

"She l'oks lonely." Berwald stated simply and straightforward. The Frenchman blinked and looked taken aback for a second but brushed it off and soon went off to rejoin his previous company. Tino couldn't help but laugh at Berwald's bland statement leaving the Swede a bit confused.

"You're so great! I love how blunt you are."

Berwald blushed a little from the compliment and positive attention he was getting from his 'boyfriend'. That term felt so weird to him. Call him old fashioned but he liked the pet names and titles of straight couples rather then the ones of the gay community. He preferred 'wife' and 'darling' rather then 'twink' or 'fairy'.

He reached for Tino's hand, lightly holding it when he felt how cold they were. He grabbed the hand hand with both of his and brought it next to his mouth, ghosting it with his warm breath and rubbing the skin.

"You're s' cold!"

Tino's cheeks flushed at the contact, so open in this place, hoping Francis wasn't watching.

"Y-yeah! I must have poor blood-flow."

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked, surprising them both. Throughout the whole order Berwald still held onto Tino's hand, trying to warm it as best he could, not caring if the waitress or Francis noticed.

===...====

Soon after dinner they were walking in the park, hand in hand while the clouded sky covered them in some light snow.

"S' you st'll didn't tell m' what you w'nt."

"For my birthday?"

"Y'ah."

"Hmmm. . . . Well you still haven't taken me to your place."

"Tru'. But th're must b' something 'lse you want too."

"I'm going to see if I can get a sitter for the night or possibly get Arthur to take Peter for a little bit. It's been a while since he's seen his dad. I really just want a whole night to ourselves, you know?"

Berwald's hold around his hand unhinged and snaked around his waist instead, and squeezed his side close to his tall lover. In the same motion the Swede craned his head over and kissed the top of Tino's head while humming in response. Tino felt the vibration that occurred in his neck when he lead over and the motion only made him want his birthday to come faster.

"You know, Christmas is coming up. What would you like Berwald?"

"J'st your comp'ny." Tino laughed at the response.

"No really! What would you like? I'm a better giver than receiver."

Berwald was quiet for a long moment was they kept walking the snowy path, arms wrapped around the other's waist's.

"I w'nt candy." Tino couldn't help but get wide-eyed at the response.

"Candy?"

"Mm."

"Hahaha, what kind?"

"All k'nds."

"You never cease to surprise me." He looked up at the older blonde with a smile while the other leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It's freezing!"

"L't's go then."

As they made their way to Berwald's car the snow started to become more heavy. The sky above was a mass of orange glow thanks to the reflection of the street lights. It was scary yet calming, making one of the weirdest combinations known to man.

===...====

"Veee! You're home!"

"Yay Mama's back!"

Yelled an excited Italian and even more excited little Peter who was suppose to be in bed. Behind them Ludwig was muttering in annoyance at their behavior and looked drained from all the abundant energy the other two were radiating.

"How was your date? Did you have a lot of fun?~" Feli asked.

"What's a date?"

"It's an activity two people usually do before they can have-"

"FELI!" The German yelled before the sentence was finished. Then he cleared his throat and walked up next to his partner and regarded Berwald and Tino.

"We should get going."

"Thank you so much for watching him for us!"

"It was no problem my friend! Thank you! Now I _know_ I want to have some babies!" Ludwig quickly grabbed his hand as he hurried to the door, wanting to get the Italian out of there ASAP in case any other ideas creep into his head, or even worse, out his mouth.

"I'll need you tomorrow night."

"Sure thing Ludwig. See you then."

With a court nod the German opened the door, dragging the other along. Their voices could still be heard outside.

"Luddy lets have a baby!"

"That's not possible for two guys Feli!"

"Then let's adopt~"

"Who would let someone raise a kid in a bar?"

Then a car door slammed and their voices were quickly gone. Tino couldn't hold in a laugh, amused by the brunette's insistence on having a child. The laughter died down fast and a large yawn could be heard behind them, coming from the little toddler himself.

"It's waaaay past your bed time little man!"

"You work with them Mama?"

"Yes, did you like them?"

"Yeah. Mr. Ludwig is kind of scary but I really like Uncle Feli."

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, he told me he was my uncle. How come you've never told me he was my uncle?" Berwald tried stifling a laugh as he picked Peter up and began going up the stairs, Tino close behind.

"He was just saying things, hon."

"Ludwig is scarier then Berwald."

Berwald couldn't help but beam at this and Tino doesn't think he's ever seen the Swede smile so much. It made his chest warm just seeing him pleased to such an extent.

"Why d' you s'y that P'ter?" He asked while laying him on his bed.

"'cause he has more rules."

"He only means well I'm sure." Tino said as his kissed Peter's forehead goodnight. The were walking to the door when Peter's voice stopped them.

"How come Berwald doesn't kiss me goodnight?"

Tino looked up at him, looking for something in those deep-set eyes that would say if he was uncomfortable with such a request. But quickly the man left his side briefly to pat Tino on the head and then kiss his hand on top the child's head.

"Hey that doesn't count!"

"When M'ma an I get m'rried then I'll k'ss you g'odnight."

"Why?"

"B'cause then 'll be your Dad 'n not j'ust your t'acher. Now, sweet dr'ams."

Silently Tino closes the door behind Berwald and gives him a very curious look.

"'When' we get married?"

"Mm." He grunted and patted Tino's head and kisses his hand the same way he did to Peter.

"Aw you know you can't do that to me." He tugged on Berwald's shirt, forcing him lower and kissed him roughly on the lips.


	17. Chapter 17

===...====

Omg I love my reviewers, I'm doing this early just for you! You've know idea how wide and dorky you make me smile with your replies. I can't wait to hear from you next~

===...====

"Mama you have to get married to Mr. Ox." Tino nearly choked on his hot cocoa by Peter's out-of-the-blue comment. The hand that was covering his mouth slowly laid on the counter as a big gulp could be heard and Tino started laughing.

"Why do you say that Peter? Is it because you want a goodnight kiss?"

"Yes and no."

"Oh? Why no? What other reason is there?" He asked while joining him at the kitchen table.

"Because sometimes I forget to call him Mr. Ox at school and a lot of the kids make fun of me. And I want him to live with us!" Tino's smile dropped at the mention of Peter getting made fun of.

"Well I don't know about marriage yet, but maybe we can have a couple sleepovers with us."

"How come Uncle Alfred can live with Daddy but Berwald can't live with Mama?"

"Because your Mama and Berwald are different from Daddy and Uncle Alfred."

"How?"

"Weeeell like I told you before Daddy knew Alfred longer then I've know Berwald."

"But what do you not know about Mr. Ox?"

"Many things. Now hurry up with your cereal, we have to get going!"

===...====

Berwald could hear Tino and Peter down the hall before they entered his classroom. It sounded like bickering and so he walked over to the door and peeked out to look at them.

"-For the last time Peter, no! If anything happens I'll let you know but you can't just push something like this!"

"But I want Berwald to live with us!"

"G'od morning." Berwald interrupted them. Peter tore his hand away from his mom's and stormed into the classroom, obviously angry with Tino.

"R'ugh m'rning?"

"Ha, not even close. I think Peter's really taken a liking to you. More so then I thought. -"

Berwald couldn't help but check out Tino while he was talking. The shorter man was wearing a white double-button coat with a white cap on his head and snug tight in those skinny jeans Berwald loves so much on the Fin. The seams between the denim weren't close to bursting but they were so slim seeming it might as well have been his skin. Upon further glancing, still trying to seem like he was paying attention, he wondered if the other was even wearing underwear. Not seeing an outline of any kind of boxers or briefs his mind flashed a picture of the lacy panties he once found and a blush crept unconsciously on his face.

"Um Berwald, you okay? You're not running a cold or fever are you?" Tino asked while taking a glove off his hand and tip-toed up to feel the Swede's cheeks and forehead. His fingers were so cold like on their date that Berwald took his hand again and tried to warm it.

"Berwald~"

He peeked into the classroom and saw one of the teacher assistance's there, reading a story out loud for the kids. So he led Tino away from the door and down the hall were he pushed the other against the wall and kissed him deeply. Tino moaned in response to his actions, liking this kind of attention and so unexpected as well. When he broke off the kiss he leaned into Tino's ear, his hot breath causing the other to get goosebumps.

"I love 't when y'u wear these j'ans." He whispered into his ear, reaching down and grabbing Tino's ass.

"Ah! Oh Berwald!~" Tino grabbed Berwald into a rough kiss, secretly liking the naughtiness of their actions. His hands wondered back up, lifting up his coat and some of his shirt as his fingers slightly dug into the rim of his hip-huggers.

"S' tell me, 're you w'aring any 'nderwear?"

"Why don't you take them off and find out?" He said back, playfully. But soon they hear voices approaching and Berwald had to pull away. Parents were coming to drop off their children to the man Tino was seducing.

"T'me to b' pr'fessional."

"I guess." Tino grumbled. Berwald tilted his head up and gave him a soft peck on the lips just when two of the parents came into view. Tino looked at them, one slightly taken aback and another not noticing. Berwald looked at them when he stood straight after kissing Tino and saw the one looked angrly at him.

"H'llo Mrs. Collins-"

"Mr. Ox what exactly are you doing?"

"Saying goodbye to m' boyfr'end."

"And who's watching the kids?" Berwald's face grew stern, almost scary.

"Th' t'acher assistant 's there. I would n'ver l'ave th' kids 'f I didn't feel c'mfortable."

"Well maybe I don't feel comfortable with my child in your care. And isn't he Kirkland's ex? Are you even allowed to date parents?"

"Why sh'uldn't I be?"

The woman turned and dragged her kid with her, completely pissed at what she just saw. The other mother was perplexed but continued with dropping her kid off and rushed after her friend.

"I got you into trouble. . ."

"No. P'ople were g'nna find out sooner 'r later." Checking his watch. "You b'tter get t' class."

"Shoot!" And off Tino sprinted down the hall, leaving Berwald with once again a great view, still wondering if he was wearing anything underneath those jeans.

===...====

It's Tino's last class of the day and his phone wouldn't stop vibrating. He would blame Francis but the man was teaching in front of him so it had to be someone else or just everyone calling and texting him at once.

Once class was finally over he opened his phone to find the majority of it from Arthur. He sighed then knitted his eyebrows in concern because Arthur doesn't usually bug him unless it was something important.

"Everything okay mon star pupil?"

"Haha very funny, you know English isn't my strongest."

"It is when you're bent over my desk. Instead I see that you're bent over another desk for your child's education."

"What are you talking about?-"

They were interrupted by Tino's phone going off yet again.

"Next time I want either your phone or your pants off next time you enter this classroom."

Tino rolled his eyes at the side comment before he flipped his phone open and answered the persistent Britain.

"Hello?"

"I've been trying to bloody reach you!"

"Well sorry I was in class. What's going on? Is it something with Peter?"

"Partially yes, but over all I'm getting asked about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Press has been asking me what I think about my ex dating our son's teacher." Thinking about Berwald's comment earlier Tino took a breathe and relaxed, remembering it was only going to be a matter of time before word really got out.

"And what did you tell them?"

"Told them it was your life to live. But I have to say it is quite strange. Knowing you this relationship is a serious one so I need to meet him."

"Can't you just trust my judgment. Lord knows it's better then yours."

"Don't be-" There sounded like chaos going on in the background, no doubt caused by Alfred. Soon the young American was on the phone instead of the upset ex.

"Hey there Tino! How are ya?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. And you?"

"Can't complain. Anyways, Artie and I would just like to meet your new significant other 'cause if he's going to be part of the family and Peter's life, we'd like to know him too, you know?"

"I completely understand, yes. Thank you Alfred. When you and Arthur can find a free hour or so let me know and I can try to arrange something."

"Sounds great! We'll give you a holler. Have a good day!" Click. Just like the Red-White-and-Blue lad to make everything quick and easy. But while the conversation left on a light note, Tino couldn't wrench this horrible feeling that was occurring in his gut. Something bad is going to happen, he knows it.

As he approached Peter's school his feeling was proven right by the crowd that came into view. Camera men and reporters formed on the sidewalk outside the brick building, waiting and with questions. He started staring at the school, breaking it down in his mind if there was another way in, a fire escape he could sneak through without setting off an alarm.

But while he was calculating the media saw him and wanted to break him down. They began surrounding him, politely asking intimate details of his life like they did after his divorce. Some others though asked him if he was slowly ruining his child's life, trying to make him feel guilty. It's nothing like the paparazzi to make you doubt yourself. But Tino knew he needed to be strong.

"Yes! Okay, yes! I'm dating Mr. Oxenstierna and I'm not scarring my child! He is very happy that Berwald and I are together and Arthur has yet to meet him. This is none of your business and we're all fine and dandy! No gossip here, now can you all please move so I can pick up my son?"

Most of them politely moved out of the way while others still stalked him to the door. Once freed from their grasps he walked to Berwald's room, hoping the tall teach could show them a different way out.

===...====

"Weird. Mama doesn't usually talk to them." Peter said as he gazed down from a window in the classroom. Ravis was next to him, curious at everything that was going on down below.

"What does your mom usually do?"

"Well, dad would drag us away and tell us not to say anything, or hold my mom close and talk to them, but Mama and I would still have to be quiet."

"Mm. . . . that never happens to my parents."

"Really?"

The two talked rather animated while Berwald peeked up at them every so often while he was reading a book. They were the only two left but not by much. The kid before only left 5 minutes ago. Soon Tino would be up though and it'll only be Ravis left.

"Peter honey, get your things."

"Okay! How're we getting out?"

"I don't know, I was hoping Mr. Ox could help us with that." He looked at the Swede, almost begging for help.

"S're but I h've to wait f'r Ravis's parent."

"Sounds good. Okay then you two keep playing."

"Yes!" was said in unison as the kids resumed talking and playing. Tino took a seat at the table Berwald was setting at, eager to get his attention.

"So how was your day?"

"T'ring. And d'sappointing."

"Why disappointing?"

"B'cause I st'll don't kn'w what's under those p'nts." He said rubbing his leg against Tino's.


	18. Chapter 18

===...====

"Oh my gosh, how could've it gotten so DUSTY in here?" Tino exclaimed up in the attic with an anxious looking Peter below next to the latter down below.

"It's an attic Ma! It's suppose to be dusty!"

"Not if we only just moved in here a couple months ago!"

"Well if you'd let me come up there and help-"

"Absolutely not! It's too dangerous up here. You might step on a nail."

"What if _you_ step on a nail?"

"Then it's okay because I can handle it." Tino stated matter-of-factly.

"I could too! Because I'm a hero just like Alfred!"

"Oh really?" Tino started chuckling, imagining Alfred and Peter running around the house, yelling about how heroic they are while Arthur's frustration hitting it's peak.

"Seriously Moooom! What is there to dooo?"

"Look, I'm going to go through some of these boxes and then when I find them all you can help me unpack them. Until then I want you to stay close until I need you. Pop in a movie in your room or something."

With a huff followed by stomps, Little Peter moped into his room, feeling useless. Tino went back to his task, humming in delight for tis the holiday season( and time, Dec. 1st). He is currently going through storage in the attic to find the tree and all the Christmas decorations. Wondering through the unexplainable dust and forgotten items he starts to ponder on what his boyfriend is doing for Christmas. 'Could he be going back to Sweden to see family? Does he have any family here? Why haven't we spoken of this before?'

Flooded with these new questions Tino suddenly felt like a bad boyfriend. How could they wait all this time and he not know the Swede well enough? They were waiting for a reason and now he feels like he's wasted some sort of time. 'Maybe we should wait longer?' the shorter man thought, unconsciously letting a frown slip on his face. Falling from his deep thoughts he heard his cell phone going off downstairs.

"Peter! Could you get my phone for me?" He called down

"Do I get to climb the latter to give it to you?"

"-sigh- Sure! But hurry!"

Peeking down the square cut out he could see Peter scurry to the location of the noise. But as soon as Peter was climbing up the stairs and extending his arm out to Tino the ring ended. Tino still took it, not worried or upset about it and flipped it open.

"Who was it?" Peter asked, curiosity overcoming him as he also tried to look more into the attic.

"It was Alfred. . . . I wonder what he could've wanted. . . "

"Oh! He's probably just reminding us that they'll be here soon." Tino looked up from his phone, eyes wide at his son.

"What? Why would they be coming here?"

"Didn't I tell you? I invited Daddy and Alfred over to come see our Christmas stuff! Since we have the bestest Christmas EVER they need to be here to see it when it's all done!" Peter exclaimed a little too proudly. Tino nearly dropped his phone.

"And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I must have forgot. Plus I thought we'd be done by now! This didn't take so long_ last year-_"

"Because Daddy was here to help us last year-"

"Then why can't he help this year?"

"Because he doesn't live here, Mommy and Daddy aren't-"

"But he's still Daddy!"

Their voices started rising and Tino had to shut his mouth before anything too bad might come out. His brows knitted together as he turned away from looking at Peter.

"Isn't Daddy too busy around this time? And if not, doesn't he have Christmas stuff to do with Alfred and his family."

"We are family. And you took all the Christmas stuff Ma. Daddy loves your Christmases. . . ."

This was true and now Tino felt really bad. Arthur didn't grow up with the greatest memories of Christmas so when they met, Tino promised it'd be the best time he'll ever have in the whole year. 'I wonder if that promise still counts after a divorce. . .' he thought to himself.

"Fine, fine. . . . I think I found most of it anyways but I still need to find the tree and box with the nut crackers."

"Okay." Peter started walking down the stairs solemnly.

===...====

30 minutes later the doorbell rang and Peter yelled in delighting, knowing it was Daddy and Alfred.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I please go open the door!"

"Let me get down from here first, then I'll let you okay?"

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

Tino carefully stepped down from the attic and once safely on the ground was pulled down stairs to the front door.

"Do I hear my sidekick?" Alfred announced behind the door, making Peter even more frantic to open it. When it was pried open Alfred was standing tall with a large grin on his face and Arthur beside him with a more humble one. Almost nervous even.

"Daddy! Alfred!" He jumped first in Arthur's arms while Alfred ruffled his hair.

"Hello Arthur, Alfred." Tino smiled at them, holding the door open for them to come in.

"How've you been Tino? Has Peter been a good little helper?"

"YESSS!" Peter yelled before Tino could get a word in. Alfred swooped in and grabbed Peter and held him against his hip, cradling him as if Peter was a monkey. Teasing him about what he'll get for Christmas if he wasn't a good lil helper.

"'ello Tino. How have you been?" Arthur asked, receiving a moment thanks to Alfred stealing the child.

"I've been alright, and how about yourself? The office been busy this year?"

"Yeah, very much so. It seems every year they add at least 5 new charities to the ever growing list of organizations. But magically we get stuff done so it's all good in the end." He scratched the back of his head, smiling a bit. This is the first time they've really been in each other's company and not just trading Peter back and forth.

"Mm. That's great! So, do you know what you're getting Peter for Christmas? I only ask because I worry about us getting him the same thing."

"Umm . . I was thinking of some sort of Leapfrog-learning game or something of that sort. Alfred was the one really talking about it since he's into the whole 'gamer' thing. But I would rather it be educational. You know?"

"Absolutely. Yeah I think that's a wonderful gift." He smiled up at the Brit.

"And what about you?"

"I'm still not quite sure. If you tell me what system I can find more games for it. I'll probably get him some clothes since I think he's getting close to another growth spurt. He definitely needs some socks." Arthur started laughing and Tino looked at him surprised.

"What? What's so funny?"

"For once you sound like the boring parent. Oh how the tables have turned-"

"It's only because I know what he really needs." Tino said flustered, not really liking being called the boring parent. It was almost as bad as playing good-cop/bad-cop and he being the bad-cop. Arthur only laughed harder at the Fin's response.

"Hey I have something important to ask you and I hope I'm not intruding too much by asking but, would you mind if Alfred and I spend Christmas with you? I mean, I would rather not miss Peter opening his presents-" Tino held up a finger to Arthur's lips to stop him.

"That's fine. After all, Peter reminded me today that I took all the Christmas stuff."

"Speaking of which, where is it?" Alfred inquired as he walked around the corner, catching the last sentence of their conversation.

"Mommy's still getting it down from the attic!"

"Is that so? Well would you like some help?" Alfred asked as he lowered Peter to the ground.

"I don't wanna bother you-"

"Oh let the git do it. He thrives off of helping others, isn't that so?" He smirked at his American while he and little Peter saluted, waiting for an order.

"Well there are a few boxes next to the latter up there. I guess you can take those. Then I just found the tree and we need to assemble that. . . "

"Oky-Doky!" Alfred said and ran up the stairs with Peter close behind. So much energy in those two it seemed to put Tino and Arthur in a better mood.

===...====

It was around 6:15 when Berwald reached Tino's front door and knocked on it lightly, hearing multiple voices inside.

"Who is it?"

"It's probably Berwald." He heard Tino say happily, making his chest slightly swell up with warmth.

"Oooh~ Is that your boyfriend? Should we leave you two alone?-Ouch!" The same voice as before said and by the sound of it received a punch of some sort.

"You bloody git be more polite!" That voice seemed familiar.

Soon the door opened and an exasperated Tino appeared and was smiling. He grew accustomed to Berwald coming by for dinner every night if he didn't call and say otherwise. The shorter blonde soon hugged him and let him in, taking his coat and leading him to the living room where the tree was being now decorated.

Beautiful lights and ceramic villages with fake snow and townfolk lined the room. Under the tree a blonde man with glasses was assembling a train with Peter and the senator of the state, Mr. Arthur Kirkland was stringing lights around the tree. Berwald couldn't help but stare at the oddity. Never has he seen a politician act so family oriented and really mean it.

"Hey there Berwald! Heard a lot of good things about you! Alfred." The one with glasses said, holding out his hand to shake and Berwald quickly obliged, shaking away his previous stare, know it must look kinda scary.

'N'ce to meet y'u." He said as Arthur approached him as well.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"N'ce to meet y'u too s'nator."

"Is anyone thirsty?" Tino pipped up.

"Yeah! Got any coke?"

"I'd like some tea if you still have that in the house."

"Yeah I'll see what I can find. You want anything Berwald?"

Berwald lightly shook his head 'no' and sat next to Peter near the tree.

Couple minutes later Tino was back and held two glasses for his other guest. Handing a darker glass to Alfred and walked over to Arthur with another that had a little steam coming from it.

"I remembered the way you like it. Hopefully that hasn't changed right?"

"No, no it hasn't! Thank you very much." The Brit slightly blushed, receiving the tea and smiling back. Then both looked at the tree, talking about what ornaments go where and giggling at old Christmas stories, off in their own little world. It was like looking through a window and Berwald couldn't help but feel left out and even, a little threatened watching them together when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy, nothing will happen. The holidays just makes them very nostalgic. I remember last year when they were still together and Arthur and I just started dating how they acted and I was so worried I was being left in the dust, but really they're just glad to be in each others company and remembering the good times. Nothing's there but a good friendship. I think Peter knows that now too."

Berwald looked at him then back at his boyfriend and boyfriend's ex-husband and felt more comforted by Alfred's words. Sure he doesn't wish misfortune on Arthur and Tino but his selfish side is glad they're not together.

He wants his own memories with the Fin and kid as well.

===...====

Sorry for the LONG wait ^.^; I'm at my parent's house and recently am getting over being sick and the holiday spirit is slowly creeping up on me XD

Thank you so much for those who've reviewed, you helped fuel my desire to write and so far I've rewritten this thing like 3 times. No lie.

And Animalfangirl thank you very much ^.^ I'll let you know if/when I need Swedish 3

I am planning on adding another chapter before X-mas so wish me luck X3


	19. Chapter 19

"Guys be careful!" Tino yelled at Alfred, Peter and Arthur as they ran throughout the house, playing some sort of Monster/Knight game while him and Berwald were left with the rest of the decorations. It was around nine o'clock and Tino was starting to get tired.

"Alfred I'm tired of being the dragon! You know they aren't as ferocious as people make them out to be! I refuse to conform to your wrong interpretation of such a majestic creature!" Arthur said, upset at the fact he's the bad guy. Again. Meanwhile Tino was struggling on the step latter trying to line the walls with Christmas trimming only to have Berwald shortly come to _his_ rescue.

"Don't let his words fool you Peter! He's just trying to make you feel bad! He wants to get into your head-" Alfred yelled to his short partner of justice.

"Don't tell my son such rubbish!"

"I'm not your son evil beast!" Peter retorted, swinging around a foam sword

"Hahaha!" Al burst into laughter, keeling over and cradling his sides on the floor.

"Don't laugh! You've turned my son against me! You treacherous-" Arthur in his rampage was closing on in his American.

"Not a step closer!" Peter slid on the hardwood floor in is toe socks to block Arthur from Alfred, both hands on his sword and slightly large eyebrows furrowed together.

"Peter Nicolas Kirkland! I will so much as ground you if you continue in this tom-foolery!" He spoke hotly, pointing his finger in front of Peter. The air turned serious and soon awkward when Alfred suddenly pushes Peter to the side and yells;

"SAVE YOURSELF!"

Peter panicked and ran frantically, not looking where he was going but just knew he needed to run, far away. He was so caught up in make-pretend he forgot that no harm was really there and without realizing it, ran right into the trimming Tino and Berwald were putting up and colliding into the tree.

There was silence as they all watched him fling into the faux-pine and glass balls and then concern. Tino was wide-eyed and before he could do anything Berwald was immediately by his side.

"Y'u okay P'ter?" He asked, lifting him out of the wreckage.

"Y-yes. . . Thank you Berwald."

Soon everyone erupted with a roar of laughter. Even Berwald chuckled a little, trying to hide it but was obviously amused. Peter soon joined in after calming down.

"Man I wish I got that on video! Who knew you could be so scary Arthur-Ow!"

"Y-you git! You're the one who made him so frightened!" Arthur had his hands on his knees, almost crying from laughter when Alfred pulled him down and made him topple into his lap. The scene looked weirdly right in Tino's eyes as he still suffered from the giggles.

Berwald held Peter close and carried him over to Tino, smiling the biggest smile the Fin thought he's ever seen on the man. It made him blush and smile even wider too, knowing the other was enjoying himself instead of nervous by their unusual company. Tino kissed the top of Peter's head and combing his fingers through his hair in such a motherly fashion.

"I think it's bed time little one."

"But what about the tree? I need to fix it. . . "

Their attention was brought back to the damage but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The tree was leaning against the wall and a few ornaments were in disarray but otherwise it was perfectly fixable.

"We w'll fix 't. Come 'n, let's g't you t' bed."

"Can Daddy tuck me in too?"

"Yeah, of course!" Berwald felt a pinch of jealousy, before it only being him and Tino tucking the little on in. When they turn to ask Arthur and Alfred to join them up the stairs they saw the two staring at them and whispering. It made Tino and Berwald feel like they were an exhibit of some sort.

===...===

"Do you see that?"

"See what you bloody goof?"

"Shhh! Look." Alfred pointed in front of them at his ex and ex's boyfriend. Berwald was holding Peter and Tino stood close, cooing the little one as he snuggled up to Berwald.

"Aren't they like, the picture-perfect family right there?" He emphasized by making a square with his hands and framed them inside his fingers.

"Heh, yeah. They certainly look like it. . ." Arthur's eyes glazed over as he started to remember Tino and his' first Christmas with Peter. They were so perfect back then. Definitely the all-star traditional family. Well except with the all-gay part.

"Aww Arthur are you getting mushy on me?"

"Well it _is_ your fault that I'm on your lap and looking at a very lovely scene."

"Would you like to recreate it?" A blush crept on the Brit's cheeks.

"W-w-"

"Hey guys, we were going to tuck Peter into bed. Would you like to help?"

"Please Daddy!" Peter said looking over at them.

"Of course!" Arthur replied, scrambling to get out of Alfred's lap, a little embarrassed about their display on the floor in front of everyone.

===...====

"Thank you for coming! Sorry it wasn't all set up before."

"Thanks for having us! And it was no trouble really."

"Yes, in fact I find it much more fun to set it up rather in it all be just a display."

"Yeah it was a good . . . family event. . ." The air was leaning on the awkward side after the words fell out of Tino's mouth.

"We sh'uld do th's stuff more 'ften." Berwald spoke up, relieving the weirdness.

"Totally! Haha! I like you Berwald. You're a good guy! At first you seemed kinda intimidating for a kindergarten teacher but I trust Tino's judgment. And Peter really loves you."

"Yes Berwald thank you for being there for my son and Tino. I hope to see you again soon."

Berwald was really caught off guard and couldn't suppress the pink flush on his face by the amazing compliments. He got Alfred and Arthur, the senator of their state's, approval. During this Tino snaked his arms around the Swede's waist and leaned more into him.

"Yeah, Berwald's really amazing."

With that his face added more shades of red. The compliments from Alfred and Arthur were one thing, but Tino's opinion was always the most important to him. He didn't know what to say, internally struggling with not being able to handle compliments since he rarely ever received them. Tino saw this and decided to save him.

"Well I should probably go do the dishes."

"Yeah we better head out as well. Thanks again."

"Have a good evening and call me about Christmas!"

"Will do!" Alfred waved as he walked across the yard to their car that was parked on the curb.

"Get off the grass you git!" Arthur hissed as he took the mini stone path down the drive way.

"What's the point of a yard if you' don't use it?"

Berwald laughed a little at this, understanding where the American was coming from.

"Berwald hon, could you close the door? It's getting a bit nippy." He did so quickly, Tino still holding onto him, just about pressing his face against his chest.

"Do you have to go anywhere tonight?" He looked up at him, with those bright amethyst eyes.

"No."

With that Tino tugged on his shirt, signaling he wanted him lower and thus lifted himself on his tip-toes and kissed the blonde giant slow and soft. When they broke apart Tino still looked back up at him and continued with his thoughts.

"Would you like to sit on the couch? I'll make us some hot coco."

"M'kay."

He walked over to the couch, trying to make himself comfortable but the mood just felt so strange. The way Tino was acting was seemed like he was either on the verge of 'getting some', or breaking up with him. The first he was more ready for then the later. Still shifting around on the couch he wondered what was on the shorter's mind. 'Was I acting weird with Arthur and Alfred around?' He couldn't help but wonder.

Finally the man of the hour walked in with two steaming mugs, handing one off to Berwald. His nerves eased a bit by his presence.

"So. . . . I was thinking this morning about us and realized . . . we really don't know much about each other. I mean we know a lot more then before, but I feel like we're still missing big pieces of the puzzle. For one thing family." Berwald visibly twitched at this and Tino panicked a little.

"I-I mean we don't have to this second! But just something I would like to know along the road, okay?"

Berwald nodded in response and Tino gently took his hand, lacing their fingers and smiling. It got quiet again when the taller spoke quite abruptly.

"I'm n't very fond 'f my f'mily."

Tino squeezed Berwald's hand a little for comfort and he looked down at him and smiled in return.

"I h've two 'ther brothers. One older 'n one y'unger. The 'lder's name 's Lukas and th' other is Emil. Both 're quiet l'ke me but m're serious. Mom wasn't 'round much s' our dad took c're of us 'n Sweden. Dad was a carp'nter 'n built j'st about ev'rything."

Tino noticed a light coming through Berwald's eyes at the mention of his father. He obviously loved his dad very much which made the Fin's heart just about glow. He was finally learning about Berwald's past.

"I w's going to do carp'ntry 'lso but dad t'ld me to use 't as a back 'p and pursue someth'ng else. And growing 'p som'thing I could 'lways see 'mprovement in was 'ducation. So I went 'n for a t'aching degree."

"What about your brothers?" Tino piped up, curiosity over coming him. But Berwald let out a long sigh at the mention of his siblings.

"Lukas h's a bad boyfriend w'o I can't st'nd. I d'nt even like t' visit b'cause of him. B't he 's doing well, he's a des'gner an Emil 's living with h'm."

"Mmmmm . . . It's good that he's doing well though. How about your father? Are you going back to Sweden to see your family for Christmas?"

"No. A t'acher's salary isn't th' greatest." He tried to lighten the answer by giving a little laugh but Tino only pouted.

"Would you like to spend it with us?-Actually no! You're _going_ to spend it with us!"

"You s're?"

"I won't take no for an answer!"

Berwald couldn't help but put his coco down and hug the smaller male tightly.

"Ber-Berwald it's kinda suffocating."

"Sorry." He let go.

"It's okay." Tino smiled gratefully.

"What 'bout your f'mily?"

"Mine?" His purple eyes shined almost clueless then seemed to understand.

"Hmm well there isn't much to tell. I'm a only child and both my parents were well off. Dad was dentist and mom was a doctor. They weren't around a lot except for around the holidays. That was always a huge time for us. They were accepting of Arthur and I because they had new-age way to of thinking. Also Arthur seemed really impressive to them. But now they are retired and are traveling all over. They call from time to time to check in."

"S'unds too n'rmal." Tino laughed at the deadpan reply.

"Yeah but it's the truth!"

Berwald was going to ask about how he felt when Arthur went into office but felt like he had enough of Arthur tonight. The man made him wonder about Tino's previous wife adventures and he only wanted to think about those if he was the husband.

"You know, now I feel better."

"That's g'od."

"It is. Because now I can do this."

Tino placed his empty mug on the floor and sat on Berwald's lap, straddling him while sliding his hands up his chest, along his shoulders and then down his back, tracing circles while closing in for a kiss. Berwald followed along, resting his hands on Tino's hips, thumbs swirling around on his pelvic bones, sometimes toying with the hem of his pants, pulling them down a little. It didn't take too long for the kiss to deepen and touches become more intimate. Their tongues battled for a short period before but now just danced, exploring the others mouths, lips and taste. Tino was pulling Berwald's shirt up and Berwald let his hands expand Tino's territory, cupping his ass then softly pinching it.

"Ah! Berwald~"

Tino gasped as he pulled away, sensitive to the action. This gave the Swede a chance to pull his shirt off and his lover copied as well. With more skin exposed Berwald attacked Tino's neck, sucking and softly biting it, wandering a little lower, leaving kisses to the base of his neck. He moaned when he felt Berwald's hands leave his butt and up his chest, rubbing and tweaking his nipples.

"Oh!"

He laced his fingers through Berwald's short hair and started grinding his hips against the other. Berwald rubbed the nibs a little more before placing his hands on Tino's waist and lifted him up off his lap and laid him on the couch cushions, traveling lower to between his pecks, and then down his stomach.

"Berwald, you're so good . . . Ah!-"

It was then the teacher dipped his tongue into Tino's navel, making him squirm in foreign pleasure he never comprehended before. It then swirled and the Fin thought he was going to lose it then and there.

"Ah-Please! Please Berwald, it's too much! . . ."

Taking his journey further south he traced his fingertips lightly over the skin just before the hemline of Tino's pants, almost tickling, and looking up at him, eyes questioning if he had permission. Tino nodded and lifted his hips to help with the effort, starting to clutch at the couch's fabric to brace himself for the outside air that will surround his hot member. But when Berwald took his pants off, he didn't take the briefs with him. Instead he nuzzled Tino's junk through the cloth, teasing him beyond belief. A bit irritated he sat up and tilted Berwald's chin forward so they were looking into each other's faces and once he had his attention he started pealing off his own underwear when Berwald grabbed one of his hands to stop him.

"How far 're you w'lling t' go ton'ght?"

"Anything but full on sex."

"Kay. I can l've with th't." He smirked and let Tino finish sliding his own briefs down. Tino was hard as a rock. The size of his dick wasn't big but a healthy, average size which still surprised Berwald because he couldn't imagine this size of a cock in his favorite skinny jeans he's seen Tino wear. Actually he can't see any cocks in those.

Berwald's hands spread Tino's legs enough to where he could kiss the inside of Tino's thighs. The other started whining and bucking his hips a little to prove his need only to have Berwald run his hands over his hips and push them down in a firm but not hurtful hold. With both hands there his raised his head up and looked at Tino, and 'Shhhed' as if Tino's cock was a finger and he was telling a little child to do so.

Tino flared red all over, the image engraved in his head. All of a sudden very embarrassed and bashful when he was the one who wanted this in the first place.

"We don't w'nt to w'ke up P'ter do we?" Tino understood immediately but was still struck by the action. He took one hand and placed it on his mouth to prevent much noise from coming out. Soon Berwald's hands were at work, stroking him at first strong and sensual and turned into fast and wet with pre cum dripping out. His breathing was now panting and the heat overbearing but the hand was replaced with Berwald's mouth and he went back to work with his tongue.

It didn't take long for Tino to cum. The hot cavern was the last straw and his body shivered as Berwald released him with a 'pop' and watched as Tino came, his O-face on big display. Afterward Tino was left catching his breath and smiling slightly in the wave of sensations flowing through his body. The tall blonde climbed over and kissed his forehead, letting Tino recuperate. The mental image of Tino's orgasm face only excited him more as he went back to sucking his neck.

"You're turn sexy." Tino smirked, surprising his lover my flipping him over and switching positions.

Tino was like a speeding bullet, getting straight to the problem and extinguishing it. Berwald didn't even see his pants and boxers come off but before he knew it they were on the floor next to Tino's clothes. Tino didn't even start with his hands, already pretty hard he started sucking on the tip, stroking his tongue on the opening. Berwald's eyes grew wide when the man slowly started going further and further down on his member, just about to the base. He couldn't suppress a moan when Tino started humming, making it vibrate all around the pulsing muscle.

"Ah! Ah T'no!"

Tino had to hold him down when he increased his pace, getting his boyfriend to climax and ultimately to orgasm. His seed exploded into Tino's mouth and he tried to down most of it but some escaped and were in the corners of his mouth and a little on his chin. Berwald smiled when he saw Tino's face and started licking up the mess that was on his face, pleased with the Fin's work.

"De va för bra . . . "

"What?" Tino asked, not really thinking he was going to get a reply. He couldn't help but mentally ask;

'Did I just sucked the English out of him?'

===...====

Author's Note!

Happy Holidays everyone! Lol Animalfangirl you're so awesome for not only getting back to me super quick but also clarifying which saying is good in what context XD What Berwald said was "That was too good."

Everyone thanks for the wonderful feedback. Everytime I read your reviews my heart friggin' GLOWS, not even kidding lol. I feel it like some sort of happy toxin flowing through my veins.

I draw more smut then I write so hopefully this is good. Love you guys 33 Have a happy and safe break and New Year if I don't put up another chapter beforehand


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry everyone =( I am getting ready for college and trying so hard to get into SCAD and the profolio deadline is coming up so I haven't had time for much things. Thank you for hanging in with me and I LOVE YOU! Your comments and reviews always make my day brighter and brings a dumb smile on my face in the middle of class when I sneak a peak on my phone to read you responses.

Also I have an idea! I was thinking of holding a contest;

Whoever makes the best fanart of this fic will get to pick their favorite disney, fable, folk story, greek myth or what have you, I will write with Berwald and Tino as the main characters. If you're interested please let me know- message me! I know I'm not a great writer but I will try my hardest with it! Please be interested *crosses fingers* because I love seeing new fanart of SuFin

Now on with the story!

===...====

After pulling their pants on, Tino settled against Berwald's chest, spooning on the couch and letting a the warm comforter he dragged downstairs from his bed envelop them. He couldn't help but feel like he fit perfectly in Berwald's arms. Tino leaned his head back and turned to look at Berwald while the other was reaching to put his glasses on the side table.

"Berwald?"

Said grunted softly, almost like a short, low purr.

"Thanks for that. I really enjoyed it."

"No, th'nk you. You st'rted it." He couldn't help but blush at the not-so-long-ago memory.

Tino craned his neck further up for a kiss and his wish was granted as Berwald sunk back into the cushions. Then after they pulled away Tino shifted again to get more comfortable with his boyfriend, liking his Swedish lover's heart beat pounding against his back, he settled like that, letting his eye lids fall and sleep take him.

===...====

"_I'm trouble. Yeah trouble now! Yeah trouble y'all~"_

Tino grumbled at the invading noise. He hated getting up in the mornings but he also hated the thought of wasting a day.

"_I disturb my town. I'm trouble~"_

He felt Berwald move away from him as the teacher went to get whatever was blasting Pink's song. But as Berwald shifted the blankets got pushed down some and cold air came with no mercy. Tino hissed as the goosebumps were raising on his skin and so he slightly rolled into the space were his boyfriend once laid.

He heard Berwald messing with his phone, opening it and then feeling the air go still.

"What's wrong hon? Come back under the covers, the air is freezing . . . " Tino nearly whined, breaking the odd air.

"'kay."

A couple more seconds later and Berwald put the phone by his glasses and laid back down where he was before, only wrapping his arms more firmly around Tino. He greatly welcomed it, finding the giant's body heat incredible.

"Who was that?"

"No 'ne."

"What time is it?"

"Sev'n"

"Peter should be up soon . . . . Who would call so early?"

"Pe'ple who don't real'ze I have a l'fe." Tino felt a lingering negativity ever since the phone rang. So he turned around, coming chest-to-chest with Berwald and started lacing his own arms around the other man. They were so open last night, it should only continue, he thought. He rubbed his cheek against Berwald's neck, nuzzling him in a loving way.

"What's wrong Mr. Ox?"

Berwald sighed, a light blush flushing on his face from the Fin's affection.

"My br'ther's boyfr'end. Just h'rassing me. Want's to v'sit after h'aring about you fr'm my br'ther."

"Oh wow. . . . Well, I don't mind." Berwald was looking away, not liking the topic one bit.

"He's very rude. I don't w'nt to s'bject you t' that."

Tino couldn't help but laugh and love how considerate Berwald was being.

"I'm sure he's not too bad. Plus you've met my family. Your brothers would like to meet too right?"

"Y's. But pr'bably not f'r a while. Th'y are r'ally busy r'ght now."

He hummed in response, still pressing between Berwald's neck and shoulder.

"You kn'w, you sh'uld stop 'f you don't w'nt me to continue from last n'ght."

Berwald smirked, seeing Tino look up and blush at the comment then smirking in return. He tilted his head up for a kiss and received one quickly. Their lips played with each other, nipping and sucking the other's flesh until Tino licked Berwald's lower lip. It soon turned playful and hot when they heard a loud thud from upstairs, signaling Peter's consciousness.

"You know I would love to but should probably get breakfast ready. Would you like anything?"

"J'st toast is f'ne."

"You sure? I can make other stuff to go with your toast if you want."

"No th'nks. I'm not v'ry hungry. Plus I h've to go soon."

"Oh. . . ."

Berwald's heart felt a little pinch when he saw Tino's reaction. But at the same time it brought him happiness because that meant Tino really liked having him around. So kissing the top of the shorter's head he proceeded to tell him more.

"H've a meeting t'day at the sch'ol. But I'll b' back for d'nner 'f you'd like."

"That'd be great! Oh I also have work tonight. Would you mind watching the little one?"

"Y'ah. That's fine."

He got up from the couch, quickly hissing again at the cold and looked for his shirt. Once finding it he put it on as fast as he could and shivered his way to the thermostat. Berwald couldn't help but laugh at the scene, Tino being so skittish with the cold was an entertaining sight.

After turning up the heat he shuffled his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge with a mumbled curse to further coldness. Berwald put on his shirt as well and walked up the the island counter and sat down on a stool, watching Tino cook like he usually did. It wasn't long before they heard little feet run down the stairs.

Peter entered the kitchen in shorts and a heavy sweater with a fist rubbing one of his tired eyes. He opened them further when he saw Berwald and smiled wide.

"Mr Ox! What are you doing here?"

"Um-"

"He forgot something last night an had to come over to pick it up."

"Are you gonna spend the day with us?"

"Uh-"

"No honey, he has some business to do today. But he'll be back tonight because I have work."

"Yay!"

"P'ter it's cold. Why 're you wearing sh'rts?"

"'cause Mommy does it too." Tino blushed, knowing he set a bad example. Berwald sent him a smirk, nostalgia hitting him. Funny to think that the time he'd first seen Tino in his giant sweater was when they started having a relationship.

"You should try and keep warm as best you can Peter. I don't want you to catch a cold." Tino slid a mug of coffee to Berwald, skills obviously from his bar tending.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because I'm not that cold when I do."

"Well I'm not cold so it's okay." Tino left out a breath of frustration but before he could say anything more Berwald stepped in.

"L'sten to your m'ther P'ter."

Peter looked at Berwald- not with a scowl or frown- just _looked _at him, then turned around and headed back up the stairs. The other brought the mug to his lips and drank regarding yesterday's newspaper that laid infront of him. Tino just stood there in shock. _'Did Berwald really get Peter to listen to him without throwing a fit? I mean he should since he is his teacher but. . . . Really?'_

"What's th' matter?"

Tino regained his composure, forcing his mouth to stop gaping an his gaze not so intense.

"N-nothing, just impressed a bit. . . ."

Berwald smiled up at him but was broken quickly when they heard the 'pop' from the toaster.

"Would you like anything on it?"

Looking at his watch he seemed to wake up more and rushed forward to take the toast from Tino.

"S'rry. No time. I'll b' home l'ter." And kissed the top of the Fin's head an walked off into the hallway. At the same time he heard Peter coming down the stairs.

"Bye Berwald."

"Bye P'ter. Have ' good day. L'sten to Mom."

"Yesssss sir." He whined.

===...====

Berwald tossed his keys in the bowl placed next to his front door and dragged his feet to the couch, letting his brief case fall to the ground unceremoniously on the floor before he himself collapsed onto the couch. His breath came out long and slow, as if trying to calm down.

The meeting hadn't gone so well.

Turns out the lady that saw Tino and him complained to the principal and other parents, making it an issue when it should have never been in the first place. They said they'd 'rather he keep personal relations out of the school' when he's been doing that all along. Except for that one slip up. An other teachers had their significant others pop in and leave with a chaste kiss- so why not him? Was it because his lover was a guy? Or the parent of one of his students? Or maybe because his lover is the ex of a politician.

Whatever the reason Berwald was a little steamed about it. Maybe it was just because they were boyfriends and not really married, making it seem like he was just doing it for kicks.

Their relationship has been becoming more seriously lately. He spends more time at Tino's house and it shows. His space seems so empty an impersonal with the lack of toys laying on the floor and familiar voices filling the air.

He wanted something different. . . .

He still hadn't brought Tino to his place like he promised. Maybe he should work that into one of their next dates. Looking at the clock he noticed he still had time before having to head over to Tino's for dinner so he kicked his shoes off and decided to take a quick nap on the couch.

====...=====

Tino and Peter got back from meeting up with Peter's friend Ravis at the park. He was pleased to see such a good friendship blossoming and even a nice relationship with Ravis's parents. They were also a gay couple and almost opposites in personalities; Toris had longish brown hair and a very kind demeanor, more timid and gentle while his husband Felix has longish blond, very spunky and spoke like a valley girl.

They were interesting and kept his attention so much that he lost track of time. They offered to have Peter come over for a sleepover and Tino said the same with Ravis, liking that they can help each other out.

When home Tino went straight to cooking dinner while Peter roamed into the living room and turned on the t.v. He was relieved to receive no calls or texts to Berwald, worried he might've come by before he got home.

===...====

Tino kept glancing between the clock and his phone, wondering if Berwald was going to get back to him anytime soon and if he needed to call in sick to the bar. He was about to push the button to call Feli when he heard rushed knocks from the door. He immediately went to answer it and saw a frazzled-looking Berwald.

"S'rry I'm so l'te." He panted out.

"It's okay." Tino grabbed his coat and started putting it on, ready to leave.

"I left a plate for you in the microwave and there's more in the fridge if you want. Peter finished his hw and is in the living room. I'll see you when I get back." And he tip-toed up and pecked Berwald on the lips and headed out the door and into the frosty cold night.

===...====

It was 3 am.

Tino and Feli were cleaning the bar as Ludwig swept the floor. He was so tired he felt himself falling asleep standing up. Swaying a little from side to side he felt a balance in-between and drifted off. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

"Go home and get some sleep Tino. Luddy and I can finish up here." He patted the the short blonde awake.

"No, Feli that's no such a good idea. Someone else should take you home. I'd offer you to stay here but you have little Peter at your house. . . "

He let out a giant yawn and thought about calling Berwald but wondered if even he was up.

"Vee~ Should I drive you home?"

"No, you drive behind me. I'll drive Tino's car. Give me your keys Tino." The German stated. Tino dragged the keys out of his pockets and handed it to him and tried to wake up more while he made his way out the door and to the car. In his attempt he texted Berwald that he was on his way home, not expecting any sort of reply.

===...====

When the car pulled up his driveway he was shook awake by Ludwig.

"Tino. Tino!" He whispered. "Who is that?"

Tino opened his eyes and saw the outside light was on and tall dark shadow standing underneath it. He squinted and found it was Berwald waiting for him.

"Yeah. That's Berwald. . . Thanks for the ride. I'll see in three days right?"

"Yeah. Get some sleep."

"Yes sir." He said as he opened the door and walked to his boyfriend.

"What're you doing out here?"

"C'uldn't sleep. S' thought I'd w'it for you." Tino's heart melted a little. He must've came out when he got his text. He smiled and hugged the Swede.

"Heeeey! Tino! Is this the man I keep hearing about?" Tino's eyes went wide as he realized Ludwig and Feli were still there. The noisy Italian of course wondered closer to inspect Berwald.

"He's so tall! Taller then Luddy!" It was hard to tell if Mr. Ox was blushing but Tino could tell he was starting to turn timid like he usually does with people.

"Feli let's go! Tino needs his rest. You can see him another time."

"Okaaay. Bye Berwald! Take good care of Tino! We had a very busy night tonight!" The brunette crawled in the car and they drove off, leaving Tino pretty much leaning on Berwald for support.

"Let's go 'nside." Tino nodded in response and followed the taller surprised to be holding his hand without registering it before.

"You can stay the night if you'd like."

"Th'nks. Could I 'se your shower?"

"Yeah, of course. Do you need any clothes? I can try to find some that would fit you."

"No. I h've extra in th' car 'ncase. Go ahead 'n go t' sleep."

"Wanna share the bed?"

"S're."

"Okay. Well, I'mma go sleep. See you in the morning." His giant kissed the top of his head as he turned to leave and get the clothes out his car. He shed his pants and found some flannel ones in his dresser and slipped on another shirt as well. He then left the room to check on Peter and saw he was fast asleep. Now ready to go to bed he went back to his room and berried himself under the covers, loving to be able to relax.

===...====

When Berwald was done with his shower he still wasn't tired since he slept earlier. He made his way downstairs and sat on the couch, finding Tino's bag for college up against the side of where he was sitting. There was a stray paper coming out of it so he pulled it out and looked at it.

His eyes widened at the expanse of class requirements that graced the page. It was stapled to another paper and when he folded it over it was Tino's whole schedule. He didn't like how much the little Fin had on his plate.


	21. Chapter 21

Tino awoke to his alarm clock as usual and emerged from the layers of blankets and quilts to shut it off when he was greeted to more sun then was typical at 6:30am. A lot more sun. He immediately looked at the flashing red numbers indicating it was actually 10:00 am. He bolted out of bed, missing the piece of paper next to the clock and hissing as his once warm toes came in contact with the cold wooden floors, running out of his room and down the hall. He almost fell face-first onto the floor when he pulled Peter's door open.

"GET UP WE GOTTA GO!"

". . . ."

"Peter? Seriously, we have to get going!" He rushed over to the bed and pulled off the blankets, only to find it was just his pillows.

"Peter?"

Panic immediately struck him. He then looked into the bathroom, under the bed, and even in Peter's toy box in hopes of finding the tiny blonde. Then he remembered Berwald slept over.

"BERWALD!" He yelled, voice cracking a little since the air was cold and he just woke up. He ran back into his room thinking the other crawled into bed with him later that night. But the bed was empty. 'Maybe downstairs?'

"Berwald?"

He kept calling as he speed-stepped down the stairs to find again empty rooms.

"Where is everyone?" Tino was on the verge of tears when wandering into the kitchen, unplugging his phone from the charger and called Berwald. He was pacing back and forth, scared of not getting an answer and pleading he didn't have to go on a search for the two people he cared most about.

"H'llo?"

"Berwald! Where are you? Do you have Peter?"

". . . "

"Are you there? This isn't funny!"

"'m guessing y'u didn't see m' note."

"Note?"

"Y's. One by th' bed and th' other on th' fr'ge."

Tino stopped pacing and looked at the refrigerator. And sure enough there was a white piece of paper staring him in the face.

"Ha . . . hahaha okay. Found it. Do you have Peter?"

"Y's. I took h'm to school w'th me. You 'kay?"

Tino breathed out the last of his pent up panic and smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much! Sorry for the frantic phone call. . ."

"'nderstandable." The Finnish man could hear chaos start to build on the other end of the phone.

"Well I'll let you go. Thank you so much and am I seeing you later?"

"Read th' note." He couldn't help but laugh a little at the other's bluntness, but he could hear the warm in his voice.

"Okay. Have a good day an . . . I-I love you." He blushed and waited.

". . . L've you too T'no. H'ave ' good d'y"

Berwald hung up as soon as Tino could hear Peter's voice. Something along the lines of 'Gimme gimme!'. Finally grabbing the note he wondered if it was required to read the one by the clock first or not. Decided to anyways he went back up the stairs and looked around his bed for the other piece. He found it with the corner tucked underneath the alarm clock.

"_Good morning Tino,_

_I changed your alarm so that you could get more sleep since it seems you have a long day ahead of you with classes. I'll take Peter to school with me and bring him home after school. Have a great day and make sure to eat a good breakfast so you stayed focused in class._

_Love,_

_Berwald" _

Tino couldn't help but smile. He quickly read the other note.

"_Morning Tino_

_In case you didn't see my previous note by the bed, I'm taking Peter to school and I'll bring him home after. Make sure to eat and I'll see you later tonight._

_Love,_

_Berwald"_

He couldn't help the goofy grin that spread on his face. Him and Berwald seem to be not only to be getting closer but working as a team. He originally thought love would be the last on his list after the divorce and having to take care of Peter _and_ school but here the Swede was to come help him with all of it. "I've got to give him a great present for Christmas." He thought aloud. Glancing at the clock he saw he only had about 40 minutes until his class so he grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

===...====

Berwald's cheeks tinted a nice rosy color after hanging up with his boyfriend. The 'L' word sounded so nice coming from Tino. He didn't know if he could ever get used to it really.

===...====

The next couple of days have been the same. With Berwald's help Tino has had more energy and the two have been getting even closer. Only Tino forgets from time to time that they don't live together. So whenever Berwald goes to leave Tino starts feeling like a pin pricked his heart.

But the times Berwald does spend the night have been wonderful. When he'd crawl into bed with Tino his body heat was enough to only use one or two blankets! And his arms, though firm, were gentle and comfortable around Tino's waist or chest. Tino would like to do more things then sleep in his bed with the other but when he wasn't tired Berwald usually was. And there was always the matter of Peter in the other room.

And in the mornings Tino started to feel lonely waking up alone so he'd get up for a little bit to see Berwald and Peter off then go back to bed, still plenty rested when he got up.

===...====

"And zat will be all mon class!~"

Tino got up and started putting his stuff back in his bag, happy to be done with his last class of the day and excited for the long awaited winter break. Lately Mr. Bonnefoy has been more tolerable and their past just seemed like a weird dream. He was so caught up in his own head he didn't acknowledge Francis approach him.

"Salut Tino. How are you as of late?"

"Oh! Hey. I've been doing good thanks. And you?"

"Ca va bien. I've noticed you seem to glow more lately! What iz your secret?"

"Hahaha. Oh things have just been going well, you know? And it's finally break. What are you going to do for your vacation?"

"Go back to France an see some old friends. Are you still with that gentleman saw way back when?"

"Yes, he's probably on his way home right now."

"Oh? He lives with you? How wonderful, congratulations!"

"Ah, no! He doesn't but- . . . " Tino's eyes widen and a light bulb went up.

"Are you okay mon ami?"

"Y-yes, just thought of something! Well I should be off! Have a good holiday!" He said as he sprinted out of the classroom, finally knowing what to give Berwald.

===...=====

It was finally Christmas eve and Arthur and Alfred were setting up their sleeping bags next to the tree, making sure a little Peter Kirkland didn't try to sneak a present at 12:01am, arguing that it was technically Christmas like he did last year. Meanwhile the little bugger was upstairs, in bed and hopefully asleep.

Tino was texting Berwald in the kitchen, sitting at the island, ignoring the bickering that could be heard in the living room from the guests.

**'Hey, you wanna spend the night and X-mas morning here?**

**-Tino'**

Sighing he heard Alfred stepping into the kitchen to join him.

"What's with the long face cowboy?" He asked getting some milk from the frig and pouring a glass.

"Nothing. Just a little nervous I guess." The All-American's eyes lit up as he leaned over the counter.

"Don't worry, Arthur and I would never do the nasty in your house. That's be disrespectful." Tino's face turned a deep shade of red as he was waving his hands around, an attempt to get the images out of his head.

"No! No! I'm not nervous about that-but thanks- it's something else!"

"And what would that be?"

Tino adverted his eyes, wondering if he should tell anybody else. He knew he'd have to tell Arthur at some point but why tell everyone if it might not happen? Then again Alfred might be able to help since he and Berwald are in somewhat similar situations.

"I'm thinking of asking Berwald to move in. As a Christmas present."

"Oooooh . . . That is the question. . . "

"Yeah. . . What did you think when Arthur asked for you to move in?"

"He didn't." Tino just stared at him incredulously.

"What do you mean? Don't you live together?"

"Yeah, but he never asked because I just kinda let myself in anyways. Even when he objected I could tell he didn't _really_ want to be alone. So I moved in. Slowly but surely. First with a toothbrush and then all my clothes, desk, and video game systems."

"Wow. . . ."

"Has Ber-bear made any moves like that?" Tino shook his head when he heard the weird nick name.

"Well he'll spend the night from time to time. And when he does he'll get Peter ready for school and just take him with him to class to let me have the mornings to myself. Then he'd take Peter home and they usually do his homework and play games until I get home and start on dinner."

"Sounds pretty good to me. Does he keep any stuff here?"

"Not really. Maybe an extra pair of clothes."

"How about his toothbrush?"

"He always carries it around in his bag."

"I say go for it!" Alfred shined him his big grin and a thumbs up. The scene was so cheesy but welcomed.

"What's going on in here?"

"Sorry biscuit, top secret information right now."

"Don't call me that! Do you know what that _means_?"

"Yeah! It's a food."

"It's also slang you twat!"

"Guys, Peter might be asleep. Don't be too loud." Tino tried to interject when his phone started vibrating on the hard counter surface.

**'Sure. Just give me an hour or so.**

**'**

====...=====

Author's Note-

Hi everybody! Doing more art-college stuff as usual and somehow found time to do another chapter. But it'll be over soon. In like 2 days. Hope you liked it ^.^' Oh and so far I got one submission for the contest! Thank you so much it is beautiful THROXthehouse! I'm still not sure when the deadline will be but I'll probably let you know in the next chapter or two. Have a wonderful morning/day/night/ whenever you're reading this


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note-

It's snowing up the WAZZU right now! And it's my best friend's 18th birthday. =) I'm so happy for him I hope he gets everything he wants. Oh and I'm really sorry for not mentioning what the slang for biscuit is. I have a friend from England that I called a crumpet and he made me swear I'd never call him that again. When I asked why he said that it means a sexy or foxy woman of legal age. Made me laugh so hard. Biscuit can be the same thing and also gun. XD Well anyways, on with the story~

===...====

When Berwald came in he was sprinkled with snow. Tino's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Is it snowing?" He asked, hands clasped like a total girl.

"Uh, y's."

"How hard?" Alfred asked from the living room, arm around Arthur.

"V'ry. C'uld barely see c'ming here."

"Glad you made it safe then." Tino said, tip-toeing and kissing the giant's cheek.

"I left your dinner in the microwave in case your hungry. How was your day?"

"Th'nks 'n good. Y'urs?"

"A bit crazy but what can you do? Peter just loves Christmas, hahaha."

Berwald kissed the top of Tino's head and set his bag down by the table and walking over to the kitchen. The little Finnish man glanced back at Alfred with an unsure face, their previous discussion now being communicating through his eyes but the American just gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

"What are you doing?" Arthur questioned Alfred, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Nothing darlin'."

"Whatever. Tino dear, do you have any tea?"

"Yeah it's over here. Want me to make you some?"

"If you'd please."

When he joined Berwald in the kitchen he seemed a little more stiff then usual.

"You okay babe?"

"Y'ah." But truthfully the Swede was a little spooked. When Arthur called Tino 'dear' it seemed like they were still pretty close. It weirded him out at tad bit.

"Oh, so, Alfred and Arthur are going to be sleeping down here to make sure Peter doesn't try anything so we can man the up stairs if that's alright with you? We can just bunk together like always" Tino nudged him a little with his hip to try and loosen the tall man up. Berwald looked back at him and smiled a little.

"'Kay."

"Arthuuuuuur~! I'm tired, let's go to bed."

"You can go to bed. I'm not stopping you."

"Yeah but I don't want to go to sleep and leave you all alone and awake."

"I'll be fine you twat! Sometimes it's nice to have a little alone time and I want to drink my tea in peace."

". . . . *sigh***** fine. But don't stay up too late!"

"Oh go to bed you oaf."

===...====

Later~

Upstairs Tino slipped into his pajamas while Berwald was brushing his teeth. Then he crept to his side of the bed and pulled out a mistletoe that he hid behind the alarm clock. He could still hear the water running so Berwald was still preoccupied. Quickly he tied it to a string and then attempted to lasso it onto one of the blades of his fan above the bed.

'If only I got Alfred to do this earlier.' He thought.

Suddenly he couldn't hear the water anymore. When he turned he saw Berwald in the doorway, looking surprised at him.

"Hehehe . . . Merry Christmas?"

Berwald's mouth pulled into a smirk and his eyes glinted something mischievous and naughty.

"M'rry Chr'stmas . . . Need h'lp?" Tino's face flared up in a deep blush, being caught in the act of trying to do something so romantic and corny.

"Uh-Ummm hahaha uh. . . Yeah?" The taller man walked over and stepped up on the bed, taking the string from Tino's hands and almost easily throwing it over the wooden panel and tying it.

"So, 's this just t'nsle or . . . ?" They were both still standing on the bed and Berwald moved a little closer, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, still styling that smirk. It made Tino feel embarrassed and tried avoiding his gaze.

"Uh, no. It's mistletoe actually."

"Mmm 'nd is this one wh're you k'ss under?"

" . . . Yes . . "

"Well . . . "

Tino was still looking away, totally bashful now that he's found out. But something happened that he didn't expect. He felt Berwald bend forward and kiss the top of his head and then promptly step off the bed, taking off his glasses and putting then on the side table, pulling the covers over and crawl into the warm blankets

Tino, still standing on the mattress, was shocked. What that all he was getting? Sure he was shy when he got caught but that doesn't mean that he wants to be treated like a innocent boy or something. Not all the time. Hell those days were behind him!

"Berwald?"

"Y's?"

"Was that the kiss?"

"Y's."

"But I didn't get to kiss you back ."

Berwald sat up and looked at Tino,a small smile playing back onto his face. It made Tino uneasy but excited. He lowered to his knees and leaned into Berwald, placing a slow, sensual kiss on his mouth. It deepened but still didn't lose it's calm pace as Tino lightly pushed Berwald on his back into the bed. He reached up and placed his hands on Tino's hips as the shorter blonde started straddling him. Tino's hands caressed Berwald's face, moaning a little when he broke away and nuzzled into his neck.

"I th'ught we had t' be guards?"

"Peter's fast asleep." He said and started kissing the Swede's neck.

"'n 'f he wake's up?"

"He won't." Tino said as he worked his way down to his collarbone.

"'n your g'ests downstairs?"

"They're downstairs. They can't hear anything-" Before he knew it Tino was on his back and Berwald was on top of him. His hands now on his forearms and holding him down, but not roughly. Berwald was staring into his eyes but without his glasses it was hard to see, making his face scrunched up into a sort of scowl. It took Tino off guarded and he wasn't sure what to do.

"T'no. I love you."

"I-I love you too Berwald."

"B't I don't want t' go too far when 'veryone's h're. . . . What 'f they hear s'mthing?"

Tino blushed again, picturing Arthur and Alfred or Peter waking up to a noise he'd accidentally slip. Though they haven't had sex (yet) they've been practicing other forms of releases. Tino's been getting more physical lately and even though Berwald is happy to comply, it just never seemed like the right time.

He kissed Tino's head again and smiled down at him.

"Yeah . . . I guess you're ri-"

"_Trouble, Yeah trouble now~"_

"Damn 't."

"Why do you have that as your ring tone?"

"Math's did 't. I dunno how t' change 't."

"Math's?"

"Math-is"

"Who is he?"

Berwald looked away, peering at the screen on his phone. He shut it promptly and put it on the table next t his glasses and then shifting back to where he was before, only not holding Tino's arms. Instead he started planting kisses down Tino's jaw and neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"B-Berwald, hon! What're you doing?"

"Ch'nging my mind." He said and then played with Tino's nipples.

"Ah-h! But why? Who was that?"

"No 'ne." He went lower, playing with Tino's belly button, his favorite thing to do because of the wonderful reaction he always got. The shorter man arched his back into the touch and moaned a little louder then Berwald thought he would. He moved back and started kissing Tino again while rubbing his crotch.

"Berwald~ . . . this feels good and all, b-but I still feel l-like you're avoiding something. What changed your mind all of a sudden?"

Berwald let out a frustrated breath and turned his head to the side again. Tino started to get a slight case of the blue-ball syndrome but figured it was more important to know about this Mathis guy. Tino started wondering if they were jumping a bullet in the relationship if Berwald was hiding something. Are they ready to move in together?

"I j'st don't like t'lking about Math's. He's my br'ther's boyfr'end 'nd he's the most s'lfish, annoying p'rson I know."

"Why is he calling you at such weird hours?"

"T'me zone is different."

"Oooh . . . Well, what is he calling and texting you about?"

"You."

"What?"

"You. He's asking 'bout you."

Tino started to laugh nervously to ease the air.

"Asking what exactly?"

"N'thing. J'st stupid stuff." Tino sat up and began rubbing Berwald's shoulders, giving him a nice massage to try and keep the conversation going.

"Come on babe. Let me know what's going on. I mean, one day I'm going to have to meet them right? Your dad and brothers and other family?"

". . . . Y'u don't have t'."

Tino gave him a light slap on his shoulder and pouted at him.

"Yes I do! Now let me know what's going on, I don't like seeing you upset."

Berwald reached over for his phone and opened it up and navigated to his last received text. He then passed it to Tino so he could read.

" **Hi-ya sky-scraper! Nor is tellin' me you and the MILF are hitting it off! Can't wait to meet the cougar ;D " **

Tino face turned even redder then Santa's suit. Milf? Was he really just called a 'MILF'? He didn't know if that was rude or a compliment. Has Berwald ever referred to him as such? And he wasn't a cougar! If anything Berwald was older then him! Now he could see why Berwald was keeping Mathis a secret; he was embarrassed to know him.

"Pl'as don't th'nk ill of m' fam'ly. 't's only h'm that's an idot."

"It's okay hon. Haha, I mean, it's kinda a compliment I guess. I like you too much to let this effect anything." He smiled at the other man. Berwald leaned into Tino and started kissing him again, slow like earlier but when he looked at the time on the alarm clock he knew they wouldn't go any further tonight.

"We sh'uld go t' sleep." Tino turned to look and was surprised.

"It's already 1:30? You're right . . . goodnight Berwald."

"Night T'no."

===...=====

"GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! PRESENT TIME! PRESENT TIME!" Peter screamed when he rushed into Tino's room, bouncing up and down on the bed, harshly waking them up.

"Okay Peter, go wake up Daddy and Alfred then."

"Okay!"

Peter hopped off the bed and ran out of the room in excitement. Tino shifted around to face Berwald, trying to keep the covers still close to him. Berwald was squinting to the incoming morning sunshine and looked more tired then usual.

"Sleep okay?"

"No, but th'ts okay. 'ts Chr'stmas."

"That it is. Merry Christmas." He squirmed closer to Berwald and placed a soft kiss on his lips before sitting up.

"We better join them before Peter tears everything to shreds, haha" He hissed at the cold like he usually did when getting out of bed. The action always made Berwald happy for some reason. Tino was such a funny person to watch. These little things made him adorable to the giant.

===...====

When they got downstairs Peter already separated all the presents to whose was who's and even counted them, smug that he got the most. A feature Tino swears he got from Arthur.

"Hurry up Mom! Berwald!"

"No you slow down young man. Remember Christmas is a whole day, not just when you wake up." Arthur lectured his son.

"Don't be such a downer Artie!" Alfred sided with Peter.

"Don't call me that! Do I have to be a parent to you too?"

"Alright! Before we open presents does anyone want anything? Tea, cocoa, coffee?"

"No!" Alfred and Peter said in usion.

"Okay, okay!" Tino waved his hands in surrender to their need for opening presents.

Just like that, wrapping paper was everywhere! Peter loved ever gift- except for the socks and some clothes that Tino got him. Peter found a gift from Berwald and Tino looked over at the man and smiled. The gift was a remote control speed-boat. Peter was so happy he yelled and hugged Berwald.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Alfred asked, fake pouting at Peter. Peter just laughed and walked over to Alfred to give his hug. Alfred winked again at Tino, this Finnish man knowing it meant "he's good and I approve" but Berwald just looked puzzled when he saw the exchange.

"I think that's all the presents."

"Wrong."

"Huh?" Alfred looked at Arthur.

"Berwald has one more present.

The Swede was on the spot and didn't know what to do. He didn't see anymore. Arthur then turned around and grabbed a box that was behind him and handed it over to Berwald.

"I think you should have this now that it seems your apart of this family."

He slowly took the lid off and inside the box was a folded up blanket. He pulled it out and unfolded it too look at it better. It was a quilt. With patches different blues and yellows and all coming together to form the Swedish flag. Then in the corner Arthur has embroidered;

"Welcome to the family.

Arthur Kirkland & Alfred Jones"

It was almost like a wedding present. Berwald was so touched to have such a gift. The thought that they took time to make it warmed him even more.

"I helped!"

"Yeah if you see any crooked pieces that'd be his fault."

"Hey!"

"Th's is beaut'ful. Thank you." A light blush shaded his face and Tino put his arms around Berwald's shoulders and kissed his cheek, admiring the quilt in his hands.

"What's the big deal about a blanket." Peter whispered to himself.

"Peter dear, in this family you accept others by giving them a quilt you made. Like the one that's on your bed your mom and I made and the one Alfred has was also made by mom and I. And you also have one from grandma and grandpa and they have one from their parents and so on and so forth."

"So. . . . am I going to have to make one?"

"One day yes if you still want to keep the tradition going."

"Dad when can you teach me how to sew?"

"Well, I was going to ask your mother if I could take you tonight and return you a couple days after New years . . . "

Tino looked at them, Arthur's nervous smile and Peter's pleading look.

"Um . . uh sure. Yeah I guess you can take him. Just be careful out there in the snow okay?"

===...====

Tino and Berwald were waving goodbye as Alfred backed out of the driveway with Arthur and Peter in the car, careful not to slide on the ice. When they were down the road Tino and his boyfriend shuffled their way inside. Once there they took off all their winter gear and walked into the living room.

"Ha man, it's so cold! Want me to turn on the heater?"

Berwald grunted in agreement and Tino went to the thermostat.

"So Berwald, would you like to spend the night again?"

"I want t' but I need t' get more cl'thes."

"Hmmm how about this-" Tino got on one knee, being far too short to do so with Berwald but still thought it'd be a funny/good way to ask him. He retrieved a tiny box out of his pocket and handed over to Berwald.

"Berwald, will you please move in with me and Peter?" He opened the box to present a little house key. Tino looked up at him and the man's eyes were so wide and surprised, more then when he was given the quilt. It just seemed that lady Noel was giving him everything today. This is probably the best Christmas he's ever had.

"Y-Y'u sure?"

"Yes. Will you? Please?"

"Y's." He bent down and picked Tino up so fast that Tino stumbled a little. He was so happy he just started kissing Tino anywhere.

"Hahaha! And this'll be the last time you'll have to go get clothes. Isn't that great?"

"Mm."

Still holding Tino he strode over to where their coats were and picked up both of them and went out the door, not even bothering to put them on and used his new key to lock the door on his way out.

"You know, I still have never been to your place." Tino said excited.

====...=====

Sorry if this seems like it's in pieces or not flowing, a lot has happened in the past 2 days. The previous Author's Note up there was 2 days ago XD yeah um, my best friend who I'm living with isn't doing too good and is going to be at the hospital getting help for a while so I've been doing random things to occupy myself like writing this. I'm sorry if this is a mood killer but yeah, just know some things are going on and I dunno what's gonna happen next. I still only got one submission which is fine. I'll tell you the due date next chapter. And that's also a good movie- "Due Date". You should see it if yu like laughing and The Hangover.


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm so excited!" Tino exclaimed while lacing his fingers with Berwald's as they walked to his apartment.

"Don't g't too 'xcited."

"Too late!" He would've rushed in front of Berwald if he knew where to go. So, instead, he just had a little hop in his step and swung their intertwined hands, grinning much in the way Alfred always does.

The complexes looked recently built and had an array of different personalities around their doors or little porches. They went up to one of the buildings and climbed the stairs to the second floor and turned right to a plain door that had golden numbers across it stating it was apartment 1805. He dug out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door rather quickly. The door opened to reveal a dull, not-so-lived-in, boring, gray apartment.

"W'lcome." Berwald tried to smile, only coming off a bit awkward looking but it was adorable that he was trying.

Tino stepped into the new environment with aw.

"So this is where you've been living? It's very clean!" And it was. There wasn't anything out of place which made it look like a generic hotel room.

"Y'ah. I 'nly come h're to clean 'n do laundry now. . . "

They both stood their silent, Berwald looking at the ground and Tino everywhere else.

"Well I b'tter go pack . . ."

"Yes! And take your time. No rush since Peter's gone." Tino smiled and let Berwald leave down the unknown hall.

He slowly started walking around, regarding the rare small trinkets that were put on the shelves next to the t.v.. One was a troll and another a fairy. The troll looked very angry and tired, like a typical troll does and the fairy for some reason struck Tino as hyperactive and dumb. It was weird but somehow fit seeing something like this in Berwald's house hold. Though on the outside he appeared very stern and serious, inside he could be very silly.

Looking up Tino saw a puffin plushie sitting on the top of the tv set. He went to touch it when something else caught his eye. It was a framed photo of Berwald and several other people. It looked to be from a couple years ago because Berwald was more lanky and tall then built, as if he was still growing into his body. The others seemed very passive except for the 2nd tallest blonde in the frame. He had a large, cocky grin as he wrapped an arm around a smaller gentleman with a cross hair clip. He didn't looked happy about the attention he was getting. And an older man was in the back, sitting calmly with a slight smile and almost white hair. 'Must be their father'.

Then there was the odd ball. You could call him that because he was the only non-blonde and distanced himself from the others, looking off somewhere else. There was also a puffin by his feet, staring in the same direction. It was quite a strange picture but Tino felt a little closer to knowing about Berwald.

So he ventured out to find the other man while still holding the picture, wondering just which one called him a 'MILF'.

"Berwald, hon?" He called out walking down a dark hallway.

"Y's?"

Tino peaked into the only open door with light shining from it and found the man. Berwald was bending over the bed putting neatly folded clothes into a large gray suit case. But Tino's attention was soon lost at the main question at hand.

"This bed is HUGE!" Berwald looked up at him and laughed a little.

"No I'm serious! It's so _big_!" He exclaimed as he crawled on top of it and set the picture down next to him. It had to be at least eight feet long.

"That's wh't she s'id."

"Oh Ha Ha! Very funny."

"S'rry, I meant 'he' s'id."

Tino truly laughed at that, not noticing the bed's weight shifting next to him. He felt hands lightly push him unto his back and lips against his, quieting his giggles. When they broke apart Tino smiled up at him, getting his breath back.

"How's the packing going?"

"Well. What d'd you bring 'n h're?"

"Oh!" Tino shifted to move up and picked up the frame.

"This! Is this your family?"

"Mm."

". . . . Well are you going to tell me about them Ber-bear?"

"B'r-bear?"

Tino blushed at the slip-up. Alfred called him that once behind his back but it stuck with Tino ever since.

"Heh, yeah! You know~ Because you're Berwald and you're big . . . and huggable . . . like a bear?" He tried playing it off.

"Hhhm 'nd what should I call y'u?"

"Anything you want . . . Except for MILF!"

"'Kay. B't you 're a MILF."

"N-no I'm not!" Tino was once again retreating on his back while Berwald resumed his presence on top of him. The larger blonde gently attacked his lips, sucking on his bottom lip whenever he had the chance, then moved down to his jaw and lower to his neck.

"You're my M'LF. A m'ther I'd like t' fuck." He emphasized by lightly grinding his hips against Tino's. He gasped at the action but could feel his insides warm in response.

"Berwald~ getting a little frisky are we?"

"Can' help 't. You're such a l'ttle fox."

He resumed trailing his kisses while lightly pushing up Tino's shirt. The smaller man took the hint and sat up, pulling off the hindering fabric and then forced himself more on Berwald, surprising him. Tino's hands were fast, as usual, unzipping his own jeans as well as Berwald's.

Pushing Berwald on his back against the plush mattress with unknown strength, he straddled him and slowly began to slide his pants off, revealing his slimming black briefs. A soft growl came from Berwald's throat as he watched Tino slowly shed his clothing.

"Like what you see?" He asked while hovering just above the man's groin on his knees, one hand combing though his hair and the other one playfully pulling down the waist band of the briefs, giving a dangerously low view, all while winking at his lover and wetting his lips with that skilled tongue.

"I l've what 'm seein'."

Tino could feel Berwald's heat underneath him. The warmth quickly effecting him in the same way and felt his own member growing hard, especially after pushing Berwald's shirt off the reveal those toned muscles. He lowered himself more, rubbing their clothed erections against each other not expecting the other blonde's hand to reach up and rub one of his nipples. Caught off guard his body reacted strongly to all the nerves being sent throughout his body and sped up his rolling hips and lulling his head back, gasping, loving the attention.

He felt another hand pull down his underwear to free his member, pumping it generously.

"Ah! Hah~ Berwald!"

Then his nipples were forgotten when he felt the other hand roam to his ass, cupping, grabbing and even pinching it a little. The touch made him to the brink of cumming but the pumping fist suddenly stopped and capped the tip of the head and cutting off from hitting his orgasm.

"B-Ber-wald! Please, please! I need to cum!-"

"I w'nt to go 'll the way."

"Anything- please, fuck me! I want you~!"

Tino was cut off as his was lifted and just about thrown on his back with Berwald on top of him again, tearing off this briefs, almost like an animal. It just turned Tino on even more to see how much the other man wanted him. He then placed this hands on the backs of Tino's knees and bent them over his shoulders, licking the man's shaft then moving down to his balls then his entrance.

The foreign feeling was overwhelming making the shorter blonde moan and grab the sheets underneath him. Soon he felt the pressure ease from his legs as Berwald sat up and without thinking Tino took one of his hands and starting sucking. He coaxed the fingers as much as he could so the Ber-bear got the hint and prepare him since it's been a while and the teacher's cock a quite large.

Sliding a finger in Berwald watched the other's expression, roaming the blonde's insides to find that one special spot. Nothing really changed until he slid in the second finger, rubbing it and regarded Tino's silent scream. He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself for take off.

While carefully pushing in he kissed Tino's forehead, hoping to ease the intrusion. The Fin reached up and placed his hands on both sides of Berwald's face and pulled him into a sensual kiss, spreading his legs wider and scooting more forward for the Swede to take him.

Before they knew it Berwald was all the way in and ready to work. He started off slow for Tino but Tino was soon pushing into him and wanting more. It was too much for the teacher, wanting to be with this man and finally being able to have him there, underneath him and almost _begging _for him. He sped up the pace, going so fast the rhythm was forgotten but both were too lost in the passion that they didn't care. Berwald kept hitting that sweet spot and when he tweaked a nipple it was all over for the small blonde. He came, rolling his hips still afterward ,enjoying riding the orgasmic wave while it was still there. Tino's muscles clenching around his dick caused him to climax and fill his seed into Tino.

He removed himself out of Tino with a 'pop' and heard the man giggle. It made him smile a little as he went to spoon his lover.

"Sorry, that noise use to make me feel so embarrassed but now it just sounds so funny."

"'f you want I c'n do 't again." He smirked behind Tino's ear.

"Okay."

". . . . Vad?"

===...====

After fooling around a bit more Tino reached for the photo once again and tried asking Berwald about it again.

"So tell me about your family hon."

"Mmm . . . Well that's Emil w'th the s'lvery hair. 'nd that's my 'ther brother Lucas. 'nd back th're 's our old man."

"What about this guy?" He asked pointing to the grinning man.

"Mathis. B't he's not 'mportant."

"Aww that's not very nice. Why do you say that?"

"He's the 'ne who c'lled you a MILF."

"Ah. Point taken."

"Mm."

A few seconds passed as the sat on the bed, thinking over things since the afterglow was over.

"Are you getting hungry?"

"'little yeah."

Tino's eyes grew wide and a thin, devious smile crept on his lips.

"Okay. Close your eyes and count to 5."

===...===

Author's Note

Hey Y'all! Sorry for the wait, a lot's been going on as usual! Sorry this is so short too but hey at least there's finally sex! I'm at my parent's house for spring break and last night went to PBR! For all you that don't know what PBR is it's Professional Bull Riding. I don't usually do things like that but watching really puts you in a different perspective. I enjoyed it and felt so freaking American after that XD Anyways, I hope to put up another chapter before break is over. Wish me luck!

P.S. Lately I've been getting a lot of new readers and I want to thank you so much for your reviews and measages, they mean a lot and keep me going ^.^ Otherwise I'm a very forgetful person. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!


	24. Chapter 24

"'Kay, I counted t' five. 'm opening my 'yes now."

When he removed his hands from his face and lifted his eyelids Tino was not in sight. But the door was slightly open giving him a clue. Berwald sat up and got off the bed, finding his boxers and putting them on before leaving the room, wondering down the hall. He would've been nervous that Tino left if he didn't see his clothes still riddled about the bedroom floor.

He came into view of the living room but no Tino. Shuffling could be heard in the kitchen so he made his way to the cluttering noise.

There was Tino, still nude, with nothing but _his_ apron on. It made Berwald flare up in a blush, the image forever planted into his brain.

"Hey Berwald. You hungry?" Tino asked, batting those eyelashes and holding a wooden stirring spoon. His smile was sweet but his eyes sparkled something naughty inside them.

"Come h're." Berwald was once again growing hard, unable to resist his Finnish boyfriend and loved the fact he wanted to be just as perverted as he is. He bent low to grab Tino's thighs and lifted him up with ease, making him wrap his legs around his middle and walked over to the counter, placing him on it and started ravishing him. Tino moaned and arched into his touches, craving more.

"Pr'pare yoursef f'r me."

"Mmm!"

Tino put his own fingers in his mouth and coated them with his saliva. He then pulled the apron up and fingered himself, looking up at Berwald with half lidded eyes and a pink blush across his cheeks. He was lightly panting while rubbing his entrance. 'I'm never going to forget this night' Berwald thought to himself.

"Berwald, I'm ready."

He positioned himself inside Tino. It started off slow again but quickly sped up. The motions becoming so strong in fact Tino was edging off the counter. Berwald took Tino's thighs again and lifted the man off the counter.

"Ah Berwald-!"

"I won't drop y'u."

And thrusted deeper into Tino, making him cry out in surprise and pleasure. He was hanging on to him, being completely filled to the brim with Berwald, it was so much warmer inside then with the other people he's been with . . . and his vibrator.

Berwald shifted at an angle and hit Tino's prostate dead on. He cried out again, digging his nails into Berwald's back and arched into the motion.

"Harder- harder!"

He couldn't believe the teacher was able to go so fast while standing up and supporting him like he was. He tried focusing his vision and saw the muscles under Ber's skin working, pulsing, and making him go oh-so weak with desire. Within the next few thrusts Tino came and continued rocking his hips on Berwald's erection until he came soon after. He slumped on Mr. Ox's shoulder while Berwald was still carrying him, hands roaming from his hip and thigh to his butt to better carry the smaller blonde. He unsheathed himself from Tino's warm cavern and kissed his forehead.

"I l've you."

"I love you too hon. That was really good."

"Mm."

They stayed like until knocking interrupted their tender moment.

"Oh! That must be the deliver boy."

"D'livery?"

"Sorry I was too tired to actually cook, hahaha." He kissed Berwald's nose and unwrapped his legs and stood on the floor with sea legs.

"Wow! I think I forgot how to walk." He said while making his way back to the bedroom to retrieve his wallet from his discarded pants. He leaned on the side of the wall for support, Berwald's essence beginning to trickle down his legs from his perfect round ass. His hand prints making a red tinted outline on his cheeks.

"Don't, I'll take c're of 't." He ushered Tino to the bed and went to grab his pants and wallet instead. He quickly slipped on his pants while the delivery person knocked again. He opened the door so fast it caught the person off guard and almost wet themselves at the sight of Berwald's (unknowingly) glaring face.

"H-here's your Sesame chicken and Mushi pork. $16.89?"

"Mm. Th'nks." He gave the man a $20 and shut the door. 'Chinese does s'und good' he thought as he made his way back to the bedroom.

Tino still had the apron on and was lounging on his side, looking up at Berwald with a gentle smile. 'He's so beautiful . . '

He put the bag down next to Tino and kissed him softly on the lips, loving the atmosphere he just walked into.

"You know Berwald . . . I was thinking since we have a bit of time until Peter comes back and you still have a couple days left on the apartment, why don't we stay here and break it in?" He said while a hand went behind him and untied the apron, letting it slide to show more skin.

"Since it seems you haven't done that since first moving in. Am I right?"

Berwald was a little shocked by the suggestion but rather then answering he pushed the bag closer to Tino, making the shorter give him a perplexed look.

"Eat up, you w'll need y'ur strength."

Tino busted out laughing but did as he was told and grabbed his food out of the bag and started eating.

===...====

Author's Note

Sorry if the names are really weird for Nor, Den and Ice, it was 2 am when I was writing and I just looked up on google what names are most popular with them. Someone wrote that those were what the artist was most considering but I should've called Den Mathais because I've seen that used a lot more.

Oh! And the contest ends on the 25th of this month! Just to remind you the contest is to draw some sort of fan art of this fic and the prize is I'll write any folklore, myth, or fairy tale story you want staring SuFin.


	25. Chapter 25

===...=====

"Ah . . . Hah . . . Ah! There-Yes there!" Tino said, rocking the bed with Berwald on top of him. He was in absolute bliss. The thrusts were deep and filling, making Tino drool a little and eye lids droop in clouded pleasure. A smile lightly played on his face as he was climaxing, giving him a very dopy look but hidden from Berwald as he burred his face in the pillow beneath him on the bed, still moaning out in lust.

With Tino's noises, and ass made by angels, Berwald couldn't take much longer, but with more and more practice he has been lasting longer. Longer in bed, the kitchen, shower, on the couch, in the hallway against the wall, on the balcony, and in the car. His pace quickened and with that more sounds emitted from his small Finish boyfriend.

"Oh Berwald! Oh-Oh-Aaah!~" Berwald felt his legs twitch under his hands and the rings of muscles tighten around Berwald's member. The heat rose and became unbearable for him and began to thrust a bit harder.

Tino continued rolling his hips with Berwald, riding out his orgasm, drooling even more now. The sensations were beyond anything he's experienced with other men. While Arthur was a freak in the sheets he didn't come off as caring sometimes. And while Francis was very sensual he wasn't as intense as Berwald. Those bright blue-green eyes bore more into his soul then the Frenchman's deep blues. Not to mention his Swede was freaking _huge_! Tino wasn't sure if he could do it at first but he loves a challenge.

Berwald came inside Tino, still thrusting but more softer now. He leaned more onto Tino, feeling his pale back against his chest as he made a trail of kisses from the man's ear to the back of his neck, and down his spine as he slowly pulled out.

Tino hummed into the pillow in the afterglow, the warm liquid now leaking down his legs, almost tickling him as he still had his lower limbs spread and butt in the air. Berwald started rubbing his back in circular motions, coaxing Tino lay down.

"I'll g't a t'wel."

"Mm'kay." He peaked out from the pillow and smiled at him.

The past few days have been nothing but some t.v., a little shopping, and tons of sex. Soft, hard, fast, slow, rough, and smooth but every single time was just as meaningful as the next. No matter how many times they've done it Berwald still looks at him with hungry eyes and touches him with eager hands.

Being in a new environment and love making at every moment reminded him of his honey moon with Arthur, only this time it felt more relaxing for some inexplicable reason.

When Berwald came back with the towel he started to wipe off Tino's legs.

"Thanks love but I can get it-"

"No. 't is my mess, I need t' clean 't." Tino blushed but let him continue since he seemed to want to. Though he did feel a bit embarrassed being looked at so closely.

"Peter will be back home tomorrow . . . "

"Y's . . . Aren't y'u happy?"

"Yes! I am. But we also need to move your stuff. I wanted to before he arrives . . ."

"We'll do 't ton'ght then." Tino scoffed a little at this response, making Berwald raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do realize in order to do that we need to actually pack, move stuff and transfer it over with no extra time for fooling around, don't you?"

"I c'n do 't. You 'n the 'ther hand probably can't even w'lk straight."

"Fuck you!"

"You 'lready did." Berwald chuckled as Tino began walloping him with a pillow.

===...====

Surprisingly, Berwald didn't have that much stuff. Like, at all. Most of what was there was clothes and could easily joined with Tino's wardrobe in the closet. All the furniture belonged to the apartment complex and one box contained stray items that Berwald's either brought from his last home or acquired over the last couple months.

Tino wiped his brow and breathed out a content sigh.

"So that's everything?"

"Pr'tty much."

"You sure nothing is missing?" He asked one last time before they left the place for good. The tall man looked around, scanning the area.

" . . . Well, th're is one last th'ng. But 't's too big."

"What do you mean? Whatever it is we'll take it!"

"But I don't know wh're 't would go at th' house."

"What is it?"

"My bed."

" . . . Oh. . . I'll just get rid of mine then! Or give it to Peter and get rid of his."

"You s're?"

"Positive! Plus mine must be too short for you. You need to be able to sleep peacefully and I've grown fond of yours so we'll just share that."

Berwald's face tinted a little at the thought of them sharing a bed like a married couple. Tino on one side reading a book, laying back on his pillows and him on the other side, leaning against the head board, looking over his students work, grading papers, both of them with their own bedside table and lamp.

"So . . . How do we move this thing?"

===...=====

"Thank you so much again!"

"Anytime my friend! See you Tuesday night, vee~!"

The Italian and his strong German lover left after helping them with the tremendous bed. Moments before though the Italian couldn't help but ask about all the adventures Tino's been having in Peter's absence, making Tino shy away from Berwald and Ludwig as he answered some of the intimate questions.

Feli seemed so happy to help, or rather, forcing Ludwig to do all the work as he chatted it up with the small blonde. It was as if he and Feli were wives and letting their husbands do all the heavy lifting. Tino wished he could've been more useful but Berwald refused to let him do too much because of previous 'activities'. Feli on the other hand didn't seem to mind not helping.

As they drove off towards the bar/home Tino faced his Swedish giant and smiled.

"So, welcome home Berwald. Please make yourself as comfortable as possible." He said a little bashfully, not used to being formal after all the dirty talk he's done the past few days. Ber-bear lowered his head, cupping his hands on both of Tino's cheeks and kissed him.

"Th'nk you Tino. I w'll cher'sh you 'nd this home."

"Haha, Berwald you're so sweet. Come on, let's go inside and unpack."

===...====

Peter came home the day after and things have been nothing short of fun for the little guy. Having his teacher live with him was like a dream come true. For the past two weeks he'd ask Berwald to play with him non-stop and the man complied, never saying 'no' to the adventurous sprite. They'd play and play while Tino cooked and picked up. It made him rather irritated that Peter was getting more time with his boyfriend then he was but refused to be jealous. Being jealous would be so below him.

"Can we play airplane Berwald?"

"No! It's bed time Peter. Pajamas, teeth and bed."

"Aww Mooom~!"

"Now mister!"

The dejected little boy trudged up the stairs while his mother folded some clothes in the living room. Berwald looked back at Tino but Tino refused to look back, acting like he was too preoccupied to notice his lover's gaze.

"You 'kay T'no?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. Why do you ask?"

"Then g' to b'd. I'll f'nish folding."

"No it's okay, there's only a little left."

Berwald wrapped an arm around Tino's middle and leaned against him.

"It's okay. Go ch'ck on P'ter and crawl 'nto bed. I'll join y'u soon."

Tino sighed and looked back at Berwald, unable to refuse the man. He gave him a light kiss before standing up and going up the stairs to peek in on his son. When he saw Peter was laying in bed reading a picture book he walked over and sat on the side of the bed and started combing his fingers through the little one's hair.

"I know you're excited to have Berwald here-I am too- but please don't ask him to do so many things honey, okay? He can get tired just like Mommy and Daddy."

"But he never says so!"

"That's because he's too polite love. You should play games, but he has stuff he has to do sometimes too okay?"

"Fiiiiine."

"That's my boy." He kissed Peter's head and tucked him in, smiling and lightly shutting the door behind him as he walked out of the room.

As Berwald suggested he changed into his pj's and opened his bedroom door to be greeted by a changing Swede. Those muscles under that pale skin still called to him and he felt his face flare up in a heated blush. It's been at least 2 weeks since they've had any action and it was getting to the Fin.

"S-sorry for not knocking."

"'t's okay. You've seen m' naked b'fore."

"Y-yeah you're right, ha ha "

Berwald finished putting his pj pants on, leaving his shirt on the ground and walked up to Tino. He tilted his chin and Tino complied by pushing himself on his tip toes as Berwald kissed him softly. Not loosing the contact they both walked over to the enormous bed; Tino laying down on his back and Berwald hovering above him, hands roaming on the petite body underneath him.

They briefly pulled apart for Berwald to remove his glasses and continued with the same passion as before. Their breaths soon becoming pants as the tall lover removed Tino's pants and underwear in one fast motion. He gasped at the rush of open air that now surrounded his freed lower half. His own hands made cheeky moves such as tweaking a nipple and cupping Berwald hard package.

He moaned at the touch, nuzzling more into Tino's neck and thrusted into the palm. Quickly he discarded his fresh pj bottoms and started stretching Tino. While he was doing that Tino reached into the bedside table drawer and retrieved some lube. Berwald grabbed it from him and generously slicked up his hands, warming up the slippery substance. The scent of cherries immediately raided the air and made the Swede lick his lips in satisfaction.

Once he felt Tino push against his fingers he knew his boyfriend was prepared enough. He gently pushed the tip into Tino, making the man gasp. Berwald started massaging his thighs to help him relax. When Tino looked at him with those clouded eyes and nodded he went in a little further, slowly progressing until he was burred to the hilt.

"Mmmm Berrrwald~"

"T'no, y'u're so h't." He started thrusting slowly, growing more speed when Tino rocked along with his rhythm. He took one of Tino's legs and lifted it higher when Tino moaned in that oh-so pleasurable way. Berwald knew he found the Fin's secret spot. Trying not to loose it he sped up the movement a bit more and Tino turned into goo. He was melting on the spot with ecstasy sparking all his nerves whenever Berwald's cock touched that sensual area.

He was climaxing and fast, not being able to hold back any further. Right before cumming he felt calloused hands cover his mouth. He was surprised but still riding out the waves of his orgasm when they still remained on his face. He decided to open his mouth wider and suck on the digits. That must've sparked something in Berwald too because he came soon afterwords.

Still in their positions they gazed into each other's eyes, memorized by each other and their feelings of leaving pleasure. Coming back down to earth Berwald removed his fingers from Tino's mouth and was about to go get a towel when a knock was heard from the door.

"Mama? Berwald? . . . Mama?"

Tino looked at Berwald like a deer in headlights, but Berwald only returned the look.

"Berwald?"

Said man immediately jumped up from the bed and pulled his pants back on. Then he rushed into the bathroom and threw a towel at Tino and gathered his pajamas. When Tino quickly cleaned up his legs he pulled on his pj's and discarded the cloth into the laundry basket. Berwald then opened the door to a sad Peter.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I had a bad dream . . . and then I heard strange noises. Like a ghost . . . Can I sleep with you?"

Before Tino could answer him Berwald picked up the small child and carried him to the bed, placing him between the two of them. Peter instantly snuggled into the pillows and closed his eyes, falling to sleep almost too easily.

"He heard us." Tino said as Berwald shut off the lights.

"I tr'ed to cover your scr'am."

"Heh! Scream? Whatever."

"You're a y'ller."

"No I'm not!" He said in a whisper.

"You s' are. But 't's okay. Just sh'ws how good I 'm." Berwald smirked. The dark outline of the rare smug look on his face made Tino embarrassed all over again, wonder just how loud he is when in the thrills of Berwald's hands.

====...=====

Author's Note

Sorry for the long-ass wait! You probably wouldn't believe all the shit that's been going on in my life lately, lol XD I had ACT's and at the same time dealing with one of my housemate/best friends running away. She left Wednesday and I still haven't seen her since. Anyways, I love you guys and thanks for reading. It means a lot to me that people enjoy this story.


	26. Chapter 26

"What's up with Berwald? He's not taking any of my calls or texts anymore!" The tall Danish man exclaimed while drive just a little recklessly on the road.

"Maybe that's because you harass him instead of talking to him like a normal person." He lover replied cooly, looking out the window and not showing the least bit of concern over his boyfriend's wild driving.

"Hey I'm his brother- I'm allowed to tease him!"

"We aren't married, so no. You're not his brother, Mathias."

"And whose fault is that?" He retorted, almost hitting the car in front of them.

"I'm not going to be proposed to like I'm some kind of young girl!" Lukas said, starting to raise his voice which is a little rare for the Norwegian.

"Maybe so, but you sure take it in bed like a-"

"GUYS! I'm right here! Please shut up!" Emil quipped from the backseat, tired beyond belief. Their plane ride from Denmark was long but felt even more tiresome because of Mathias's large amount of energy. Finally in America he curled up in the back of the rental car to get some sleep before they reached Berwald's and more yelling could ensue. He could only hope there's a sound-proof room at the Swede's place.

===….====

Several hours later they pulled up to Berwald's apartment complex and Mathais quickly got out of the car to run up the stairs. Back at the car Emil poked his head up and looked around.

"I thought you said Berwald moved in with his boyfriend?"

"He did. I just didn't tell Mathias that yet." Lukas said.

"Oh . . ."

They could hear Mathias yelling and banging on the poor door that was once the entrance to Berwald's home.

"Open up! Honey we're home! God dammit unlock this door!"

It went on for the next couple minutes until the Dane gave up and walked back to the car, pouting all the way.

"He won't open up for me. You guys have to talk some sense into him."

"Mathias, he moved."

Moved? Where? On his salary there's only-"

"He lives with his boyfriend now! Let's go before it gets any later." Emil piped up from the back seat, hanging his legs out of the window.

"Oh . . . Ooooh~! Well let's go! Don't wanna keep the darling little MILF waiting."

"That's another thing, don't call him that- Precisely the reason why Berwald refuses to talk to you anymore." Lukas warned.

"You're lucky you're even coming along." The Icelandic little brother muttered.

===…====

Tino was extremely nervous. Berwald just sat in the back and played with Peter, regarding Tino acting like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"T'no, come sit w'th us."

"Sorry I can't! Need to check on the bird. You think they'll like just roasted chicken? I can make other things too-"

"St'p! stop, stop, st'p, stop!" Berwald got up off the couch and walked over to Tino, taking the Finnish man's finicky hands in his and looked him straight in the eyes which slightly frightened said man.

"J'st calm down. Y'u shouldn't h've to feel th' need to 'mpress them. 'f they like you too much th'n they'll n'ver leave." Tino started laughing at that which caused Berwald to crack a smile. He loved hearing that laugh. It was quite goofy-sounding actually.

"I thought you guys were close?"

"We 're. I just h'te Mathias." The Swede let go of Tino's hands as the Fin checked on the chicken. It was golden. So beautiful looking it seemed as if it were straight from a cooking catalog.

"Ser'ously though. Relax."

"Hush, hush. I'm relaxed. Perfectly calm." As he said that he looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:00. They would be here at any moment. His nerves were taking a rise again but he refused to let Berwald know that.

"Mama I'm hungry." Peter said as he tugged on Tino's apron.

"We'll eat as soon as Berwald's family gets here."

"We're his family! So let's eat!" He said as he stole a deviled egg from the plate on the counter.

"Peter. William. Kirkland! You will show your manners as if you were at one of your father's dinners', do you understand me?"

Peter frowned and nodded his head in contempt and ran back into the living room to resume his show of SpongeBob Squarepants. Berwald came up behind him and started massaging his shoulders and the base of his neck. Tino leaned into the touch and let out a long, deep breath.

"You're w'nderful. You're m' beautiful, sm'rt, loving wife so there's nothing t' be nervous about." Just as he finished saying that the doorbell rang, causing Peter to race for the door, excitement plastered onto his face as he yelled;

"The Uncles are here! The Uncles are here!"

Berwald left as well for the door to answer it, leaving Tino in the kitchen with his preparations. But Tino only stood still frozen by Berwald's words.

"Wife?" He repeated to himself.

===…====

Author here!

Sorry it's so short. I'll do more when I can. As for my friend she is safe and doing well. Please review if you can!


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note:

Who's cool? You're cool! Waking up to 8 reviews just made my whole day! And so early too! I love you guys! For realsies, lol. I've been wanting to do individual responses for a long while now because they look so cool in other's fics and I know when they respond to me in their notes I feel so cool.

Felton0Fanatic- I totally see that too XD I hate when people just ignore Finland's strength. Sure he's uke most of the time, but uke's are still men!

Feli-san- It's all good, there's still Alfred =D But nah, I like Mathias too much. He has nice fashion and hair so there's no way I could hurt him . . . too much.

RainBowMiku- *haggles back* thank you and yeah, I love Mathias because if anyone can make a riot, it's him.

Windup-Charmer- No you made MY day XD We're so cool we make each other's days.

MissAnnette- You're so sweet! I hope as this fic progresses you still feel that way =)

Kayal6- Thank you =)

Psychoninja7- Thank you ^.^ writing it up right now before the boyfriend comes over!

Yotzie- Me too! I'm a bit worried since I don't know them too well and hope everyone likes how I personify them in this story =)

Now on with the story!

===….====

Berwald peeked through the peep hole and saw his two brothers and the infamous dirt bag that is Lukas's boyfriend. Peter was beside him, excited yet nervous at the same time. When he opened the door Mathias immediately gave him a big hug and walked right in. Behind him Lukas was smiling politely up at him and Emil was looking away as if interested in something else.

"How you been bro? It's been a while."

"Y's. It has."

Mathias was taking his jacket off when he spotted a head of blonde hair.

"Wow! Who's the little guy?" Peter hid behind Berwald's long legs, suddenly frightened by the new people. Lukas walked in with Emil close behind.

"Quit being so loud, you are scaring him." Lukas bent down to the boy's level and extended his hand out.

"Hello little Peter. I'm Lukas. Berwald tells me you like fairy tales. Is that true?" The usually noisy child nodded his head and looked at Lukas.

"Well I come all the way from Norway. Have you ever heard tales from there?" To this Peter quietly shook his head from side to side and said 'no'.

"Would you like me to tell you some stories?"

"Yes, please." Peter spoke and a shy smile played his lips as he reached out and shook Lukas hand. He then quickly turned around and scampered to the kitchen to see his mama.

"Awe that was sweet. You always had a soft spot with children. Let's adopt!"

"Thanks but I think if I were to care for another human being it'd be better if I was a single parent." Berwald let out a small laugh at his brother's sly remark.

"I r'member when Em'l was that small."

"Yes you were so cute back then." Lukas said.

"Shush! That was a long time ago."

"Not too long ago short stuff!" They took off their shoes and walked further into the house. When they entered the kitchen Tino was setting the table, somehow not noticing them. 'Probably panicking internally' thought Berwald. It was when Mathias let out a wolf whistle that Tino looked up and saw them. He quickly smiled and approached them.

"Oh, hello! Welcome! I hope you had a good flight." Mathias glided into the fore front.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. So you're the one taking care of our brother! How kind of you."

"Oh, ha ha, I'd like to think he's the one helping us out. I couldn't have asked for anyone better." Tino gave a slight blush while Berwald in the background was flaring up. The man coughed to get everyone's attention and motioned at Emil.

"This's Emil, the youngest. Then L'kas and th't lug 's Mathias."

"And this little guy here is Peter. I'm really happy to meet Berwald's family. And you have great timing because I was just setting the table."

"I'll help." Emil offered. Tino was going to protest but Emil was already in the kitchen and carrying things to the table. While they were doing that Mathias nudged Berwald and whispered;

"Nice catch Berwald. Is it more fun with a cougar? Ophf!"

Lukas elbowed his boyfriend in the side in disgust before Berwald moved to do something equally if not more physically harmful.

"Before you talk even more ill of him in his own home Mathias, Tino is younger then you."

"I was wondering why he looked so young. So he knocked up some chick and got stuck with the kiddo in high school?"

Berwald was already reaching his limit with the Dane and Lukas could tell.

"You drunk, it's Arthur Kirkland's nephew. They, he and Arthur, adopted him right after he was born. Oh and in case you don't know who Arthur Kirkland _is_, he's the Senator of this state."

"So you're dating not just a MILF but a _famous _MILF?"

"St'p calling h'm-"

"Supper's ready everyone!" The blonde announced cheerfully.

===….====

Tino was afraid of not having any dinner talk, but in reality it would be amazing if he got a word in at all. Emil was mostly quiet; texting on his phone from time to time. Lukas tried conversing with Berwald all the while slapping Emil's hand for texting and telling him they need to catch up with their other brother. Mathias was arguing with Peter about which superheroes were the best, in order, and why.

But he couldn't help but smile at the relationships starting and coming back to together. He liked Berwald's brothers a lot; they were kind, quiet and knew how to interact with kids. Though he was still a little skeptical with Mathias because he seemed have a little too much fun and knowledge with childish topics and antics.

"So Tino, tell us about yourself." Lukas said. Suddenly the room was very quiet and all eyes were on the Finnish man.

"Uh-Umm . . . I'm a bartender?"

"For real? You should totally get me a drink man!"

"No." Emil, Lukas and Berwald said at once. Tino and Peter looked at everyone bewildered.

"Mathias promised not to drink for our whole stay. Remember Mathias?" Lukas glared at his boyfriend.

"Sure, sure." He said waving away the subject.

"Tell us more about yourself."

"Well . . . Christmas is my favorite holiday . . . and my roots are Finnish."

"So you're a Nordic also. How fitting."

"What about you guys? What's it like where you live?" They looked at each other, wondering who was going to answer when Lukas took the position since Mathias had his mouth full of food.

"It's cold but very nice. I write and illustrate children's books and Emil is a student right now. Mathias works for a construction company and life is nothing short of interesting."

"More like a constant fighting match." Emil muttered.

"With love! Always with love!" Mathias added. Lukas just rolled his eyes and took a bite of his food.

"Mommy, I'm done." Peter said as he climbed out of his chair and grabbed his plate. Tino looked at the clock and noticed it was around the little one's bed time.

"Okay. Just put it on the counter and head upstairs. I'll be up there soon to get you ready for bed." Then Peter left and his footsteps no longer were heard up the stairs Mathias began his dirty talk.

"So Tino, how do you keep that figure of yours with this delicious cooking?" Tino blushed while Berwald just gritted his teeth. No one is allowed to check out his wife but him.

"Haha I dunno what you're talking about. I was in much better shape in high school." Tino looked at his guests and noticed how skinny they were. Not unhealthy so but a good weight. He on the other hand carried some excess on his hips that he wasn't too fond of. It made him appear more feminine and he was tired of being mistaken as a girl from the behind.

"I doubt that but you should prove me wrong anyways. Were you on a swimming team by any chance?" The Dane winked.

"Umm no, why do you ask?"

"Because I wouldn't mind seeing you in a Speedo-Ouch!" Mathias voiced while rubbing his leg. Someone must've kicked him under the table.

"You w'll refrain fr'm checking out T'no when you're h're." Berwald warned his some-what brother-in-law.

"Jeez Berry I was just complimenting you're woman!"

"K'ep you're 'ys off him and 'nstead on L'kas."Tino immediately rose from his seat, startling the two out of their heating fight.

"I should go check on Peter. Please continue eating." He put on a sweet smile and exited the room. The air then turned more awkward until Emil got a text, quickly answering it.

"You need to watch that mouth Mathias." Lukas said, looking at his boyfriend. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare him off. . . I just know how to tease more than how I know to communicate. "

"'ll go check 'n him."

"No. I will. Plus I promised someone a bedtime story." Lukas stood up and left the room, leaving the remaining three to silent company and cold food.

===…====

Upstairs Lukas was confused as to which rooms he was allowed to go in. There was one door down the hall that was slightly ajar and dim light emitting out of it. He then heard Tino's voice and approached it. He peeked in and saw the two sitting on the bed talking. He lightly knocked on the door showing his presence.

"Oh hey Lukas."

"Uncle Lukas! Can I have a story?"

"Of course, that's why I came up here. Is that okay Mama?" Lukas gave a small smile and Tino grinned at the other blonde.

"Definitely! Thank you Lukas. I'll leave you to it. Sweet dreams love." He kissed Peter's forehead and got off the bed. The little one hurried under the covers and watched Lukas with wide eyes to tell his tale. When Tino passed Lukas in the room he lightly touched his arm and thanked him. He didn't know Berwald's family would be so well with kids but then again looking at Berwald he should've known. When Tino looked back before leaving the room he saw the Norwegian had pulled up a chair to the bed and already started describing the main character with a soft voice and animated hands.

His nerves were settled until he bumped into someone tall in the hallway.

"Oh sorry Berwald-"

"I want to apologize."

"Oh it's you Mathias, ha ha ha. Lukas is in Peter's room telling him some stories before bed. If you'd like I can make us some cocoa and we can all watch t.v. or something."

"That sounds nice. But I want to apologize for being an ass during dinner. I can't help but act like that sometimes. I want to let you know I think it's great you and Berwald are together. I don't think there's anyone better. In fact you might be too good for him-"

"It's okay! And it's just part of your charm right? Don't worry; I know you mean no harm."

"Good." He smiled at the shorter man. Then he walked around the Fin and peeked through the door into Peter's room.

"Mathias, are you coming downstairs?" He whispered to the man.

"In a sec . . . It's rare to see Lu with a kid. . . Didja know kids bring out the best in him? Sometimes I try to act like one to see if I get the same reaction out of him but I'm nothing compared to the real thing. . . I love watching him with kids because he just glows something beautiful, you know?" Tino's eyes softened and a gentle smile fell on his face as he recalls thinking something along those lines when he sees Berwald and Peter playing.

"Yeah. . . Berwald grows into a softy around kids too. It's funny to see his usually stoic stature bend to the will of a little kid."

"Yeah. Same with Lukas."

Tino looked at Mathias and saw how much he really loved Lukas as the Danish man watched his lover in the background. He felt like he was meeting the real Mathias which relieved Tino because he didn't know what to think of him before. Now he can calmly say that the tall, hyper blonde is compassionate and likes to make sure his lover is always happy, even if that means degrading himself a little. Much like his Swede.

===…====

"So . . . wh't do you th'nk of m' family?" Berwald asked after they turned off the lights and he wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriend as they settled into bed.

"I like them. I want to get to know Emil a little better but I think he's just shy."

"Y'ah he 's. Sorry 'bout M'thias."

"It's alright. He apologized after dinner when I was leaving Peter's room. I can understand your frustration but I know he only means well."

Thud- thud-thud

"What is that?"

Thud-thud-thud

"Ah Mathias~!"

"Shhh keep it down!"

"I ah-am"

Thud-thud-thud

Berwald smacked his hand to his forehead and groaned. Tino's never seen such a harsh face palm, and in the dark too.

"Now I r'member why I m'ved out."

"Are they-"

"Y's. Y's they 're."


	28. Chapter 28

"Wake up hon. ~"

Tino's voice drifted into Berwald's ear like a melody, but the blonde just wasn't ready to get up. He was tired and getting up would mean having to deal with Mathias _again_. Who would want to put themselves into such a situation? Besides the obvious Lukas. The Swede tightened his hold around the blankets and wrapped them protectively around his form, further hiding from reality.

He could feel the tiny blonde hover above him and felt those soft lips against his ear and that hot breath sending goosebumps down his body.

"It's time to wake up hon."

"Mmm, a f'w more m'nutes." Berwald groaned out.

"Okay, but I'm going downstairs to make breakfast for everyone before they get up. See you in a bit Ber-Bear." Tino went to leave but his arm was grabbed and he fell back against the bed. That arm was joined by another and was now holding him around his middle. Berwald threw the covers over both of them and started spooning the small Fin. Tino began to laugh at the giant's actions.

"What are you doing you goof? I need to make breakfast."

"They c'n wait. It's been three d'ys since we had 'ny alone t'me together."

Tino shifted around so he was facing his boyfriend. Those blue-green eyes shined when they were vacant of his glasses and his skin was so warm and comforting Tino felt himself getting drowsy again. He continued to gaze at the man holding him; the high cheek bones, and strong jaw line, and those thin lips. The skills that those thin lips had. Tino felt a small jolt of particular heat pool in his stomach. He tried to shake it off and laugh.

"They're only here for two more days. Just hang in there until then okay?" Berwald frowned at the answer but let the other crawl out of the bed and out the door. He figured he should get up soon as well so the Fin wasn't left alone long with the Danish hot-head.

When he heard the pitter-patter of Tino's feet going down the stairs he got out of the enormous bed and looked for some clothes in the dresser. Pulling on a light wash pair of jeans he heard Peter walk by as well, singing some lullaby. That's the good and bad thing about wooden floors; they make noticeable noises with shifting weight. Next he pulled on a fitted white t-shirt and opened the door to find Peter at the top of the stairs. He quickly ran over to him and scooped his student in his arms and lifted him high above his head, letting the boy rest on his shoulders for a ride down the staircase.

Peter squealed with excitement as he grabbed on Berwald's hair for stability.

"Better be careful Berwald, you can go bald that way!" Mathias voice teased as he entered the kitchen. Tino smiled at them while he was scrambling some eggs. Lukas was at the table reading the paper and Emil was no where to be seen.

"Where is uncle Emil?" Peter asked as Berwald dismounted him into a chair.

"Still in bed. I think the sand man gave him too much sand last night." Lukas lightly smiled at Peter.

"D'n't give me 'nough." Berwald muttered quietly under his breath as he snaked his arms around Tino and kissed the top of his head.

"Hush you. I heard that." Tino smirked and flipped a pancake. Berwald decided to put himself to use and grabbed the plates and some silverware and walked over to the table to set it up. Mathias joined in on Lukas and Peter's conversation, causing a mini uproar with his constant opposition to their opinions. But only because Uncle Mathias loves getting a rise out of this tiny blonde did he argue with them.

When the plates, utensils and glasses were all placed the food was done. A plate stacked high with pancakes was placed on the table next to plate of bacon and sausage, and carton of orange juice. Toast with jam and butter was also there along with scrambled eggs and a bottle of syrup. It smelled heavenly. Everyone was seated around the modest sized dining table except for a sleepy-eyed teen who was making his way to the only open chair, yawning as he went.

"Of course you come out as soon as you smell food." Lukas said.

"Hey I'm a growing boy. I need my food and rest." Emil countered.

Mathias started laughing at the reply. Berwald couldn't help but stare at the sight before him; his brothers and loved ones together and getting along, as one unit at the table, conversing and eating all with smiling eyes. He glanced beside him and saw Tino admiring the scene as well. When he felt Berwald's attention on him he looked up and smiled at the man, winking at him then forked a pancake onto his empty plate. Berwald went to do the same but couldn't keep his eyes off Mathias, Lukas and Peter.

Peter was in between the couple, listening to Lukas talk and then looking back at Mathias because he seemed to be doing funny faces to describe whatever Lukas was talking about. Looking even closer Berwald saw the familiar silver rings that the couple still styled. Mathias got them to prove to their father that he was serious over Lukas years ago. But Lukas refused to wear it on his finger, saying it got in the way whenever he was writing or drawing his stories and instead put it on a chain around his neck, hanging above his heart.

Berwald felt his finger tips starting to get cold when he realized he hasn't gotten something like that for his 'wife'. He'd have to change that as soon as he could. The only problem was money. He'd have to pull some over time somehow. . .

"Berwald? Berwald you gonna eat?"

Said lover snapped him out of his deep thought. He blushed and grabbed the nearest food and took a bite, avoiding the topic on his mind.

Yes, he'll have to look into that.

===...====

Author's Note-

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I'm graduating high school on Friday and I have family from the other side of the states coming and doing the program for the event and junk and just been so busy, lol. As is always the case right? I just hope this is good. It's been brought to my attention that some things about this fic aren't consistent and I'm sorry. I don't have anyone editing the story and there's been such long gaps I sometimes forget the details. Whoever said artists are great at noticing the details are wrong! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I'm moving graduation night and it's going to be crazy. I'll try to get another chapter before Friday. Love y'alls!


	29. Chapter 29

As soon as the day after Tino, Peter and Berwald saw Mathias, Lukas, and Emil depart back to Europe, Berwald went to school. The kids were still on break but Berwald insisted that he need to get work done at the elementary. Tino would wake up to the bed shifting and a once occupied spot turning cold. Later when he gets out of bed he'll call the man to check up on him. When dinner time comes around the giant would enter through the door and get a quick passing kiss from Tino as he left for the bar.

This went on for a week and then the school's winter break was over. Only then did the routine still continue just with Peter going to school with Berwald. The little student was growing concerned by his parents lack of contact, worrying about another separation even though the two weren't married.

On this Wednesday Peter buckled himself into his seat in the back of Berwald's car and waited for his teacher to sit in the driver's chair. Mama stood next to the car and waved to Peter, then turned to Berwald to give him a kiss goodbye. Mama's eyes looked very tired and skin a bit paler then usual. He's been working more too. The bar's been growing more and more business so Mama's hours grew along with the different nights of working.

Though the two grew more tired, they didn't seem to get tired with each other like Mama did with Daddy. This calmed Peter's nerves a little but he could tell things aren't as happy as they once were.

When Berwald started the car and pulled out of the drive way the kindergartener looked out the window and saw his mom retreat back into the house and out of the cold.

"Berwald, how come you and Mama don't play anymore?"

Berwald stopped the car a little faster then necessary at the stop light and looked in his mirror at Peter.

"Wh't do you m'an P'ter?"

"How come you guys are never together? Why do you come home late?" He sighed in relief and thought of a good way to put in words what he was doing.

"B'cause . . . I want t' surpr'se Mama with s'mething, but I need t' earn more m'ney before I c'n get 't."

"So that's why you're at work all the time?"

"Y's. But y'u can't tell Mama, 't needs to be a s'rprise."

"You know, Daddy used to do that a lot. Sometimes we wouldn't see him for days!"

Berwald started to feel guilty thinking about how much he's been missing out on time with his (soon to be) wife and Peter. He didn't want it to seem like he was putting career before family like Arthur did. Putting Tino through that again would be unfair. He'd have to be more careful now when it comes to overtime.

"Well I'll b' sure not t' leave y'u for days."

"Promise?"

"Pr'mise." He smiled at him through the reflection of the rear-view mirror.

"'fter all 'f I do, th' house m'ght get d'stroyed."

"Hey!"

===...=====

Classes started again and Tino couldn't be any less interested in whatever the professors were spewing out of their mouths to further the knowledge of their students. He was still sleepy from work last night and slightly depressed by the feeling of neglect left by Berwald. You would think that by living together they'd see more of each other but lately that's seems so far from the truth. The Fin didn't think Berwald really had that much work, especially during the break but he also couldn't see Berwald doing anything to betray his trust.

Sure they haven't been intimate since before his family came to visit, let alone spent a dinner together in over a week but he couldn't see Berwald leaving the house to meet someone else. He didn't seem like that kind of character. Then again neither did his ex husband. 'Great, I'm not going able to concentrate for the rest of the day . . .' He thought to himself.

===...=====

When all the kids left Berwald's classroom at the end of the day he scooped up Peter in his arms and rushed out the door. The little blonde giggled in his arms as they headed to the car. He peeled out and started heading to the nearest pizzeria, changing all his plans of working another overtime at the school.

Ordering a small cheese pizza and another with the strange toppings he remembered his lover enjoyed he paid the man quickly and rushed once again to the car, hoping to beat Tino home. Peter held tight onto the pizza boxes while Berwald drove home, a little over the speed limit.

===...=====

Tino was beyond tired; he was straight up exhausted. His mind was so full of thoughts while his chest felt empty of the warm feelings he usually had. On his way home he texted Berwald asking if he was staying late, but didn't get any response. He walked by the school and saw his room looked vacant so figured he must be home or possibly out and about.

When he reached home a few minutes later he saw Berwald's car in the drive way. Tino let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding. Just seeing his car there made the air seem suddenly more fresh. His pace grew quicker then he approached the front door. A delicious smell hit his nose as he entered through the door.

"T'no?"

He poked his head into the hallway and saw Berwald and Peter.

"Mama!" Peter jumped up and ran to his mother, Berwald close behind.

Peter hugged Tino's leg while Berwald put his hand gently under Tino's chin and kissed him lightly on the lips and then hugged him tight. Tino melted into the embrace, comforted by the contact that he's craved the past couple days.

"W'lcome home T'no." He whispered in the Fin's ear.

Tino wrapped his arms around Berwald at the gesture and pulled him into a deep kiss. Peter, being grossed out, 'Eww-ed" at the scene and ran into the living room to resume his T.V. show. But the college student was enjoying himself too much to care. Berwald was caught off guard by the action but followed along, liking the attention.

When they broke apart Berwald stared into Tino's eyes, but there wasn't one clear emotion that stood out in those violet pools. It frightened him a little since usually he could read the other so well.

"A-are you staying home tonight?"

"Y'ah."

"Good." Tino said with a bright smile.

"Did you cook dinner?" They both let go of each other.

"No. P'zza tonight. Though I'd g've you a n'ght off from cooking."

"Thanks babe." He grinned up at his lover and peeked into an unopened pizza box.

"You remembered my favorite toppings!"

"H'w could I f'rget . . ." He mumbled out, slightly sickened by the cluttered salami, banana peppers, and pineapple that was littered on top of the pizza. How the short guy could stomach is a wonder. But he watch the others eyes light up and eat the food with a smile on his face while he nibbled on his plan cheesy slice.

===...=====

It was bedtime.

While Tino was brushing his teeth Berwald laid on the bed watching him, taking in the whole scene. The smaller blonde had on that oversize sweater that he first wore when they got together, only this time he was also wearing long pajama bottoms that were snug around his hips. Though Tino was completely covered he still looked so appetizing. His hair was also disheveled and eyes looked a little tired but his lips looked so pink and full.

He leaned forward over the sink and spit out the rest of the foam and started rinsing his mouth. Berwald could only stare at his ass as he was slightly bent over. His sweater, being so big, opened up to where you can see in the inside. The Fin's belly button looked so cute in contrast to his prominent, sexy hip bones. The view was spectacular for being such an ordinary occurrence.

After he quickly dried his face, Tino walked out of the bathroom and up to the bed, meeting Berwald's gaze.

"What's up Ber-Bear?"

". . . Come 'ere."

"I am right here." He smiled, standing next to the bed, looking down at his giant.

"No, come 'ere. Lay w'th me." He grabbed Tino's hand and lightly tugged him closer. He started laughing and complied with Berwald's wishes, letting the man pull him on top of him. He straddled himself on Berwald's lap while the teacher pulled himself up in a sitting position.

He kissed the top of Tino's head and clasped his hands around Tino's lower back. He wasn't exactly turned on, more of just admiring the Finnish man's beauty.

"It's been a while since we've had a moment like this." Tino whispered.

"Y'ah. I'm sorry f'r not being h'me l'tely."

"It's okay. Just . . . promise me you're not up to no good. Let me know everything is alright, okay?"

"Of c'urse." Berwald kissed his cheek and started rubbing circles on his back. Tino hummed in bliss, feeling the knots starting to melt away.

"How come you've been working overtime so much though?"

"B'g plans for n'xt year." Which wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh yeah? Harder lesson plans?"

"Y's." _'If you count learning how to start a family'_ he thought to himself.

Tino kissed the Swede tenderly as he pushed him to lay on his back, not breaking contact. As much as things could have progressed to sex, they were both still tired from the day's events and instead just fell asleep, wrapped in each others embrace.

===...=====

Author's Note;

Hi everybody! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I feel like that one chick from Mean Girls~ "I wish I could bake a cake full of rainbows and smiles that we could all eat and be happy." except not so crazy XD How is everybody? I'm doing pretty awesome! Done with high school, going to my dream college, and now enjoying summer break. Life is so beautiful sometimes!


	30. Chapter 30

The next day Berwald awoke earlier then usual and gazed at the intruding light coming from the other side of their window. It was entirely too bright for that early in the morning and threw him off his normal routine. Still he tried to not let it affect him as he scooted himself closer to his (soon-to-be) wife. Tino just hummed at the closer contact in his sleep. Now that he thought about it he felt way more rested and recharged then he's had in the past few weeks. He smiled to himself and looked down at Tino, silently thanking him for no reason then just being there and wonderful to him. '_Just need 2 or 3 more months and I'll give you a ring on your finger.' _

Looking back at the alarm clock he saw it stated 3 more minutes until it'd blare for him to wake up. Deciding to start off the day a little early he turned off the alarm and tried as gracefully as he could to climb out of bed.

He tip-toed downstairs and began making breakfast for Peter and if Tino wasn't up in time he'll bring it upstairs to his bed, thinking why he's never done that before. Not long after the bacon was put on the skillet did he hear the little pitter-patter of feet overhead upstairs. He smiled to himself and got out one of Peter's favorite cups and the carton of orange juice. He placed it on the counter, knowing better then to pour it since Peter now insists he's a big boy and can do it all by himself now. Sure there was the occasional mess but what do you expect from a child? Life is all about learning.

Speaking of the little devil he was downstairs in no time and went straight to the counter to do the task. Surprisingly he did poured it, spilling no drops of the sticky orange liquid. Pleased, Berwald poured two more glasses and returned the juice to the fridge and flipped a pancake. He then took the golden flattened cake out of the pan and put two small little dollops of butter on it and drew a half circle on the pancake, making a smile and handing it the little lad.

Peter smiled and thanked Berwald then started digging in. Berwald returned back to the stove to finish another pancake and put it on a plate for Tino. Bacon being done he placed some strips on the side and turned around to be surprised by the Fin.

"Good morning hon. This for me?"

Berwald nodded and Tino took the plate from him, giving a chaste kiss in return. He walked back to the table and the Swede still can't help but watch the other blond's rear as he walks away. Seeing that round ass always started his morning off right.

After breakfast they had to rush out the door and be off to school. Tino followed them to the door and kissed them both goodbye, letting his and Berwald's kiss linger a little longer then usual. Yes, this morning was going pretty good.

When he pulled into the school parking lot Peter was eager to get out and play out on the playground. Outside the weather was starting to take a turn, big gray clouds floating closer over their heads. Not that Berwald minded much but he was sure Peter was growing disappointed.

"Come 'n P'ter, we c'n play something 'nside."

Peter just grabbed his hand and pouted as they entered the building. Fellow teachers greeted good morning on the way to his room and he'd give a silent nod in return. When he unlocked his door Peter bolted inside and grabbed one of the popular toys that the children usually screamed over; a transformer's action figure.

He sat criss-cross-applesauce and played with it quietly while Berwald got his schedule off his desk and reviewed what he had planned for today. Soon the kids started arriving and Peter had friends to play with. But none held his attention as much as Ravis who just so happened to come through the door. It was real sweet seeing the two play together and Berwald made a mental note to talk to Tino about a possible play-date.

===...=====

BRIIIING!

The lunch bell sounded and the kids rushed to get in line for the cafeteria. All of them were evenly placed but still fidgeting and bouncing with excited to get food in their little bellies. Just when Berwald was leading them out in the hallway he heard his name called behind him.

"Mr. Ox, Mr. Ox sir!"

The giant turned around to see the principal and another fellow giant. Only this one was even taller and had lighter hair then Berwald. His nose was also curved and eyes a deep purple. He looked back at his children who were somewhat patiently waiting for him and gave them a little smile. It was then that a familiar teacher assistant came around the corner and took the children for Berwald so he could talk to the Principal and his company without distraction.

"'llo Mr. Watson. Wh't can I d' for 'ou?"

"Mr. Ox I'd like for you to meet a new member of our staff. This is Mr. Braginski."

"Ivan Braginski."

The large man held out his hand and Berwald took it. The man's grasp was little harder than necessary and Berwald was happy when it was over. There was a certain air about the man that he got a bad feeling from and didn't like the way he smiled. It seemed very false to him.

"Mr. Braginski is our new first grade teacher. He will be taking over your class for next year." The principal said happily, missing the color draining out of Berwald's face. As much as Berwald didn't know the man, he felt like the new teacher was not one that should be trusted with children. He saw no compassion in the man's eyes. _'This school is horrible at hiring teachers' _he thought to himself.

Flashes of Peter went through his mind, first of him smiling and happy and then growing more and more sad and frightened. He can't let this happen to his son. Not if he could help it.

He faked being pleasant and soon walked away from the two to check back on his class. They seemed to be fine and as lively as ever. He saw Peter sitting next to Ravis, blowing bubbles into his milk and making a mess, trying to make the other laugh. He wondered how long that would last if Ivan was to become his future teacher.

===...=====

It was thirty minutes after school and the last student just left. He bid farewell to the child and their parent as Peter went about cleaning his mess. Berwald pondered on whether he should stay a little longer and work or leave and beat Tino home and start on dinner.

"Mama!" His thoughts were broken on hearing Peter yell and seeing the little one hug his mom.

"Peter!" Tino picked him up and did a twirl, making Peter squeal louder. When he put Peter down he looked at Berwald and walked over.

"Hey honey, how was your day."

"'lright. Need t' tell you s'mething later."

"Okay. Is everything alright?"

"Y'ah, y'ah."

"I thought I would surprise you by showing up here early. My last class today got canceled so I came here as fast as I could." He kissed Berwald and leaned into his chest. Berwald wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and smiled down at him.

"Are you working late tonight?"

"I th'nk so. But I'll be h'me for d'nner."

"Awww okay. Is there anything special you want for dinner?"

"No." He said and leaned in a little closer. "B't I want you f'r dessert."

Tino started giggling and then laughing as Berwald tried tickling him and showering him with little kisses.

"Berwald let go of Mama!"

"G-get him Peter!" Tino said, still being tickled and laughing really hard. Peter grabbed a stuffed animal and started hitting Berwald with it, doing almost nothing to help his mom as he was being tickled with love. Soon Berwald felt Tino had enough and grabbed Peter and began tickling him. The little blonde screamed and laughed as he wriggled on the ground in defeat until it was broken by and unfamiliar voice.

"I didn't know you could do that to students, da?"

Berwald immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at the door. Tino's eyes were wide and he put on a nervous smile at their new guest. Berwald could feel the air turn colder as the white-haired man stepped in, still wearing his fake smile and all.

"Oh, no you can't really but Berwald here is my, um, my boyfriend." Tino pipped up.

"Ahhh okay. Just your boyfriend?"

"No. He's m' wife. And th's kid here 's my son." Berwald stood up straight and met the man's eyes, picking up Peter and walking over to Tino. The Fin's face heated up at being called a wife and heart warmed hearing Berwald call Peter his son.

"Ah. Well nice to meet you Mr. Oxenstierna. Or is it still Kirkland?" Ivan eyed him up and down. Berwald didn't like the look in his eyes one bit.

"Just Tino a-actually. Berwald I'm going to head out. Call me when you're on your way, okay?" He reached on his tip-toes and kissed the taller-blonde's cheek.

"It was nice meeting you Mister?"

"Braginski. Ivan Braginski. I will most likely be your son's teacher next year."

"How nice. Peter come along and get your things. Berwald I'll see you soon. Goodbye Mr. Braginski."

"Da, Goodbye."

Tino grabbed Peter's hand and walked out the door, smiling at Berwald before closing it behind him. As soon as he left the air turned colder, if possible and just more awkward.

"Your wife or boyfriend is very beautiful. There are not much people with purple eyes like us."

"L'vender. My w'fe has l'vender eyes."

Ivan hummed as he walked over to Berwald's desk, trying to make polite conversation.

"Peter seems like a very bright child. I can't wait to have him in my class."

"Hmn."

"He also seems quite rambunctious. Much like Alfred. I wonder if that's were he get's it from." Hearing Alfred's name caught the Swede off guard. _'How would this man know Alfred?' _

"I h've to go n'w Ivan. It was n'ce to meet 'ou."

"It was nice meeting you as well comrade. I'll be seeing you in the future." With that the pale man left and Berwald rushed out hoping his family wasn't too far ahead of him.

=====...======

The lights were off, Peter was fast asleep, and Tino was ready to cuddle. He crawled into bed, intentionally climbing over Berwald, feeling him up as if trying to find his way in the dark.

"Oops! Oh Berwald I'm sorry, _this_ isn't my side of the bed." He giggle still sat on Berwald's stomach.

"Hmn." Was all Berwald said and was oblivious to his lover's come-ons.

"Berwaaaald! Can't you see what I'm trying to do here?"

Berwald perked up and noticed the Fin on his stomach.

"Oh, s'rry. I just h've a lot 'n my mind."

Tino got off his boyfriend and instead sat on his side of the bed and looked at the taller man.

"What's on your mind hon?"

"That new t'acher. S'mething's not r'ght about h'm.

"You know, I agree. But maybe we just have to get to know him better. I mean, meeting you at first I was startled but now look where we are; instead of avoiding you I'm laying in your bed, begging for some much needed attention~"

He began kissing the Swede, climbing back on top of him. He roamed his hands on the other's chest, tweaking a nipple in it's wake until Berwald broke the kiss.

"I'm s'rry but I'm just too w'rried about P'ter." His thoughts were on finding new schools but jobs were hard to come by now-a-days and life was getting so comfortable here.

"Can't you ask to move with the class? I mean you're qualified right? See if you can continue with their education."

" . . . Tino, that's a w'nderful idea!" Clasping both sides of the blonde's face he vigorously started kissing him. He shifted their positions and flung Tino down on the mattress and ravished him with all of his being. Gaining back his hunger he devoured Tino's mouth in a passionate kiss and began undressing the man beneath him. He got the shorter man's pants off and he started planting kisses down his jaw and neck, biting and licking was he got lower.

"Ah yes~" Tino panted out, feeling things heating up just like he wanted them to. He reached and tugged Berwald's pants down while spreading his legs wider for access. Berwald felt his growing erection hit the cold air and gasped, pressing against Tino for heat. He then reached for the blankets and threw them over so that it'd make things hotter.

Next Berwald commandeered both their members and started pumping at a decent pace. His other hand he reached for the lube on the night stand. With his teeth he opened up the bottle and squirted a good sum of it in hand and started preparing Tino.

Tino arched his back when he felt Berwald's fingers penetrate him. Then the Swede's hand freed their cocks and took one of Tino's hands and made him do the pumping. Berwald moaned as Tino took over the job and grabbed Tino's leg and lifted it higher, gaining more ease into the blonde's tight ring of muscles.

When Tino's hands started going faster Berwald removed himself and slowly started sliding into Tino's hot entrance, feeling he was prepared enough.

"Ah yes, keep going!"

He still went slow, being extra careful since it's bean a while since they've last made love. After a minute or two though he quickened his speed, earning more noises from the beauty beneath him. Tino's light blonde hair was in disarray, rubbing and rocking against the mattress and his light lavender eyes were looking at him, pleasure and excitement glowing inside them. His pale skin was flushed and the damp sweat on it made him gleam in the moon light that was struggling to get through the window.

Berwald loved seeing the Fin like this. He loved it so much he couldn't contain himself and started thrusted harder and faster, causing Tino to moan out louder in pleasure. They were moving so much the blanket was falling off but that didn't matter.

"Ah! B-Berwald!"

Tino's eyes were brimming with tears and he knew he hit the spot. Lifting the leg even higher he thrusted again and another high pitched noise emitted from the smaller's throat. He continued until he felt the hot white substance of Tino on him and road out until he hit his climax not long after.

Both were very tired afterward but Berwald still got up to get a towel for Tino. He smiled when he saw his lover return and began kissing him all over again.

"We should get t' sleep."

"I know. Just wanted show you I love you so much. . . . It made me really happy when you said I was your . . . wife . . . and Peter was your son. I didn't know you were thinking of us in such a way."

" . . . T'no. I love you 'n Peter mor then 'nything in th' world."

Tino crawled back on top of Berwald and laid on his chest, hugging him tight and smiling big at the words that left Berwald's mouth.

"Sweet dreams Ber-bear."

"Goodn'ght w'fe."

===...=====

Author's Note~

Sorry if this seems rushed. I just had a con weekend and yesterday was my birthday =D I am now 19 lol. I am moving in a few days so updating will be hard. Just know I love you guys so much! You're all so booty-ful to me =) And Kuro if you don't I will next chapter ;D


	31. Chapter 31

2 weeks later

Tino woke up on the _wrong_ side of the bed. His day did not start off with birds chirping or the sun shining or the nice smell of breakfast wafting to his nose. Instead he was startled awake by enormous thunder erupting over the house and water sprinkling onto his face. Opening his eyes he saw the rain falling into the house from the open window and getting his laundry basket, lab top, his side of the bed and the floor all wet.

Immediately he jumped into action and got out of bed to shut the window. But with the floor wet he accidentally slipped and trying to prevent his fall to the hard ground, he had reached up and grabbed the curtains, only to rip them off the rod and taking them to the floor with him.

THUD

"Ooooow"

"T'no . . . ?"

"Beeeerwald-"

"What 're you doing?" Berwald instantly got up and shut the window then went to his fallen lover.

"I fell. And now I'm all wet and hurt."

The giant didn't notice it before but the floor was quite soaked. How did this not wake them up sooner? He reached for Tino's hand and put it around his neck. Tino gave him a confused look until Berwald put his other arm under the shorter's legs and lifted him bridal style off the floor. Tino let out a surprised 'Eep!" and clung closer to Berwald in fear of falling again.

"I g't you hon. I pr'mise you won't fall."

Tino just snuggled closer to Berwald's chest and realized just how cold he felt. He wanted to return back to bed but saw there was no point since his sheets were drenched. Berwald realized this as well and started walking out of the room with Tino still in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"Couch."

"Mmm."

Trying to be as careful as possible, he slowly descended the stairs. Each step down made him more and more nervous with the precious load he was caring but both let out a sigh of relief when he made the last step. Now safe he briskly walked to the couch and lowered the blonde unto the cushions. As soon as Berwald let go of him his immediate reaction was to curl up into a ball to try and preserve heat.

The giant walked off quickly and came back with one of the spare blankets from the closet and threw it over the cold Fin. Seeing the Afghan on the back of the couch he took that too and placed it on top of the other blanket.

"Thanks Ber-bear." Tino gave him a small smile before yawning. The man bent down and kissed him on his temple.

"I'll get P'ter ready. 'ou rest."

"Okay." Tino whispered.

Berwald got up and as he was passing the kitchen notices the time. It was 15 minutes before Peter usually woke up. He ran upstairs and put on some jeans and a button down shirt, calling the school as he was walking down the stairs. After the conversation he began making breakfast, happy to hear shuffling feet above him.

"Berwald! Have you seen my shoe?" Peter called from the top of the stairs.

"Don't yell P'ter, Ma's trying t' sleep."

Peter just frowned and stomped back into his room.

"They're by the door Peter. I put them there last night after you kicked them off." Tino called as he shuffled to the table, wrapping the blankets closer around his nice frame.

"No, no. Back t' the couch w'th you." Berwald said and pointed a spatula at his lavender-eyed lover.

"But-"

"No. Go g't some rest, I'll bring 'ou food." Tino raised a tired eyebrow but let out a breath and did as he was told, slowly making his way back to the sofa. Berwald hated to admit it but the poor guy looked like he needed a month's worth of sleep. His shifts at the bar have increased making Berwald's plans to stay overtime not possible.

"I'm ready!"

"Pl'ase stop yelling P'ter."

"Sorry." He whispered, taking his plate and making his way to the table.

====...======

Berwald left a tray of food for him on the coffee table before he took off for work with Peter. The rain still poured outside, the splashes from the drops hitting the roof help lulling him to sleep. Only until the inevitable crackle of thunder. For some reason it seemed like this storm was staying in place over his house or it was just that massive.

He was dozing on and off, enjoying the house all to himself since classes where canceled today but still felt a bit lonely. Feeling warmer he stretched out on the couch and fell back into a slumber, not hearing the front door open and close.

===...=====

When Berwald opened the door he tried to be quiet in case the Finnish man was sleeping. Peeking into the living room he discovered that Tino was indeed in a light slumber on the sofa.

Sitting on the floor next to Tino he couldn't help but really take a look at him. There was a light dusting of faded freckles across his nose that you wouldn't normally notice, and his eyelashes were long enough to touch his cheeks. His lips are the same color as a pink rose and he can tell there was some white strands on his blonde head. His intent stare must have been really powerful though because one of those larges eyes opened and looked back at him.

"Berwald? Why are you home?"

"C'lled in s'ck today."

"How? Didn't they see you when you dropped Peter off?"

Y's, but I s'id my wife was s'ck and that I need'd to take c're of him."

"But I'm not sick silly." He gave a light smile and moved closer to Berwald. "And I'm not technically your wife."

"Yeah b't they don't kn'w that." He returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss. Tino gave him a kiss and leaned even closer to him, putting more into it. Berwald gently pushed him back onto the couch and pulled away from the kiss.

"'ou should rest h'ney."

"But I feel more awake now. I don't wanna sleep. In fact I should clean the house some while I'm home."

"No. Lets d' something 'lse." Tino widen his eyes in surprise at Berwald's stubbornness. He contemplated on what he could do instead when his vision landed on wii console by the t.v.

"Okay, how about we play video games. That way I'll be resting but not bored."

"'kay."

====...======

4 hours later

Tino wasn't expecting Berwald to catch on to Mario Kart so quickly and now found him to be a good opponent. Every other race they'd beat the other and now he felt like he should spice things up.

"Hey Berwald, if I win this, you have to be my personal man-servant for the rest of the day."

"When 'm I not?"

Tino blushed at this and realized that was true.

"Good point. Theeeeen I dare you to call and talk to Mathis for 20 minutes straight! No putting him on hold or leaving the phone on the table while he rants; cell phone must be on your ear and mouth needs to be talking back."

"'nd what 'f I win?"

"Ummm . . . what do you want?"

Berwald had to hit pause and think about it for a while. He put his hand on his chin and pondered, his brows furrowing in deep thought, making Tino twice as nervous. When he was done thinking he unselected pause and announced;

"'f I win th'n you have t' wear booty sh'rts for the rest 'f the day."

"Ha! You're on!"

The count down started and as soon as the 1 disappeared Tino's little mushroom guy got a boost and sailed instantly into 1st. But that never lasts long in the beginning of the race. He fought in between 1st place and 5th place until the final lap and Berwald seemed to always be in 6th. Gaining speed Tino landed in 2nd with only a few seconds away from the finish line.

Berwald's knuckles turned white from gripping the controller so hard. He _really_ didn't want to suffer through a conversation with the Danish brute and he technically didn't need to get first, he just needed to beat Tino. By chance he hit a box and was selected to have that one cloud/lightening item. He used it as fast as he could turning everyone very tiny and slow. He took this opportunity to zoom ahead of Tino and successfully winning 1st place. All in a matter of seconds.

Tino gaped and dropped his controller in shock at how fast everything got messed up. He told Lucas that he'd try to get Berwald to call more but now he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He turned to look at the Swede and swore he saw a gleam come off those sharp glasses that had a smug feel to it.

"Y-YOU-"

"Wh't was that? I won?" He smirked at Tino who was still somewhat gaping.

"Re-match!"

"N'pe! Where's my pr'ze?"

"Come on!-"

Berwald shushed him by placing a finger to his protesting lips and smiled at him. Tino stared him down but sighed in defeat, pulling himself off the couch and going upstairs to change.

===...======

When Tino emerged Berwald couldn't take his eyes off him. The shorts were tight and black, and so curt they left nothing to the imagination of his short, pale legs. He could also make out Tino's junk and curve of his feminine hips. Looking at his ample bottom and round figure he contemplated whether or not the Fin was wearing any underwear. He was about to ask when Tino spoke before him.

"I'm feeling a lot better now! So I'm gonna start cleaning if you wouldn't mind making lunch?"

"S-s're" He replied automatically, eyes still trained on the other as he went to the sink.

Mr. Ox opened the fridge and took out the necessary items for a sandwich as Tino rinsed a wash cloth and made his way to the table. At the counter Berwald spread mayo over the bread as he watched Tino bend over the table, trying to reach the other side in those ridiculous tiny black shorts. The farther he reached, the more they rode up, lessening their fabric territory over his pert ass.

Forgetting what he was doing, Berwald accidentally dropped the butter knife and caused them both to jump.

"You okay over there hon?"

"Y's. Just sl'pped outta m' hand."

"Oh really?" Tino's eyes were half lidded as he smirked at his lover but continued in wiping the table, finding some syrup that was stubbornly sticking to the surface. His attention then turned to that and he began entranced with getting it off.

With Tino's back turned Berwald resumed looking at that apple bottom. Tino seemed to be really trying to clean a spot off because he began a rocking motion into getting the grim out. He stopped and then bent down further to inspect it and the shorts road up a little more. Seizing the opportunity the Swedish man snuck up behind Tino and pinched his butt.

"Eep!" Berwald chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tino's thin waist, pressing his chest into the other blonde's back.

"You're naughty!"

"Can't help 't. You're j'st so damn s'xy."

"You're full of it mister."

"So 're you wearing 'ny underwear?"

Berwald could tell Tino was hardcore blushing because his ears were turning red. The smaller man was starting to get bashful until Berwald felt him press his ass into his groin.

"I dunno, wanna find out? This thing is starting to give me a wedgie otherwise."

=======...=========

Author's Note

Hi everyone! Sorry if I left it on a cliff hanger, I just thought since the last chapter had some lemon that it'd be maybe too much if I put some in this chapter. I owe this chapter to three AMAZINGLY, WONDERFUL, super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot people.

Two artists I met at Anime Kaigi who did a commission for me of Berwald and Tino playing video games and Berwald winning. I will post a link to it in the next chapter as it is now 1:38 am here and I still have some packing to do for the move in 6 hours and am very tired.

The other person who had a major role in this chapter (and the next one) is Kuro-Riya. I'm liking this game we play, makes things a lot more interesting.

As for people who have reviewed thank you so much! You make me smile so wide I'm afraid my face will be frozen that way sometimes =D Thank you for your kind and encouraging words!


	32. Chapter 32

A soft glow streamed into the senator's office this morning, putting the English man into a light mood. He leaned back in his swivel chair and admired the sunshine cascading on his desk, making the objects glitter to life. The only noise he could hear was the clock tick and his own breathing. Life just seemed so peaceful in that moment. And so under control. Just how he liked it.

He slowly went to reach for his tea to perfect the moment only to spill half of it as an all too familiar southern drawl hit his ears and kicked open his office door.

"Howdy Arthur!"

"Just when I thought it was going to be a good day . . ." Arthur muttered to himself while Alfred completely ignored him and began dropping files upon Arthur's desk, not noticing the spilled tea.

"No you idiot! They are getting soaked in tea!" Arthur began taking the precious manilla folders off the accident.

"Oh shoot!" Alfred exclaimed and went to go grab some napkins. When he came back he hurriedly dried the desk and laughed.

"And you call _me_ the messy one!" Arthur stopped what he was doing to pointedly glare at Alfred. The lad was lucky he was so cute.

"So what's on the agenda today babe?"

"Alfred we are in the office. I'd rather you not call me 'babe'."

"Okay, how 'bout 'sugar'?"

"How about 'no'."

"Awww okay. But later tonight I'm gonna be makin' sure you're singing a different tune."

"_Alfred!_"

"Inside voices dear."

Arthur just gave up and smacked the files against his face and let out a much frustrated groan. There's just no getting through to the chap. Ignoring him further he opened the folder and examined the cluster of papers. It was more things about the environmental concerns over the new mining proposition in one of the neighboring towns. He sighed and looked back at his lover.

"Has Matthew seen this?"

"Matt? Yeah, he told me those are the important ones from the bunch they received. Oh and he invited us for dinner Thursday night."

"Okay I'll read them right away. And yes, that sounds wonderful as long as he keeps his fiance under control."

"Gilbert? Under control? Ha I doubt that's even possible. I wonder how my sweet little bro is in love with this guy but I guess opposites really do attract."

"'Opposites attract, but Similars stay together.'"

"What?"

"It's a quote from a book a read in college. Quite silly but true."

It got strangely quiet after that, the two not really moving from their positions. Both probably thinking the same thing; '_aren't we opposites?_'. Their eyes locked and the Englishman immediately got flustered when he saw a glint of unhappiness in those blue orbs.

"Is that why you're-"

"What else is on the schedule?" Arthur interrupted and started busying himself with his work space. He knew where the conversation was heading and he would rather not have it in the work place and this early in the morning. Alfred just sighed and adjusted his glasses as he looked over the black note book with Arthur's plans. He announced each event and meeting in order by time as Arthur unfolded his labtop and checked his email.

Spam and offers clustered his inbox but one stood out from all the rest. He selected all but this one message and deleted them, leaving him to read freely. He clicked on it and began reading while Alfred fell into a chair across from him and looked like he was contemplating something.

_Sender: _

_Hi Arthur! How's life going? Probably very busy and all since you're a senator. Well I'll try to keep this short. I just wanted to give you an update on life since through text it'd be too long and annoying and with calling it's hard to get a hold of each other now a days._

_Peter is doing very well and is even studying more at home thanks to Berwald. He's a eager learner just like his dads, hahaha. Berwald and I have been doing okay. A new concern came up at his work with Peter's supposed future first grade teacher. His name is Mr. Ivan Braginski and he seem a little off to me but I can tell Berwald doesn't like this guy at all. He's trying to see if he can move up a grade with his current class so Peter and the fellow kids don't have to worry about Mr. Braginski, thus working more and later into the nights. _

_I wouldn't usually fret you with these sort of things but it might pose a problem in the future. _

_Hope you're doing well and hear from you soon,_

_Tino. _

Arthur could feel his finger tips grow cold when reading Tino's email. Alfred moved closer to him when he saw the Brit's eyes grow wide and skin tint a shade or two lighter.

"What's up Arthur?" Usually Arthur would scold him for this grammar but now wasn't the time.

"Um . . . I don't know how to say this Alfred, but, I think Ivan is back."

"Wait, what?" Alfred didn't waste any time and took Arthur's labtop and turned it to face him. He skimmed the message and by the end he was gaping. Arthur just watched his boyfriend's expression horrify and and felt a pang of pain in his chest. Alfred stopped his gaping and instead closed his mouth and covered it with his hands and narrowed his eyes in deep thought at the screen.

"You okay Alfred? I could be a different Iva-"

"Doubtful. And we can't have Peter near him."

"But to be sure, let's pick Peter up from school on one of our days with him and check it out. We need to be completely sure."

"And if it is?"

"Then we'll figure it out from there. It seems Berwald is already putting a plan in action. Let's just hope his works. . . "

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Hell maybe he's changed! You never know!" Alfred slapped that stupid grin on his face and put the labtop back on the desk in front of Arthur. But both felt this wasn't true and the office air once again fell into despair for a moment until Alfred broke it.

"So, I'll let you get to reading those letters and I'll check in with the others to see how progress is on that new bill."

"Okay, thank you Alfred." He responded and dived into the folder. But before he could even make it through the first sentence Alfred broke his concentration.

"Oh and hey, wanna grab lunch together later?"

"Do I have a choice?" Arthur replied, letting a small smile lift his face.

"Nope! See you at 1 o'clock honey!" With that the American walked out the door, letting it softly close behind him and leaving Arthur to his reading with a slightly bigger smile then before.

"Git."

====...=====

Kids were running and laughing about in Mr. Ox's happy classroom. It was nearing lunchtime so the children were more restless then usual and refused to stay still so Berwald let them do as they pleased for the time being before he got them lined up and out the door to the cafeteria. He used the time to glance at his phone.

There was a message from Lukas, which perplexed Berwald since during this time it'd be night time there. But seeing as he only missed the call about 15 minutes ago he decided to call him back instead of listening to the message. Looking over his shoulder he spotted the teacher assistant and waved, pointing at his phone then the door. The assistant waved and nodded back, permitting him to leave to take care of his business.

With his long legs he paced the hallway while listening to the ring tone. He was used to Mathias calling him but it was a rare occasion whenever Emil or Lukas tried to contact him. Finally some answered on the other end.

"Hello? Berwald?"

"Hi. You called m'?"

"Yes, it seems we have a family problem."

"Pr'blem? What's th' pr'blem?"

"Emil just came home in handcuffs. He was caught drinking-"

"'gain?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I'm lost on what to do. I know Emil says Mathias doesn't influence him with his drinking but I can't help but feel like he does sometimes. And now he wants to study abroad with his friends but I think he's only doing it for partying."

"W' can't h've that."

"I know. I just don't know what else to do though. Being stuck here isn't helping him which is ironic because you'd think in a small town you'd be less likely to do these things."

". . . Maybe he c'n come visit us 'gain. I can see 'f I can s't him straight."

"But we just visited you and Tino. And I don't want to impose on him when he has Peter to take care of."

"I'll t'lk to him 'n P'ter would like see h'm 'gain. I'll l't you know l'ter 'bout Emil ton'ght."

"You sure?"

"Y's. It 's the least I c'n do for my br'ther."

"Okay. . . If you're sure . . . Thank you so much Berwald."

"No pr'blem."

With that he heard a click and hung up as well. This had to be the third time Emil got arrested for underage drinking. They know he's a good kid, but he doesn't like to show that in social situations. He doesn't do dumb stunts or anything out going like sports. He's just like his brothers and likes to keep to himself but doesn't like to pass up a party.

It must be because of all the excitement to them since his home life is rather dull. And the town they life in. With the exception of Mathias. But when Mathias is a bit more wired then normal it was because of the liquor in his hand.

Berwald raked his hands through his short blond locks and thought about how to ask Tino. He was sure Tino wouldn't mind too much but with the extra mouth to feed saving will be much harder. Emil would be mostly his responsibility when he's here which is a scary thought since they've never really been close.

The Swede pressed his back against the wall and thought over a way to ask Tino only to have his thoughts interrupted by a sickly sweet voice.

"Things not running smoothly my comrade?"

Berwald looked up and saw the face of the last person he wanted to see. Well besides Mathias's.

"Things 're fine."

"Then what are you doing outside here in the hallway? Shouldn't you be getting your children to the cafeteria?"

Oops.

"I was j'st leaving." He turned around and left the man as fast as he could. When he came back into the classroom the kids were beginning to line up and all smiling up at him. Each of their faces lit up whenever they saw him and they were excited everyday for something new to learn and games to play. At the start of the year they were scared of him but over the months they've grown to love him. Looking at them now he couldn't let them be in the hands of the cold Russian. A small smile escaped on his face and the kids began laughing, so happy they could crack their teacher's hard gaze.

He needed to request a meeting with the principal to see if his plan can work, then he'll be able to smile more for them.

====...======

After class Tino walked home and began cooking dinner. Since the boys weren't back from their school yet he decided to put the radio in the kitchen and blast some tunes while he stirred, baked, and tasted.

They were having spaghetti tonight so he boiled up some pasta and worked on a sauce recipe that Feli gave him. Feli made too much spaghetti one night at the bar and gave him some and it was the best he's ever had. So the Italian gave him the code to deliciousness and now was his night to try it.

"_If Feli wasn't working at the bar then he belongs in the kitchen . . . . Not that he's a woman! Not that women need to be in the kitchen!" _

Tino laughed at the memory of Ludwig talking about Feli's culinary skills that night as he danced to Timberland and Katy Perry's "If We Ever Meet Again". It was proving to be a good day overall. And it only got better when he felt hands slink around his waist and a soft kiss against his neck.

"Why hello there Mr. Ox."

"Mm smells d'licious."

"I hope so! I got this recipe from Feli. It's authentic Italian spaghetti." He grinned and leaned into Berwald embrace, kissing his cheek.

"I w's thinking 'f taking you out t' dinner sometime."

"That sounds nice. We'd just have to get someone to watch Peter."

"We c'uld have a l've-in babysitter." Tino started laughing and moved to get something out of the fridge.

"Oh really? And how do you propose we get one of those?"

"My br'ther?" The giant shrugged and half smiled.

"Hahaha but your brothers aren't even in the same country. Plus Lucas must have his hands full with the new book and Mathias and Emil is still in high school. Must be hard juggling all those things- Not that Emil is a handful! He seems to keep to himself."

"Mm."

Tino can sense there was something on the other's mind. Having been with Arthur he was really good at reading the atmosphere.

"There something troubling you Berwald?"

"Mm. I h've a r'quest . . ."

"What is it?"

"Emil 's going thr'ugh a hard time r'ght now. . . . He g't arrested for th' third time f'r drinking 'n I think it'd b' good for h'm to get away, 'n maybe come h're . . ."

"Oh . . . um okay, that's fine I guess. I mean, we're together now so me casa is su casa and if a family member needs help, we're here to help."

"You mean 't?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Tino smiled up at him, flawless as ever. Well, except for a little sauce on his cheek, but that was Tino. Berwald couldn't help but lay a kiss on the petite blonde in gratitude. Tino was probably the kindest and most gracious person he's come to know and love. When he pulled away he looked deep into the other's eyes and smiled.

"Th'nk you T'no. I love 'ou so much."

"I-I love you too Berwald." Tino blushed and tried to once again busy himself with cooking. Otherwise things could become not so G-rated if they kept looking at each other like that.

====...=====

Berwald insisted on doing the dishes while Tino got Peter ready for bed. Dinner turned out to be excellent which surprised even Tino. He told himself he needed to get more recipes from Feli next time he goes to work.

When Peter was all bathed and in his footy pajamas Tino tucked him in and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he was hoping to find Berwald. But his tall Swedish lover wasn't there to be seen. He did notice however the letter magnets on the fridge.

_**U P S TAI R S**_

Following the direction on the fridge he made his way upstairs again and walked into their room. Nothing looked out of place. As he walked further into the room he saw a note on the bathroom door

"_Knock Twice"_

Doing just that he heard a familiar "Mm" from the other side. He opened the door and was hit with a bunch of hot air and steam.

"Hurry 'n or all th' hot air w'll escape."

Tino quickly shut the door behind him and examined the bathroom. A bath was drawn, hot steam from the water wafted up into the air making the room nice and warm, with foamy bubbles floating around on the top of it, and some flower petals scattered on top. Oh and let's not forget the rubber ducky that Peter insisted Tino needed since apparently every bath tub needs a ducky.

And there stood Berwald in a plain black shirt and jeans, looking a bit out of place.

"Berwald this is so nice! Is this for me?"

"Y's. For all th' trouble I'm c'using you." Tino smiled and hugged his boyfriend.

"You're not causing me any trouble! You know I was thinking about Emil joining us when I was getting Peter ready for bed and this will probably be really beneficial for us. You know, with him around it'll be easier to keep an eye on Peter and get out of the house every once in a while."

"That's true. . . I c'n bring you 'n more dates." 

"And we can both work overtime if we ever need to. And I really like Emil. I'm sure he won't do anything bad while he's here. And if he does I'll give him a stern talking to!"

"You?" Berwald cocked a eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Because even though I've barely talked to him during his visit, I think I can have a good impact on him."

"'f you say s'."

"I know so!" Berwald gave a gruff laugh at Tino's sparkiness.

"S', you g't into th' bath, I need to gr'b something real q'ick."

"Okay~"

Tino complied with Berwald's wishes and started undressing when he left. On the other side of the door Berwald dialed Lukas's number and pressed 1 before letting it ring, leaving him a message instead of wasting time with a conversation.

After letting Lukas know it was alright for Emil to come he went over to the night stand and grabbed what looked like a bunch of strips of colorful construction paper. But really they were coupons. Lovey-dovey massage coupons that only cheesy couples have but in truth Berwald wanted to be in like that kind of relationship, because you know those people are in love and he is deeply in love with the Fin. He went over and knocked on the bathroom door. Twice.

"Come in."

Berwald slowly opened the door and saw a naked Tino in the tub, with only a thin layer of bubbles covering his supple body.

"I f'rgot to give you th'se."

"What are they?"

"C'upons." Tino looked at the construction paper in his hands and could tell they were from no store.

"Oh yeah? What kind of coupons?" He asked, lifting a naked leg from the water and leaned it against the wall. Berwald blushed and attempted to look away.

"Fav'rs." It was cute seeing the Swede so bashful when they've already had sex a number of times.

"What kind of favors?"

"M'ssages mostly."

"Can I have one right now?" Berwald looked back at Tino and nodded.

"Which 'ne would you l'ke?"

"Hmmmm is there a foot one in there?"

"Y's."

"I want that one!" Tino grinned as Berwald walked over to the tub and sat at it's edge. Tino emerged his other leg from the water's surface and unceremoniously plopped them on Berwald's lap, soaking his pants.

"Oops! My fault! I'm so sorry, I guess now you have to take them off." A sly grin was plastered all over the shorter man's face and Berwald looked back a him with a smirk. _'Alright. Two can play it that way'_

Ber-bear stood up and unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped his zipper. Then he pulled them down past his butt revealing his briefs and shimmied the rest of the denim unto the floor. He turned to face Tino and saw a light dusting of pink on his face.

"It seems m' briefs 're wet too. Guess I h've to take th'm off." He smirked and also started removing the tight elastic garment. Tino couldn't help but stare at Berwald's body. But something was in the way. And that was a shirt.

_**Splash!**_

Berwald looked up with a playful glare at Tino.

"Oh my! I looks like your shirt got all wet too!"

"'nd everything 'lse."

"We'll worry about that later. For now you should probably take off that shirt~"

"As you c'mmand."

Next he lifted the black material up over his head, revealing an impressive amount of muscles. Tino knows Berwald works out, I mean he must because no one gets that body naturally, but he's not a total meat head about it. His pecks were not over bearing and his stomach had very defined abs littered down it. Then below those were sharp hip bones that Tino loves to grind against.

Yes a naked Berwald was a good sight to soak in. And knowing it was all his made Tino become slowly hard under the safety blanket of the bubbles.

Looking further south Tino could see Berwald's well endowed package. The large dick that wasn't even fully hard was intimidating yet so appetizing. Knowing that might be inside him soon made his cock twitch and insides warmer then they already were. Little did Tino know his gaze has grown lustful when he was lost looking at Berwald and the Swede noticed.

He walked back to the bath in his birthday suit and smiled, a glint in his eyes that shined as he looked at his lover.

"Give m' your foot."

Tino complied and placed his feet, this time gently, on Berwald's lap. The man went to work and rubbed the feet up and down, putting pressure on the arches and going in between the toes. He's never given a massage before but figured it'd come natural since he is Swedish and all.

Tino closed his eyes and let out pleasurable sounds, coaxing the man to keep going. But when he felt like the feet have had enough attention he moved up to the ankles and calves. Tino didn't open his eyes or even register to notice. Berwald would've thought he was asleep if it wasn't for the sounds and occasional eyebrow raises.

After that he shifted his body to be more in the tub, slowly sliding himself in but not going unnoticed by his lover.

"Come to join me?"

"'f you'll h've me."

"Of course Ber-bear."

With permission Berwald allowed himself to get more comfortable and resumed caressing Tino's body. He moved up to his milky thighs and just about had a field day. Tino started laughing and moaning at certain points because, as Berwald come to learn, his thighs were pretty sensitive. But not as sensitive as his ass and sides.

Taking the next stride Berwald nudged himself closer to Tino and lifted him to place him on his lap. Tino gave that sly smile again and wiggled around a little to get more comfortable on Berwald's lap. He then closed his big hand over Tino's cock and was a tad shocked to find it rock hard. He hoped he didn't neglect it too badly and slowly stroked his shaft. The pink on Tino's face turned more red and his breathing was growing shorter. He played with the head a little and went back to stroking in a pattern that grew faster. With his other hand he groped Tino's ass for his own guilty pleasure but then let it roam to the man's entrance. He rubbed the surrounding muscles of the tight hole and then further inside Tino's legs and stroked the area between his hole and balls.

It was all too much for Tino to take he quickly climaxed and came in Berwald's loving hands. He draped himself over Berwald's strong shoulder, panting, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Ohh Berwald! That was unbelievable . . . That was so good. . ."

He kissed all down Tino's neck and traced circles on his back. He reached a little lower again and massaged the Fin's ass while working on giving him a hickey on his collar bone. Tino hummed in response and lightly grinded against Berwald to find the other decently hard.

"Oh Berwald, want me to-"

"No. Ton'ght's your night. You r'lax."

"But that's not fair."

"I know. You're j'st too sexy 'n beautiful 'n lovely 'n-" Tino laughed and put his hands up to Berwald's mouth to stop him.

"It's okay. I _want_ to take care of it."

"You s're?"

"Positive. Now lay back."

Berwald leaned back against the ramped side of the tub and let Tino have his way with him. The man stroked him with his hands, teasing the head and then going back down and up. Berwald gave him a good moan, motivating the smaller blonde further. He dipped his head under the water and played with the head in his mouth as he pumped faster, making Berwald twitch with climaxing. Tino came back up for air and went back down again, this time removing one hand and cupping Berwald's balls. With all the stroking, tongue teasing, and ball playing he didn't last any longer then Tino.

When Tino came back up he wiped the water from his face and looked at Berwald happily.

"You're too good 't that."

"I know." He slinked closer to Berwald and laid on his chest, hearing his lover's heart pump so fast.

"The w'ter's colder."

"It is. And not that clean anymore."

"S'rry."

"No, no this made me very happy. Plus I wanted you in here with me. . . "

"Th'n I'm happy."

Tino hummed and closed his eyes, listening to Berwald's heart some more. They were both wet and naked and it felt so right. Tino made a mental note to do this more.

"Hey, do you wanna take a shower?"

====...=====

Author's Note

Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long. After seeing Kuro update I was like "Shit! I need to finish this!" and then to motivate myself I refused to read any of the amazing fanfics that have updated recently. It is now 3:05 am and I apologize if you find any errors in this. I think it's the longest I've written so far. I'd like to make these chapters longer.

I love you guys, please review if you can, it makes me excited to write =) I'm still trying to figure out how long this is gonna be. Should I end it soon? I never expected it to be this long D= But I'm cool with it. I have a few more ideas.


	33. Chapter 33

"Emil. Emil, it's time to get up. We have to leave in an hour."

A muffled response was all Lukas received from the pile of blankets on Emil's bed. He sighed quietly to himself and walked over to the mass and sat down on the mattress. Gently he put his hand on what he assumed to be his little brother's back.

"You know I don't want you to go either, but I just don't know what else to do. . . . Look at it as a benefit. And if it isn't, you can always come back."

He felt the other grow still under his palm.

"But it doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." He said in a accusing tone.

"What makes you think I will?" Emil pipped up from his clothed cave. He shuffled and got out of his shelter and started walking around his room to gather clothes, throwing them in a messy pile on the floor. They were both quiet, not really the talking type, but knew what was on the others mind.

"I'll leave you to your packing then. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

When Lukas walked out of the room he was surprised to see Mathias by the door. The man looked at him with concerned eyes as he grasped his hand and kissed it. The Norwegian gave him a small smile and leaned in for a hug which Mathias graciously gave, kissing the top of his head while at it.

"We'll see him soon Nor."

"Not too soon I hope."

"Come on babe, I made you some coffee." He lead Lukas out of the hallway into the kitchen. The smell of coffee always seemed to settle him into a comforting atmosphere which Mathias quickly learned when first living with the normally cold male.

The smaller man seated himself at the small kitchen table and cradled his mug, eyes somber as his gaze lingered down at the surface of his dark beverage. Mathias knew Norge didn't want his brother to go. His little brother was the closest person to him besides himself and the only one whose been there next to him while growing up.

If it wasn't for Emil being in Lukas's life, he'd probably wouldn't have found his passion in fairy tales and children's stories so early on. Emil was his precious little brother who knew him better then anyone else in the world.

Mathias poured himself a cup and joined his lover at the table. He grabbed his hand again and gave it a soft squeeze before lacing their fingers together. The contact made Lukas look up at him and Mathias gave him a reassuring smile.

"This will all work out babe. And it'll give all of us a bit of independence."

"I know, I know. We've been repeating the same stuff for weeks Mathias. You don't have to resume doing so."

"I'm sorry Lukas. I don't mean to annoy you, I just know you are upset and I thought the repetition would be some sort of comforting tool."

"It was at first . . . I'm just going to miss him. So much."

"I know Norgie . . . But I'll try to make up for that."

"Psh- We'll see about that. I do want some peace and quiet once in a while."

"Yeah, yeah suuuuuure."

A loud thud grabbed the blondes attention to the doorway of the kitchen. It was Emil dropping his bag on the cold wooden floor. He stood there for a moment before walking to fridge and pulling out a cup of yogurt. The two love birds watched him, feeling the air change in that one fraction of a second it took for the bag to hit the floor.

"You all packed there Emil?" Asked Mathias.

"Yup."

"That was fast. Well when you're finished with that yogurt I guess we can hit the road."

The youngest simply nodded and walked back to his room. When the teenager's form disappeared and hearing a clicking of a door shut Lukas let out a long sigh and hung his head hands, letting the Dane rub his back.

====...======

Down in the living room Berwald was stretched out on the couch, checking up on his finances on his lab top. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his up to date savings account. A nice chunk of the money he was saving for Tino's ring went to Emil's plane ticket and preparation. In another tab he was looking at discounted rings online, hoping a good one wasn't too far out of his new budget.

He couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated at the absence of money. The scale in his mind that weighed his work with the amount of fruit it barred did not seem to equal out. With such thoughts lead to wondering why the world must run on cash and how unfair the scale weighing money to people who deserve it was. But at that point he realized he was getting off track on a mental tangent.

But with the spent money came a good thing. He never was very close to Emil and now was his chance to bond and show him another way of life. Berwald also looked into the high schools and was relieved to find the closest one had a good reputation and seemed relatively up to date. Though of course that never really mattered compared to the students that inhabit it. He started looking up more articles about the school when the silence was broken by the noise of footsteps.

Someone was coming down the stairs and by the sound of feet it was most likely Tino.

"Hey Ber-Bear. Whatcha doing up so early?" Lavender eyes looked at him tiredly as pale hands tightened a white robe around his feminine frame.

"Just r'searching. Sleep well?"

"Slept okay I guess. Emil's coming today. I'm excited! I still need to sweep up the attic for him. Do you know his favorite dish? I want to make it for him so that it'll make the change a little easier for him. Are you sure he wouldn't mind staying in the attic? I feel so bad, I don't wanna be like Uncle and Aunt Dursley to his Harry Potter-"

"T'no, breathe."

"I'm rambling again, sorry!"

"'t's okay. And h's favorite food 's the same as m'ne; herring-"

"Uuuugh that's gonna stink up the house!"

Berwald laughed at the man's reaction and continued on with answering the blonde's previous question.

"'n Emil will not m'nd the 'ttic. At least he won't h've to share a room w'th a k'ndergartener."

"Good point. Alright, after classes today I'll stop by the market and get some fish. If I recall correctly he likes potatoes as well."

"'n your carrots. You know, w'th the brown s'gar in them?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me hon!" He said and kissed the man on the top of his head.

"You're v'ry welcome kärlek." Hearing Berwald speaking Swedish made Tino giggle.

"Well I'm going to shower and get ready. I should be home around 6. Love you." The short man turned and left, making his way back up the stairs.

"L've you more." Berwald said quietly to no one, exiting out of a tab displaying wedding rings and rose from the couch to get breakfast started for the soon to wake Peter.

====...======

When Emil finally reached his new home he couldn't help but feel a wave of nervousness. A somewhat familiar place was now dubbed as his own home and he wasn't so sure how to handle it. Only moving twice in his life and with the same people he didn't know what was acceptable and what wasn't in this new environment. Sure he was sent to live here to help better himself, but he wasn't a complete lost cause when it came to courtesy and manners. But to what level of manners is he suppose to act on?

He knew Berwald to be more of the stern and quiet type like their other brother but it's been so long since he's lived with the Swede that he wasn't sure if could put his bag just anywhere or if he should wait to be shown his room. Being with Lukas so long he was able to read the others mind but Berwald was another story.

After he took off his shoes he picked up his bag and followed after Berwald and Peter into the living room. He just stood there holding his things while being chatted up by Peter.

"Then we can play dinosaurs! Did you know that's Uncle Alfred's favorite game? Or we can play tag! I'm really good at tag-"

"You c'n put your bags down 'f you want." Berwald said, cutting the little boy off and making Emil feel better. With now both his hands free Peter began tugging Emil's wrist to follow him upstairs.

"I have to show you my new toys too!"

"P'ter, there 's time for that l'ter. Let Emil relax a l'ttle okay? H're, I'll make you lunch."

"Ooookay." Peter said, obviously disappointed. It made Emil warm inside to know Peter takes such an instant liking to him and wanted him around. He could see why Lukas dotted on him when they were here last time.

"Wh't would you like f'r lunch?"

"Grill cheese please!"

"Would you l'ke a grill ch'ese too Emil?"

"S-sure. . ."

====...======

When Tino came home he immediately started cooking dinner. He didn't even bother looking around for Berwald, Peter or Emil, thinking he needs to cook dinner soon so that everything will remain on schedule for Peter's bedtime.

He pulled out a pan and sprayed it with cooking spray and placed the fresh fish in and got out some butter from the fridge. He was so into setting up cooking dinner that he didn't notice 2 pairs of eyes on him. It was only after he placed the fish in the oven that he turned around and saw Emil and Berwald. He "Eep'ed" in surprised and then laughed it off.

Seeing Emil he stopped what he was doing and walked around the kitchen island and gave Emil a warm hug.

"I'm so happy to see you Emil! I hope your flight was good. I just started dinner but it shouldn't take too long. Have you seen your room? I hope it's okay. If not we can try-" Emil put his hand up to hush his host, remembering last time that Tino always seem to ramble when he was anxious or nervous.

"It's very nice. Thank you so much for accommodating me." Emil replied, smiling at the Fin.

Tino's never seen Emil smile and it was very infectious.

"I'm so relieved! Hahaha and we're happy to have you. I just hope you don't mind waking up early from time to time by Peter."

"I'm sure I'll grow used to it." Tino gave Emil another hug and went back to his cooking duties while Emil stepped upstairs and climbed up the latter to his new room. Having that kind of interaction with Tino made Emil feel 90 times better about living under the Fin's roof. A small smile made it's way on his face as he finished unpacking.

=====...======

Dinner was delicious and the Icelander never felt so full. Having such meals made him feel like he could get used to living here. Berwald was lucky to not only find a loving boyfriend, but one that could cook.

He was about to excuse himself when he felt Berwald's hand on his shoulder, slightly pushing him to sit back down. Emil's eyes went wide as the giant made his way to the kitchen. The action left him so confused he looked to Tino for an answer.

"We have a surprise for you." Tino smiled.

Emil looked back to find Berwald returning to the table carrying a small cake. He felt his face heat up lightly from embarrassment, not used to such attention.

"We would just like to welcome you to our home and I thought what better way then with cake?"

"Yay!" Peter yelled and kicked his legs underneath the table.

"T-Thank you so much. I don't deserve this kindness."

"Yes you do! You're family and apart of this household now. So to celebrate that let's dig in!"

"Yeah!"

Berwald handed the cake cutter to Emil, not smiling but he could tell by looking into his eyes that Berwald accepted him too. He never felt so welcomed into other peoples lives before. He had friends that put up with him, but never went to this extent to make him feel wanted. He let a smile grace his face as he cut the first piece and handed it to Peter. The next piece went Tino and then to Berwald.

Eating the cake he looked around the table and admired the scene in front of him. Berwald took some icing and wiped it on Peter's nose, making the little boy and his father laugh. Tino then tried to get back at Berwald for his son, only to get caught. Berwald grabbed his wrist before the icing could grace his nose and Peter let out a squeal. To Tino's surprise though, the Swede licked his icing-covered finger and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Peter let out a childish "Eew!" as anyone his age would do and laughed.

'Yeah I could get used to this.' Emil though. 'Just have to make sure not to screw it up.'

====...======

Three days passed and Emil started at his new school. It was a lot smaller then his previous one and he wasn't sure if he liked that or not yet. The people were friendly but no one has really tried to become his friend. He was known at the moment as 'The New Kid' and was waiting it out until he became old news before he started approaching anyone.

At lunch he found himself outside, sitting on one of the many decks that zig-zagged around the portables that made up half the small school. From where he sat he could see some of the other students playing volley ball and be social with one another. He would join in on the conversations but it still feels too early to just jump in. Plus, where he sat just seemed so serene.

Watching from afar he felt like he could read the atmosphere of the school better and the people that were apart of it. They were much different then the ones back home. These new peers seemed more excitable and happy with life. For example he could make out two guys (actually one could be a girl) with a guitar. The pair were roaming from click to click singing and talking to the groups.

Emil was at first impressed by their boldness, but then thought maybe they were just popular. He continued to watch them from his safe spot until he noticed they were coming his way. Emil felt easily intimidated at first by their presence since he thought them popular but tried to act cool. He turned and started watching the volley ball game again until both persons stopped beside him and the one with choppy, dark brown hair strummed some cords on the guitar.

The other with short light brown hair squatted down to his eye level and began serenading;

"_Have you ever wanted to disappear? And join a monastery~Go out and preach on Manic Street?-"_

"Who will I be when I wake up next to a stranger, on a passenger plane?" Emil said the next lyric.

"Hey! This one knows it Xiao!" The singer said to the guitarist, grinning wide as he looked up to his musical partner. The one named Xiao smirked and set the instrument down against the wall. Both sat down next to Emil, making him even more nervous, now feeling he must hold their attention longer.

"What's your name stranger? Where you from?"

"Emil. And I am from Denmark."

"Ohhh another foreigner! I'm from Osaka. The name's Yuto. This guy here is Li Xiao. He's an exchange student from Hong Kong.

Xiao looked at Emil and Emil couldn't help but see a spark in the other's eyes. He nodded to him and was once again chatted to by Yuto. Yuto talked for the majority of it and Emil found a lot of common interests between them and himself. He liked that Yuto took over the conversation but when Xaio spoke up Emil found himself hanging on every word for some unexplainable reason.

====...======

kärlek – Love in Swedish

Song sang~ Fall Out Boy's "20 Dollar Nose Bleed"

Author's note,

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been going through some personal stuff right now and just feel kinda lost. I am unfortunately not able to attend SCAD this fall so now I dunno what to do exactly. I would love to go in the winter or spring though. Another thing too is I've been swept away by a lot of wonderful Russia/America fanfiction. One in particular called "Flower Shop - A Language Of Their Own". It's making me tear up XD

Also I'm currently at my best friend's/old house. She's got back from treatment and so me and another one of my best friends is spending as much time with her as we can before she goes back to Michigan. I love her so much and this fic most likely wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her and pushing me to do it, lol. Also sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, its 4:30 am Hahaha


	34. Chapter 34

Tino couldn't sleep that night after work. It was a sad, slow night at the bar so Ludwig let him off early. It was around 1:00 am when he trudged through the door into his quaint little house and made his way into the kitchen. But before entering the doorway he could hear someone already in the room.

"Yeah I think I just heard him come in. Okay, I'll do that. Love you, bye."

"Emil?"

"Tino. You're home early. How was work?"

"Very slow. Manage to get off early. Why are you up though? You have school tomorrow."

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to call Lukas. Just got a little homesick I guess."

"Oh Emil . . . "

Tino's voice sounded concerned as he sat down next to the teen. It was only then he noticed the cake leftovers were on the table.

"I'm sorry you're missing home. . . . Is there anything I can do?"

"No, no. You've done more then enough for me Tino. And thanks by the way. It's just the process of change I guess.

"Yeah I can understand that. . . ."

After the pause Tino couldn't help but let his eyes drift to the ever present cake on the table. He can feel his mouth water looking at the electric blue icing coating the vanilla inside. The Finnish man unconsciously licked hit lips while still looking at the sweet. Emil caught his gaze and a faint smile escaped his lips, empathetic to the Fin.

"Would you like some Tino?"

Emil's sudden question made Tino jump but quickly smiled and accepted the offer. How can someone turn down sweets? Tino cut himself a handsome slice and got more comfortable at table next to his new housemate, placing his feet on top of the chair opposite of where he was sitting. Munching on the delicious dessert he resumed conversing with Emil between each bite.

"So I haven't been around much what with work and some extra classes, but tell me, how is school going?"

" . . . good."

Tino waited for the Icelander to expand on his answer but he never did. So he gave a nervous laugh and tried asking another question.

"What's your favorite class so far?"

"I'm not really sure . . . Maybe environmental science. Or math."

"Hmmm . . ."

Another silence enveloped them. But Tino was a talker so the quiet never lasted too long.

"Did you make any friends yet?"

Emil couldn't help but let his eyes widen a little as his first thought was Xaio. He refused to let his cheeks color and mouth smile. In his efforts his eyes narrowed to keep on his poker face. Tino looked up from the cake and was taken aback by Emil's suddenly more stern face. Tino flustered at the face, now seeing the family resemblance.

"You-you're not being bullied, are you?"

Emil's face softened to it's usual blank look.

"No. Everyone is really nice actually. I'm not that used to people being so accepting of new peers." Tino let out a loud sight.

"Oh thank goodness. You had me worried." Both Nordics gave a light laugh.

"But yes, I have made some friends. Two in particular that decided to take me under their wings."

"Wonderful! What are their names?"

"Well one is Yuto. He's from Osaka, Japan. He likes to walk around school and play his guitar. He's also a good cook. He can be loud but his energy is infectious."

"He's a long way from home."

"Yeah so is Xaio. He's from Hong Kong. He's more quiet which is nice . . ."

"They both sound nice."

"Yeah."

After that the room grew silent again. Though it was a pleasant silence, not awkward in the least.

"Did you know I met Arthur in high school? Same year too."

"No I didn't. I thought he was a couple years older then you though?"

"He is! I actually read in the courtyard at the college next to the school. He was a student there while I trespassed since it was more peaceful there then the library at school. He'd pass by me on the way to his class. One day he stopped and asked me a question and the rest is history."

"That's pretty cool. . . How did you meet Berwald? At his and Peter's school?"

"Yes, Hahaha. Now that I think about it, all my romances started in schools."

"Arthur, Berwald, . . . anyone else?"

"Nope-Oh!"

Tino forgot about Fracis. That suave, sexy, charming, blue-eyed blondie that helped him start up college again. How he completely forgot to mention it to Berwald. He wanted to a number of times but he never had the right time or moment.

"Hm?" Emil ushered, making Tino need to think fast.

"Well, who hasn't found love in school?" Tino laughed trying to cover up his obvious realization. The younger could tell there was something more to Tino's answer by his flustered actions but decided not to press it out of his new care-giver. Instead he smiled warmly at the other man and felt a yawn rise to his jaw. Looking at the clock it was now 2 am.

"It is getting later. You should get to bed mister."

"Yes but thankfully we get out early tomorrow."

"Lucky yooooou. I have a late class tomorrow and a test to make up. Then around 9 I have work."

"Will you need me to watch Peter?"

"Oh . . . Um that all depends on Berwald. I'd hate for you to spend your first Friday night at home though."

"It's no big deal. I'm still just the new kid so it's not like I'll be invited to anything."

"Alright but please call or text me should anything happen. Go ahead and climb to bed*, I'll clean up the kitchen."

"You sure?"

"Yes! You're tired and need to get up early! Now 'Off with you!' as Arthur would say."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams Emil."

====...======

In the morning Emil felt more tired then he expected. All throughout his first two classes he laid his face into his hands, propping up his sleepy form on an elbow, hoping his head would fall straight into the desk if he dozed off. Soon lunch time approached and he found his little secluded place on the decks outside. He was pulling out a small Tupperware of leftovers when Xaio joined him.

"Hello Emil."

"Hey."

Yuto could be seen across the courtyard talking enthusiastically with his hands. Emil peeked at Xaio next to him to see an array of food being set out. His expression turned from it's empty stare to a look of surprise. Did Xaio really eat this much? His body seems way too thin for his diet if so. There was a large round container of rice, what looked like orange-syrupy nuggets, vegetables dowsed in some brown sauce, and fried cylinders of what might be dumplings.

When he lifted the lid of his plastic container he felt somewhat pathetic. Looking down at the sweet baby carrots, corn and half a fillet of fish. There was more he could grab at the house, but he didn't think he'd be all that hungry came lunch time. And he wasn't, until Xaio laid out his picnic.

Emil was pulling out a fork from his bag when he felt hands grab his food out of his hand. When he looked at Xaio the teen was poking around the clear box with a chop stick.

"Want some?"

"I'll take a bite. But in return you have to eat something of mine."

Emil looked at all the options Xaio set in front of him and decided his safest bet was the rice. With his fork he scooped up some rice and put it in his mouth, munching quietly. Xaio who carried the same type of blank expression as Emil looked at him but with a hint of annoyance that didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" The Icelander asked after swallowing.

"You took rice . . . really?"

"Yeah."

"Plain, white rice. That is like a slap in the face."

"What?"

"Here try this." Using a pair of chop sticks his classmate picked up an orange nugget and held it out expectantly at Emil. The other eyed him and raised his brow.

"Are you feeding me?"

"Yes. Now open up." If it was anyone else Emil wouldn't accept, but Xaio had this energy about him that compelled Emil to just follow along. That and he didn't wanna offend him anymore then he just did.

The nugget wasn't anything like the pale teen expected. It was sweet! The sweetest meat he's ever had without being crazy seasoned or too rich. His pupils couldn't help but grow larger as his taste buds soared. This dish had to have been one of the greatest things he's ever eaten. After he swallowed he licked his lips just to make sure he got it all. Xaio gazed at the other with an small, amused smile on his face, admiring the sight of Emil experiencing something new and liking it. It made him warm inside to know he can make something the other enjoyed.

"I noticed in all your lunches you had something sweet. Mainly those carrots. So I thought I'd make extra Chinese food since it's really sweet. I'm guessing you've never had it before?"

Emil shook his head and was about to take back his food from his friend when Xaio pushed it further out of his reach.

"Try some more. I brought enough for the two of us." Emil cheeks turned a rosy hue by the kind gesture.

"O-okay."

The two ate together, one with chop sticks and the other with his fork, conversing from time to time. It was too relaxing because when the bell rang Emil visibly jumped, forgetting they were at school. Xaio swiftly cleaned it up and Emil couldn't help but think he was kinda cool by the way did things so smoothly. As fast as he could he snapped the lid back on the rejected meal and stuffed it in his bag before leaving for his next class, nodding to Xaio before leaving. When the Icelander's back was turned Xaio couldn't stop the smirk from gracing his face as he thought;_ 'He's eating right into the palm of my hand.'_

====...======

There Berwald was, sitting in the principals office, his bosses room, ready to ask if he can move up with his class, holding all the future lesson plans and time lines of progressions in his lap. Though he seems calm and cool he can feel the temperature rise and a sheen of sweat starting to form. Berwald crossed his legs and leaned back further in his chair in an attempt to relax but all he could think about where the sentences he recited to himself moments earlier in the bathroom.

When he heard footsteps outside approaching the room he instantly sat up and peered at the door. The door nob twisted quickly as the door swung open.

"Ah Berwald! How are you? You're here to see me?"

"Y's sir. I have an idea I'd like t' share with you."

The older man walked around to his desk and sat down in the leather chair. It squeaked under his weight as he settled down and let his gaze fall on Berwald on the other side of his desk.

"So what's on your mind Mr. Ox."

"I was hoping t' move up t' the next grade with my class."

"Oh? That's quite the request."

"Y's. I know but I've made l'sson plans for all 'f next year and t'melines for progressions 'n their education." He handed the file over to his boss and waited patiently for feedback. The silence beyond the noise of paper turning was grinding on his nerves. He was sure if Tino were here he'd be chatting up a storm to cover the unsettling air.

"You seem to have your sights high for these children. All your plans appear achievable in a timely manner and you've presented it in a very professional way. But I must ask the main question; why do you want to move up with your class?"

The question he's been dreading since he cannot answer honestly, _"Because I don't trust the new teacher you've hired." _No, instead this will have to do;

"B'cause they've grown attached to me and I believe 'f I move up with them they'll excel even farther and b' more prepared for the next grade."

". . . That is a good answer. But if I allow you to do this do you think you'll want to move with them again to second grade?"

The Swede never gave that much thought. He mainly focused on not letting Ivan have them in his grasp.

"I don't know but probably not. 'n first grade they 're still impressionable and I'd like t' be there for that t' help guide them. When they reach second grade I'm sure they'll be better off without m', knowing my teachings more."

"I like where you're coming from Berwald, and I really appreciate all this work you've put into this, but I just hired Ivan and I don't think it would be right if I granted you to do this. I know your heart is in the right place but we really need you to stay as a kindergarten teacher because the newer kids seem to gravitate to you."

"_He's so old he's not only blind, but senile as well." _Berwald thought. He could feel his heart get heavy in his chest and eyebrows scrunch together in worry. He couldn't help but feel like he just let down his son.

====...======

Author's note

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I hope this came out alright. I'm trying to not break up Berwald's speech so much because looking back at previous chapters I find it harder to read.

Update on my life- trying to find a job and had my first interview! Went pretty well and trying to find scholarships so I can attend college. How are you guys doing? Thanks so much for reading

Shout out to Zyta14

Liung Arkeanda

and of course to Mitosi

Oh and have any of you seen the show Paranormal Witness? So good! That and New Girl and Up All Night. Love those shows .


	35. Chapter 35

When Berwald left his boss's office he was to return to his classroom and resume his teachings while he still could with them. It was hard to ignore the pressure in his chest while he walked the maze of halls back to his classroom, thinking about his kids and their next year with Ivan. The Russian man has done nothing wrong and has in fact been nothing but smiles and good words but that might be the problem. The Swede couldn't help but feel like there was a different agenda or he man knows something he doesn't.

Taking a slight detour he went into a bathroom and pulled out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts he found Tino's name and began texting him, knowing he'd be in class now and couldn't answer a call. After pressing 'send' a long sigh escaped his lips and hand raked through his hair. It was atfer this he noticed how damp his hands were.

After washing the nervous sweat that once coated his hands he left the bathroom and made a beeline to his room. Berwald stopped by the door and regarded the litter of artwork tacked on his cork-board by the door of his classroom. The papers were covered in random scribbled colors, smiles, stars and grassy hills with blue skies. His kids had big imaginations and a love for coloring out every detail. He looked at each, one by one and was able to name who's done them and what they were of.

He was reaching the bottom row of pictures when the man of the hour came up beside him and started doing the same.

"How are you comrade? Enjoying a nice stroll, da?" Berwald grunted in response, not even bothering to look around at him.

"Your students are very talented. I'm lucky to get most of them." Berwald grunted again, trying to seem concentrated by the 5 year old work in front of him.

"I can't help but feel a little bit of tension between us. You think so too or am I just being silly?" Trying not to get into an argument Berwald changed his tone.

"You mentioned P'ter being like Alfred. D' you mean Alfred J'nes?" Ivan seemed to perk up at this.

"The very same."

"Hm. How d' you know Alfred?"

"You do not know? Alfred and I used to date."

Berwald turned and looked at him to see if he was lying. He wasn't. The new teacher walked around Berwald to his other side while continuing to seem interested by the Kindergarten scribbles. The Swedish teacher wondered if he should say anything but decided against it.

"I'm guessing you know the American as well. It'd be hard not to since he's in a relationship with your lover's ex husband."

"Y'ah. . . . He 's a good guy."

"So people say."

With that Berwald walked to his classroom door and left Ivan to his thoughts in the hallway.

====...======

There was a vibration in Tino's pants pocket and hurriedly took out his phone to stop it. On the screen was a notice of a new text from Berwald and that being the case during the day drew concern from the Finnish man. Under the desk he quickly opened up his phone and read the message.

He could feel his chest tighten at the unfortunate report of not following Peter's class to the next grade. Empathy was oozing for Berwald as he started texting his boyfriend back. His fingers rushed through the buttons to make up for not rushing out of the classroom itself to go to Berwald and give him a big hug.

====...======

Xiao was very pleased with how lunch went. It seems by the gentle blush on the Icelander's face and the compliance with being fed that he was growing more comfortable with him. That or Emil didn't want to lose him as a friend since he and Yuto have been the only people to really socialize with him this first week. He prefers the original thought but just to make sure he'll have to hang out with Emil more. He couldn't help but have a spark of a smile in his eyes as he made his way to his next class. Xiao usually wouldn't go to this extent to befriend someone but there was something about the pale teen that reminded him of himself.

Sitting in his usual seat he pulled out his cell and texted Yuto under the wooden surface of the desk.

_'Hey Yuto, do you have Emil's number?'_

A few minutes later he received a reply.

'_No. Why? Want me to get it? He's sitting right next to me. ;D'_

_'No. I'll get it later, thanks.'_

With that he shut off his phone and focused on the board.

====...======

At his next class Tino pulled out his laptop and sent an email to Arthur telling him that Peter will be attending Ivan's class next year. He wasn't sure if it was so horrible to have the Russian as Peter's teacher but did get the same feeling as Berwald that something wasn't right. He could tell Arthur was concerned as well and couldn't help but wonder why. After he sent the email though he was sure he'd find out why soon.

In the meantime he listened to a lecture and looked at other schools as a possibility for Peter if Arthur or Berwald wanted to pull him out.

Tino didn't trust state-run schools so he canceled all those options out. He doesn't want to sound prestigious but he believed that state schools didn't give as much care and attention as charter schools do.

But looking at all the charters he didn't know how the schedule would work with his and Berwald's. They all started later in the day and ended later as well and Tino didn't feel comfortable with Peter taking a bus at his age. Maybe Peter could walk if he had Emil with him but Emil's school started earlier as well. Another idea popped into his head and he quickly texted Berwald again.

_'Hey babe! Can't we ask to transfer him to another class?'_

Not much later his cell vibrated again and he flipped it open.

_'Can't. All the other classes are full.'_

He let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair, not sure what else to do other then let Peter continue going his regular school. Surely if this Ivan guy was truly a professional then nothing crazy will happen, right? And Berwald is in the same building should anything occur.

The young Fin leaned back in his seat and continued on with his lesson all the while trying to mentally convince himself things will be just fine and they're all over reacting.

=====...======

Emil's school day was finally done so he began his walk back to his new home with a blank look and secretly happy steps. He wasn't sure what the house was really like on the weekends other then Tino working at nights but he was glad to know he'll have time to catch up on some lessons that he jumped into in the school year.

Making his way past the bike rack he was cut off by Yuto and Xiao. Yuto smiled at him while Xaio had the common staring look he always displayed.

"Hello . . ."

"Hi Emil! I was hoping to run into you before you left. Are you doing anything this weekend?" Yuto asked enthusiastically. The Icelander nodded his head slightly before answering the question.

"Yeah, I'm going to be studying to catch up with the rest of my classes."

"Awwwe boring! You'll have some time to spare right? You should come to Sebastian's* party tomorrow night."

"Maybe. I'll have to see how my plans go."

"Well give me your number so I can text you the time and if you need a ride."

"Mm." Emil proceeded telling Yuto his number all the while glancing at Xaio who seemed uninterested. He acted as if he didn't care but inside sort of wondered if Xaio was attending the party as well. Hating to admit it, if Xaio was to be there he'd try going as well. When he was done Yuto thanked him and went to unlock his bike from the rack and Xaio nodded to him before following Yuto.

After they left he sighed and crossed the street before the buses had a chance to pull out into traffic. During his walk home he couldn't help but let a sense of peacefulness infect him. The sky was a bright, but not blinding, blue and light breezes helped guide him to his new home. Leaves rustled and danced on the ground as the wind picked them up and he could hear an old record playing in a house not so far off.

This, to him, was a good start.

=====...======

When Tino got home everyone was spread out and it was eerily quiet except for the television in the living room. He took off his shoes and walked down the small hallway to the open kitchen and living room to see Peter watching Adventure Time and Berwald cooking dinner. It smelled almost like the bar so he assumed Berwald was making spaghetti with the sauce Feli gave them. Feli cooked so often that the bar also took to their living quarters upstairs, sometimes drawing more customers then the average bar.

"Hi honey."

"T'no, welcome home."

"Mommy!"

"Peter! How was school? Did you get your homework done?"

"Emil said we can do homework together, so I'm waiting for him."

"Oh, where is he?"

"Upstairs." Peter then tugged on Tino's sleeve and waved his hand motioning for his mother to lean in for a secret. The child's hot breath suffocated Tino's ear as he insisted to cuff his hand between his mouth and the Fin's ear.

"I think Berwald is upset. He's been frowning all day."

"Is that so? Don't worry about it Peter, Mommy will fix it so go watch your show, okay?" The tiny blonde nodded and turned back to resume his show. Tino sauntered into the kitchen and slinked his arms around the tense Swede and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder over his shirt.

"Hey babe, I got your text."

"Mm."

"It'll be okay. I'm sure it's not all bad as we're making it."

"Mm."

Berwald moved to the fridge to retrieve extra ingredients, moving out of Tino's grasp and causing the Finnish man to pout slightly. Tino didn't know much else to do and bit his lip in worry. They've never had much hurdles in their relationship so Tino wasn't positive how to calm Berwald. But he knew how to with Arthur, which he should be awarded for, so figured it couldn't be too bad.

"Berwald, talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind . . . "

"Have t' get dinner done."

"Okay . . . what else?"

"Nothing 'sle."

The air grew more awkward after that so Tino thought maybe the giant needed his space to think things over. Leaving the kitchen he goes upstairs to take a quick shower before work when he hears the hallway bathroom shower already going. Sighing he didn't want to give Emil a cold shower he opted to instead go into his room and check his emails.

Running quietly back down the stairs he grabs his bag he left by his shoes, something he always tells Peter not to do, and rushes back upstairs to his room. Once on the huge bed he plugs in his computer to charge while he opens it up to check for any updates.

His first tab quickly loads to Facebook which seems to be littered with new posts and updates from Mathias and his old friend from Estonia. On one post on his page they're arguing but he decides to read it later when his email shows a new message from Arthur. He's surprised by the large amount of text it withheld and gets comfortable on the bed as he starts reading.

=====...======

*Sebastian is Seborga.

I want to thank all of you guys for reading! I now have over 100,000 hits on this story and it makes me one happy clam! :D Meanwhile on DeviantArt I made a new sufin pic for the story. PM me if you wish a link ^.^

More good news~ I got a job! And my boss actually seems really cool! I'm so excited to start XD


	36. Chapter 36

Tino got comfortable on the mattress and began reading Arthur's message.

_Tino there's something you and Berwald don't know about Ivan that you should. The reason for Alfred's and I concern and heightened attention to Peter's new teacher is because this man could be a potential threat. Ivan Braginski is known to be quite violent. I know this because he and Alfred were once inseparable. _

_He and Alfred were in a relationship and lived together during the time he started interning for me. He would come to work at times with his hair unkempt, bruises and clothes all askew. During then I used to think his disheveled appearance was just him being unprofessional (going out to bars and getting drunk and in fights or fooling around with his boy-toy or what have you) but I was later informed that it was his boyfriend doing all this._

_I can recall one week I notice all of his suits had big stains on them, whether it be coffee or ketchup or grease, and thought it was just him being messy (and it was at times) but the stains were quite large and looked as if meant to ruin the garments like on his back or around the knees. I got so fed up of his sloppy appearance I took him out and bought him proper clothes. That's where some of that money went when we were looking at getting new furniture. _

_Needless to say Ivan was behind the scenes, attempting to ruin Alfred's clothes so he wouldn't look as sharp or attractive or what have you. The several new suits I bought him surprisingly stayed cleaned. Later I find out it was because he kept them in his car or at Matthew's. _

_I met Ivan only once and that was at a dinner party thrown by the council members. He either had his arm snaked around Alfred all night or watch him from a distance. He was very polite to people and social even, but he would not let Alfred out of his sight. It was easy to pick up on the possessive air he formed around Alfred._

_Soon the jealous actions turned more aggressive. He sported a bruise or two regularly in the office and when he got his first shiner (black-eye) I had to speak to him. That night I wouldn't let him leave my office until he told me what really happened. As much as the boy irritated me he was still part of my team and I grew to care for him. _

_He fought me at first but night after night I slowly got Alfred to tell me the truth behind all the stories. That was during the breaking part of our marriage. I know you remember the long nights I was away from home and 'stuck' in the office, a heavy part of our separation. I don't know why I couldn't just tell you then what was really going on. Honestly I don't. I think it was because I knew I was walking into deep territory and already too far in to come back. _

_Needless to say the closer Alfred and I got the more Ivan displayed his aggression. One morning while Alfred was getting ready for work Ivan began drilling him with questions about why the other was late coming home the previous night. Finally getting fed up with the interrogations Alfred lied to the Russian just to see his reaction. He said he did cheat and was doing this and that on such and such night, playing into Ivan's suspicions to see what he would do._

_Two hours later I get a call from the hospital telling me Alfred had a broken arm. _

_Now even though I don't know Berwald very well I know you extremely well and can trust who you let around our son. I want to know what Berwald thinks and if there's any alternative. If there isn't I can take Peter and have him go to a school around where I am if need be. _

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur_

Tino let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding. He could feel his chest tightening just thinking about how close to home Ivan really is. Then there was also the issue of showing the message to Berwald. To think the Swede was already in a bad mood, adding this to his list won't make him feel any better.

Mentally he started going through all the things Berwald enjoys so he could gently drop the news on the man. He liked his Swedish dishes but he was already cooking. There was also going out on a date but he didn't seem like he wanted to spend his money much for some reason. The man was most likely saving for the upcoming expenses of their new addition. Plus he has work tonight.

"Kn'ck knock"

"Hey Berwald!" His voice was loud and high-pitched, instantly setting him up for failure.

"You okay T'no?"

"Um yeah, heh, I'm fine. You need anything babe?"

"D'nner's ready."

"Okay, I'll be right down." Berwald nodded and was about to leave when Tino called out to him. He got off the bed and walked over to his boyfriend in the doorway.

"Hey are you busy this weekend?" The taller man gave him a blank look but Tino could tell he was quizzical over the question.

"No."

"Good. I'd like to take you on a date then." Tino gave him a wink and walked past him and down the stairs. Berwald couldn't stop the miniscule smile that crept on his face as he went to go tell Emil dinner's ready.

====...======

When Tino left for work Berwald decided to look at rings once again. He pulled out his lab top from his bag and sat at the dinner table, overlooking the living room so he still his sights on Peter. Surfing sites on the web and comparing prices he could still come up with nothing on his current budget. A heated sigh escaped him when he heard the fridge close behind him.

"Everything okay brother?"

"Hi Emil. Things 're fine, just doing some work."

"You're a jeweler now?" Berwald turned around and saw the teen with his eyebrow raised. He couldn't suppress a light blush at being caught looking at rings.

"No."

"So what're the rings about? Thinking of a getting marri-"

"Shhh! I don't want P'ter to hear!" Berwald interrupted in a hushed whisper.

"Oh okay." Emil came closer and peered over Berwald's shoulder at the sterling ring selection.

"Oh wow, those are pretty pricey . . ."

"Mm."

"Is it because he's allergic to certain metals or something?" Berwald has never thought about that.

"Um, I don't know."

"Oh . . . Well what kind of ring did he have in his previous marriage?" Another mystery to the tall blonde.

"Hmm . . ." He opened a new tab and googled 'Tino Kirkland' to which made a facial muscle twitch. There was old tabloids and articles but that wasn't what he was looking for. He clicked 'images' and the page was soon littered with Tino in suits and other formal attire next to Arthur and other politicians. Both Nordics leaned in closer to find a good picture that showed Tino's left hand. With no pictures providing a good shot of the man's old band Berwald added to the tool bar 'wedding ring' and was given pictures of all kinds of rings said to be Tino Kirland's.

Berwald let out another sigh, staring at the blue screen when Emil came up with a great solution.

"Tino still owns it right? Do you know where his jewelery is?"

"I th'nk so."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Both men turned to see Peter, looking at them oddly at first until his attention turned to the computer screen.

"Why are you looking at Mommy on your compooter?"

"I-"

"Because he misses Tino so much he thought he'd find a picture of him."

"Oh. . . . Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Frankenstein." Emil deadpanned. Peter didn't look convinced and tried staring them down but that wasn't very fruitful for the kindergartener.

"Does Frankenstein wear jewelery?" Peter asked and Emil nodded.

"Big jewelery. On his neck. They're big bolts that stick out-"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yup."

"Why does he have those?"

"Because he needs them to help him come back to life."

"You mean he was dead?"

"Uh-huh."

"So he's a zombie?"

"Not exactly-"

"Emil you'll g've him nightmares."

"No! I wanna know more about Frankerstein!"

"Oh no little 'ne, it's time for p'jamas."

"Can you tell me it as a bedtime story?" Peter pleaded with his eyes and Emil looked at the Swede with a slight smirk.

"T'll you what; I'll let Emil tell you 'ny bedtime story, but 'f you have a b'd dream, you have to go t' his room whenever you're scared." The smirk came off of Emil's face as fast as a grin appeared on Peter's as the small boy ran down the hall and upstairs to his room.

"Not cool."

"Neither 's getting cock-blocked from ' terrified five year old late 't night."

=====...======

Sorry this isn't very long and I've been taking forever D= I really do need to write more for you guys. Thank you for the reviews, I love hearing everything you have to say! They make me smile and reflect better on how this story should go. I hope you all are doing great and having a happy holiday(s).

Cynical Gummy Bear and others I hope this chapter clears a lot up with Mr. Ivan =)

Kuro-Riya I'm sorry there's not another fulfillment of the challenge in this chapter. I meant this to be longer but I feel bad if I don't post something tonight before work tomorrow. Next chapter I super-promise!


	37. Chapter 37

====...======

Berwald was in the bathroom getting ready for their big date as Tino reread Arthur's email on the bed. Gazing at the text over and over again he tried to form a good way to bring up the topic.

_When during the date would even be the right time? Before dinner there's not much to talk about but you don't want to start eating on a sad note. Then there's not much appetite. In the middle is just kind of sudden. But waiting until the end could make it seem like he's been hiding it from Berwald, couldn't it?_

The Finnish man let out a heated breath as he face-palmed at his frustration. He heard the bathroom door opening and quickly slammed his laptop shut, catching his lover's attention.

"Err . . . 'verything okay T'no?"

"Yes."

Both kept staring at the other, one pulling his strongest poker face and the other one trying to break it. Those sea-green eyes bore deeply into Tino's, something the man never enjoyed if it wasn't in a positive light, and made him flinch and distract Berwald from his suspicious behavior.

"I'll just change and we can head out."

"'lright. Do you mind 'f I check my email?"

"Sur-No! Don't use my computer!"

"Why not?"

"Because . . . I need to click out of something really quick."

"T'no, you looking at porn r'ght before our date?"

"No!" Tino rushed back to the computer just as Berwald was opening it up. He pushed the back of the electronic screen, slapping it shut and receiving a wide-eyed look from his boyfriend.

"What 's it that you don't want m' to see?"

"Um . . ."

Tino was having an internal struggle that he needed to conquer fast. Berwald was waiting and he didn't seem happy.

"I saw that 't was from Arthur."

"Yes . . . He was telling me about something. I was going to tell you later tonight." _Hopefully._

"Why not show m' now since we're already talking about 't."

"But I-I wanted to . . . I'm not sure if-. . . Fine. . ." Tino re-opened the laptop and got comfortable next to Berwald.

"He sent me this after I told him about Ivan. I guess him and Alfred dated before Arthur they hooked up."

"Hm."

Berwald continued reading in silence and Tino could feel the tension in the air slowly growing with each sentence read. He never liked waiting and could feel his own nerves rising until Berwald shifted off the bed and walked a few steps away.

"What do you think?"

"I don't want P'ter to go. He can still 'ttend school here, I'll just keep close watch 'n him. . . . 'f that's okay with you."

"That sounds good to me but . . . I don't want you distracted while at work. You've already been so busy lately, adding this to your plate might not be such a good idea."

"I'll be fine." Berwald said sternly.

Without meaning to, Tino's voice raised. He himself doesn't want Peter to go- Peter is _his_child, but he needs to put his feelings aside for Peter's own interests. He also doesn't like this new busy schedule Berwald was keeping and thought he waited long enough for some answers.

"This isn't something we can just brush off! You obviously haven't been yourself lately and these additional hours of work has really made me wonder if this will be a common occurrence, and if so I'm not doing it. I want to be in a relationship; not waiting for one to come home. Not again."

His amethyst eyes were glued to the floor as he spilled out the small things that piled up over the weeks and launched out of his mouth and into the still air. Slowly he dared his eyes to look up at the taller man only to see two ocean-colored eyes of hurt. After their brief eye contact he looked away and tried to swallow but his mouth was already so dry.

"I'm sorry T'no . . . I didn't mean t' do that to ya."

"It's okay. I should have said something earlier but I didn't want to come off too clingy."

There was an awkward pause and the only noise was the TV downstairs and the wood creaking underneath Tino's shifting feet.

"I'd still love ya 'f you were."

Tino let out a little laugh. At least that relieved some of the tension hanging in the room.

"Could make you a key chain. B' my good luck charm." Berwald could see Tino's cheeks blush a soft pink and a smile playing on those smooth lips and knew not all was lost. The Finnish man chuckled a bit, telling him he was ridiculous and walked over to give him a light punch to the arm and a hug, sinking them both into the bed.

"Let's just think this over a little bit and talk about it later, hm?"

"Sounds great. We still 'n for our date?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I forgot I need to change real quick."

With that Tino got up and opened his closet and pulled out a pair of dark-wash jeans and a simple long sleeve shirt. Berwald poked his head up to watch his future spouse and secretly wished he left the bathroom door open for a show.

===...=====

Tino and his brother departed an hour ago, leaving him to care for a hyper child that tried his hardest to get Emil's attention away from his science textbook. The blonde tike decided to march around the table singing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song at the top of his lungs.

Emil was good at ignoring unnecessary things; a pro actually, but today he couldn't help but feel like his sense of hearing was a little more heightened than usual. Not finding the material sinking in because of the _miniscule_ distraction, he slammed his heavy textbook shut and got Peter's undivided attention.

"Alright Peter! What can I do to make you stop?"

"I want soda!"

"No. You're hyper enough as it is."

"Then I guess I'll just sing _more_-"

"No! No, please, I'm trying to study to catch up."

"Then give me some soda."

"What happened to the cute kid I met before? Will soda bring him back?"

"Yes!"

"Will it also make him quiet?"

"_Yes_" Peter whispered to convince the teen further.

"Fine- But don't tell them I gave you some. It's our secret."

"Yay!"

Not even 20 minutes later was the small child passed out from a sugar rush and crashed out on the floor. The Icelander had to laugh a bit at the backwards effect the sweet drink had on him. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of Peter sleeping when his phone started vibrating with a call. He didn't recognize the number and was apprehensive to answer it but decided to anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello Emil." The voice sounded familiar but he doesn't remember giving his number out to anyone but Yuto.

"Xiao?"

"Yes. How are you?"

"Good but kind of confused. How did you get my number?"

"You told me it. By the bike rack, remember?"

"But your phone wasn't even out-"

"I'm good at memorizing numbers. I am Asian after all." Emil tried to stifle the small snicker at that. It's okay to make fun of your own race and stereotypes, right?

"So what are you up to this fine evening? Going to that party?"

Typically he'd just quickly end the conversation and hang up but with Xiao there was coolness to his voice that made Emil want to open up, even though he was not accustomed to that sort of thing.

"No, babysitting… and trying to catch up with some work."

"Want me to come over and help?"

"No that's okay- I'm fine."

"Whenever I do homework I usually have some snacks to help me focus. Want me to bring some over? I can make those wantons you like."

With that offer Emil found it very hard to refuse. He'd say that Tino wouldn't want people over but Tino gave him permission to invite a guest or two. Peter's also passed out and having someone to help him explain some of the material with notes would be nice.

"O-Okay, sure."

"Cool. Text me the address and I'll be right over." After that he heard a click and looked for an envelope on the counter so he could type the address into the cell. After that he scooped up Peter and carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed. It was only 7:30 but hopefully he'll stay asleep.

He removed more books from his messenger bag when his phone rang again. Picking it up he saw it was his brother and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi Emil, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"Making breakfast for the beast. How's school going?"

"Good. Studying right now."

"Glad to hear. Mathias says 'Hi' and 'Use protection'"

"Alright, tell him 'No promises'"

" . . . I'm hoping that's just a joke and going to take it as one."

"Please do."

"Anything new? How are Tino and Berwald?"

"Nothing too new. They're out on a date right now so I'm watching Peter."

"How is the little guy?"

"Sleeping. He misses you."

"Heh, that's sweet." Emil could tell the other was smiling which was causing him to as well.

"Well I'll let you get back to your studying. Have fun and be good."

"Thanks brother and you too."

"Miss you."

"Miss you too."

They both hung up and Emil found it hard to concentrate again. Now he was suddenly struck with homesickness. He flipped through his books only glancing at the pictures, drifting in and out memories and where he was. He was about to get started again when he heard the doorbell ring.

Peeking through the window he saw Xiao and let him in.

"Wow, you live not far from me. Here, I brought the goods." The pale teen took the container and could smell the delicious aroma of the crispy wantons. Xiao took off his shoes and jacket and made himself at home.

"So what subject would you like to conquer first?"

"Math please."

===...====

Emil doesn't know how they did it but within an hour he's caught up in all his main classes thanks to Xiao and his few notes. But what he does know is where all the wantons went; in his now satisfied stomach!

"Thank you for your help Xiao."

"It's my pleasure Emil."

For some reason the Nordic liked hearing Xiao say his name. It sounded so smooth and sincere. For the first time since arriving Emil looked at Xiao and really sunk in the view. The brunette had one a long-sleeved t-shirt that went far over his hands but had holes for his thumbs, adding a sort of fashion that Emil felt he lacked. His hair also looked more feathery then usual and wore several necklaces.

"So Emil, I thought you were babysitting?"

"I am, he fell asleep. I should probably go check on him."

"You don't mind if I follow you do you?"

" . . No . ."

With that they walked up the stairs, Xiao behind Emil, secretly enjoying the view, and looked into Peter's room. He was fast asleep and curled up under the blankets.

"So where is your room?"

"I'm up in the attic. There's only two bedrooms in the house but I don't mind it up there. It's quite nice actually."

"Mind if I check it out?"

"Um, no I guess."

They walked down the hall and Emil reached up and pulled a string, gently unfolding the stairs to the higher level. Emil nodded him to go first but Xiao insisted for him to go ahead, happy to watch the quiet teen ascend upwards in those loose jeans. He enjoyed seeing the folds move up against and fall around the small frame. When he climbed inside the room it was a lot more spacious then he previously expected.

"This is nice."

"Yeah."

"You get a lot more privacy up here huh?"

"Yeah. It helps cancel out a lot of noise too."

"That's cool. Hey Emil, have you ever had a blow job?"

===...====

I FINALLY did it Kuro! XD

I've gotten some questions in reviews recently and I'd like to answer some. I've not thought about putting too much DenNor in the story. I have on the other hand been thinking of doing the USUK side of this as another story if people want me to. In this though yeah I think I'm going to make HongIce a permanent pairing.

I got great news~ My work is keeping me so I'm no longer just seasonal =D

Also I went to Ikea for the first time ever and was SO INSPIRED. I was thinking of all the other wonderful SuFin fanfics I've read that've taken place in IKEAs and everything in there itself was amazing too. I bought my first lantern which means a lot to me because my mom collects them so I thought I'd start my own collection since I find them beautiful as well.

Sorry I kept y'all waiting long. I've got my super-cool best friend MCRvampette editing this for me so hopefully it'll get better =) I'm horrible at editing and she loves it so it works out perfectly. She also has some great Spirited Away fanfiction. She is the France to my group of friends and I am her Prussia 3

Please review if you're interested in the USUK version of this. Hope you all had a great Christmas and a Happy new year. I think 2012 will be way better then 2011 :D


	38. Chapter 38

"That's cool. Hey Emil, have you ever had a blow job?"

Emil wasn't sure how to respond to that question. It was so out of the blue and personal that he didn't know whether to ask if he was offering or tell him to get out. Instead of choosing either option he opted for the usual and remained silent even though his mind was anything but.

It's felt like ages since his last one and Xiao is anything but a bad-looking fellow. Does this mean he thinks Emil's attractive as well? But what if it ruins their still blossoming friendship? Emil can feel his conscious really conflicting. One side knowing he shouldn't do anything bad, that he was sent here because of his sneaky, naughty, irresponsible ways. But the other was complete temptation; Tino and Berwald won't be home for a while, Peter's asleep, even if anyone comes home it would be hard to hear anything going on, all his homework is done so shouldn't there be a reward?

Emil's face brightened in color making his eyes stand out even more. Xiao just cracked a sly grin. He felt like he could live off of the reactions of the other teen. Having the new kid here in this college town definitely made life more interesting for Xiao. He sat on the bed and looked towards the window when Emil's voice broke the silence.

"Is that a question or an offer?"

Surprised Xiao snapped his head back to the pale teen and saw his demeanor change. Where was that shy guy he would tease with food and blush whenever he fed him or their hands brushed? This other side perplexed him but then again he was still getting to know Emil.

"Which would you prefer?" He decided to play along.

"Matters. Which is your mouth better at; conversation or oral?" Emil knew that from time to time Xiao liked to poke his buttons, but maybe this time he can poke back. In a possibly nonsexual way.

They locked eyes. A stare down to see who would fold first. Xiao hasn't played gay chicken in a while but then again he was never chicken about being gay. Emil's cheeks were still pink and his hair was in slight disarray but the determination in his eyes could not be missed. He inched closer to the bed, not breaking his gaze from Xiao, stopping just to climb on the sheets and straddle Xiao's hips. The Icelander got closer and closer but never touched his friend, waiting to see if he slips up, shoves him off and walks out. But he doesn't.

Being this close Emil can see the gears turning in Xiao's mind through his dark eyes. It's a nice change from the usual mysteriousness. For once Emil felt like he had the upper hand. Feeling more confident he started to gently play with a lock of hair by Xiao's face. Soon after his bangs swooped down and fell into his face, breaking their stare like thick curtains. Emil swept the hair to the side, lightly touching one of his thick brows, seeing a new somewhat shocked expression on Xiao when he pulled the hair back.

Xiao leaned up and kissed Emil immediately, grabbing around the collar of his shirt and pulling him down on the bed. A squeak found itself in Emil's throat as he was changed position and now under his friend, who is currently sucking his bottom lip. He wasn't expecting this. Then again, he didn't know what to expect in the first place. But it felt good.

Xiao shifted his body more on top of Emil, pinning him to the mattress, but the blonde didn't mind. Usually when things caught him off guard he freezes up, but Xiao didn't do much after that. After being tossed down and pinned he was expecting a flurry of kisses and getting down to the dirty business but it was just the opposite. The kisses turned soft and very tender. He felt the sensation like he was melting. Never had his body felt so lucid and lax. Slowly he felt his legs spread wider on their own accord before hugging Xiao's hips to his.

A couple of minutes pass when they break apart, catching their breath. When Emil looks up he sees Xiao staring at him, as if digging with his eyes making Emil feel self conscious all over again. He tries looking anywhere but at the brunette but that's quite the challenge since they were still so close.

"So, I know that wasn't a blow job, but I can't help but notice I just blew your mind."

Emil scoffed and fidgeted around, brushing off the other man and looked away.

"I only went along with it because I can still taste the Chinese."

"Yeah, sure. If that's the case I'll be sure to pepper myself with seasonings instead of cologne." Emil couldn't help but laugh, actually imagining the other doing that.

"Mmm. Hey what time is it?" Xiao still deciding not to get off Emil, placed more weight on top of him as he fished out his cell from his pants.

"Oh shit it's that late? I gotta go." But instead of the common sense to get off and leave the brunette slumped against Emil and buried his head in his neck, making him twitch since he was a little ticklish.

"What time is it?"

"8:30"

"We've been making out for that long?"

"I know, time flies when I'm that good."

"Pfft. Whatever."

"Hmm."

". . . . So are you gonna get off me?" Xiao sighed.

"Yeah I guess." He lifted himself up and climbed off the teen, standing next to the bed and stretching out his limbs. Emil stayed where he was for a moment and felt just how cold the room was without the other on top of him. He hated that inside he kinda missed it. But rather then dwell on it any further he got up and showed Xiao the door.

The air turned awkward when they left Emil's room. What does this make them now? Mentally Emil kept telling himself not to fret over it. If they wanted to do it again then it'll happen again. It's as simple as that. And if Xiao doesn't want to that's fine because they're not really attached right?

"So when do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

"What?"

"When would you like me to come over?"

"Umm . . ."

"How does 1:00 sound?"

"F-fine I guess."

"Cool. I'll bring some more food too so don't eat until I get here." Emil puffed out his cheeks and furrowed in response.

"I'll eat whenever I want."

"Fine fine."

Then the silence crept up again. Emil didn't know what to say or how to really act. Well, besides his bored-seeming self. He waited for the other to finish tying his shoes and leaned on the wall for support. After what felt like forever he walked Xiao to the door and opened it for him, waiting for him to say something.

Xiao grabs his bike and is about to take off when he looks back at Emil.

"See you tomorrow."

And winks.

Emil slammed the front door in reply.

====...=====

"I'm really glad we did this. It's been a long time hm?"

"Y's." Berwald replied simply.

Tino reached across the table and took Berwald's hand and began rubbing circles into his palm to try and relax him.

"You seem so tense. Don't worry, I don't kiss on the first date. I'm not a loose person Mr. Oxenstierna"

"Damn."

Tino laughed, making the giant crack a sincere smile.

"You know, you have th' most beautiful smile." This made the Fin blush.

"Ber . . ."

"Since your face 's so round it's so big and bright. I love seeing it 'veryday." He could feel Tino's hands rubbing a little faster in his flustered state.

"You know what I love? How you seem so stern and serious in appearance, but really you're one of the most caring, goofiest people I know. If it wasn't for you and Peter, I'd probably have no reason to smile."

After the words come out of his mouth he looks up at his boyfriend and sees the biggest blush he's ever seen displayed on Berwald. Well besides having sex for the first time. And second. And possibly third and fourth time. The hand he was stroking intertwines their fingers and he smiles at the Finnish man.

"T'no. . . " Damn did Berwald wish he had a ring.

Just then the waiter came with their food before Berwald could continue what he was saying. Then again he wasn't sure himself what he was going to say.

They dig into their food, stealing glances every so often, and feed each other a couple bites from each others plates. When they're done Tino asks for the check and refuses Berwald to pay for it, let alone see it.

Then they walk back to the car and Berwald asks what Tino would like to do next on their date.

"Let's just drive around! Maybe we'll find something interesting." Berwald nods and starts the car, pulling out and turning any direction he so chooses.

An hour goes by, Tino pointing at random buildings and telling stories about them. They stop at a red light when Tino points at another built with decaying bricks covered in graffiti and tinted windows. There's sign above it with old English font spelling out "Rooster's Tattoos".

"Arthur and I went there once."

Berwald raised his brow, not recalling any tattoos he's seen on the other man.

"Yeah! We both got a piercing and he got his tattoo touched up."

"What?"

"Haha yeah! He got his eyebrow pierced and I got my tongue pierced. But I got a lot of . . . not so great response from it so I took it out."

"I wanna see."

"Hahaha I don't know if there's still a hole Ber. It might've closed up."

"Can I see your tongue?"

"Hahaha no-"

Beep!

"Light's green!"

"D'mn."

Another hour passes and Berwald has no idea where they are but Tino keeps reassuring he does. They're on the outskirts of a different town that Berwald's never been to before and are driving into what the blonde says is downtown. The sky's dark but the city is filled with light and commotion. The road soon becomes blocked off and people are all about the streets with excited faces. They find a space and walk around themselves when they find that they've stepped into a festival.

Rows and rows of hot air balloons fill the streets with their many different colors and baskets. People inside some and taking pictures while the owner turns on the gas and blasts the loud flame to fill the balloon, but not enough to take it off the ground. Tino quickly grabs Berwald's hand and pulls him towards each one.

They stop and talk every once in a while to the pilots when they aren't pulling the lever for the flame. Tino remembered that this town specialized in making hot air balloons.

They continued walking down the street when one caught their full attention. All blown up and puffed out was one with a bunch of flags. Each vertical lining of the balloon was one country. It made them both smile to see the Finnish flag and Swedish flag sewn side by side. Neither said anything but knew it just made the moment. Walking around it they saw the Union Jack next to the American flag, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Germany, Switzerland, France, Spain, Greece, Turkey, Egypt, Columbia, Chile, Brazil, Mexico, Japan, China, Italy, Germany, and Canada. They both took pictures, Berwald sending it to Lukas and Tino to Arthur and Feli.

Tonight couldn't have gone any better. Berwald felt more relaxed and Tino enjoyed the attention he was getting after both of them having such busy schedules.

They walked hand and hand back to the car and made their drive back home. Tino lead the way with his directions, frequently asking if Ber wanted him to drive but politely declined. After a while Ber still hasn't seen any familiar land marks or street names and wondered if Tino really was leading them home.

"Do I turn up here?"

"No keep going straight."

"'s this a short cut?"

"No, more of a scenic route I guess you could say."

"Mm."

About 20 minutes later they're driving next to a field when Tino tells him to pull over. Ber wants to ask why but does so anyway, pulling off into the shoulder of the road and notices Tino unbuckling and opening the door.

"Come on!"

Following Tino he gets out and hops over the small wooden fence that's not there for seal but more for property lines and catches up to his little boyfriend.

Out in the middle of the field he stops and stares up at the sky. Billions upon billions of little stars and few planets sparkle down on them. The grass came up to Berwald's mid calf and the air was surprisingly warm. He felt Tino's hand find his again and looked down to meet his eyes. They were so wide and even in the dark with no moonlight you can make out the gleam in them.

"Berwald Oxenstierna I'm in love with you."

The Swede, chest tight in in overwhelming happiness, bent down and closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around Tino's waist and hoisted him up, the other's legs clenched around Ber's hips and kissed the larger man possessively. The Fin's hands cupped Berwald's face and mouth was just about sucking the life out of him.

The Swedish man lowered them into the grass and broke the kiss to leave a trail down Tino's jaw. In return he could feel Tino's hands raking through his hair and mouth panting with the occasional moan. When the hands lowered down to his neck he felt the fabric of his shirt becoming loose and saw some of the buttons undone. Tino's legs tightened around his side and he could feel they were both starting to bulge. He was about the release Tino from the restraining clothing when a laugh broke the air.

"Oh _wow_ did I just walk in on something awesome!"

Both looked up to the sound of the voice and saw the uniform of a policeman.

"Fuck." Tino groaned.

"Alright you two love birds, get up! You're coming with me."

====...=====

Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I got a new job and it's full time ^.^ I really like it there. I'm in a cafe at a shooting range! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm posting this before giving it to my editor because I feel bad for the long wait with such a cliff hanger. Hope you guys like it!

Luing Arkeanda, my editor (also my BFL (Bro-Fo-Life)) and I have this game where I try and make her choke and/or spew her drink whenever I can by saying or doing something outlandish. I thought I would share that with you because now I feel challenged to make you spew your drink XD

Xou, you're so cool. I'm happy you really enjoy this story and thanks for your help! You're AWESOME! :3

winterdarknessXD thank you so much! I was worried about the timing

Kuro I did it! :D Oooooooh yeah! My turn! I'll pm you when I figure it out, lol.

And to all those who reviewed, I love you guys. For real, your responses make me so happy and help get the ideas flowing and this still wouldn't be going without you and your amazing comments. Much love.


	39. Chapter 39

Officer Beilschmidt was snickering as Tino and Berwald jolted apart from one another. The little chick that can't seem to grow chirped from the top of Gilbert's hat.

"Yes that's right Gilbird, we got ourselves here two offenders of the law."

"Gilbert what the hell are you doing out here?" Tino glared, not at all amused.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Chirp!"

"It's okay Gilbird, I got this-"

"You're not seriously going to arrest us, are you? You know Arthur would have a cow." Berwald couldn't help but look confused; Was Tino really talking back to an officer like that? Then again the cop did seem more like a clown than a law enforcer.

"Maybe so, but I got a quota to fill."

"Could th's really be a crime big 'nough to arrest us for?" Tino glanced over at Berwald a little impressed. Gilbert's eyes went a little wide and a faint blush was appearing on his cheeks, but in the dark you couldn't really tell.

" . . . You know what big guy-!"

"Gil? Gil, is everything okay?"

They turned to the new voice and saw the shadow of another man. He stumbled out of the bushes. The pale officer had an all-over body twitch and yelled back at the approaching figure.

"No! We're fine! Go back!"

Tino glared at the albino officer.

"Who is that, Gilbert?"

"My back-up of course!"

". . . Funny, when did Matthew become a cop?"

"That's not Mattie!"

"What Gilbert?" The shadow sprung up again at the mention of his name and with a frustrated growl Officer Beilschmidt waved him over.

"Ha! I knew it! You're out here fooling around just like Ber and I!"

Berwald remained staring in confusion over the scene. Where did this police officer come from and how did Tino know him and the other male? Let alone why did he feel comfortable talking to a cop with such a tone? Given said cop didn't seem very professional, it still left him bewildered. While processing all these thoughts the stranger from afar was closer now and more details could be seen.

He wore glasses and looked remarkably like Alfred only with lighter and longer hair and his skin was paler. His frame also suggested he was thinner but there was no doubt he and Alfred shared the same blood given the bone structures of their faces and wide eyes. Which this person looked to have more of violet then blue but it was hard to tell in the dark.

"Hello, Tino! It's been a while."

"Yes it has. How have you been?"

"Good, good. Getting ready for the hockey season. I'll be coming to the bar more by then."

"Hahaha, I look forward to it. Oh! Berwald this is Matthew Williams, Matthew this is Berwald Oxensternia. Matthew is Alfred's twin brother." The dots were now connecting in the Swede's head.

"And I'm the awesome Officer Gilbert Bei-!"

"Also known as Ludwig's older, asinine brother who's frequently at the bar when he's suppose to be doing his rounds.

"Hey! It's not my fault my route just happens to pass by my little bro's pub and it's be rude if I didn't pop in."

"Yeah, sure. Reeeeal rude to try and mooch free booze while on the clock, officer. Now were you trying to ruin our evening by scaring us?"

"Gil, that's not nice! We finally get a night off and you'd rather fool around with other people then spend it seriously with me?"

"It's not like that babe, I swear!"

"Oh you do nothing but swear!" The blonde cleverly retorted back to his partner. Matthew had a very quiet voice but when you heard him, what he says can be very loud. Him and his brother appeared to be total opposites.

Matthew then grabbed Gilbert's jacket sleeve and turned to Tino.

"Have a good night Tino, and it was nice meeting you Berwald. I believe Gil and I are going to be leaving so sorry for the intrusion and please enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thanks and you too Matthew. It's always nice to see you."

With that the blonde and his rambunctious boyfriend walked back through the field and over the fence. The Fin let out a long breath and looked towards Berwald.

"Sorry . . ."

"What for?"

"I dunno . . . I just wish things weren't interrupted."

"Yeah, but who says we can't continue? They left."

"Maybe so but look at the time. . . . It'd probably be best if we just head home as well."

"'Kay."

But that didn't stop Berwald from trying to make the night still special. When Tino started walking back on the little path they made to the fence, Berwald scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way. The other laughed and clutched onto him, resting his body against the solid, strong frame.

====...=====

Emil checked on Peter before he locked all the doors, shut all the blinds and curtains before crawling into bed. As he was climbing the stairs to the attic he heard the front door unlock and Tino's cheery voice.

Being too tired for conversation, Emil quickly bolted into his room and turned off the light, hinting his retirement from the rest of the world.

But as his head hit the pillow he couldn't help but think about what happened on those very same sheets just moment prior, and suddenly he felt a small tinge of loneliness grip his chest. The way the mattress felt under his body didn't fill in the grooves of his torso like it did when Xiao was on top of him, kissing him all up and down his jaw and lips. He could still feel Xaio's thumbs rubbing comforting circles on whatever part they happened to land on the Icelander's body and he almost let out a whine when thought about if he'd ever have that kind of attention before or if he'll ever have it again.

He then realized that no grounds were established with the Asian. What were they to each other? It's crossed the line of a normal friendship but did Xaio feel anything more then friend-feelings towards Emil?

"Stupid boy."

Shoving his face deeper into a plush pillow Emil tossed and turned until sleep finally crept up and took him off into a Xaio-free slumber.

====...=====

The small, lavender-eyed man couldn't stop his fit of giggles as he and his tall Swedish lover returned home from their date. He was trying hard to keep down his laughter but Berwald insisted on telling him more and more puns, causing the other to tear up in humor. From time to time Berwald would also slip into Swedish and talk to him as if he were saying something seductive and naughty, only to translate it to simple words and sentences, or worse, more puns.

"Teach me 'Love' in Swedish."

"'Kay, meet me in the bedroom."

"Berwald!"

"Shhh! Peter and Emil are sleepin'."

"You're so bad." Tino whispered and mock-slapped Ber's arm.

Slowly they tip-toed to the bedroom, Tino first and Berwald close behind. When they got inside their room Berwald locked the door and watched Tino slip out of his clothes as he walked to the closet. The sight was seductive and only became more attractive when Tino shimmied out of his pants.

Under that denim were those black, lace panties that Berwald found months ago just before dating the petite Fin.

He wasn't a fan of woman's lingerie on men but Tino could a be an exception. His round hips and ample bottom were inspiration alone for such beautiful garments.

Turning to face Berwald, Tino had a 'come-hither' kind of smile but Berwald was still in his little moment of shock, trying to absorb as much of Tino as he could and taking mental photographs for later. The panties were low enough to were you can see the slight indents where his back met his bum and the beginning of his butt crack. The vine-like elastic stretched over the expanse of his ass but stopped about an inch and a half to the round edge of his bottom making it look even more plump if possible.

In the front you could see the obvious bulge of the male organ but Berwald liked it. On a body it looked smaller, barely covering anything. The small black swirls twisted and curved nicely against Tino's pale skin and there was even a tiny red bow in the front that Ber missed. The view only grew more enticing when the blonde went to the bed and bent himself over it, wiggling his hips in the air as he faux-moaned; "Berwald~!"

Snapping out of it, Berwald's clothes were off so fast it'd put a fireman-stripper to shame. He didn't even give Tino a chance to do any foreplay in fear of cumming then and there. He quickly made his way to Tino and grabbed his left hip hard while his other hand started tugging down the lingerie.

Forcing Tino onto the bed more he spread the other's legs further apart and pulled the undies down to his mid thighs as he leaned over and planted kisses around Tino's neck and shoulder, rubbing his hard cock against his ass. One hand played with a nipple and another stroked Tino's manhood as he started leaving hickies all along the other's neck and shoulder area. Their lips met briefly and Tino hummed into it as he pressed his bottom harder against Berwald's hips and painfully erection.

The tall Swede raised himself on his knees and looked down at his lover's backside. His head was tossed back and hair wild, helping the curve of his arched back and delicious ass pressing on Berwald's hip bones and dick. Tino's hands clutched the sheets and his breath was fast but ready for more, shifting and teasing more against his raging boner.

Gripping Tino's sides and trailing up to his hips he began massaging his soft cheeks, getting loud moans out of the breathy Fin. While massaging he rubbed in different directions from the other cheek, causing the Finnish man's ass to open a little every so often to get a peek at the little pink hole he'll very soon be entering. This action and his soon-to-be-future wife's noises were getting to be too much so he reached for the lube and quickly began preparing Tino.

He managed to get a finger in when the smaller man started taking control and began fucking himself against it. Berwald would have none of that and swiftly removed his digit. He could hear Tino whine and decided to change that reaction by planting a nice smack on the bottom in front of him. He heard a surprised yelp and smirked as he aligned his cock to Tino's entrance. Before Tino could retort to the slight abuse the Swede pushed himself inside of the warm heat and moaned out Tino's name.

They soon got a rhythm but it didn't last long when Berwald angled himself and brushed Tino's prostate. Tino then met Berwald's thrusts eagerly and Berwald began bucking faster, smacking Tino's ass every so often because seeing that expansive skin ripple under his touch was almost too much to handle.

Going faster Berwald stopped his spanking and instead grabbed one hip and stroked the smaller's neglected cock. After that Tino didn't last long and came all over the sheets. During Tino's climax Berwald could feel the walls of flesh around his manhood tighten but he didn't want it over yet. Instead he flipped the man over and continued thrusting into him eagerly. The Fin let him and kept moaning and humming in the afterglow. Soon Berwald reached his limit after meeting Tino's eyes and filled his lover, continuing to ride it out. After he littered kisses all along his shoulder blades and back as he pulled out, lightly massaging the hips he probably held a bit too harshly during their passion.

"T'no . . . T'no that was s' good."

"Mmmm that was. I needed a good spanking."

"Teacher's don't spank anymore, b't you're a special case."

"Special how? Cause if you're gonna add 'Ed' to the end of that then-" Berwald shushed him with his finger.

"You're the only case. My one 'n only one."

====...=====

The next day Tino didn't want to get out of bed. Everything was sore but in a good way. It was only when he felt the bed shift that he rolled over and grabbed Berwald before he could sit up. Effectively he wrapped his arms around the giant's middle and pulled him back into the depths of the bed with surprising force, making Berwald fall back onto the mattress and partially on Tino.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Breakf'st?"

"No. Stay with me longer."

"Mmm tempting but what about the kids?"

"They can fend for themselves. You on the other hand, I'd like to see you try and pry me off."

. . . Challenge accepted.

The bed soon became a wrestling ring and as much as Berwald loves his boyfriend wrapped around him, he also loved a good challenge.

Even though Tino is a lot smaller than Berwald, he was unexpectedly strong. Tino's grip on him could be compared to a boa constrictor and the Swede could feel his blood turn cold from the lack of circulation. The blonde's legs latched around his waist behind him as his arms twisted and encircled around his neck.

As he looked down at the other man he could see much defined arm muscle that usually went unnoticed on the petite Fin and couldn't help but feel a little turned on despite the tight limbs around that cut off the blood flow.

Deciding there was no way of getting out of Tino's death grip he tired gaining as much balance as he could and lifted off the bed, boyfriend and all. The other 'eep'ed when a higher chance of gravity happened and Tino clung to him even tighter if that was possible.

Shifting more on his back, Tino peered over Berwald's shoulder as they began walking out of the room and to the stairs. Instinctively his body gripped hard to the taller man when they started descending the potentially deadly wooden steps. To give Tino more comfort Berwald put on hand on the railing and reached behind him to help hold the Finnish man on his back.

"Hey this is still a challenge! Are you patronizing me?"

"I thought I partially won? I managed t' get not only me, but you out of bed." Tino's face flushed but he remained stubborn.

"But I'm still holding on."

"Yes, you l'ttle koala bear."

"I'm not little!"

They continued to bicker down the stairs only to stop when they saw Emil pacing throughout the kitchen and living room. The pale teen looked tired and nervous and was cleaning things left to right in erratic movements, darting from one spot to the next with a duster in one hand and a cloth in another.

"Um Emil? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Said teen quickly faced them, obviously surprised with their presence. It was rare to see Emil in a not calm or lazy state.

A silence grew between them and it was making Tino antsy. Berwald could tell because he wouldn't stop shifting on his back. The Swede knew Emil only acted this way when he was out of his comfort zone. Could it be that Emil wasn't at ease in the new home? Before Tino could speak Berwald walked over to Emil and felt his head with his hand. He was a little warmer than normal, but not sickly so.

"You 'kay Em?" Emil looked away from his older brother and felt a little embarrassed that they caught him off guard. Truth is he could hardly sleep and woke up early with a slight panic at the thought of Xaio coming over on a couple hours. He wasn't sure how to necessarily face the other or act. Cleaning tended to clear his mind but in the new home he wasn't used to cleaning the new items around him. And there were a lot of little items.

"I'm fine, just kind of anxious I guess."

"Why? What's up Emil?" Tino asked, still hanging on to Ber. He even scooted himself up a little more to help peer over Berwald's shoulder. Yeah he felt a little ridiculous, but hell, he was gonna win this!

"I-I hope you don't mind but a classmate of mine came over last night and helped me with homework. He said he'd come over again today and . . . and I just wanted to tidy up."

Tino gave a sincere smile but Berwald grew more on edge.

"What's his n'me?"

"Xaio."

"Oh! Is that the one you told me about a couple nights ago?"

"Yeah." Emil shifted his gaze over to the kitchen table, liking how it wasn't talking to him.

"So we'll get to meet him?"

"I guess so. He wants to bring over some food for me to try."

"That's so nice of him! What kind of food?"

"Asian. He's a decent cook."

"Speakin' of which; somebody should get down and make some breakfast before somebody else gets down here." He glanced at Tino behind him.

"Sorry hon but I'm not getting off. You're gonna have to make breakfast with me on your back." Now it was Emil's turn for questions.

"Yeah, why are you giving Tino a piggy back ride?"

"'m not. He's just being lazy."

"Hey-!"

"Mama! Why are you on Berwald like that?" They all turned around to the little kindergartener coming down the stairs with a sleepy smile.

"Do I get a turn?" Tino smile transformed into something devious and before Berwald could say anything Emil knelt down and motioned for the little tike over.

"Yeah, I'll give you one."

Peter cheered and ran over to Emil, jumping onto his back as they headed into the kitchen and began gathering the ingredients for pancakes.

It was then that Emil realized that here in this new house cleaning wasn't all that calming, but playing with Peter could be. He can see now why Lukas has a soft spot for children because their unbound curiosity, positive attitude and innocence was refreshing to his everyday cynical and depressing thoughts.

====...=====

Author's Note~

Sorry for the long wait. A lot has been going on .; I reconnected with an ex of mine that I realized I never completely got over. Speaking to him after all these years apart I regretted letting the relationship end. But the kicker is he's in the army and is currently in Afghanistan! He promised me dinners and dates (when he gets back) and I promised him letters and such and upheld my end but come to see he can still use facebook . . . and is sending another girl flowers, teddy bears and his military jacket. . . . to say it simply, I got played.

To those who like men in uniform, be careful. Not all soldiers are Steve Rogers.

Otherwise work is going great and I'm going to Phoenix Comic Con! Super excited! And I started my first serious comic. It's on my deviant art and if you're interested feel free to message me or say something in a review. It's also a gay romance. I'd love to get your input even though there's only like, four pages so far.

Again, I'm sorry for the lack of a updating. I swear this fic will not go on hiatus. There WILL be a solid ending to it. I just am not sure of what that ending is yet. I have some ideas but still not completely sure.

Kuro, I still need to do yours, but mine is red wine_._

Ma-Chan thank you for your review. I hope this chapter is better ^.^ I gave it to my best friend/bro/editor this time =D But if you see anything lemme know please. Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be a blow job at some point in later chapters.

Thanks so much for reading. Much love bro(nies)


	40. Chapter 40

After breakfast Emil took a shower. Unable to calm his nerves, and refrain from fidgeting, he began tidying up his already clean room.

"I gotta stop this. What am I getting so nervous about? Who cares what that asshole thinks? He doesn't like something, that's _his_ problem, not mine!"

It was nearing 1:00 and Emil could hear the rest of the family downstairs in the living room. Tino told him they were planning on being outside of the house for the day but for some reason they seemed to be dilly-dallying.

====...=====

"Berwald we gotta go, Babe! We'll want to get to the Z-O-O before it gets too crowded."

"We're going to the_ zoo_?! YAY!" Peter began running down the hall screaming in utter joy. Tino looked exasperated at the little one's crazy amount of energy.

"Honestly Mr. Oxensternia, is there anything you aren't teaching my child?"

"We cover long d'vision next week." The Swede smirked up in his chair at Tino.

"Well as soon as you're done with that computer we're outta here. I'm going to go check on Emil and head to the car."

"Mm."

When Tino left the room, Berwald couldn't help but feel relieved. He was looking at rings again and found the perfect one. It was a masculine band made of silver with engraved vines elegantly entangled. Small specks of diamonds were hidden in the front of the design. It looked beautiful and Berwald could see Tino wearing the hell out of it. Holding his breath he looked at the price and his eyes widened.

It was on sale.

Grinning, he selected Tino's size and wrote out the address he used for the school. He bought the band and shut the laptop, making haste to the car and his beloved inside of it.

====...=====

15 minutes after the family left, Xiao arrived. He parked his bike in the same place as last night and quickly knocked on the door. Emil briskly walked, not rushed by any means, and let him in.

"Hello Emil. Did you sleep well?"

With that said last night's events bolted through Emil's mind. Not even here for a minute and the Asian had already made him feel like stuttering up his words._ 'Was that a trick question?'_ He thought and tried not to glare.

"Yes. And you?"

"Quite well; As if I were floating on a cloud."

"Mm." Xiao walked in and proceeded to take his shoes off, leaving Emil to feel the need to think of a new topic to fill the quiet air.

"How was the trip here?"

"Quick. I'm basically a call away." He said looking up at Emil and winked. The Icelander didn't know what it was about this situation that made him feel all giddy inside, but it's been too long since he's felt it. He usually was nervous when he snuck out to drink, party, or break rules but here with Xiao he was doing nothing, and he still got that exciting rush.

Emil tried not to act flustered and casually headed into the living room, leaving Xiao not far behind.

"So did you bring food?"

"Indeed."

He set his bag down on the coffee table and unzipped it to reveal a plastic container. Even with the lid still on Emil could smell its containment and willed his mouth not to water. Xiao pulled it out and handed it to the other with an expectant look. Emil just took it and looked at the other with a mirrored expression.

"Where's yours?"

"I want you to cook for me."

" . . . What?"

"Yeah. Now hurry up and eat that so you can feed me." His purple eyes widened at the Asian then glared.

"Why do you think I'd cook for you?"

"Because I know you don't like, lack manners and it'd only be fair to make me something in return. Don'cha think?"

The light haired teen sighed and was about to reply when Xiao cut him off.

"Plus; you'll _want_ to after you see what I've made for you." He smirked.

". . . I'm afraid to open it now."

"Don't make me open it for you. I'm not letting you ruin this surprise." Xiao's playful smirk started to sink in disproval.

Emil was starting to feel bad. Xiao was right. The other made him food, delivered it, and now he was being stubborn because he felt a little put on the spot.

That _and_ he didn't feel like doing the dishes again. But that was a small price to pay.

He held his breath then surrendered, "Fine fine. I'll do it. Now let's see what you created."

Emil held it and tugged the corner of the lid, wiggling it loose to reveal what looked more like a picture then food. Inside was rice and sliced fish, vegetables and seaweed but arranged into what looked like little penguins.

The Nordic teen couldn't help but gape like a fish at Xiao's finished product. It was too adorable to eat! It'd be like taking one of Peter's stuffed animals and taking a bite out of it. Closing his mouth he placed it on the table and let a small smile escape.

"Xiao . . . this is great, but I don't think I can eat it. It's like eating artwork."

The Asian felt pleasantly moved by Emil's reaction and words.

"Nonsense." With swift hands he picked up a penguin and held it out to Emil.

"Now open your mouth."

He blanched, "No!"

"Aww but you were so willing to last night~" Cooed Xiao.

"What-"

With great timing and precision he gently shoved the tiny morsel in the enraged teen's mouth, loving how easy it was to tease the blonde.

"Now chew and swallow and like, tell me what you think, okay?"

Emil narrowed his eyes but nodded. The edible bird was really good. After swallowing he could tell Xiao wanted an answer but being the smart ass he was, he took another penguin and ignored the request.

"It's good then I'm guessing."

Emil nodded and finished what was in his mouth before replying.

"Mm. You have outdone yourself but I've got to ask; Why penguins?"

"Because I saw a picture of one in your room. Is that like, your favorite animal or something?"

" . . . What?" He asked as he munched on another penguin.

"Yeah. On your bedside table, there's a picture of you with one."

"Um, do you mean my puffin?" Emil raised his eyebrow.

"Puffin?"

"Yeah, it was the closest thing I had as a pet growing up."

"Oh. I thought it was a penguin. Is there like, a big difference between the two?" Xiao asked resting a hand on his hip and looking down at the other teen.

Emil's face darkened, "Get out."

====...=====

Meanwhile~

Berwald and Tino interlaced their fingers as they passed by the bear enclosure. Peter wasn't far but the little one's been disappointed for most of the visit because most of the big animals have been asleep or hiding from view. The tot was quickly getting frustrated at being ignored and by the time they reached the next sleeping animal, Peter was enraged.

It happened to be a pack of sea lions that, known to their lazy nature, were slumbering away on the distant island in their glassed-in habitat. Peter was not going to have it though.

_"Wake up!"_ He yelled and banged on the glass with his tiny fists, catching the couple off guard.

"Peter, no!" Tino chided as he rushed to his child.

"But they're ignoring me! I'm here to see them and they're being mean and ignoring me!" He hit the glass again.

"I know that might not seem fair, Peter, but you can't lash out like that."

"But they're being mean!" He was becoming whiny now. Those big Kirkland eyebrows knit together and a full-on scowl graced his face as he turned back to the window and hit it over and over again. Tino quickly grabbed his son, embarrassment clear on his face as he tried not to make a scene. He was picking the boy up when an arm blocked him from doing so.

Berwald had come to his side and motioned him to stop before grabbing Peter and carrying him away himself. Confused, the Finn followed him near the outskirts of the zoo where Berwald set the fretful child down.

"Are you done n'w?" He asked, kneeling down to Peter's level on the rough ground.

"No! I wanna go back!"

"Ya can't. They kicked us out."

"Nuh-Uh!" Peter whine-yelled at his teacher.

"Yeah-huh. They don't allow bad behavior like that 'n their home. D' you see anyone in our home act like that?"

"But they weren't being nice!"

"Why should they when you're yelling at 'em?"

"I wanna see them play!"

"Too bad. They're sleepin'. Nothing we can do."

And that was when all toddler hell broke loose. Peter resorted to crying and yelling and even punching Berwald's arms and chest. Tino went to grab his little boy again but Berwald waved him not to, just letting the child continue to punch him until he grew tired.

It took a good 10 to 15 minutes for Peter's tirade to slow and come to a stop. Berwald's body was a little sore but nothing he couldn't handle. Peter was panting heavily and his watery eyes lost some of their fire as he tried not to lean on the Swede.

"Do you feel any better?"

"No."

"And are the sea lions still asleep?"

"Yeah."

"So did your tantrum solve 'nything?"

Peter just shook his head 'no' and looked angrily at Berwald. He didn't know why he felt sad about hitting Berwald now when before it was the only thing on his mind. He was so confused. If it was his Dad, he'd get a smacked bottom and a time out, not this hurt feeling in his chest.

"W-why did you let me hit you? Why didn't you hit me back?"

"Because I only hurt bad people. You're not bad P'ter, but that wasn't a nice th'ng you did either. I think you owe s'me sea lions an apology."

"And _someone_." Tino cut in. Only the eyes of a mother can convey that large of a threat.

"I'm sorry, Berwald." The boy's head hanged in shame.

"I forgive ya P'ter."

With that the teacher ruffled his hair and picked him up. He walked back over to Tino and held his hand, propping Peter up more on his shoulder while they made their way back to the sea lions.

====...=====

"Oooookay, so there_ is_ a lot of difference between the two. I apologize."

"As long as you know now, it's alright. Sorry I guess I'm a little sensitive about it." Emil scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"We all have things we're like that about."

"Mm . . . . Do you have any pets?"

"Well I have about 7 family members in my household."

"Oh wow. . . ."

Both grew comfortable on the couch and talked, not noticing that 2 hours had ticked by. During that whole time there was rarely a moment where Emil felt flustered. In fact he hardly realized how much he let his guard down. It wasn't until Xiao asked why he moved here that he felt the need to build up his wall back up.

"Just a change of location..."

"I can tell that's not why but I won't push you if you don't want to talk about it." He could tell because Emil pulled his legs closer to his chest and there was a flicker in his eyes. He started to look away from Xiao and could feel the atmosphere change.

"I've done some things where I used to live that my family's not proud of. So they sent me here to live with my brother and his new family to see if that would help."

"I would ask if it was because you're gay but then why would they send you to live with your brother who is a homosexual."

"Hah. Yeah, it's not because of that. Both of them are gay actually."

"Just like you?"

"No. No, I think I'm bi."

"I'm not going to lie to you Emil; I want to know more about you. But if this isn't the right time, we don't have to talk about what you left behind when you moved out here."

Emil looked across the couch into Xiao's eyes and nodded his head slightly.

"Thank you Xiao. I hope we can become good friends."

"Me too."

They regarded each other for a while until they heard a knock at the door. They both looked confused at one another until Emil got up with Xiao close behind. He peeked through the peep hole and saw a happy looking man with brown hair and an angry blonde man next to him.

"Hello~, Tino~! Are you home? I bring you wine!"

"I thought you called before ve came!" The unhappy man next to him said.

"I forgot!"

Seeing as they knew Tino, Emil hesitantly opened the door.

"Oh hello! Are you Emil, Berwald's little fratello?"

"Fratello?" Emil repeated confused.

"Oh I'm sorry! Brother! Are you Berwald's brother, Emil?"

"Yes-"

"Oh it's so nice to see you! I'm Felicino and this is Ludwig! We brought some wine that just came in for Tino that he's been asking for. Is he home?" The man gestured with his hands wildly, putting everyone on edge because of the precious cargo he carrying in the basket hanging off his arm.

"He's not, I'm sorry."

"Aww oh well, I can just leave it for you two then, yeah?" He pushed the basket towards the smaller teen.

"S-sure."

"Okay! Buh-bye Emil and friend, have a good night!~"

The other man with Feli nodded his head in parting as they made their way back to the car. He closed the door as they were pulling out and looked down at the bottle that the Italian left in his care.

It was expensive wine from their home town. Mathais would usually get it for Lukas on their anniversary. Oh how tempted Emil was to just break the seal and pop it open. This did not go unnoticed by the other teen.

"When is Tino and Berwald coming back anyway?"

"I don't know. . . . Maybe I should text them." He pulled out his phone and began pushing the buttons on the screen. While he was busy with that Xiao took as an opportunity to wrap his arms around the other's middle and looked over his shoulder to read his text. Emil immediately froze in place, his muscles tensing at the foreign embrace.

"Umm Xiao . . . what are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"From behind?"

"Yes."

" . . . . Okay." He was going to try and accept the weirdness of his new, and possibly first friend since Mr. Puffin, knowing the action was past 'just friends' boundaries. ===...==== I'm **SO** **SORRY** with my lateness! A lot is happening and I hope you're all still with me and I really appreciate you!

If you haven't noticed already I made another SuFin fic called Champions. And yes, I know I really shouldn't have multiple fics going at once especially since my updates are like, nonexistent now. And I am really sorry about that. I'm working on it. This fic will have at least probably another good 10 chapters. And more drama. O.o 


	41. Chapter 41

A month has past and Berwald found himself in a café with the love of his life sitting across from him, sipping a strong mug of coffee. Tino took a good gulp and just about slammed his drink on the table.

"Ahhh that's the stuff! I swear, without this place and its caffeinated concoctions I probably wouldn't be awake for most of my classes." Berwald hummed with a small smile on his face. Tino normally is an animated person but after some coffee in him it really is quite a show.

Glancing around he noticed they were the only ones outside but the Swede was alright with that. More peace and quiet for them. They could use more moments like these with a full house waiting at home. It was nice having Emil live with live with them but it made the house louder. Peter and Tino and Emil all yelling for the other up and down the stairs and attic. He was glad he was a kindergarten teacher instead of his original idea of teaching high school since now he doesn't have to take home papers to grade.

Between everything going on with work and Peter, Emil, and Tino's schedule he hadn't had the chance to even know how he was going to propose to the Fin. Only a week ago did he get the ring and it's been sitting in his brief case while his occupied mind tried to think of the perfect setting. _'Maybe during a walk in the park? Or over dinner? But that seems pretty clique . . . What about that field with all the stars? I'll need to remember where that was-'_

"Berwald? You okay over there?" He nodded and forced his train of thought away, deciding to focus on the present.

"Whatcha thinking about over there?"

"Such nice weather t'day."

"You know, you're right. Sucks I got a test in a couple minutes.

"Mm."

"And you gotta get back to your job. I can't believe you came to see me during your hours!" The shorter blond grinned up at Berwald.

"They're in P.E. and have the assistant teacher there, so I shouldn't be too bad."

Tino reached across the table and held the Swede's hand.

"I don't wanna leave. I hate Mr. Bonnefoy's class the most." He pouted while tapping his fingers against Berwald's knuckles. Berwald grabbed said hand and placed a light kiss on it, causing the round cheeks infront of him tint a rosy pink.

"Come on, I'll g've you a ride. The faster you take the test, the faster it's done and you graduate."

"And I can get a real job and spend decent hours at home instead of in a bar. Though I shouldn't complain because it is a very nice bar. Clean and always smelling of pasta and garlic bread."

"You should make spag'tti whis week."

"Okay!" Tino agreed as they both raised from their chairs and made their way to the car.

"Only follow Feli's rec'pe. Don't add anything extra."

"That was one time!"

======….=========

"Are you ready?"

"'O course. Are _you_ ready?"

"Why the bloody hell wouldn't I be?!" The ill-tempered Englishman said to his tall blond boyfriend.

"Just checking babe!"

Both took a deep breath and walked down the hall to a colorful door with hand prints smudged all over it. Arthur raised his arm and primly knocked on it before hearing Ivan telling them to come in.

Alfred opened the foor for them and looked around until they quickly spotted they giant Russian behind a desk in the first grade classroom.

"Come in, come in. Have a seat. It's unusual to have a parent ask for a meeting before the open house."

"Yes well as you know my schedule is very limited due to my job and public events such as those may be a little too over whelming for my family and I."

"A yes, being with the public who you make a living by directing can be quite daunting."

"Ivan-" Alfred spoke up but was cut off by the pale man.

" I was not expecting to see you too Mr. Jones. Tell me are you a legal guardian or Peter Kirkland? If not I don't see you having any authority in my classroom concerning a child that isn't yours."

"Mr. Braginski we have some business we'd like to discuss about my son. I am permitting Alfred here because he's involved in my son's live just as much as I am. Now I would like to know what you plan on covering in your school year." The senator responded as he took his seat, motioning Alfred to join him.

"Simple. They will be progressing with their math and sciences, my specialty, and we'll go more into history and geography. I plan to have them not only knowledgeable for the next grade, but possibly advanced."

"Those are some high goals."

"Indeed. Hopefully Peter will be capable of handling it."

"Watch your words Ivan." Alfred spoke up again, glaring at Ivan from across the desk.

"Mr. Braginski if you don't mind Jones. That's another think we'll be working on in my classroom; manners and formality."

"That should not be an issue for Peter. He's a Kirkland after all."

"Yes I trust Tino has spent good time with him to know what's right and wrong. He seems like a very . . _. attentive_ parent." Ivan said with the clearest undertone to Arthur's lack of time with his child.

"Alright Ivan cut the bullshit."

"Alfred!"

"No, I need to say this. We have a bad past Ivan and I don't want you taking it out on their family. My family. There is some stuff I regret and I'm sure you regret a couple things too, but we can't let that interfere with the future. I suggest we sit down and get all this out in the open, just you and me."

"Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Jones, even if Peter were not in my class I would conduct it as I've been planning these last couple of weeks. I wish you wouldn't think so unprofessional of me. I would never do something so devious or cruel to a child just because I may not like their parent. The little one has no control over that. Now do you have any other cares or concerns?

Both were silent, thinking over Ivan's words. They seemed sincere until the American opened his mouth.

"I still don't trust you."

"Alfred Franklin Jones!:

"I still don't think I can believe anything your saying right now because I know you. The _real _you and the fake you and until we sit down one on one and get out what we need to, I'm not comfortable with Peter being in your care."

As the room fell silent once again Arthur felt shocked and slightly pissed but also a little pleased by Alfred's concern and sincere effort into getting through this problem. He looked over at his secretary and saw that pursuit in his eyes that brought some warmth into his chest. He was about to comfort Al when Ivan spoke up.

"I guess I will have to take up your offer then wouldn't I, comrade? Maybe coffee?" The teacher smiled that little fake smirk of his.

"Yeah . . . that sounds good."

Ivan reached under his desk and pulled out a stack of cards, taking the top one and offering it out to the couple.

"This is my card with number and email where you can reach me for any questions. I have an appointment soon so I'm afraid I must end this meeting now."

"Good, good. I'll be sure to contact you again shortly Mr. Braginski." Said teacher nodded and the three stood up and exchanged handshakes with Ivan and parted.

While they were walking out they saw another pair walking in the hallway. One was a woman with short blonde hair and pink nails. She had vibrant green eyes and a slim petite figure. He partner had longish brown hair and tired, moss green eyes but still seemed happy none-the-less to see them.

"Oh my god, is that like, Senator Kirkland?!"

. . . That was _not_ a woman's voice.

"Oh it is. Good morning Mr. Kirkland."

"Good morning." They then turned to Alfred to the others surprise.

"And you must be Mr. Jones. It's wonderful to meet you both."

"Totally!" The woman-man piped up.

"We're Ravis's parents." The brunette explained.

"Oh! I remember you! I went to school with you!" Alfred practically yelled in Arthur's ear. The Brit would've smacked him if not for the company they were in.

"Hahaha yeah, I didn't think you'd remember me. I'm Toris and this is my husband Feliks."

"It's like, awesome to finally meet you. Ravis is practically inseparable with little Peter."

"And it's great to meet you as well. Whenever we do have Peter all he talks about is Ravis. We should catch up sometime, have a barbeque or something." Alfred suggested.

"That sounds nice." Toris agreed and Feliks nodded.

"Indeed and thank you for having our son over." Arthur smiled.

"It's like, no problem. I love kids." Feliks said as he leaned closer on his huband, as if implying they should adopt another.

"Is that my next appointment I hear?" Ivan called out of the classroom.

"Yeah, like, hold your ponies Braginski!" The little blonde yelled down the hall.

"I'm afraid we must be going."

"Us as well. It was lovely meeting you and Tino has our information, please give us a ring." Arthur said while shaking Toris's hand.

"Will do! Come on honey, we got a monster to take care of." Feliks said as they made their way to Ivan's classroom.

With that they walked down the hall, stairs, and out the door to their car. Arthur let out an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his choppy locks. Alfred started the car and blasted the AC much to Arthur's comfort.

"They seemed nice. Bizzare, but nice."

"Yeah. Feliks reminds me of Lumpy Space Princess, only as a human."

"You and your cartoons. I'll never understand." The Englishman said as he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"It's no different from you and your fairies." Alfred snickered.

"Oh bugger off!" Arthur smirked and Alfred laughed. They both sat there, winding down and replaying the meeting in their heads. Alfred didn't make a move towards backing out or driving.

"I don't want you to meet him."

Alfred just sighed and rubbed his face.

"I know you don't like him, and for good reasons, but it needs to be done. Not just for us but for Peter now too. . . . It's been a year, maybe he's really changed."

"Yes I suppose you're right."

"Plus I'm a big boy Arthur. I can take care of things myself."

"Then why, may I ask, you insist on being tucked in every night?"

"Because it keeps the monsters and ghosts away, duh! Real men admit that they're scared and I'm a real man. A big, strong, sexy man!"

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that love."

"I don't have to when your eyes do." The man winked and Arthur had to look away to hide his flushing red face.


	42. Chapter 42

"So, you down for a party this weekend?" Yuto asked eagerly, leaning on Emil's desk during lunch.

"Maybe. I haven't drank in a while."

"We could always just like, steal some booze and leave. Go to my place and play video games." Xaio recommended. Yuto shot him an offended look.

"You're so not jacking and ditching my bash bro."

"Hmm maybe." Emil replied.

"So not cool guys! Come on, I need help setting it up. Please?"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be there." Xaio answered for them. Not that Emil minded. He's grown quite used to the other answering for him as of late.

"Cool. Come over as soon as you can after school Friday." With that Yuto got up and did his usual routine of roaming around school and mingling with all the cliques.

". . . So like, what kind of drunk are you?" The Asian flicked his eyes back on Emil as he played with a pencil. When the other was finished chewing, he put his sandwich down and looked out the window.

"You'll just have to find out won't you?"

"Oh! A spark from the ever-so quiet Emil! I like. You should like, let that side out more often." Xaio smirked and continued gazing at the boy.

"No. . . . If I did I'd be exactly like my brother and we're similar enough as it is."

"Berwald doesn't seem all that snarky to me."

"No, my other brother. He and I are practically twins if it weren't for the age difference."

"I bet he's not as cute as you though." Emil's face had a pinch more color after the compliment but remained looking outside and not meeting Xaio's eyes. It's comments like that that leave Emil not knowing what to do or say. It was so hard to tell if Xaio even meant it or trying to get a rise out of him. Lately over the past couple weeks Xaio has been doing it more and more, calling him cute or poking his cheeks and sides. He'll even lean his legs or head against him on the couch and wrap an arm or two around him. It was all so confusing to the violet-eyed teen and so the only thing he could think to say left his mouth shortly after.

"Shut up."

===...=====

**_FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL_**

Emil rushed home and changed into more suitable, tighter attire before the others could get home. Running his hands through his hair he tried to get that disheveled look and even went as far as to put a little eyeliner on the top of his eyes. Not enough to look (more) feminine but just enough to bring attention to his eyes.

He looked great but didn't feel the same way. Mentally he kept repeating _"No more than 3 beers" _but he didn't have total confidence in that chant. Not wanting to wait any longer with the risk of Berwald and Peter coming home and seeing him in these clothes he bolted out the door and started walking to Yuto's house.

Shooting a text to Berwald confirming his sleepover at Xaio's he crossed the street and felt the crisp in the air. The walk was a peaceful one with the exception of the stares he got from people passing by in cars but the blonde couldn't have cared less.

Once he arrived to the modern-looking house he promply knocked on the door and heard a yell in response to come in. Venturing inside he saw a large living room and an open kitchen where Yuto stood putting ice in a blue cooler. It was a good thing the bag was empty by the time he looked up because Yuto threw it to the side and did an exaggerated wolf whistle at the sight of Emil.

"Well look at you _hot stuff!_ Trying to show me up at my own party? Now that's just rude." He said with a wink as Emil walked into the kitchen to join him.

"Haha. How can you say that when you haven't even gotten ready yet." He countered.

"True." Yuto said with a smirk and they both gave an easy laugh.

"So do you need help or anything?" The pale one offered.

"Xaio is bringing in the booze now and I just put some appetizer-shit in the oven. If you could watch that and set up the chips and other refreshments, I could go shower and change."

"Sure."

"Sweet. And you better not stat this party without me. Don't think I don't know you've been with Xaio like, every weekend."

"Shut up and go shower." Emil replied fighting off a light blush and pushed Yuto's shoulder. The Asian took his leave and fled to what Emil guessed was the bathroom. It was when he opened the oven to check on the frozen-fried almost-instant snacks that Xaio came in carrying two cases of beer. He placed them on the counter next to Emil and the cooler before saying anything.

Emil saw Xaio's chocolate brown eyes looking him up and down, waiting for him to say something, anything that'd make him feel less awkward under that stare.

"Is that makeup on your face?"

"What's it to you?!" Emil felt exposed in that silence, but after that comment he tensed up.

"You almost look like a doll. Like if your hair was longer and you were wearing a dress you'd totally-"

"Shut up!" He interrupted, now feeling he looked foolish instead of stylish. Rolling his eyes he started walking away down a random hallway.

"Where you going?"

"Finding a bathroom so I can wash my face."

"No you're not!" Xaio yelled and chased after him.

====...======

**_A Few Hours Later~_**

Emil was on his fourth beer and slammed four shots not 10 minutes earlier and he was still far from feeling ashamed. Cautiousness was leaving him and he was running on honest first thoughts and a coy-looking smirk. Seeing this polar opposite behavior coming from the cold-seeming teen was causing a lot of attention, whether it be wanted or not.

Xaio on one hand had found Emil immensely entertaining.

At first.

The pale blonde's attitude and snarkiness was surprising in the beginning but then it turned eye catching and everyone wouldn't leave him alone, coaxing him to do more shots and gossip and delve into his personal life. But what was most strange was that he acted like he enjoyed the attention. Seeing a sober Emil turn into a drunk Emil was almost the equvalant of Dr. Jekyll transform into Mr. Hyde.

Right now the Icelander was mingling in the center of the room. Xaio was watching him from afar, making sure things didn't get out of hand. While watching him he took into account that even the other's posture has changed. He was standing more open and appeared more friendly; leaning in and out when talking to people and popping out his hip to the side and sometimes talking animatedly with his hands but most of all, he was laughing. Who knew that small mouth could produce such a wide, bright grin and charming sound.

Sure Xaio has seen it before. Plenty of times. But only during their private moments together. Now Emil's sharing it in a crowded room filled with their peers and plus some. Xaio couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

It wasn't until Jeremy came up beside Emil did a red flag raise for the brunette. Jeremy's green eyes looked devious towards Emil's drunk, open state and only played along. Jeremy is known for being a notorious playboy and he did play the part well. He said something making Emil giggle, followed by a step closer to the other. Emil copied and closed in as well against Jeremy, shamelessly flirting. Xaio decided now was the time to step in, placing his glass on a nearby table and parting the crowd to get to his friend.

He just about reached them when he saw Jeremy's hand snake down and grope Emil's ass through those tight pants.

Oh Hell No.

Xaio approached them and slapped the Playboy's hand hard.

"Ow! Woah man, chill out!" Jeremy exclaimed and backed off.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see your hand there. I was just trying to have some fun with Emmi."

"Emmi? What do you think I am? Some woma-" The Icelander glared and raised his voice but Xaio interrupted him, trying to usher him away.

"Okay Emil, I think you've had enough, let's go relax somewhere." But the blonde held his ground.

"No! I'm perfectly content here." Emil pushed his hands away with his one drink-free hand, moving closer to Jeremy. Xaio looked back at them, Emil glaring and Jeremy smirking but the Asain wasn't going to simply let go.

"Emil let's go back to my house please." At this point all surrounding eyes here on them.

"You go on ahead. . . . I'll, I'll meet up later." He looked up at Jeremy and gave a not-so-innocent smile.

"Yeah I'll give him a lift." The Playboy said and had the gall to wink.

"Thanks Jeremy." mil coo-ed up at the other guy, making Xaio's blood boil.

"No need. You're going home _now._"

Xaio grabbed Emil's wrist, yanking him through the crowd and proceeded to the front door. Emil was pulling back but his scrawny frame was almost nothing compared to the martial arts-knowing brunette. When they reached the door Xaio wretched it open, frightening the nearby people since his expression was so calm and collected and the teen he was dragging was a pale fit of intoxicated rage.

He forced Emil out the door with him and they were halfway across the fron yard when Xaio pulled his hand away and let out a pained gasp.

"Did you just like, fucking _bite_ me?!" He turned around and sneered at the other

"You deserve at least that!"

"What is _wrong_ with you?! I'm trying to help you here and you're acting like such a brat!"

"No! _You're_ the one acting like a jerk! I was having a-a good time and you just wanna r-ruin it!" Emil's threw his drink at Xaio's feet. Or at least what was left of his drink.

"He just wants to sleep with you Emil. You'd be like, nothing but a quick fuck!"

"And what if I wanted that?! You-you're the mean one." Emil started walking backwards towards the house but being as drunk as he was, stumbled and landed flat on his ass. Xaio went to go help him up but Emil continued to push him away.

"No, get away!" Xaio was having about enough of this new side of Emil.

"Like what is your problem?!" He yelled back at the other. He knew yelling at someone who's intoxicated did nothing but he didn't know what to do and that made him very frustrated. Emil stayed on the ground, being the stubborn person he is and let the grass stain his didn't care. In that moment he felt just as angry, as if his blood was lava and he was ready to erupt. His violet eyes glared up at his friend and throwing tipsy caution to the wind, proclaimed what's been on his mind for the past couple weeks.

"My problem is you! You use me like a toy, teasing me to no end! In private you treat me like I'm special yet introduce me as only a friend! In public, at least with Jeremy he wouldn't lead me on or make me constantly guess if things are more than they are. But you-you-" Emil took a breath and looked away. It grew quiet and Xaio waited for him to continue.

"You're like a fucking roller coaster and you know what? I hate roller coaster. They make me dizzy and sick like how I feel right . . . right now . . . Oh god-"

Emil cut himself off and emptied the contents of his stomach on the yard, leaving Xaio wondering if he should even comfort or help the other. He obviously seemed pretty broken in that moment with his red-rimmed eyes and lack of energy. But Xaio was the reason for that.

When Emil was done he crawled away and splayed out on the grass, stomach down and head hiding in his arms. The brunette saw his back rise and fall in quick uneven patterns, clearly trying to shield the fact he was crying. Hesitantly he walked over and crouched down and rubbed Emil's back. The other tensed up and went still but it was an improvement then being pushed away.

"I'm sorry Emil. . . I didn't mean to lead you on like that. . . Well I did, but I didn't mean for it to upset you."

Emil didn't respond, just continued crying and so Xaio kept rubbing his back, trying to soothe him, wondering if Emil heard him at all.

It was a while before the sobering teen said something.

"How do you think of me?" Xaio thought carefully, trying to word it in a way that was not elusive like he usually replied.

"I think of you as someone I can not only communicate with as an equal but also challenge. I see you as something fiercely cold but boiling with heat underneath. I like when I can get those red reactions out of you when you're so bitter cold to everyone else. I guess that's why I've been picking on you . . . Kind of like school children. . . . Why do you let me hang around if you're so like, annoyed with me?"

Emil said something but it couldn't be understood in the confines of his arms.

"Hm?"

"I said I don't wanna say."

"You stubborn-! Fine. I just won't hang out with you anymore."

"Nooooo!" Emil whined, stretching his arms out and whined. Xaio stopped rubbing his back. They both stayed that way for while. That awkward silence that was so uncomfortable but you knew you couldn't leave it that way. Not without resolving the problem.

"I like you okay? More than a friend." Emil spoke, cutting the air. His cheeks were flushed but he hoped that wasn't very noticeable in the body tensed when he felt Xaio's hand return to his back and resumed it's circular patterns.

"I like you more than a friend too Emil."

Emil popped his head up and looked behind him up at Xaio and eyed him as if expecting it to be a joke. But instead he received what looked like a serene smile from the other, totally not making his heart flutter. Or so he told himself.

"I'd like, totally kiss you right now if only you didn't puke like, right over there a couple minutes ago."

"Pshh Like I'd _want _you to kiss me!" Emil barked back, embarrassed yet again. He rolled over on his back, distancing himself from his . . . Friend? Boyfriend? Attraction? And looked away, now suddenly bashful in the other's presence after their confessions.

"Let's get out of here." Xaio said, breaking the air.

"Mm."

Author's Note

Hi everybody! Sorry there isn't any SuFin in this chapter. For some reason these two have been invading me idea space in this fic. How y'all doing? Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile :D Also! I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this. I apologize, I haven't been getting them edited. I usually write these chapters at work or in class in this awesome little journal my frind got me and type them all up real quick on here. Sadly my journal is all out of pages! My broski MCRvampette says she'll get me another one for Christmas though so that'll be awesome. You guys excited for the holidays? Hope you're all doing swell! :)


	43. Chapter 43

It was 4 am when Berwald felt the bed shift. Tino was finally home from work at the barand his tired form was crawling into bed.

"Tino? You get home okay?"

"Ber did I wake you? Go to sleep, everything's fine."

But he didn't listen. Instead he propped himself up on his elbows and regarded his boyfriend, the moonlight being their only source of light casting on the small blond. Tino collapsed on the bed face first, and then curled up on his side, back facing Berwald. The Swede scuttled over and pulled the other man in his arms, successfully spooning him. But Tino was completely out of it. Becoming more concerned Berwald reached over and flicked on the side lamp.

When he looked down at Tino the Fin was passed out still in his work clothes and body lightly rising and falling with deep breaths. Deciding to get up and help his love Berwald tried rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes and get off the bed.

First thing first he tugged off Tino's jeans and pulled the man's shirt over his head. Tino curled up even further into himself and mumbled some nonsense as Berwald tucked the blanket they shared around him and even pulled out the quilt just to be sure since Berwald was too tired to redress the other in his pj's too.

Turning to get to his side of the bed something outside the window caught his attention. There was a mass amount of light coming from the driveway. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and upon further inspection found the car headlights were still on.

Sighing he slipped on his slippers and made his way out the bedroom, down the stairs, and out to the car. After he turned off the headlights he shuffled back inside to find Peter awake at the top of the stairs. Peter caught him so off guard the Swede nearly pissed himself.

"P'ter what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream."

Berwald walked up the remaining steps and hiked the little boy up in his arms.

"Come on, let's get you tucked in."

"Did Mama come home yet?"

"Yes." He replied making his way to Peter's room when the boy began wiggling in his arms.

"Can I sleep with you guys?"

"Berwald let out a long breath. He never minded Peter sleeping with them but he always curled up to Tino and he knew Tino needed his rest. That and Tino was one of the least . . . . elegant(?) sleepers he's ever had the pleasure of sharing a bed with. And the Fin knew that. When Peter crawled into bed he's purposefully set his phone underneath his pillow and set a vibrating alarm to wake him every half hour or so just so he could make sure he didn't wallop Peter in the head or close to pushing him off the bed. Berwald was lucky he was bigger than the Fin so he wasn't thrown around in his unconscious.

"I have a better idea. Let's put in a movie and sleep on the couch?"

"But I wanna see Mama."

Exasperated Berwald paced the room with Peter still in his arms, mind looking for an answer.

"P'ter, Mama is very tired right now. . . . How about if I stay here until you fall asleep?"

" . . . But . . . Fine . . ."

Berwald placed Peter on the bed and blindly pulled out a book from the shelf by the bed. When he opened it he was shocked to see the same illustrations from his childhood. He closed it quickly and looked at the cover. It was indeed the old Norse mythology book he and his brothers grew up with.

"Where did you get this?

"Uncle Lukas and Emil."

"Mm. Which story would you like to hear?"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Tino awoke from the best sleep he's felt he's had in months. His eyes no longer felt heavy and his body was ready to start the day. Stretching to his heart's content in the big bed did he notice a lack of a certain lover's presence. He stretched his arms again, determined to reach across the bed where his boyfriend should be but felt only the soft sheets against his palm.

He sat up and looked around the room seeing nothing. He tried listening for the shower but there was no noise. Everything was eerily quiet. Perplexed by this rare occasion Tino pushed the blankets off himself, realizing his lack of dress and wrapped one of the blankets around his shoulders and left the room.

He called for Berwald down the stairs but didn't get a response. Same when he called for Peter. Before continuing his journey downstairs he decided to check Peter's room.

As quietly as he could he lightly pushed the door open wider to find Peter asleep in his bed and Berwald slumped over in a chair, top half on the bed cradling a book. It was probably one of the most endearing things Tino's ever seen. He was tempted to go get his camera but also was afraid to leave in case the moment vanished before his return.

While watching their sleeping forms he thought about Berwald's position and how uncomfortable it must be for his body.

As silent as Santa's reindeer Tino tiptoed up to Berwald and gently rubbed his back, peacefully waking the giant up from his slumber.

"Come on Berwald, lets get you in a bed."

Without a word Berwald let Tino lead them to their bed and laid down without any protest. It was when he closed his eyes to fall back asleep that he discovered he wasn't sleepy anymore. Staying where he was he called to Tino.

"Hm?"

"Come lay with me."

Tino threw him a look but Berwald didn't see it. Not only were his glasses off but his gaze was to the ceiling. Puffing out his cheeks Tino crawled back into bed and took his place in Berwald's arms. The Swede hummed in content with the contact and closed his eyes.

"You feeling okay Ber?"

"Ja, just want to lay with you for a while."

"Yeah you're right. It's rare to get moments like this. Peter asleep and Emil at a friend's house . . . "

"Yeah I guess you're right. Moments like this in the house are kinda rare now-a-days. . . "

As if a light bulb went off in both their heads their eyes grew wide and looked at each other in spontaneous, silent understanding. Tino nodded and bolted to the door to lock it while Berwald opened the bedside table drawer with such force, scouring it for a much need accessory.

When Berwald found the little bottle Tino was already pressing his chest against Ber's back, blanket surrounding the man with Tino holding both corners as he kiss and nipped at the Swede's neck. Berwald gave another hum in response when the Fin heated things up by biting down on his shoulder and letting go of the blanket in favor of exploring under Berwald's shirt.

The tall man was enjoying the attention, liking the others smooth hands roam his body, getting teasingly close to his cock when he finally did shoot down his hem line and firmly grasped the semi hard member. Tino began stroking it, encouraging it to get bigger to it's almost frightening large state while whispering it Berwald's ear.

"I don't know how much time we have but I intend for both of us to be thoroughly satisfied. Understand?"

With that said his strokes sped up and he tweaked a nipple while biting Berwald's other shoulder. He couldn't help the moan that came out as his body gave into lightly bucking into Tino's hand. Figuring he'd help out, Berwald gently pushed Tino off and removed his shirt and sweat pants. With no clothes in the way the petite blond forced Berwald onto his back and began sucking his cock, licking up the base and slit to soon engulfing as much as he could in his mouth. His hands were placed on Berwald's hips, pushing down from time to time to prevent a shock to his throat.

It was when he heard an almost animalistic growl coming from Ber that his stopped and climbed into his lap. Tino inched his face closer to Berwald's while lacing his fingers through his choppy locks. They were about to gently kiss when Berwald felt those gentle hands grip the strands of his hair and pull him back.

"I want you to fuck me. And fuck me good Mr. Oxenstiera." Tino then pulled Berwald's head forward, crashing their mouths in a harsh kiss. Berwald was eager to fulfill that request, sliding his hands down to Tino's briefs and literally tore them off. Tino yelped at the sound of fabric ripping and catching him by surprise Berwald pulled him up and threw him down across the bed, turning him so his face was in the pillows and ass proud and bare in the air. Snatching the all but forgotten lube from the mess of sheets Berwald poured a generous amount on the sight below him.

The slick liquid traveling down the deep crevice that was Tino's supple ass. Berwald could see and feel the goosebumps rising on the man's skin at the cold temperature of the lube. Righting that wrong he slipped one hand between Tino's cheeks and spread the substance all along the inside and down below, stroking the Fin's member and preparing his hole with the other.

It was when Tino arched his back more and wiggled his hips did Berwald go further. Feeling the blond was just as hard as he was he put both hands along the pale hips in front of him and guided his cock to the slowly prepared, tight ass he's been missing.

"Ahh~ Berwald"

"Mmm"

They started out slow, at a nice pace, Berwald only increasing it after Tino did. True to what he said earlier Tino progressed to a fast pace soon and spread his legs a little wider.

"Harder, harder Ber."

Snapping his hips forward he got that almost silent choked sound from Tino signaling he's found the other's sweet spot. He tried going faster, even letting go one of his hands from Tino's hip to slap the plump ass below him. Seeing the ripples of skin move from the motion and of his cock inside the beautiful man was almost too much. That back arching and moving that ass into his thrusts further intensifying the moment was a godsend and hearing Tino's pleasured voice was sending him off the edge.

He shut his eyes tight to try and last longer, unconsciously going off rhythm. The Fin moaned louder, making Berwald open his eyes and look down again at the sight, that ass consuming his dick and Tino's flushed face and hands tangled into the sheets was all it took. He came hard inside his lover, slowing down his thrusts until he slowly pulled out and crashed down beside him.

"Oh god . . . That was g'od . . ."

"Mmm you should spank me more. Maybe pull my hair next time."

Berwald looked over at Tino and raised and eyebrow, but stopped and thought about it and nodded.

"It didn't hurt too bad did it?"

"That smack?" Berwald nodded.

"Ber-bear, Thor's hammer couldn't hurt my ass." He said with a wink and left to go clean himself up.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note~

Hi everyone, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry if this chapter seems rushed and not well written. I tried my best for doing it at 3 am. I'm the present holder in my house which means I get no sleep Christmas night. What's a present holder you may ask? My room is a place no one goes if they want to stay on my good side so it's a great place for the family to hide presents from each other. Meaning Christmas night I have to wait till everyone else is asleep and go out and place the gifts from everyone else and myself under the tree.

On a side note I'm attempting to re-write this fic. I would LOVE to have a beta if anyone would like to do it. I already tried re-writing chapters 1-5 if you wanna check them out, lemme know what you think and all that jazz. I have another SuFin fic story outlined too for the person who'd like to be my beta. Please? PLEASE?!

Because of the AWESOME Kuro-Riya and her planning skills her, Terra Saltt, Kisshulover1, and I video chatted and are open to doing a live stream if anyone is interested or has any questions about our fics or anything at all really. Wanna know Kuro's favorite color? If any of us are going to be at any cons? If there will ever be sex in Barbarian's Healer?! (Sorry Kisshu, I had to put that in there. Please don't be angry! I'm just a pervert XD)

Yeah so if anybody's interested shoot a message or review to Kuro-Riya, Terra Saltt, Kisshulover1 or I :) Have a great New Year's if I don't update by then! I LOVE YOU GUYS


	44. Chapter 44

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE BEFORE CHAPTER**

In case you haven't heard or read from the other SuFin writers on here we are set for a live stream! It will be with Kuro-Riya, Kisshulover1, Terra Saltt and I TOMORROW! Sorry for the short notice on my part :( But I would love for you guys to join us! Pop in and ask questions or just hang out.

Now the amazing Kuro is the one doing all the work in setting this up so I'm going to just copy and paste what she said in her update for you guys since I think it sums up everything you need to know.

"

Ahem, it has come to my attention that you guys have to have livestream accounts to watch it live! D: I know right? The only way I could make it otherwise would be to pay fifty dollars to upgrade my account. I like you guys, but that's ridiculous.

Accounts are free, and once you make one, you can watch and comment to your heart's content!

Here is a link where you can make an account, if you want to go ahead and get that out of the way early. It shouldn't take you too long, but hei, you might like to be prepared.

Secure. Livestream myaccount/signup

In the case that the link doesn't work (thank you, Fanfiction...) just type in "make a livestream account" in google, and search. It'll come up. Like, the first one.

If you don't make one ahead of time, I believe it will prompt you to make one when you click on the link to the stream. Sorry guys, I didn't know it would be that way until today. Sucks, I know! On that note, does anybody know of an easier place to do something like a livestream? I'm not really liking the way the site runs things. It's really hard to navigate and has so many requirements... It's had me stressed the past few days. So if there is another, simpler, less pricey live broadcasting site, I'd love to hear about it!

I'm going to go ahead and give you guys a link to the event, but there won't be anything to see until tomorrow. And, just a warning, the time might be wrong on the event. It made me convert it to Eastern time, which I'm not positive I did correctly. If not, it'll be pulled back an hour. We start at 8 Central, 6 Pacific, 9 Eastern. (I hope I did all of those right...) If your time zone isn't there, look up a timezone map to find out when to check in!

New. Livestream accounts/2373429/SuFin

For those concerned about missing the stream, do not fret. If I mistake not, Livestream automatically makes the live broadcast into a video that you can watch later. So it should be there for your watching pleasure whenever you can get to it!

You'll have to bear with me on the actual video. I had to ghetto rig it so that you could see all four of us at once, as livestream doesn't allow for simultaneous streaming. What you'll be seeing is a screenshot of my computer watching as the four of us are in a google hangout. I'm going to have to mess with some things a bit to make it all work smoothy. I'll try to have all of that done beforehand, but have patience if I'm still smoothing out some technical difficulties in the beginning. I'm just hoping it streams smoothly. There might be some delay, but I hope not. I cleaned out my computer a lot in hopes that it would work nicely. But you never know.

Should the unspeakable happen, and my internet gets disconnected, because, you know, that happens to everyone on occasion, please don't freak out, just wait for a bit. I'll have things back up and running as fast as I can. Let's hope fate is on our sides though, and that doesn't happen.

Am I freaking out a bit too much? Probably. I do that, sorry guys! It's going to be fun though, and I look forward to it, really! If all goes well, I'd love to do it again! I'll want you're feedback afterward as well! This is going to be a great chance to bond with each other, and I'm seriously looking forward to it!

So, what is your job, as a participant? Well, as I've said before, it would be a good idea to start thinking of questions for us. Awkward silences are awkward, trust me. And if you guys don't direct the conversation, the four of us will end up talking about mustaches and crazy hats, so it's best if you keep us on track. Questions, comments, compliments, even just topics are welcome in the chat bar, and we hope you guys have a lot of them! If we end up lulling into a silence, I'll probably fill it by advertising the hell out of stories, and you don't want to hear that, trust me. But keep in mind that you should be courteous to others in the chat box. Don't send nasty messages at each other, and please don't blow it up with questions. If there are too many all at once, we won't see them, and we'll end up missing some! So if you see that there are a lot, and we aren't even halfway through them, maybe wait a few seconds before asking yours? Just think before you act, is what I'm trying to say. We want this to go as smoothly as possible.

One last note before I leave you to your devices, my followers! I want you to keep in mind that we are people, real ones, just like you. If you're expecting some super models to be your writers, you're in for a shock. (Though I must say, we are a rather handsome group in my opinion!) We're average humans who just so happen to have a creative bug in us. So don't be disappointed if we don't look as you expect us to. Also, and I know this from experience, none of us speak as eloquently as we write. I am a prime example of this. When you hear me talk... You'll be surprised. I trip over words, and babble, and have very long-winded, round-about ways of explaining things. You'll see for yourself! But hei, we're humans, and I think that this is the perfect opportunity for you all to realise that. I think we'll all be a lot closer after this!

Okei, that's all for now. If you have any glaring concerns, feel free to message me (Or you can leave it as a review, I suppose, if that is easier for you.) I'll respond as promptly as I can! I hope to see an asston of you guys there, it's going to be so awesome! And I'll post another reminder when it is time to start, and it will include the link as well, so if you aren't sure when we're starting, check your e-mail often! See you there!

KuroRiya**"**

Let us know if you have any further questions about the stream too. I get off work an hour before camera time so please forgive my possibly tired appearance. I dunno if I said it before but I work at a gun range and since the unfortunate happening in Connecticut . . . work has been busy as all hell. The threat of possibly changing gun laws and upping security in just about every place is is pretty much insuring an INSANE amount of gun, magazine, and ammo sales.

Any whose~ Here is a short for hanging in here with me and being the awesome readers you are. I'm so happy some of you guys responded to my need of a beta. Maybe I can talk with you tomorrow during the stream (anxo da noite , Aanayuki , Noke Neko Lover)? If not I understand. I did this really short notice and I apologize sincerely. I love you guys. I know some of you guys say the chapters make your day but you guys make mine whenever I see a new review, favorite and alert.

And Dory Fish, I'm glad someone else feels my pain XD

Lily Lewis that is a good idea but I doubt anything I could write about/with Norse Mythology or history could compare to Kisshulover1 and Terra Saltt's works. Hahaha but maybe I'll give it a go sometime . . . maybe . . . just for you.

ON WITH THE GODDAMN SHORT I PROMISED WITH IN THE FIRST PLACE-

(Note this was quickly written just now in a tired state. Please forgive some of the possible many mistakes.)

Emil woke up to a lightly throbbing headache and sunlight streaming through the thin openings of blinds from the window in front of him. From his view he knew he was on the ground but it wasn't as hard as it should be. Shifting around he noticed the familiar J-Rock and K-Pop posters adorning the cream colored walls and realized he was in Xaio's room. Looking down he recognized he was on a futon but not Xaio's which made him breathe out a breath of relief.

Relaxing after the quick shock he tried recounting last night's occurrences and slowly started to remember. He recalled being flirted with. And being dragged out of the party by Xaio. And falling on his ass and rolling around in the grass. And confessing his confusion to Xaio. . . and then Xaio walking them to his house. Them sneaking in through the slider door in his room. But things were more fuzzy after that.

Deciding to man up and rise he looked at where Xaio's bed is and saw that the low-rise bed was empty but the covers were in disarray. Meaning Xaio got up very recently.

He rubbed his eyes and let out a long yawn when the door opened up and said man walked in holding a tray of breakfast food.

"Good, you're awake. I got some food for us." He said while lightly kicking the door shut behind him while balancing the tray.

"Wouldn't happen to have any painkillers would you?"

"No. I have ancient Chinese secret." Xaio said in an overly Chinese accent.

"Oh really?" The Icelander inquired.

"Yeah. Now eat up. You too skinny." Xaio put the tray down on the wooden bamboo floor while Emil scooted closer.

On the tray were oranges, something that looked like french toast, and a pot of tea and cups and tableware for two stacked on the side. The Asian proceeded to set up their eating utensils before digging into the food, motioning for Emil to do the same. The pale teen first grabbed an orange and got set peeling it when Xaio spoke up after chewing a bite from the toast.

"So like, how hungover are you?"

"Not much. I just have a slight headache is all." Xaio nodded and poured some of the tea in a cup and handed it to Emil.

"Drink some of this then. You need fluids."

"Thanks."

A silence fell between them while Emil obediently drank the tea and Xaio ate more of his toast. Emil couldn't help but continuously think about their confessions to each other and wondered if their relationship was going to change.

"Hey Xaio . . . Why did you pull out the futon for me? The last couple of sleepovers you usually didn't mind us sharing the bed."

"Because, like, it wouldn't be respectable for us to share a bed if we both have inappropriate intentions for the other. Plus we need rings before we share a bed now that we're dating."

Emil couldn't stop the spew of tea coming out of his mouth, nearly choking on the substance when hearing Xaio's explanation. He chocked more on his tea, feeling it going down the wrong tube and coughing up as much of it as he could. He's never felt his composure lose to this great of an extent. After clearing some of his chest he kept his head down and stared at the floor, not sure what to do. The only thing he felt like doing was laughing. So he did. He laughed at Xaio.

"I do not understand why you're laughing . . ."

"Because you sounded so serious!" Emil rubbed his eyes again, smearing away the light tears that came up.

"Like, I _am_ serious Emil. I didn't know how much I was hurting you until you said all those things last night. So I'm going to make this right. I'm going to, like, be the best boyfriend you've ever had. And in my culture that means getting a ring before we share a bed or anything like that."

"_What?!_" Emil spat, eyes becoming saucers and immediately losing all hilarity. "Don't you think that's a little _too_ serious?"

"Not if it's promise rings." Xaio winked, making all the blood rush to Emil's face, flushing him in an uncontrollable blush.

"Well if it's part of your culture and that important to you, I guess I'll just have to go along with it huh?" Emil's bright eyes flicked up to Xaio's chocolate brown eyes and shyly smirked.

"So does that mean we can't share food until I have a band on my finger?"

"No! Now clean that plate! But leave one bite left on there if you're done. Otherwise it means you want more in my country." Emil just shook his head.

"Your country is full of contradictions."

"No different from any other country." He countered, offering Emil a rare, light smile.


	45. Chapter 45

_This has got to be some sick joke._

Is what Berwald thought again as he gazed at the band on Emil's finger. His brother and Xaio got rings before he even got the courage to propose to Tino. The urge to ask for the Finn's hand grew stronger whenever he caught himself looking at Emil's promise ring. Though his brother's ring was not an engagement ring, Berwald still felt it held more than promise between the couple. He wanted Tino and himself to have that sense of promise and security. His lover deserved that damn it!

After another breakfast of him constantly glancing at Emil's hand and back at Tino, he decided he was going to propose that night. He just couldn't take it any longer and wanted the family to be more complete.

He shot a text to Emil under the table to watch Peter after school and that Xaio could come over only if no R-rated business was going on under the roof during their absence. He saw his brother blush and roll his eyes when he received the text and silently nod to him in reply.

Tino was rummaging around in the kitchen, getting milk and orange juice to put on the table. He rarely made breakfast, but now that his classes had changed he had been trying to every morning.

"Anyone want more pancakes? I'm about to turn the stove off."

"No thanks," the brothers said in unison.

"I'm full!" Peter exclaimed happily as he hopped off his chair and made his way upstairs to brush his teeth. Or at least pretend to brush his teeth. You know how kids are, what can you do?

Emil was finished soon after and dropped his plate in the sink. He headed upstairs as well, leaving the two alone at the little table. Tino tapped Berwald's foot under the table to gain his attention.

"Hey, big guy, you sleep okay? You seem off today."

It warmed his heart to see that Tino was concerned, but also a bit paranoid and self-conscious that the blonde could tell something was up.

"Well, wake up! You're got a big day today, Mr. Ox."

_You have no idea__,_ Berwald thought to himself. He cleared his throat and reached over to softly hold Tino's hand, cupping it in his large palms.

"I want you t' do something for me tonight."

Tino raised his brow skeptically but when along with it. "And what would that be?"

"Try t' get home early tonight. I wanna take you out tonight."

"We did miss our date night last week huh? I'll try, babe, but no promises. And it's _my_ turn to treat tonight!"

Berwald let go of the Finn's hand and took another bite of his food.

"Ja, okay," he replied flatly, as if not convinced.

"I mean it, Mister! Leave your wallet at home!"

"What about my license?"

"I'm driving! You're gonna be treated like a _queen_tonight, not me!" Tino's face was turning red with determination.

Berwald couldn't help but laugh and agree to his boyfriend's terms, feeling Tino lightly kick him under the table to further emphasize his stubbornness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lukas? Babe?" Matthias consciously called behind a half-closed door, using it more as shield than anything else.

"_What?_" said blond replied venomously obviously angered by the tall one's presence.

"I'm guessing your head's still hurting."

"Yes. It is."

"Want me to make you some tea? Cocoa?" The Danish man hated seeing Lu-Lu like this. The man had had a migraine for at least a week.

"No. I want you to get a hold of Emil. I always get these headaches whenever he's up to something."

"That's some sick brotherly sense you have right there."

"Shut up and get me the phone!" he nearly yelled, making Matthias scurry off fast. Last time he had talked to his little brother it was only a dull thudding that gave him no concern. So thinking nothing of it other than maybe a little dehydration, he brushed it off. But now he knew for sure it was little Em-Em's doing. Not just by the pain, but because he wasn't taking his texts and avoiding his calls.

He better not be repeating past events.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you're telling me Lukas doesn't know about us?" Xaio asked, poking the other.

"It's none of his business." As much as Emil tried to act indifferent, Xaio could tell he was trying to put his guard up and hide. This time from his big brother.

"Why are you like, so adamant about keeping this from him? If he gets headaches like you said it's only a matter of time, before we have to tell him."

"Let him suffer."

"That's like, surprisingly dark. Even for you." The Asian could tell Emil was having an internal struggle with the situation. To try and calm him, Xaio moved closer and gave him a big hug. It took a moment for the other's arm to lock around him in return, but when they did he felt Emil release a deep breath.

"I'm just afraid of this being taken away."

"What? You think your family wants to tear us apart? Why would that happen?"

" . . . Because I don't think I'm allowed to date anyone."

"Emil, how old are you? And even so Berwald doesn't seem to mind. Then again, it's a little hard to read your family's emotions-"

"No, you don't realize!" Emil brushed off Xaio's affectionate hold and stood beside him.

"Look, there's an important reason why I moved out here. And not only that; Berwald isn't possessive like my other brother. Lukas practically raised me, so sending me out here was hard enough, and if he knew I was dating, I wouldn't put it past him to break it off. He might think I'm goofing off and not taking this opportunity seriously."

"Speaking of which, when are you going to tell me about your life back home? Is that something I should be concerned about?"

"No."

Their eyes locked; an unspoken no-blinking contest was in full swing as Xaio challenged Emil to tell him and Emil kept to his stubborn ways. But thinking it over, it might be better to tell Xaio early rather than how ugly it would be if the Asian found out on his own.

"Maybe."

Xaio's brown eyes didn't falter and still looked at him, as if glaring.

"Okay fine! But I'd rather we sit down first." Without another word, the brunet grabbed his hand and led them to a bench not far away. Xaio waited quietly for his boyfriend to begin his tale. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited or nervous. He wanted to know everything about his new boyfriend and Emil was not exactly an open book.

The Icelander took a deep breath, before he spoke. "I'd just like to say that the days I'm going to be talking about are behind me. I have no interest of repeating these events and being so stupid ever again, unless I'm in more trusted company. Anyways, as a little brother, you should understand the craving for attention."

Xaio nodded and relaxed a little bit more.

"Growing up, Lukas got a lot of attention. Not from Dad but from people in general. But he'd just brush it off and act like it was no big deal, but that only made him seem cooler. I really looked up to him so I copied him. A lot." Emil started cracking his knuckles, a bit embarrassed to confess how much he looked up to Lukas.

Xaio casually laid his arm on the railing of the bench behind Emil, trying to add some sort of comfort.

"But when I started high school it only made me a loner. My lack of enthusiasm made me a challenge and target for my popular peers. They soon saw me as either emo, a snob, or both."

"Did you wear dark clothes and eyeliner too?"

"No! . . . At least not as bad as the _real_ goths and punks there. But anyways, sooner or later the other social rejects approached me. Most of them were pot heads, but who was I to judge? Half the people there probably thought I did it too. But those guys were nice to me, so I stuck with them. They introduced me to cigarettes, pot, spice-which sucks-, and hookah. The assumed 'leader' was this guy, Abel, who took a liking to me. He was quiet guy who kept to himself much like my brothers. He smoked pot like all the time too and had a soft spot for rabbits, though he looked really rugged. No one messed with him. Well, except Matthias almost did, but Lukas stopped him.

"But I ended up kinda dating him and things got a little crazy. My grades dropped, I was going to parties every week, and wouldn't leave till I was completely trashed. But the kids, who used to shun me, welcomed me with drinks, knowing I'm a whole other person, as you may have noticed."

"You act like a total fox when you drink."

"Thanks?" Emil blushed and waited, before continuing. "Some nights I wouldn't come home and when I did, half the time I was escorted by cops. Lukas was not happy. It wasn't until he saw some . . . pictures that caused him to lose it. I've never felt so guilty in my life."

"Pictures? Like what kind?

"Yeah . . . I was so sloshed at a party . . . I didn't know there was someone taking pictures. Turned out to be a 'little joke' by one of Abe's friends. Everyone had them on their phones too, so I'm basically ruined over there . . . "

Xaio's chest tightened, hearing the dread in his voice and unfortunate past.

"Are the photos that bad?"

Emil nodded; face down, the wound still a bit fresh as he let his guard down.

Xaio him into a comforting hug and kissed the top of his head. He didn't care if they were at school and it might've been too much of a public display of affection for some people, his boyfriend needed to be comforted.

"Well what happened in the past can stay there. I'm all about the future. How about you?"

Emil made a small hum of agreement as he pulled out of the Asian's embrace, embarrassed to act like that in public, though the place was practically vacant. He knew it was wrong of him to keep this kind of knowledge from Lukas, but he felt the threat of possibly having to break up with Xaio too great.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arriving home, Berwald was pleased to find Emil and Xaio in the living room watching TV and Tino home. Peter ran to join the teens while the Swede set his things down on the kitchen table and began loosening his tie as he made his way up the stairs.

Entering the bedroom, he could tell Tino changed since his outfit from this morning lay discarded on the floor. Listening, he can hear the other man singing along to some Finnish rock song, probably blasting on his phone. Berwald was anxious, but also very excited to propose to Tino. There was little doubt Tino would reject him since they already lived a married lifestyle. He started getting dressed when Tino walked back into the room. He was wearing a simple black turtle neck and loose, dark wash jeans. The Finn looked comfortable, yet stylish, as he sauntered over to give the Swede a hug.

"How was your day?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Eh. Ran into my old math teacher and boy is his a talker! I almost didn't get here early."

"Mm."

Berwald moved to get his shirt, while Tino went downstairs to see Peter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, and the couple was in the car on their way to dinner. At least that's what Tino thought.

"Oh! I forg't something 'n the classroom. Would you mind stopping there first?"

"Sure, it's on the way."

Upon reaching the school, Tino pulled into the closest spot to the entrance and cut the engine.

"Come with me."

"Um, okay." Usually Ber would dash in and out, considering they had other fun things to get to, but maybe whatever it was, he needed help carrying. Tagging along close to his beloved, he caught his hand and held it as they walked to his office.

Inside, the late afternoon sun cast an orange glow upon the room. Tino was expecting Berwald to let go of his hand and hurry to get what they came for, but he didn't. The tall man just stood there and gazed lovingly at him.

"You alright Ber?" Tino quirked a brow as a shy smile spread across his face. The look in Berwald's eyes was unnerving, and Tino felt suddenly warm and bashful.

"Yeah. More than alright." Berwald smiled and motioned for Tino to come over to his desk with him. There, he pulled out the little velvet box from his pants-pocket and looked at the smaller man.

Tino's eyes were saucers and his body went completely still.

"I was trying t' think of the best way 'n place to do this." Berwald licked his lips and slowly got down on one knee. "I thought maybe during a romantic dinner, but that's over done, or maybe 'n that field where we looked at all those stars, but I couldn't find the exact spot where we were. So finally, I figured, I'd propose to you where I first fell in love with you. Here." He held up the little box and opened it to reveal the ring he took months to find and save up for. It glowed in the light and he could see Tino's eye start to water even though he was still frozen in place.

"On the first day of school, when I first saw you, I knew I was head over heels for ya. When you raced 'nto my classroom with your messy hair and flushed face. . . . Tino Väinämöinen, I love you. Will you please marry me?"

Tino's form turned from paralyzed to lightly shaking and his watery eyes were tearing up with what Berwald thought to be with happiness. But the blond's head shook from side to side and whispered a small, "No," as his hands went to cover his face and wipe his tears.

Taken aback, Berwald hoped he was just very surprised and saying 'No' as in he couldn't believe it, but it was when Tino stated apologizing to him that he knew that wasn't the case.

"T'no?"

"I'm so sorry, Berwald. I'm so, so sorry, but I-I don't-I can't-I'm not ready. I don't want to get married."

Now Berwald was stunned. Tino didn't want to marry him. He didn't want to be with the Berwald. He didn't want a future together or to be a real family. _"Why?"_ Berwald's propped knee sank down and now he was kneeling on the floor before his hopefully still boyfriend.

Seeing, his tall lover looking up at him with such hurt and rejection in his eyes, made him cringe. It was never his intention to hurt Berwald, but he just didn't think he was ready to get married again. As much as he loved Berwald, he needed to do this for him and Peter.

"Why won't you marry me?" Berwald asked, after a long silence that only muffled crying filled.

"I'm just not ready, Ber. I-I need some more time."

Berwald couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards the Finn. They had been acting like an old married couple since he moved in. He had been accepted into the family, hell _their_ family was intertwined with Peter and Emil living under the same roof. They were a family and Berwald wanted to make it official, but Tino did not want that? He slowly got up and made his was to the door, obviously heartbroken. "Come on, let's go."

"Berwald, I'm sorr-"

"Don't. Let's just go."

Tino nodded and shuffled over to the door, bowing his head, before passing through the doors ahead of his lover.

When they got to the car, Tino did not know what to do. He could not stop the horrible guilt that was eating at him. Berwald was so important to him and getting married would be wonderful, but what if things were to change. He andArthur were so in love and had had a great life, but an affair still took place. He highly doubted Berwald would cheat on him, but who said he would not five years from now? But for now, Tino wanted to enjoy their time together.

"Did you still want to go to dinner? I'm treating."

"Mm. Not that hungry, but you can 'f you want."

An awkward silence filled the car and Tino was afraid to break it, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. "A-are you mad at me?"

The Swede didn't know honestly. He did feel hurt and foolish for having his hopes up. He could not help wondering if there were signs he missed that would cause Tino to not want to be marry him. "I don't . . . know . . ."

Tino's hands clenched and the constriction in his chest got tighter, until Berwald spoke up again.

"I don't understand why you won't marry me."

"Berwald, please understand. . . "

"I know I'm not the best looking guy, but I take care of Peter, I love him as my own, I live with you, sleep with you, and love you and Peter each and every day. I've never done you or your family or ex wrong. You say you love me and we live as if we're already married- so why don't you want to get engaged?"

The Finn's heart was breaking, and he started crying, but knew Berwald wasn't going to comfort him this time. He was in the wrong. Yet, he still was unsure about marriage. He knew he loved Berwald, with all his heart, but his mind was telling him how it would be only a matter of time, before this marriage failed too.

He chanced a look at Berwald, after wiping his tears away, just long enough to see the man slouched over and shaking. Berwald was crying too. Tino tentatively put his hand on the man's back, gently rubbing it, in hopes of comforting the other man.

"I do want to be together, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready for marriage, Berwald."

"I won't hurt you like he has."

"We don't know that. Besides, I could end up hurting you." He felt Berwald go tense under his touch.

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone. You, myself, no one. There is so much risk in getting married. What if something happens and we don't feel the same anymore? We'd have to hire lawyers; there will be tons of paper work, we'd divide everything, the emotional problems Peter might get-"

"I'd never do that to you and Peter."

"I never thought Arthur would."

"I love you more." He looked at Tino, almost glaringly.

"Berwald, stop."

"No one could love you more than me."

Tino could feel those eyes penetrating his soul. It was getting to be too much for him. He looked away, almost feeling even more uncomfortable than when Berwald proposed to him just a few minutes ago. "Don't say that!"

Berwald's throat was hurting from all the talking and his emotions, yet he continued. "I could never stop loving you."

"It's only been a couple months, Ber."

"It could be a couple centuries, but I'd still love you, Tino. You're the only one for me, even after the end of time. Don't you feel the same about me?"

Tino looked back at him and a heat rising in him from Berwald's words. He wasn't sure how to take it and how to handle this whole mess, but he was positive that he loved Berwald. Lurching forward, he cupped the sides of Berwald face and pulled him into a searing kiss. He was nearly on top of him, and crushing their lips together. When he pulled away, they were panting for breath.

"I don't know how I feel, but I do know I only want you and what we have has been the best thing I've ever experienced."


	46. Chapter 46

He trudged out of bed feeling a little more cornered than usual with the ring once again placed on his finger.

It really was a beautiful ring. Berwald did such a great job picking it out that he felt a little bad taking it off sometimes. But he just didn't feel ready for marriage quite yet. Was that really so bad? Gently he put the band on Berwald's bedside table as he was now accustomed to doing.

After getting dressed he journeyed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before work. He took some sliced bread and slipped it into the slots of the toaster before perching himself on the counter. Yeah, it was weird to go to the bar during the daytime on a Saturday, but they were doing inventory and a thorough cleaning today. Plus, Peter was going to be at Ravis' Birthday party and would most likely end up sleeping over, so he felt no guilt leaving the little one with Ber and Emil for the morning. It was a free day for everyone except him! But the extra hours and cash couldn't hurt.

Hearing his toast pop up from the toaster he quickly put them on a plate, before he burned himself, and grabbed some jam out of the pantry. He laid the jam on thicker than usual since no one was around to judge and eagerly began devouring the morsel. Because of the crunchiness of the toast he didn't register Berwald's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Caught ya."

"What?!" Tino asked with a full mouth, now paranoid about his amount of jam.

"Before you left for work." His boyfriend raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"Oh . . . yeah, hahahaha . . ." He quickly stuffed the last piece in his mouth as Berwald came over and sat at the island counter. It wasn't until he swallowed that he noticed Berwald was playing with the ring. The giant twirled it in-between his fingers, letting them turn over each knuckle until they were flipped around the underside to repeat the same process.

There was still a pang of guilt that took Tino's heart when reminded of the declined proposal; the heart-broken look in Berwald's eyes; the confused creases in his brows; his frozen yet cracked posture.

After the date Ber insisted they were back on great terms but Tino felt like he was walking on eggshells, waiting for Berwald to give up for refusing him.

"You know, we don't have to get married, but you can still wear the ring for show at the bar, in case you don't want that sort of attention."

The Swede didn't look up at him as he spoke. His gaze was glued downward on the wooden counter top. Tino still felt the ring was a tender topic, and quite often now found himself wanting to just say _'Yes, let's do it,' just_ to get Berwald off his back and happy again. But there was still that voice that whispered doubts in his head. If marriage made him nervous the first time, it only made him terrified now.

"I would but I'm only cleaning today. We won't be open for public use so it'll just be Ludwig, Feli and I."

"Ah. Well that's good then. I was wondering why you had to leave so early."

"Mm." The air began to feel heavier, so Tino tried brightening it up once again. "Plus I don't want to get it dirty or lose it! Can't have that right?"

Berwald looked up at him and gave a half-smile. "Yeah."

After a minute or so they both glanced at the clock and Tino spoke up. "I should get going."

Without a word Berwald craned his neck to give Tino a peck goodbye, only Tino didn't want just a peck. Still holding onto some guilt Tino cradled the Swede's face and firmly planted his lips against his. It was long and unexpected, but most of all tender. When Tino pulled back Berwald was at a loss for what to do and say. The Finn simply smiled before leaving the kitchen and heading out the door.

Emil woke up in one of the worst ways possible for the 5th morning in a row-

A new voice mail from Lukas.

Not even bothering to listen to it he tossed his phone back on the bedside table and got ready for the day. While stretching, he heard the front door open and close. He hoped it wasn't Xaio but wouldn't be surprised if it was. The teen now treated Tino's house like his second home and rarely knocked anymore. Emil liked to pretend it annoyed him but really it had become a sort of comfort.

Climbing down from the attic and walking down the hall he looked down the stairs and out the window. When he saw it was just Tino leaving the teen turned around to go back up to his room.

"Emil." Berwald's deep voice practically bounced off the walls with how quiet the house currently was. It made him jump, not sensing the man's presence at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?" He turned around to face his eldest brother.

"You have to call Lukas."

"Don't concern yourself—" Berwald held up his hand, successfully cutting him off.

"If Mathias _and_ Lukas are calling me non-stop, then it's become my business. Please just call him. _Today_," he said flatly, obviously a little irritated.

"Fine!"

Coming down the steps and fleeing away from Berwald he instead decided to fix some cereal. His nerves were just starting to calm when Xaio walked in. Being surprised yet again within ten minutes, he accidentally spilled some of the milk he was pouring.

"We should just get you a key if you don't bother to knock."

"Or we could just be together all the time and share yours."

"Please, my cereal is sweet enough as it is. I don't want to eat up your sugar-coated garbage as well."

"Heh, well _someone_ is crankier more than usual. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Emil finished chewing a bite before mumbling his response. "I was ordered to call Lukas today. They've managed to recruit Berwald so now I _can't_ run away."

"So you admit it; you are running away from the problem. Admitting it is the first step, now we can make progress."

"Shut up. I still need to shower so do whatever you please in the meantime."

"Fine, fine, go take your shower. I'll find something on TV before Peter gets up."

Putting his bowl in the sink Emil retreated upstairs while Xiao unpacked some food from his bag and loaded the fridge. He and the pale teen still enjoyed cooking together so he liked to bring over whatever he could even if Tino's fridge tended to be full.

After he was done with that he remembered a shirt he had forgotten in Emil's room last week and went to go retreat it. Climbing up the attic stairs he could hear the shower running and so took his time looking for the clothing. During his search he heard an odd noise, like a vibration. Locating the sound Xiao discovered it was Emil's phone by the bed. He knew better than to pry into his boyfriend's privacy but the others had been so crabby and stressed because of his far away brother that it had not become his problem. Looking at the screen he saw Lukas name and to Emil's unknown horror picked up.

"Finally got the balls to pick up have you? About damn time."

"This is Xaio speaking. You're Emil's brother, Lukas?"

"Yes. Xaio what are you doing with my brother's phone?"

"Answering it."

"As if my headache isn't large enough already—"

"I've been wanting to speak with you. I'm Emil's boyfriend and have nothing but good intentions towards him."

"As fine and dandy as that sounds, why hasn't Emil told me that himself?"

"Because he's afraid you don't trust him. He's told me the reason for moving in with Berwald and Tino and I want you to know those days are truly behind him. I take not only our relationship but his well-being very seriously. The main thing we do is cook, schoolwork, and watch Peter from time to time. I assure you, I won't deter Emil to do anything stupid or unsafe. Except maybe play with fireworks—that's too much fun."

" . . . Look I don' even know you. Let alone talking over a phone. . . . How can I even take your word?"

"I'm Asian."

" . . . Good point. But surly that can't be the only reason. Convince me why I shouldn't get on a plane right now and check on my little brother."

"Because he's afraid of just that. He's realized his mistakes before moving here and doesn't look to repeat them. I don't want him to either. I've had friends that took a bad path and Emil is one of the last people I want to see take the same road. I love your little brother sir, and I don't know if he or Berwald told you but I've given him a promise ring, to show that I care and will stand by him."

" . . . If that's true, it's very admirable. You seem like a good person Xaio, but I don't like judging someone until I officially meet them. I look forward to seeing you on Christmas break. I've got to get going, but still have Emil call me."

With that Xaio heard a click and hung up. He put the phone back and found his shirt when Emil came in drying his hair with a damp towel.

"What are you doing in here?

The taller held up his shirt.

"Ah."

"And I talked to your brother."

"You got Berwald to hold a conversation with you? How on earth did you manage_ that_?"

"No, your other brother, Lukas." Emil stopped what he was doing and looked at him with a horrified gaze.

"Y-you _what?!_"

"Yeah. He called and I've been meaning to talk to him, so I answered."

"Oh god, what did you tell him?!"

"What he wanted to know; you're okay, my feelings for you and that we're together and I'm taking care of you." Emil rolled his eyes. His face held the look of dread with a hint of embarrassment.

"Xaio, I really wish you didn't. It's none of his business. . . From now on let me handle my brother." He threw the towel into the hamper and sat on his bed.

"You weren't handling anything, so I stepped in."

"Come again?" Emil raised a pale eyebrow and glared.

"You were running away, Emil. You have to break that habit. Why do you want to keep our relationship such a secret when our rings are for the world to see?"

"You know sometimes you remind me of Lukas and right now it's really pissing me off. I was going to let him know today—"

"Only because you were being forced to."

"Let me do things in my own time!"

"And make a loved one worried sick about you? Think of it through his eyes. Your baby brother moved far away after having some trouble and now he's back in another relationship and you're not there to meet the new guy or protect him. In the meantime you're sensitive and get migraines whenever said brother is up to something. Also, if what you say is true about his partner being a total dip-shit I feel bad for Lukas."

"Lukas could have had anyone he wanted! He chose his fate with Mathias, don't pity him for that! And as for being sensitive he doesn't need to be so attached. I don't want him to think he needs to fuckin' care that much! He's my brother, not my mom. Why are you on his side anyway?"

"Because I know what it's like. We have similar upbringings, Em, but I think you were more sheltered than I was. Where were your parents Em? Did you think that maybe he had to take it upon himself to take over that role? My dad is hardly around because of work so my siblings and I had to step up."

"Don't compare our families. Yours is more open and loud, mine are a bunch of quiet freaks! You don't know what we all have to go through with each other—talking is like pulling teeth."

"It doesn't have to be. Stop making things so difficult on yourself and others, all you had to do was tell your brother about us and that you're happy! But no, you had to extend it out to this point. This could've been avoided if you didn't run away from your fears."

"You know what—leave. Get out."

"No."

"Yes. Get out and leave me alone. You've spoken your piece and I've had enough Xaio. I want you to go!"

"No because that'd just be running from the problem again! I'm going to make you break this Emil. Be pissed at me, I don't care as long as we're still together."

"I don't want to get you involved with my family because we're not like a real family. Hell, it seems like we just find escapes. Lukas escapes our broken family problems with Mathias, Ber with Tino and Peter, and now I want to with you. You should understand with how much you come over, you escape your family when you come see me."

"It's not about ditching family and problems. It's about combining them and seeing if they fit cohesively. Your last relationship wouldn't work because he brought too many problems and not enough solutions. I'm determined to be your solution.

"Stop making sense. I'm still really mad at you."

"But do you still love me?" Emil's cheeks flared red and he looked away.

"Who said anything about 'love'?"

"I highly care for you too."

=====Meanwhile====

Alfred sat patiently sipping his coffee outside a cafe waiting for Ivan. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't slightly nervous, but if he just stayed calm and cool, hopefully he and Ivan could work out some past, and now current, issues. Just when he was going to check his watch he saw Ivan approach and sit across from him, smile ever present and beverage in hand. He wondered how he missed him going in the cafe but brushed it off.

"Good morning Alfred. Have you been doing well?"

"Morning Ivan. Yes. You?"

"Just splendid, got everything I need for the next year done. Little Peter should be quite the busy bee."

"Mm. Great. Well let's get down to the reason we're meeting. You couldn't possibly still be this mad at me."

"Oh, but you still haven't apologized."

"I didn't think it was necessary, since you took your rage and broke my arm."

"You cheated on me Alfred," Ivan deadpanned.

"You treated me like shit."

"Yes but you didn't seem to really care for the year and a half we were together. In fact I think you enjoyed it."

"You'd let your anger get the best of you and hit me Ivan."

"You hit back."

"That still doesn't make it okay."

They were running in circles again. Nothing was going to get accomplished at this rate.

"Look. . . . maybe we should just share our own views on the past. You want to go first?"

"Fine. This is how I saw it: The gorgeous man I've been crushing on all throughout high school accepts to go out with me and I was on top of the world. We turned out to have a lot in common and after high school we saved our money to live together when we started college. Things were going great for us and then you got your internship. With you doing school, working part time and the internship at city hall I hardly ever got to see you. And you seemed fine with that."

Ivan paused to take a drink before continuing. Alfred was starting to feel the guilt even though a voice in the back of his mind was telling him not to be.

"You were meeting all these interesting people and I felt I was being left in the dust. It made me so frustrated, seeing you so happy with these random strangers in power and not me. I felt like you'd forget about me unless I made more of an impact, I just didn't realize how much harsher I was starting to become. But you just took it and I figured it wasn't too big of a deal. When they extended your hours with the internship it only made me more worried. I'd come home to an empty apartment so often reminded you're not there that I was quickly growing more depressed."

Alfred looked down at his drink, absorbing his ex's words. He remembered those days. He remembered feeling a distance forming between them.

"I'd go to the gym to try and work out some anger but then I saw you come home late, too tired for anything. The anger just returned with full force. I didn't know how to make you happy anymore and everyone else did. I wanted you to be just as miserable as I was but at the same time love me like you used to. That makes no sense, but I felt like I was losing you and I didn't know what to do. You were working with big shots in politics while I was in school for a teaching degree."

A faint smile was playing at the Russian's lips and Alfred could tell the man's gaze was in another place. His lips quickly drew into a frown as he continued the story.

"Then you began staying later and I grew more upset. It's like we weren't a couple anymore but at the same time were. I missed you all the time but you didn't do anything about it and when we did hang out it was as if you were on call. Then you let that Senator fuck you. Why? We were hitting a rough patch and you go ahead and cheat on me. I wanted you so bad, then had you and we were happy, then you let others take you away from me, soil you, and suddenly you weren't happy with me anymore. I didn't mean to break your arm but you sure as hell meant to break me."

The air was colder while Ivan looked at Alfred for a response but the American still held his head down.

"Wow . . . I didn't know that was what you were going through. . . "

"Da . . . Now, tell me your side."

There was a long pause before Alfred began telling his view of their past.

"Well, I never had you on my radar until after one of our wrestling meets. In high school I thought you were just husky underneath all those layers of clothes but in our gym attire I got to see your true form. Who knew you had all that muscle? When you asked me out I was pleasantly surprised. We did have a great time in high school and when college came I felt more prepared with you around. Living with you was a lot of fun and when I got that internship it felt like everything was all falling into place. I just hadn't realized how hard juggling everything was going to be. I'd try and get everything done in school, rush to city hall and help there, and go home and catch up with you to repeat it the next day or have a full day of work at the garage."

Alfred stopped to take a long sip of his coffee before starting back up again.

"When I was taken on as a secretary for Arthur my hours did increase, but I figured you'd be happy for me. Instead when I came home you'd put me down, insult me, or 'play' wrestle with me and I figured you needed a release and we hardly saw each other as it was, so it was the least I could do. But it was starting to become too much after a while. It was like walking on eggshells coming home. I never knew what kind of mood you'd be in. Soon though, you were just upset with me most the time and I didn't know what I could do anymore to fix it. I just became your punching bag. I thought you were done with me."

He cradled his coffee while Ivan tried hearing him out. As much as he didn't want to admit it this was helping. He knew he was cruel at times back then.

"At that time it seemed like the only people that cared was Mattie, Gilbert and Arthur. Arthur . . . he showed me the tenderness you neglected to give me. He wouldn't hurt me or force himself on me. Arthur showed me kindness and after a black-eye from you my feelings shifted. Yeah it was an 'accident' but how many 'accidents' can there be in a few months concerning one person? He made me realize that, and was my one haven when you were supposed to be. You've let your anger get the better of you countless of times and I was tired of being the receiving end of that. When you broke my arm that was the last straw."

They were both quiet after Alfred shared his piece. It was almost like they were frozen in time, except the gentle breeze and their breathing gave it away.

"So, we were both in the wrong." Alfred looked up to meet Ivan's purple eyes.

"Yeah . . . . Look, Ivan, I'm sorry I didn't make time for you. I'm also sorry for cheating. I shouldn't have betrayed you like that."

"I'm sorry too Alfred. I should have never laid anything but loving hands on you. Just so you know, I've been seeing a therapist about it and learned to control it." Alfred smiled up at the man who returned it.

"That's great Ivan! I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you . . . . How are you and Arthur?" With the heavy stuff no longer clouding their minds the air felt much lighter and both loosened up a little.

"We've been doing good. Super busy as you probably guessed. . . . Have you found someone new?"

"No, no not yet. Been busy as well."

"Hey maybe you'll luck out like Berwald! One of your kids could have a hot MILF or DILF~" The American smirked.

"So far no. I've met all the parents with the parent/teacher conference meetings and none are for me." He lightened up some. "But I am in no rush. Things will run its course and I'll find someone along the way."

"To new beginnings." Alfred held up his Styrofoam coffee cup.

"Da. Cheers~"

Both men took a long sip and put their cups down almost at the same time.

"So we're all good?"

"I think so. Though you are still as annoying and loud as you used to be, it is good to be talking again," the Russian joked.

"If you're gonna be my kid's teacher you better get used to it." They both laughed lightly.

"Yes, now-a-days parents blame the teacher and not the child when there are complications with the kid's schooling. One of my up-coming students has an iPad and the parents want them to use it in class! How can I teach a room of 27 six year olds while one is sitting there with an iPad, and is doing who-knows-what with it?! And God, the other kids—they'll be distracted and think it's unfair."

"That really sucks dude. I knew teachers have it rough but that just sounds like bull crap."

"It really is."

"Well Peter's not so bad but if he does something don't hesitate to call. I know kids growing up with divorced parents are usually more apt to act out but so far with Berwald he's been doing good with him."

"That is good. Plus he is right down the hall if I need him."

=====Elsewhere=====

Trying to be a wonderful boyfriend and hopefully-future-fiancé, Berwald was in the yard cleaning the gutters when he heard a car pull into the driveway. To his surprise it was Arthur's black beetle parked. He climbed down his latter to meet the man while the other cut the engine and stepped out.

"'Ello Berwald, is Tino home?"

"No, 's at work. Everything okay?"

"Sorry, I should have called. Yeah-yeah things are alright, just a little bit on edge."

"Come inside. Peter's at Ravis' and Emil is out with Xaio."

"Thank you."

Inside Arthur made himself comfortable at the island bar in the kitchen while Berwald grabbed glasses for them.

"What would you like the drink?"

"Tea if you've got any, please." Ber went to the cupboard and retrieved the bitter substance. Tino always kept some stashed away in case Arthur visited. Same with Coke for Alfred. He set some water to boil on the stove and turned back to the Englishman.

"So, what's wrong?" The question was finally asked.

"I'm worried about Alfred. He's with Ivan right now and I can't help but get anxious whenever that man's involved."

"Why's that?" Berwald would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. When Ivan first mentioned Alfred the Swede was intrigued. He knew he got bad vibes from the Russian but would like a reason besides a 'sixth sense'. Tino told him that Ivan and the American used to be together and the pale man was less than a supportive boyfriend. It was hard to believe the American just went along with the abuse but people can be surprising.

"I'd rather he be nowhere near the brute. I mean, they're in a public setting and Alfred's' really matured since then, but Ivan's also to be Pete's teacher and I hope they can get some things worked out before then.

"I don't like Ivan either, but have faith . . . "

"These years are crucial for child development and I don't want the lad to hate school. I want him to exceed and love learning."

"I'll be sure to help with that regardless of who his teacher 's," Berwald boldly stated.

"Thank you Berwald. It's a true relief that we have you . . . Call me paranoid but I think Ivan still loves Al."

"Mm . . . I thought he was gonna make a move on T'no."

"What?!"

"Ja. He walked into my class one afternoon and eyed him up."

"The nerve of that arse-hole."

"Mm. But maybe he was just doing that because he was upset with you and Alfred."

"Let's hope so. How are you and Tino doing?"

Berwald turned and saw the water was boiling. He started working on the tea for Arthur, and thinking how to answer in the meantime.

"How long did you wait to propose to Tino?"

"Whoa. . . That's a big step mate."

"Mm." Berwald grunted as he handed the Englishman his beverage.

"Well let's see . . . It was after he graduated high school and I met him at least a year or so beforehand. Are you thinking of proposing?"

"Already did." Arthur almost choked and spit his tea.

"He agree?"

"No. No I think he just wants us to stay the way we are right now. So that's what I'm tryin' to do. I need to stick around to show how committed I am."

"I'm sorry . . . You are a good man, Berwald. You have my blessing if that counts for anything."

"Thanks."

"You know, Alfred and I have the same problem." Berwald looked at him and raised his brow, obviously showing his interest for the senator to continue.

"He wants to get married so badly but I told him just to wait until after my term. Our lives are busy and crazy as it is and to add a wedding into the mix would be ludicrous. The boy said he'll be fine with eloping but that's not proper or fair to our families. I know Peter would be quite upset with me if he weren't part of it."

"How much longer do you have?"

"It's still quite a while. A few years. But my duty comes first. That and I know if Al really means it, he'll stick around, so I'm not worried. Just like you shouldn't be with Tino." He looked up at the Ber from his tea.

"He got married right out of high school and soon had to drop out of college to take care of a child. When I gained my success we felt like we were on top of the world. He had a nice home, a new son, and seemingly loyal husband who was bringing home the bacon. Then he discovered his loving husband was less than faithful and he wouldn't take it—I commend him for that. One of the reasons I loved him." The green-eyed man cradled his tea as he continued, Berwald listening intently.

"He can take things in stride. Tino left me and took Peter, braving his way through the media and press, and started from scratch as a single parent with only a high school diploma and a few credits here and there. And now he's somehow making it work, much thanks to you."

Berwald was surprised to hear so much from the other man.

"You are his rock Berwald. He trusts you with his home and his treasure, Peter, and wants you near to help him protect and grow it. I used to be his rock but crumbled. You've gained a lot of his trust in relationships back but right now may not be the right time to make that big a step. Surely you understand."

The Swede nodded slowly, understanding more.

"He loves you Berwald. And I'm positive he'll want to marry you sometime in the future." They were both quiet, contemplative silence holding them.

"Alfred's a strong guy. I'm sure he's over letting anyone seriously hurt him. And he's more mature than we give his credit for."

"Yes . . . He did the same thing I did you know; cheated. Only Ivan isn't the kind of person that's as understanding."

Berwald raised his eyebrow again but didn't say anything in case Arthur wanted to elaborate.

"Ivan used to beat Alfred when they were together. He said it'd just start off with a light slap or play wrestling but it was when he'd come in my office with a black eye or marks around his wrists I began rising questions. Over the course of his employment I started caring for him because it's so rare in this job to find people with such genuine concern over the environment, people's rights, regulations and the like. Tons of individuals lose that drive and passion, but with Alfred's energy he just fueled the atmosphere. Still does too."

The corners of Arthur's mouth subconsciously curved upwards while his eyes glazed over with a faraway look. Berwald was having mixed feelings over the man's story mainly because he didn't like the idea of anyone hurting Tino, but at the same time if Arthur didn't, then he himself wouldn't be with the Finn.

"I quickly fell for him when he was assigned as my assistant. With my time more spent with him and away from Tino my feelings shifted. I know I shouldn't have had an affair but we both felt so stuck. We were also at that age where we were discovering what we liked and didn't like. Tino turned into such a tame person and so did I I guess. We both got bored with each other and our routines. We wanted to fix that. . . but my schedule was chaotic and he was tired from having to be with Peter and clean the house and things. We both gave up. . . We became strangers with our own separate priorities . . . Work and Alfred was my only escape. Peter and guns were his."

"'n you weren't scared?"

They both erupted in laughter.

"Quite terrified actually. Anyways I'm sure you've heard enough from me. How's everyone been?

"Peter's good. Very social, he's making a lot of friends. Emil and Xaio are good I think. They keep to themselves mostly. You know teenagers. And Tino's been busy. Work and classes taking up his time. How are you and Alfred?"

"Glad to hear it. Busy as well. New proposals every day! Alfred wants a dog but our place isn't big enough for that kind he wants I'm sure."

"Mm. Peter wants one too but I don't want to add more responsibilities on Tino."

"Mm . . . . Well I've taken more than enough of your time. I think Alfred is texting me so I'm going to get out of your hair. Thanks for your company. I really appreciated this chat."

======At the bar=======

"That is so romantic! Why didn't you say yes?!" The Italian exploded.

"Please don't yell—" Tino said meekly.

"But it's an outrage! If you love each other why not get married?!" Feli proclaimed in a huff.

"Because I'm not ready." The Finn tried to reason. The brunette gasped.

"Luddy always said that, but I got him to say yes! Or do you think Berwald is the one?"

"He is, he is! I just don't want to jump into it like I did before."

"It's typically better to wait at least a year before marriage, unlike three months like we did Feli." Ludwig interjected.

"Then at least be engaged with no set date!"

"I don't want to be that kind of couple." Tino tried to play it off but the passionate Italian was having none of it.

"Passion should not be put on hold!" The German and Finn laughed as Feliciano began scrubbing the bar counter harder.

"Don't get me wrong Feli, I do love Berwald, and I do want to marry him one day, but things are still getting settled. Once everything is where it should be _I'll_ propose to him."

"I'm holding you to that Finny-Finny-Tino! Or else say goodbye to all my recipes!" He huffed and went into the back to fetch another rag.

"I've never seen Feli so upset," Tino whispered to Ludwig. The tall man nodded before responding.

"He has no tolerance for unrequited love. Gets enough of that drama from his twin, who always lies about his feelings. So Feli's extra honest about his. I love him for it though. He's an open book for me. Written in another language sometimes sure, but still open."

"Berwald might as well be a triple-locked safe then. Even though, sometimes I think I get him. . . . Slowly but surely. If he lets me."

"As long as you both are communicating then things are going to be okay. After you declined his proposal, have things felt the same?"

"Honestly? No. He's accustomed to putting the ring on when I sleep or sneaking it on my hand when I'm distracted. I don't want to wear it but I still want to show him I love him. I'm sure he didn't mean to, but he's turned this ring into a kind of game. It'd be cute if only I didn't picture his disappointed face every time I saw the thing, you know?"

"Then play along."

"What?!"

"Wear it long enough to make a good memory to associate it with. Like, wear it while on a romantic walk or date."

"You know . . . That's a really good idea."

After work Tino got a text from his love, confirming his thoughts about Peter spending the night at Ravis'. Seizing the opportunity, he went to their favorite Chinese restaurant to pick up some take out and hit up a red box. Speeding his way home he thought of scenarios of them on the couch and making a happy memory with the wedding band that wouldn't end up in an engagement.

Pulling up, grabbing the food and movie he hurried inside at a giddy pace. When Tino got through the door he went to the kitchen table and unloaded everything.

"Babe I'm home~! Got us some Chinese and a movie!" He heard steps coming down the stairs and a wet-haired hunk of a boyfriend appear.

"Welcome home." He lightly pecked Tino's forehead and peeked into the takeout bag. Berwald hummed in satisfaction and lightly pushed Tino out of the way with his hip in a playful manner.

"Hey! You can't eat that yet!" Tino tried taking the bag away but it was only proving to be difficult. It was like Berwald was a hungry Labrador and Tino was a small Maltese. Whenever Ber moved his head his hair would flick water droplets everywhere.

"I would expect this from Alfred and Peter but not you. Have you eaten today?"

"Nope."

"Why not?!" He managed to get the food away and walked into the living room with it, having the giant following him.

"As soon as ya left I got caught up in chores. Just got out of the shower five minutes ago."

Tino tsk'd and shook his head.

"Figures. I leave you with a fridge full of food and you forget to take a break to eat. Anyways I rented a movie, could you pop it in while I grab the plates and silverware?"

"Mm."

======Hour and a Half Later========

Tino set his plate down on the coffee table and shifted around to lean himself against Berwald's chest. Automatically the man's arm reached around him and pulled him closer. Tino inhaled his fresh scent and hummed in satisfaction. He was so full and with the house all theirs it was entirely too peaceful. His eyes felt heavy and decided to close them for a little bit.

=====3 Hours Later=====

The Finn shifted around feeling sore yet still surrounded by comfortable cushion. Opening his eye he realized he was laying on the couch. Next he noticed the time on the DVD player and groaned. He fell asleep when he should've been giving his boyfriend a good time.

_'It's things like that that make a marriage sink,' _he unconsciously thought. _'No! Stop that Tino! Ugh, just see what he's up to now and try to seduce him.'_

Getting up off the couch he wandered around his home in search of Berwald. It wasn't long before he located him on the porch, fixing the outside light. The light was above the door so Ber was standing on a chair in order to reach and switch the bulbs.

"Babe I'm sorry for fa—"

"Wha—?!"

The Swede must not have noticed his presence beforehand because he nearly fell off the chair in surprise. Reflexively he grabbed the man's jean-clad legs to steady him and anchored his knee onto the chair. Having raising Peter helped his protective, mother-saving instincts.

"Aaaaaand I'm sorry for that." Letting out a relaxed breath he placed his hand on the other's head and messed it lovingly.

"Tino what are you talking about?" Berwald was confused by the blond's weird behavior.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep during the movie."

"It's okay we can watch it another time. You had to work today so you must've been tired."

"Mm well I'm not tired anymore. In fact, I have plenty of energy." Pulling his other knee onto the stair his head was now crotch-level, and with his hands still on Berwald's pant-legs, he tugged them downwards. Not enough to show any skin, thanks to the stupid belt in the way, but to get his point across. "Especially for some exercise best suited for the bedroom." He winked up at the taller man.

======Author's Note=====

I'm SO sorry for the delay. I'll hopefully be updating more frequently but no promises.


	47. Chapter 47

A few months have passed and I still believe Tino is the love of my life.

I've known this prior to dating him. Before that, I knew I lusted after him on T.V. In magazines, I'd see him in the background, awkward yet supportive, as his husband stood in the forefront and spoke to the press and people. T.V. and photos didn't do his face any justice, yet he still struck me with his fair skin and rare-colored eyes. I'd be lying if I said I didn't sulk when I thought about the stranger already being taken.

Then I felt weird because I didn't even know the guy and I already held this instant attraction towards him. It felt unnatural, so I chose to ignore politics for a while, opting instead for keeping my sanity. That is until I heard about the scandal.

As sick as it sounds, my heart warmed to hear of their separation and eventual divorce. But when I realized I'd still most likely never have a chance with this mysterious man, I sulked again. I stopped following the papers and articles about the once-political couple yet again.

When Peter entered my class, my heart skipped a beat. I tried reasoning with myself that I'll probably never even meet his parents, if anything maybe once or twice as a polite greeting, possibly also holding conferences over the phone due to their busy schedules and such. Peter's father was still in office and Tino had surely been up to better things now. The kid would most likely have a nanny or security member come drop off and retrieve him.

But it was Tino himself that came to my classroom every day. Not once Arthur or Alfred or anyone from his office. Just Tino all on his own with the little tike.

From then on, I grew to respect him and befriend him, though the attraction I felt for him was ever apparent to me. Being in his presence every morning woke me up and the thought of seeing him again later motivated me throughout the day. Quickly I learned his quirks and 'flaws' and the craving of wanting him was growing stronger now that he was right in front of me. For weeks we would casually talk, slowly revealing more about each other, those moments being the highlight of my day.

When he was hitting the bottom of his luck and crying in the hallway outside my room, it pierced my heart. Offering my help immediately was instantaneous and practically unconscious. Tino had me wrapped around his finger and didn't even know it at the time.

His infectious smile on that round face, his adorable laugh, his easy-going nature and positive outlook made me fall hard. Harder than I ever thought I could fall. . . . In fact, I think I'm still falling. He voices my thoughts and opinions without knowing it (sometimes rendering me more silent since I'd just be repeating his words) and is an A++ parent when it comes to Peter.

Oh, Peter.

The little guy is basically my ideal son; curious, hardworking, and enthusiastic over the littlest things. Though I think he gets that last part from Tino. He's so bright and curious about the world, it makes me happy to teach, and gives me hope for the future generation. But that sense of wonder also gets him into trouble. But what do you expect from kids?

Peter started first grade in Ivan's class and comes home with astronomical amounts of homework at times. I help him with it of course, and the blonde has gotten overwhelmed every so often (as to be expected), but it takes at least an hour a night. Tino was upset, and vented not only to me, but to Arthur as well, who told Alfred, who of course confronted Ivan. Ivan then proceeded to extend the turn in periods, but continues to assign a lot of work. I had to admit Peter was gaining and retaining a lot of knowledge, which swelled my pride quite a bit.

Emil used to be troubled, but since moving in and dating Xaio, he's calmed down, thankfully. I still don't know much about Xaio, but I get the sense he fits in well with our family. It's comforting yet eerie that his boyfriend is just as quiet and reserved seeming as he is. Now that I think about it, Lukas and myself ended up with talkative partners while he didn't.

My chair creaked as I leaned back, pondering the thought. I'm currently at work, helping Lukas book tickets for him and Mathias to come visit us for Christmas. My class of kids is in P.E. at the moment, unleashing the relentless energy children somehow possess and adults grow to lose.

Sure, it's pretty early to be booking flights, but it's best to be prepared. Tino is planning a large party this year, since Arthur and Alfred will be home too. It'll be the first time we'll have the whole family(?) together. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Lukas will be meeting Xaio for the first time, the home is pretty small, so sleeping arrangements are going to be tight, and Mathias has yet to stop calling Tino a "MILF", which will no doubt upset not only me, but Arthur as well. A fight between those two would not be good. Especially if anyone got drunk-"anyone" most likely meaning the Dane and senator.

It also feels strange planning all this, since Tino and I are still just boyfriends. He's started wearing the ring more, especially at work. It is surprising, because then he'll get less tips, but it makes me happy to know he's showing the world he's taken. When I find some good seats, I call Lukas and email him the link to the site. We chat for a bit, until my new kindergarten class enters the room after P.E. I hang up quickly, get back to work, and begin a lesson for my now-tired kids.

When school ends and all my children have gone home Peter and I hop in the car and do the same. Luckily Peter only has a math sheet tonight, so that leaves more T.V. time for him. When we get home and walk through the door a delicious smell greets us immediately.

"Mmmm Mama what are ya makin'?" Peter yells, tossing his shoes off before running down the hall to the kitchen. Collecting his footwear and mine, I put them neatly against the wall so Tino won't trip over them later, like he's known to do (and then yell at Peter). When I get to the kitchen, the smell only grows stronger and more heavenly. I see Peter sitting at the island counter, while Tino is stirring one of the pots on the stove, a light smile playing on his face as he listens to Peter recount his day.

The steam from the food ghosts up, naturally warming his face and misting his lips. He looks up at me and smiles brightly, showing those white teeth as I approach him for a kiss, which he graciously gives me. I put my arm around his waist as he continues cooking dinner, only hearing a small 'ewww' in the background.

"Smells really good."

"Thanks, I hope it turns out alright. It's a new recipe from Feli."

"Everything you make's delicious." I try to reassure him, and kiss the top of his head. I decide to give him some space so he can continue working, and join Peter on the stools at the counter. He pulls out his math sheet while I make myself comfortable on the raised chair. We work on it for a while, only getting stuck on four problems. By the time Tino has finished dinner, Emil and Xaio walk through the porch doors.

"Welcome home guys! Wash up, I'm putting dinner on the table now."

Peter follows the older boys to the bathroom while I go to the kitchen sink. In the meantime, Tino starts gathering the silverware and dishes. I manage to dry my hands fast enough to grab the plates in the cupboard before he can and place one in front of each seat. He smirks at me playfully before going back to the stove to retrieve the food. The kids emerge and go to their respective places at the table, as I help Tino finish setting up. He insists I sit down, but I won't hear of it. It's bad enough he set up the table when he made the meal.

"Chicken and Shrimp with Angel Hair and homemade sauce. Enjoy, everyone!"

Immediately, we start digging in. This is one of Tino's best dishes by far, though everything he gets from Feli is excellent as well as filling. Sitting there surrounded by my family (except Lukas, Dad and Mathais), I feel this wave of warmth inside me. To have the ones you love come together to enjoy a hot meal is not so common anymore, which makes it almost a surreal experience for me.

I've always wanted a big family and worried that I may not be able to attain that. Not because I am gay and prefer not to reproduce with a woman or anything, but because of my awkward nature and intimidating features. Those two issues set me back for years when it came to relationships, job opportunities and most social interactions. But here I am; so far enjoying my career as a teacher, living with a handsome man who looks like he could be a prince from a fairy tale by my side, and his son, and my baby brother with his own loved one. That may not sound like much, but it's far more than I was expecting. And both have welcomed me into their home and hearts, as I have with them. Well, I technically didn't give Tino and Peter a home, but I'm helping any way I can with the bills. And Tino agreed to take in Emil after only meeting the kid once. He didn't sit and wait to make a decision or think about how we'd support him financially, but took in my brother instantly, already regarding my family as his too. For such a petite man, he has a huge heart.

During the meal, I can't help but give him a small smile when we make eye contact. Still to this day, he'll blush at such a small gesture. Holding our gaze, I feel something touch me under the table. Figuring it was just one of the kid's legs that bumped me I ignore it until it purposefully travels upwards. My eyes widen when I look at the Fin to see him wink at me. I gulp, nearly choking on my food. The leg moved away as I took care of a coughing fit. That look he is giving me is not unfamiliar, but it sends shivers down my spine the same way it did when I first received it.

Quickly, I down some water and am about to return the favor, only Peter asks him a question. Slipping into Mom-mode, Tino gives his undivided attention to his son, and I don't dare disrupt them.

Peter doesn't like the mushrooms and is piling them on the edge of his plate as a child does. Tino negotiates eating at least two, which the little blonde does before leaving the table and placing his dishes in the sink. The teenagers are done soon after, saying their 'thank you's and following Peter's example, journeying into the living room to join him on the couch.

Taking the opportunity, I shifted my leg forward to initiate a game of footsie only to collide my foot with his. We both end up kicking each other.

After the initial "Ouch!" he begins bawling out in laughter, eyes prickling with tears and mouth grinning widely.

God I love this man.

When we finish eating, I take our plates and clear the table as he gets Peter ready for bed. While washing the dishes, I let my mind wander. The dinner seemed more fancy than usual._. . . Am I forgetting something? . . . Peter had his birthday already and our one year anniversary is next week. . . Does he think it's this week? If he does, I'm most likely getting lucky tonight. . . . I'll break the news to him after so that I can get twice as much-_

"Ber? You're scaring me, what are you thinking about so intently?"

"Hm?" The man caught me off guard, coming from behind me as I finish washing a dish.

"You looked like you were having some deep thoughts there. Hahaha, you okay?" He took the dish from my hands and started rinsing it. I was nearly done but with his help I'll be finished in no time.

"Mm, nothing big. L'kas booked their flights today."

"That's fantastic! When are they flying in?"

"December 21st. Then they're leaving on the 28th."

"We'll have to get an air mattress before then."

"Nah, just let L'kas have the couch and the idiot have the floor."

"We can't have all our guests in the living room Ber. Maybe we should get Peter a full-size bed and have them in his room and Peter can bunk with us or Emil?"

"He won't give up his fort-bed."

"Yeah but maybe Arthur could take it. Or his grandparents . . ." I gave him an almost dead-panned look. We both know how unlikely that would be.

"Mm." If there's one thing Peter loves, it's his fort-bed. The panels along the side look like gray bricks as you would see on an old castle wall. Underneath lies a large blue rug. He told me once that Lukas said it was a moat, as big as the ocean and that it keeps him protected from any bad dreams or monsters. I think he really believes that and would hate to see him part with it.

"So, what happened under the t'ble, was that the appetizer? Because I'm still hungry for more Chef T'no." The man laughed lightly, nudging me with the hip a little in response.

"I'm glad to hear that Berwald, because there's plenty more to sample upstairs." He winks up at me again. It sort of surprises me to this day how eager I am to be with Tino after all the times we've slept together. Even though this may have been the millionth time we've gotten frisky, it doesn't feel routine. I don't know how Arthur could've cheated, and I don't think I'll ever understand. I used to feel a little flame of irritation towards the Englishmen for being unfaithful, but reminded myself that if he didn't, I most likely wouldn't be where I am now with the man of my dreams. Tino takes my hand as he pulls me with him up to the bedroom and shuts and locks the door behind us.

I pull off my shirt and go to pull his off too. Watching his eyes I can see he's looking at my stomach, unconsciously wetting his lips. He's always had a weakness for my abs. "You s're you're not the h'ngry one?" He blushed and shoves me lightly.

"Shut up!" I grab his hips as I crane down to kiss those pouted lips. I feel his mouth respond against mine and take the opportunity to snake my hands around to cradle his ass. Slowly I begin to massage it, pressing down a little more each time I hear him 'mew'.

God I can't get enough of this.

As I press more, I pull him against me so our bodies are even more flushed together than before. He rakes his hands through my scalp, knowing how much I enjoy it. I deepen the kiss while pulling the hem of his pants down a little more. With the hopeful promise of no interruptions and enough energy at a decent hour, there wasn't anything holding us back as I pulled him more against me and he grinded in return. I can feel our arousals pleading for air from the confines of our pants in no time.

Still grabbing his bottom, I bend down a little more and hoist him up. His strong legs wrap around my waist before I launch him onto the bed. He hastily sits up before I can climb on top of him. Raising my brow at him but he ignores my face and, instead, immediately dives for my crotch.

Fast hands make quick work of my button and zipper, freeing my member from its prison and into the heaven that is Tino's mouth. I can't hold back a loud groan. I'm pretty sure Emil and Xaio can hear it and now know where we disappeared to, but at the moment as long as Peter was asleep, I didn't care.

Tino pulls up and "Shhhh"'s me, but it hardly registered The smaller man is a master at the art form of being a lover and I am his willing medium. To my surprise, he hardly took any previous bed mates. The only two were Arthur and Francis, who I, still to this day, hold a bit of a grudge towards. I will never forget the night he told me about Francis~

Emil and I were already moved in and Tino and I randomly went to go get ice cream. Emil was in his room so it was okay to leave a sleeping Peter home (with a promise of returning with a blizzard for the blonde teen).

We climbed in my car and got the frozen treats. On the way back, for some reason, we got on the topic of past partners. I asked if Arthur was really the only one, not believing someone so fetching could've had only one partner. The Finn was unusually quiet after I asked and it was starting to scare me. I asked him what was wrong, but he answered 'nothing'. There was that knowing pause for him to continue but he looked around, avoiding my gaze.

When I pulled up to the driveway he was close to bursting into tears, still not telling me the reason for his unusual behavior.

We both know he's a terrible liar.

"Something is wrong. Don't lie."

After I said that, it was like I unleashed a flood. There he was in the passenger's seat bent over and trying to hide his face. The only thing I could think of doing was unbuckling both our seat belts and, as uncomfortable as it was, pulling him into an awkward-angled hug. It only made him cry harder, but I knew that he'd be done soon. Tino just needed to get it all out, whatever it was.

When his crying ceased and he was only left with sniffling with some stray tears, he pulled himself away and looked at me.

"I need to tell you something important, and I hope you don't think less of me." My first thought went to cheating. _Wonderful_. Quickly I could feel my heart racing and my fingertips growing cold. But rather than say anything, I nodded my head for him to continue nearly praying it wasn't that.

"After the divorce, after I moved here and started school, I had some money problems. As you remember before we started dating, I didn't have a job."

_I __really__ don't want to hear the rest of this-_

"In order to pay for things, I had a 'deal' with my English professor. . . He would pay me for 'services' after class, and I was able to pay some bills and get discounts for things for school."

After hearing that it felt like a blow to my chest. _How long had that gone on? Which professor was that?_ But even though I was having this internal rage and despair for Tino, in the back of my mind I knew that right then I had to be the bigger man and not go find that teacher and tear him a new one.

Instead I beckoned for his attention. 

I couldn't look away from him. I knew he wanted me to, but I refused to. Tino looked so broken right then, leaning against the car door in the passenger seat. He was still sniffling, and the tears were still sneaking out of the corners of his eyes. Anyone could see how upset he was at himself.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier, I just-I didn't know how to bring it up, and I didn't want you to hear about it from someone else and-and I don't want you disappointed with me. I'm already a divorced, single parent who works in a bar, who people already think of as tabloid-trash but please understand Ber, it was the only way at the time I could make the money in time for bills-" 

"Did he force you to?" I interrupted, the thought just coming to me, like word vomit and a rushing urgency to know.

"N-no . . . Just offered it and gave me a week to decide. . ." Tino looked at me wide-eyed, more tears still threatening to fall and his nose still runny.

It was quiet after that and we both didn't make a move to get out of the car. After a while I reached out and took his hand, trying to mull things over more in my mind as I intertwined our fingers. We didn't start dating till after he got his job so really all he was doing was trying to provide for himself 'n Peter in the best way he could. But even so it royally pissed me off. As a teacher I know and understand the importance of teacher-student relationship.

Tino's hand felt cold in mine and it wasn't from the ice cream. I looked at his form and he still looked distraught. Seeing him so unhappy physically hurt. I gave myself another minute before slowly speaking.

"He's that Fr'nch guy r'ght?" I guessed from one of our very first dates when running into him and Tino acting weird. 

He swallowed and slowly nodded, looking at my face for any indication of change in my feelings. Sure, I was hurt, but Tino was really hurt. I could tell it was a heavy matter weighing on him, and he didn't want to talk about it, but felt the need to, which was enough to show me he wanted to be honest with me.

"French people give me the _crepes_." At first he looked at me stupidly, then snorted and laughs a little, hand tightening some on reflex. He looked like he was going to ask something but I kept going.

"What's the shortest book ever written?"

"Berwald, what are you sayin-?"

"French War Heroes." Tino laughed at that, but he still looked very confused. I sighed, running out of jokes. I needed to brush up on more of those.

"Tino, you did what you had t' do. I don't love you any less. In fact, it shows how far you're willing to go to provide for your family, but just know- I'm here now and you'll never have to do something like that again. I don't want anyone else t' have you. Your problems 're our problems." Wow, did that come out too strong? Maybe, but that was how I felt and still feel. Aside from the feeling of wanting to punch that Frenchman in the face.

He rubbed his eyes some more and looked back at me, meeting my gaze and smiling some. The spark in those violet eyes come back as his fingers brushed against the back my hand.

" . . . It hurts me that you had to put yourself through that, b't please, don't ever do that again. I'll make sure it'll never come down to that. I love you, T'no."

"I love you, too, Ber . . . I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're a parent doing everything in your power." I reached over and pulled him against me again. I kissed the top of his head and combed through his hair with my fingers.

"You are one of the strongest men I know. Don't ever think less of yourself." After I said that, he went back to crying harder, and I held him until there was nothing left but quiet sniffling. At least this time it seemed like the tears were more happy then sad.

Needless to say, when we walked inside, the ice cream was more like soup. Emil came down to give me shit, but stopped the moment he saw Tino's face. He didn't say anything, but I can see he was asking if things were okay. I nodded to him, a silent understanding, and he turned around and went back to his room. ~

With somewhat steady hands, I rake one through his hair, gently combing it, and my other hand on his shoulder, squeezing it whenever his skill becomes too much. I'm not one to be the possessive type but I never want Tino to perform these acts with any other. Nor me with anyone else. After a few minutes, I've squeezed pretty hard, because when he pulls away, my hand has left a red mark on his shoulder. Before I can apologize he lays down on his back and starts shimmying off his jeans.

"You seem to be in another world, Ber. Everything alright?"

Instead of replying verbally, I climb on top of him and cup his face, staring deep into his eyes. It's obvious he's confused by the change in attitude but quickly he understands, and I lean down to connect our lips to which he meets earnestly.

No matter what did or does happen, no matter what the world has in store for us, married or not, we will always be there for each other and forever have this love.

…..Author's Note….

Go ahead, I deserved to be yelled at v.v I'm sorry to keep you wonderful readers waiting so long. Life has been . . . hard. I'll stop with the excuses there though.

Thank you Abbey love for beta-ing for me. I would put your ff . net name but I can't find it (I think you told me it, I'm terribly sorry! As soon as you tell me I'll edit this)

Also, in case you haven't already heard, Kuro-Riya and I are collabing and writing a SuFin/DenNor in the Frozen au. It's called Frozen Heart and please come read it if you'd like.


End file.
